A Batalha Final
by paula.vmello
Summary: Livro 6 e final da saga de Hydra Malfoy. Crédito para capa para Pottermore: /image/the-final-battle Lembrando que todos os livros são baseados na história de J. K Rowling ( dos livros de Harry Potter) e alguns personagens do livro foram criados por ela e não por mim, alguns eu criei, mas não estou clamando direito da história original de jeito ne
1. Em Memória de Alvo Dumbledore

Os dias de verão não foram felizes como Hydra esperava, apesar de ter tido de fato seus momentos.

Tonks e Lupin se casaram, uma cerimônia simples com testemunhas locais, eles não quiseram chamar a atenção do Ministério para o casamento deles, mas Hydra comemorou depois com muita alegria.

A barriga de Hydra crescia e Libra já anunciava sua chegada em breve.

No trabalho no entanto, nada parecia melhorar ou pelo menos mais feliz, o pânico se instalou no Ministério, medidas de segurança rigorosíssimas estavam em vigor para todos os funcionários e visitantes, tornando o trabalho que uma vez foi prazeroso, extremamente maçante.

Peter se preparava para sua formatura como curandeiro estagiário, finalmente depois de três anos longos de treinamento intensos, se tornaria um curandeiro oficial, formado, totalmente capacitado para atender "sozinho" a comunidade mágica.

A ordem se preparava para a remoção de Harry Potter da casa de seus tios, quando fizesse 17 anos, a proteção mágica que existia ali naquele lugar iriam cair e Harry ficaria vulnerável, então todos os preparativos estavam sendo feitos para que isso acontecesse da melhor forma possível, mas é claro que Hydra não poderia participar, Fleur, que também era da ordem, iria no seu lugar (ela provavelmente já iria de qualquer jeito), isso a irritava mais do que qualquer outro anúncio.

A toca recebeu toda proteção possível para receber Potter depois de sua transferência.

Hydra tentou em vão contato com sua mãe e Draco, recebeu notícias de que seu pai fugira de Azkaban junto com outros comensais e sentiu um aperto no coração, além de um medo do que eles poderiam passar nas mãos de Você-sabe-quem, já foi o tempo que o medo maior de Hydra era seu pai, agora temia pelo que acontecia a eles, não o que aconteceria a ela por eles.

CAP 1

 **"EM MEMÓRIA DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE**

 **Elifas Doge**

 **Conheci Alvo Dumbledore aos onze anos de idade, em nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Sem dúvida o nosso interesse mútuo se deveu ao fato de ambos nos sentirmos deslocados. Eu contraíra varíola de dragão pouco antes de chegar à escola, e, embora não oferecesse mais contágio, o meu rosto marcado e verdoso não animava ninguém a se aproximar de mim. Por sua vez, Alvo chegara a Hogwarts carregando o peso de uma indesejável notoriedade. Menos de um ano antes, seu pai, Percival, fora condenado por um ataque selvagem, e amplamente comentado, a três rapazes trouxas.**

 **Alvo jamais tentou negar que o pai (que morreria em Azkaban) cometera o crime; muito ao contrário, quando reuni coragem para lhe perguntar, ele me confirmou que sabia que o pai era culpado. E se recusava a acrescentar o que fosse sobre o triste caso, embora muitos tentassem fazê-lo falar. Alguns até se dispunham a elogiar a atitude do pai, presumindo que Alvo também odiasse trouxas. Não poderiam estar mais enganados: todos que conheceram Alvo atestariam que ele jamais revelou a mais remota tendência antitrouxa. Na realidade, seu decisivo apoio aos direitos dessa comunidade conquistou-lhe muitos inimigos nos anos que se seguiram.**

 **Em questão de meses, no entanto, a fama pessoal de Alvo começou a eclipsar a do pai. Ao terminar o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, deixara de ser conhecido como o filho do homem que odiava trouxas, e ganhou a reputação de ser o aluno mais brilhante que a escola já vira. Aqueles que tinham o privilégio de ser seus amigos se beneficiavam do seu exemplo, além de ajuda e estímulo, que sempre distribuía com generosidade. Mais adiante na vida, ele me confessaria que já naquela época sabia que o seu maior prazer era ensinar**

 **Alvo não só ganhou todos os prêmios importantes que a escola oferecia, bem como não tardou a se corresponder regularmente com as personalidades mais notáveis do mundo da magia contemporânea, inclusive Nicolau Flamel, o famoso alquimista, Batilda Bagshot, a renomada historiadora, e o teórico da magia Adalberto Waffling. Vários dos seus artigos foram acolhidos por publicações cultas como a Transfiguração Hoje, Desafios nos Encantamentos, O Preparador de Poções. A carreira futura de Dumbledore provavelmente seria meteórica, e a única dúvida era se chegaria a ministro da Magia. Embora futuramente se previsse com frequência que ele estava às vésperas de assumir o cargo, Dumbledore nunca teve ambições ministeriais**

 **Três anos depois de começarmos a estudar em Hogwarts, seu irmão chegou à escola. Não se pareciam; Aberforth nunca foi dado a leituras e, ao contrário de Alvo, preferia resolver suas diferenças com duelos em vez de discuti-las racionalmente. É, porém, um engano insinuar, como alguns têm feito, que os irmãos não fossem amigos. Davam-se tão bem quanto dois garotos, assim diferentes, poderiam se dar. E, para fazer justiça a Aberforth, deve-se admitir que viver à sombra de Alvo não pode ter sido uma experiência muito confortável. Ser continuamente ofuscado era um risco ocupacional que acompanhava seus amigos, e não pode ter sido muito mais prazeroso para um irmão**

 **Quando Alvo e eu concluímos os estudos em Hogwarts, pretendíamos fazer juntos a viagem pelo mundo, então tradicional, para visitar e observar os bruxos estrangeiros, antes de seguir cada qual a sua carreira. Interveio, porém, a tragédia. Na véspera de nossa viagem, a mãe de Alvo, Kendra, faleceu, legando ao filho mais velho a tarefa de chefiar e sustentar sozinho a família. Adiei a minha partida tempo suficiente para prestar as últimas homenagens a Kendra, então iniciei a viagem, solitário. Com um irmão e uma irmã mais jovens para cuidar, e o pouco dinheiro herdado, já não havia possibilidade de Alvo me acompanhar**

 **Aquele foi o período de nossas vidas em que mantivemos menos contato. Escrevi a Alvo, narrando, talvez insensivelmente, as maravilhas da minha viagem, desde o episódio em que escapei por um triz de quimeras na Grécia até as minhas experiências com alquimistas egípcios. As cartas dele me contavam alguma coisa de sua vida diária, que eu percebia ser monótona e frustrante para um bruxo tão genial. Absorto em minhas próprias experiências, foi com horror que soube, quase no fim do ano de viagens, que outra tragédia se abatera sobre a família: a morte de sua irmã Ariana.**

 **Embora Ariana não gozasse de boa saúde havia tempo, o golpe tão próximo à morte da mãe afetou profundamente os dois irmãos. Todos os que eram mais chegados a Alvo – e incluo-me entre esses felizardos – concordam que a morte de Ariana e o sentimento de responsabilidade do irmão por esse desfecho (ainda que ele não fosse culpado) marcaram-no para sempre.**

 **Quando regressei, encontrei um rapaz que passara por sofrimentos de um homem mais velho. Alvo tornou-se mais reservado do que antes e muito menos alegre. Para aumentar sua infelicidade, a morte de Ariana não conduzira a uma aproximação maior entre Alvo e Aberforth, mas a um afastamento. (Com o tempo isso se resolveria – nos últimos anos eles restabeleceram se não uma relação íntima, ao menos cordial.) Desde então, porém, ele raramente falava dos pais ou de Ariana, e seus amigos aprenderam a não mencioná-los**

 **Outros escritores descreverão os triunfos dos anos seguintes. As inúmeras contribuições de Dumbledore ao acervo de conhecimentos sobre magia, inclusive a descoberta dos doze usos para o sangue de dragão, beneficiarão as futuras gerações, do mesmo modo que a sabedoria que demonstrou nos muitos julgamentos que realizou durante o mandato de presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Dizem, ainda hoje, que nenhum duelo de magia jamais se igualou ao que foi travado entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald, em 1945. Os presentes descreveram o terror e o assombro que sentiram ao observar aqueles dois bruxos extraordinários combaterem. A vitória de Dumbledore e suas consequências para o mundo bruxo são consideradas um marco na história da magia, comparável à introdução do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia ou à queda d'Aquele-QueNão-Deve-Ser-Nomeado**

 **Alvo Dumbledore jamais demonstrava orgulho ou vaidade; sempre encontrava o que elogiar em qualquer pessoa, por mais insignificante ou miserável que fosse, e acredito que as perdas que sofreu na juventude o dotaram de grande humanidade e solidariedade. Sentirei saudades de sua amizade mais do que poderia reconhecer, mas a minha perda é desprezível se a compararmos à do mundo dos bruxos. É indiscutível que ele foi o mais inspirador e o mais querido diretor de Hogwarts. Ele morreu como viveu: sempre trabalhando para o bem maior e, até a sua hora final, tão disposto a estender a mão ao garotinho com varíola de dragão quanto no dia em que o conheci."**

\- É um belo obituário – Disse Peter olhando por cima do ombro de Hydra.

-Sim, tem tanta coisa aqui que eu não sabia sobre ele – Disse Hydra, tomando seu café na mesa da cozinha.

\- Ele era um homem pleno, muita coisa para saber realmente – Disse Peter.

Hydra sentia Libra se mexer cada vez mais em sua barriga e todas as atividades agora podiam ficar incômodas às vezes, se sentia pesada demais, cansada demais em alguns momentos, não podia ver a hora de aquilo acabar e ter ela em seus braços.

\- Mais um mês mais ou menos e isso provavelmente acaba, Libra aqui, já imaginou? – Disse Peter quando viu Hydra com o rosto incomodado segurando a barriga.

-Eu espero que sim – Disse ela irritada – Ela tem jeito de ser teimosa.

\- Igual alguém que eu conheço então... – Disse Peter rindo.

Hydra então notou na metade inferior da primeira página, havia uma manchete no alto de uma foto de Dumbledore caminhando com um ar preocupado:

 **"DUMBLEDORE – ENFIM A VERDADE?**

 **Na próxima semana, a chocante verdade sobre o gênio imperfeito que muitos consideram o maior bruxo de sua geração.**

 **Desfazendo a imagem popular de serena e venerável sabedoria, Rita Skeeter revela a infância perturbada, a juventude rebelde, as rixas intermináveis e os segredos vergonhosos que Dumbledore levou para o túmulo. POR QUE o homem indicado para ministro da Magia se contentou com o simples cargo de diretor de escola? QUAL era a real finalidade da organização secreta conhecida como a Ordem da Fênix? COMO Dumbledore realmente encontrou a morte?**

 **As respostas a essas perguntas e muitas outras são examinadas em uma nova e explosiva biografia A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore, de autoria de Rita Skeeter, entrevistada com exclusividade por Betty Braithwaite, na página 13 deste número."**

 **\- Ai meu Deus, você viu isso? – Perguntou Hydra entregando o jornal para Peter.**

 **\- Não, eu vou perguntar para a Jeniffer o que ela sabe sobre isso, será que vão entregar o nome dos membros da ordem da Fênix? – Disse Peter preocupado olhando o jornal.**

 **\- Eu espero sinceramente que não, mas acho difícil a Rita Skeeter saber.**

 **Hydra leu com Peter a página 13. O artigo estava encimado pela foto de outro rosto de uma mulher com óculos enfeitados com pedrinhas, cabelos louros bem ondulados, os dentes à mostra no que, sem dúvida, se supunha ser um sorriso cativante, agitando os dedos para eles.**

 **Rita Skeeter é muito mais simpática e sensível em pessoa do que os seus já famosos e ferozes retratos a bico de pena poderiam sugerir. Recebendo-me à entrada de sua casa aconchegante, ela me conduz diretamente à cozinha para uma xícara de chá, uma fatia de bolo inglês e, nem é preciso dizer, um caldeirão fumegando com fofocas frescas.**

 **"Naturalmente, Dumbledore é o sonho de qualquer biógrafo", diz Skeeter, "com sua vida longa e plena. Tenho certeza que o meu livro será o primeiro de muitos outros."**

 **Skeeter certamente agiu com rapidez. Seu livro de novecentas páginas foi concluído apenas quatro semanas após a misteriosa morte de Dumbledore, em junho. Pergunto-lhe como conseguiu esse feito de velocidade.**

 **"Ah, quando se é jornalista de longa data, trabalhar com prazos curtos é uma segunda natureza. Eu sabia que o mundo dos bruxos exigia uma história completa e queria ser a primeira a satisfazer essa demanda."**

 **Menciono os comentários recentes e amplamente divulgados de Elifas Doge, conselheiro especial da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, o Wizengamot, e amigo de longa data de Alvo Dumbledore, de que "o livro da Skeeter contém menos fatos do que um cartão de sapos de chocolate".**

 **Skeeter joga a cabeça para trás dando uma gargalhada.**

 **"Querido Doguinho! Lembro-me de tê-lo entrevistado há alguns anos sobre os direitos dos sereianos, que Deus o abençoe. Completamente gagá, parecia achar que estávamos sentados no fundo do lago Windermere, e não parava de recomendar que eu tivesse cuidado com as trutas."**

 **Contudo, as acusações de imprecisão feitas por Elifas Doge encontraram eco em muitos lugares. Será que Skeeter julga que quatro breves semanas foram suficientes para captar um retrato de corpo inteiro da longa e extraordinária vida de Dumbledore?**

 **"Ah, minha cara", responde ela, abrindo um largo sorriso e me dando um tapinha afetuoso na mão, "você conhece tão bem quanto eu a quantidade de informações que pode gerar uma bolsa cheia de galeões, uma recusa em aceitar um 'não' e uma pena de repetição rápida! As pessoas fizeram fila para despejar as sujeiras de Dumbledore. Nem todas achavam que ele fosse tão maravilhoso assim, sabe – ele pisou um bom número de calos de gente importante. Mas o velho Doguinho esquivo pode descer do seu hipogrifo, porque tive acesso a uma fonte que faria jornalistas negociarem as próprias varinhas para obter, alguém que jamais fez declarações públicas e que foi íntimo de Dumbledore durante a fase mais turbulenta e perturbada de sua juventude."**

 **A publicidade que antecede o lançamento da biografia de Skeeter certamente sugere que o livro reserva surpresas para os que acreditam que Dumbledore levou uma vida sem pecados. Perguntei-lhe quais foram os maiores que descobriu.**

 **Francamente, Betty, não vou revelar todos os destaques antes de as pessoas comprarem o livro!", ri-se Skeeter. "Mas posso prometer que alguém que ainda pense que Dumbledore era alvo como suas barbas vai acordar assustado! Digamos apenas que ninguém que o tenha ouvido vociferar contra Você-SabeQuem sonharia que ele próprio lidou com as Artes das Trevas na juventude! E, para um bruxo que passou o resto da vida pedindo tolerância, ele não era exatamente indulgente quando mais moço! Sim, senhora, Alvo Dumbledore teve um passado sombrio, isso para não mencionar sua família muito suspeita, que ele tanto se esforçou por ocultar."**

 **Pergunto se Skeeter está se referindo ao irmão de Dumbledore, Aberforth, cuja condenação pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos por mau uso da magia causou um pequeno escândalo há quinze anos.**

 **"Ah, Aberforth é apenas o topo da estrumeira", ri-se Skeeter. "Não, não, estou falando de coisa muito pior do que a predileção de um irmão por bodes, pior mesmo do que a mutilação de um trouxa pelo pai, coisas que Dumbledore não pôde abafar, os dois foram condenados. Não, estou me referindo à mãe e à irmã que me intrigaram, uma pequena pesquisa desenterrou um verdadeiro ninho de maldades – mas, como digo, você terá que esperar pelos capítulos de nove a doze para conhecer os detalhes. O que posso adiantar agora é que ninguém estranhe que Dumbledore nunca tenha contado como fraturou o nariz."**

 **Apesar dos torpes segredos de família, será que Skeeter nega a genialidade que conduziu Dumbledore a tantas descobertas em magia?**

 **"Ele tinha cabeça", admite ela, "embora muitos agora questionem se realmente mereceu sozinho o crédito por suas supostas realizações. No capítulo dezesseis, transcrevo a afirmação de Ivor Dillonsby de que ele já teria descoberto oito usos para o sangue de dragão quando Dumbledore 'tomou emprestado' os seus estudos."**

 **Atrevo-me a replicar que a importância de algumas realizações de Dumbledore não pode ser negada. E a famosa vitória sobre Grindelwald?**

 **Ah, foi bom você ter mencionado o Grindelwald", responde Skeeter, com um sorriso irresistível. "Acho que aqueles cujos olhos umedecem de emoção com a magnífica vitória de Dumbledore devem se preparar para uma bomba – ou talvez uma bomba de bosta. Realmente fede bastante. Só posso alertar para a dúvida com relação ao duelo espetacular que nos conta a lenda. Depois de lerem o meu livro, as pessoas talvez sejam obrigadas a concluir que Grindelwald simplesmente conjurou um lenço branco na ponta da varinha e se entregou!"**

 **Skeeter se recusa a revelar outros detalhes sobre o intrigante assunto, portanto, abordamos a relação que, sem dúvida, mais fascina os seus leitores**

 **"Ah, sim", diz Skeeter, assentindo energicamente, "dedico um capítulo inteiro à relação Potter-Dumbledore. Há quem a considere doentia e até sinistra. Repito mais uma vez, os seus leitores terão de comprar o meu livro para saber a história completa, mas, pelo que ouço dizer, é ponto pacífico que Dumbledore tomou um interesse anormal por Potter. Se isso realmente visava o bem do garoto – é o que veremos. Certamente não é segredo que Potter tem tido uma adolescência excepcionalmente perturbada."**

 **Perguntei se Skeeter ainda mantém contato com Harry Potter, a quem entrevistou, com sucesso, no ano anterior: um furo de reportagem em que Potter falou exclusivamente de sua certeza sobre o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

 **Ah, sim, construímos um forte vínculo", diz Skeeter. "O coitado do Potter tem poucos amigos verdadeiros, e nos conhecemos em um dos momentos de maior desafio de sua vida – o Torneio Tribruxo. Provavelmente sou uma das poucas pessoas vivas que podem afirmar conhecer o real Harry Potter.**

 **A resposta nos leva diretamente aos muitos boatos que continuam a circular sobre as últimas horas de vida de Dumbledore. Será que Skeeter acredita que Potter estava presente quando ele morreu?**

 **"Bem, não quero falar demais – está tudo no livro –, mas testemunhas oculares no castelo de Hogwarts viram Potter saindo de cena instantes depois de Dumbledore cair, saltar ou ser empurrado. Mais tarde, o garoto prestou depoimento acusando Severo Snape, um homem com quem ele tinha conhecida inimizade. Será que as coisas são como parecem ser? Caberá à comunidade bruxa julgar – depois de ler o meu livro."**

 **A essa nota intrigante, eu me despeço. Não há dúvida de que Skeeter escreveu um bestseller de ocasião. Enquanto isso, as legiões de admiradores de Dumbledore talvez estejam apreensivas com o que em breve será divulgado sobre o seu herói."**

As mãos de Hydra tremiam um pouco, uma raiga subiu por sua garganta, uma vontade de esganar aquela mulher asquerosa.

\- COMO ELA OUSA? COMO OUSA MANCHAR A MEMÓRIA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE? – Disse Hydra levantando em um salto.

\- Calma Hydra, não podemos fazer nada agora, não adianta ficar nervosa assim – Disse Peter se levantando e ficando a seu lado.

-A Jeniffer sabia algo sobre isso? Ela sabia sobre o livro? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter.

-Eu não sei Hydra, creio que não, ou se sabia preferiu não falar nada para não nos aborrecer.

Jeniffer quase não estava vendo muito a família como de costume, apesar de aparecer sempre que podia e Hydra entendia o porquê ela conseguira uma promoção no Profeta Diário para a sessão de notícias investigativas, passava a maior parte do tempo ali dentro da redação ou com Abbas, completamente alheia a tudo mais que acontecia, ao menos era o que parecia às vezes...

\- Eu não sei como ela poderia saber disso e ficar quieta – Disse Hydra.

\- Calma Hydra, Jeniffer está começando na carreira, está com medo de ser demitida, é um momento difícil, por favor, mantenha a calma – Disse Peter parecendo irritado.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Me desculpe, eu só me sinto meio que sem paciência às vezes nos últimos tempos...

\- Nós sabemos, Hydra, meu amor... - Disse Peter bem paciente como sempre.

No dia seguinte, eles tiveram uma reunião da ordem, era o dia anterior a remoção de Potter da casa dos tios, todos foram até a toca para uma grande reunião.

Uma mesa longa foi colocada no jardim, Hydra foi recebida com muita alegria pela Sra Weasley.

-Minha filha, está tão linda! Essa menina pelo visto vai ser gigante – Disse ela acariciando a barriga de Hydra.

-Espero que essa menina saia daqui logo e venha logo para o nosso lado... – Disse Hydra que andava muito mal-humorada.

Logo, todos tomaram seus assentos na mesa, inclusive Fleur, que Hydra ainda ficava muito irritada de saber que iria participar da remoção no lugar de Hydra, Fred e Jorge sentaram ao seu lado, também chegaram o Sr e Sra Macmillan, Kingsley, Abbas, Mundungos, Olho-tonto, Gui, Rony, Hermione, Hagrid, Tonks e Lupin (alegres recém-casados), Sr e Sra Weasley e mais alguns poucos outros membros que sobraram da ordem.

Olho-Tonto estava na cabeceira e se levantou.

\- Bom, vamos começar com um minuto de silêncio pela morte do nosso querido líder e amigo, Albus Dumbledore.

Foi o minuto mais longo que Hydra já viu, ninguém parecia querer relembrar daquela tristeza, mas ainda assim todos abaixaram a cabeça e respeitaram.

\- Bom – Disse Olho-Tonto encerrando o silêncio – Vamos então rever nossos planos para amanhã.

Todos concordaram e de novo a irritação cresceu em Hydra.

\- Amanhã então, eu, Gui, Fleur, Hermione, Rony, Hagrid, Mundungus, Fred, Jorge, Arthur e Tonks iremos até a casa dos tios de Harry Potter, nosso plano é que, com uma poção polissuco que a Macmillan já preparou – Disse virando o rosto para Hydra que acenou com a cabeça – Fred, Jorge, Hermione, Rony, Mundugus e Fleur irão se transformar em Potters, as doze casas seguras usadas para disfarçar já receberam proteção e sete delas nos receberão amanhã, Macmillans, está tudo pronto na de vocês?

\- Sim, a casa já está preparada e a chave de portal estará pronta para receber dois de vocês – Respondeu Mezra.

-Ok, então Fred e Arthur irão para lá, ok?

Fred e Arthur acenaram com a cabeça.

\- Os outros Macmillans, já estão preparados?

\- Eu vou estar de plantão infelizmente, mas Hydra vai estar na casa com a chave de portal – Disse Peter ao seu lado.

-Bom, achamos que essa casa será uma das mais evitadas, provavelmente Lúcio e Narcisa irão tentar impedir para que não a ataquem, só não sei se isso vai funcionar muito, de qualquer maneira, Jorge e Lupin, para essa casa, ok? – Disse Olho- Tonto.

Os dois concordaram.

\- A casa da tia de vocês – Disse Olho-Tonto para Arthur e Molly – estará preparada?

\- Sim, já está tudo preparado lá – Disse Molly.

-Então Tonks e Weasley (apontando para Rony), vocês dois irão para lá - Harry e Hagrid irão para a casa dos Tonks.

\- Mamãe e papai já estam se esperando – Disse Tonks.

Olho-Tonto explicou as casas que estariam aguardando casa par que sairia da casa de Potter e os horários de cada chave de portal.

-Lembrem-se, que no final todos nos encontramos aqui.

Todos concordaram.

\- Hydra, você vai ficar bem esperando sozinha em casa? – Perguntou Peter enquanto Olho-Tonto falava sobre mais alguns detalhes.

\- Eu iria ficar bem de verdade se pudesse ir com eles... – Disse Hydra com uma crescente irritação.

\- Mas você não pode... – Disse Peter delicadamente.

\- Eu sei, eu nunca posso nada! - Disse ela baixinho.

\- Hydra, por favor...

Hydra não de muita atenção, não tinha paciência com ninguém e nem com nada, tudo só a irritava naquele momento, ficou feliz quando Olho-Tonto anunciou o fim da reunião e se levantou rapidamente em direção a cozinha.

\- Tudo bem aí, Macmillan? – Perguntou uma voz atrás dela na cozinha.

\- A, oi Lupin, está sim – Mentiu Hydra.

Lupin se sentou ao seu lado na mesa da cozinha que estava deserta naquele momento.

\- Peter me disse que você está tendo alguns problemas em aceitar ficar parada, está impaciente...

\- Eu só fico parada! Desde que descobri a gravidez, eu não posso mais fazer nada, participar de nada!

\- Mas tem um bom motivo para isso Hydra... – Disse Lupin com muita delicadeza.

\- Eu sei, mas eu só não gosto de ficar por fora, de braços cruzados sem fazer nada, acho que estou ficando impaciente, só isso!

\- Prefere se arriscar, como no Ministério... Apesar de não ter sido legal, pelo menos eu estava fazendo alguma coisa pela ordem, por vocês, sabe...?

\- Pelo menos eu estava fazendo alguma coisa ali e só ali!

\- Você está fazendo alguma coisa agora, você está ajudando a ordem, você cedeu sua casa para parecer um dos locais seguros da ordem, se expondo...

\- Como se eu não achasse eles já não soubessem que eu faço parte da ordem... Ou ao menos devem desconfiar, né? – Retrucou Hydra.

\- Talvez não e mesmo que saibam, seus pais iriam fazer de tudo para protegê-la.

\- Meu pai eu às vezes acho que quer mais que eu morra e tenha um problema a menos em sua vida.

\- Duvido muito que isso seja verdade, mas mesmo que fosse, o que como eu disse eu realmente acho que seja mentioned conhecendo toda a história que você já me disse, seu irmão e mãe duvido que deixariam, certo?

Hydra suspirou fundo ainda de braços cruzados e uma expressão de irritação e descontentamento mas respondeu, já que tinha que concordar que aquilo era verdade mesmo ou seria hipócrita! - Certo!

\- Você quer sempre estar na frente da batalha, não? Um dos defeitos de alguns de nós da Grifinória diria, mas às vezes as maiores batalhas são travadas em silêncio, os mais corajosos também precisam recuar as vezes.

\- Eu sei – Disse Hydra descruzando os braços e olhando para o simpático Lupin que estava a sua frente – Mas eu não quero ficar parada enquanto os meus amigos e família se arriscam.

\- Imagina então o que a Molly não deve sentir? Quatro de seus sete filhos vão estar lá e mais o marido e Harry a quem ela também tem como um filho.

Hydra olhou para a porta da cozinha e imaginou toda a agonia que a Sra Weasley realmente não devia sentir, se sentiu egoísta por um momento.

\- Sim, eu não tinha pensado nisso...

\- Ou meus sogros, vendo sua única filha se arriscar...

Pobre tia Andrômeda, devia estar sofrendo mais do que Hydra agora, como ela podia ser tão egoísta nesse momento?

\- Você tem razão Lupin, obrigada... E desculpa pelo meu comportamento, eu ando muito mal-humorada e egoísta também às vezes nesses últimos meses de gravidez, eu vou procurar a Molly e a tia Andrômeda para conversar e oferecer o meu apoio depois da reunião...

\- Ouvi dizer que pode ser completamente normal com o peso dos últimos meses e tal... - Disse ele com um sorriso.

\- Eu espero que sim e espero que acabe logo esse mau-humor.

\- Mais um mês, certo? – Perguntou ele colocando a mão em sua barriga.

\- Sim, graças a Deus, só mais um mês!

\- E como vão as coisas no Ministério?

\- Péssimas por um lado, todos estão com medo, todos estão neuróticos desconfiando dos seus vizinhos, companheiros, colegas, está horrível o clima às vezes!

\- Foi uma coisa muito grande pedir para que você entrasse lá dentro quando desejava fazer outra coisa, sempre achei e você ainda acha que não faz nada pela ordem... – Disse Lupin olhando para o chão e rindo de leve.

\- Eu não acho que pelo menos útil com isso eu consegui ser, passando informações internal e tal, isso me consola muito, mas eu acabei gostando, tirando esses últimos tempos trabalhar no Ministério tem sido estranhamento prazeroso, até neles da pra tirar algumas coisas de bom dele.

\- Bem, então fico feliz que algo de bom veio de tudo isso.

\- É, espero só que volte ao normal um dia.

\- Não duvido que vá Hydra, duvido que algum mal dura para sempre.

\- Meu medo é como tudo isso vai terminar, quantos será que vamos perder?

\- Todos os que forem necessários para que o bem possa ganhar e todos eles estão de preparando para isso, tente pensar nisso.

Peter e Tonks entraram pela porta da cozinha nesse momento.

\- Tudo bem aí? – Perguntou Peter sentando ao lado de Hydra enquanto Tonks sentava ao lado de Lupin e o abraçava.

\- Sim, o seu marido estava me ajudando muito – Disse Hydra sorrindo para Tonks e abraçando o braço de Peter.

\- Ele é maravilhoso – Disse ela sorrindo enquanto abraçava Lupin, que parecia extremamente corado.

\- Não que o meu também não seja, desculpa estar sendo tão chata às vezes com você Peter - Disse Hydra acaraciando seu rosto.

\- Não tem nada, você está grávida, carregando uma filha minha, tem esse direito a um pouco de mau-humor às vezes, isso provavelmente passa logo, é bem normal em algumas mulheres no fim da gravidez, a ansiedade e tal, além do desconforto da barriga pesada dos últimos meses grávida, quem sou eu para reclamar? Já está fazendo todo o trabalho difícil por nós no seu corpo!

Os quatro voltaram para o lado de fora, aonde participaram de um jantar feito pela Sra Weasley, Hydra se sentia de muito melhor humor agora e Fleur, Tonks e Hermione se revezavam para colocar a mão em sua barriga e sentir Libra chutar, dando gritinhos cada vez que isso acontecia.


	2. A BATALHA DOS 7 POTTERS

Hydra preparou tudo em casa no dia seguinte, como estava cercada de proteções, Peter se sentiu seguro em se despedir dela com um beijo e seguir para o trabalho, ela só deveria sentar e esperar.

A chave de portal, uma caneca de plástico rachada, seria a quarta a sair para a casa dos Weasleys, Hydra a encarava o tempo inteiro, logo seria o momento de esperar por Jorge e Lupin.

Foi o dia mais longo de sua vida, ela fez tudo, escreveu no seu Grimório pela primeira vez desde que descobriu por Harry Potter que o Príncipe Mestiço que a presenteou com o Grimório era Snape (o que a encheu de tristeza e raiva, como podia um homem que a ajudou tanto e escreveu uma dedicatória no presente com tanto carinho ser mau? Algo não encaixava para ela, apesar se não considerar Snape uma pessoa maravilhosa com os outros, ela via, sempre viu uma bondade nele, algo lá dentro, ao menos com ela e alguns outros ela tinha certeza que via algo), trabalhou em algumas poções, arrumou toda a casa, brincou com Lacerta, Lydra e Hérus, ficou sentada em seu banco preferido olhando o mar e o dia que terminava...

Hydra achou que avistou pessoas perto da entrada de sua casa por algumas vezes, mas nunca vira ninguém de fato, ficou pensando que então podia ser tudo paranoia sua.

Um pouco antes da hora combinada para Jorge e Lupin aparecerem, Hydra andava impaciente pela casa de um lado para o outro, ela queria usar o medalhão, para ver se Draco ou seus pais estavam aprontando algo, mas Peter havia escondido ele dela dizendo que seria extremamente prejudicial naquele ponto da gravidez (como quase tudo que ela queria fazer), tentou usar "ACCIO" algumas vez para ver se o medalhão aparecia, mas nada acontecia.

\- Lacerta, eu vou enlouquecer aqui – Disse ela para a gata que sentava ao seu lado no sofá, Lacerta agora já era uma gata adulta e parecia sempre entender cada palavra que Hydra dizia.

A gata chegou mais perto de Hydra e esfregou sua cabeça em sua enorme barriga.

\- Eu sei, eu tenho que ficar aqui por causa dela... Quem disse que ser mãe já é tão uma grande responsabilidade desde a gravidez? Certamente ninguém me avisou isso.

Lacerta a olhou com seus olhos verdes como se a recriminasse pelo que disse.

\- Ok, eu gosto de ser mãe, eu não vou negar... É claro que eu já amo muito a Libra, muito, mesmo sem ter visto ela ainda, só queria que ela viesse logo, apesar de saber que ainda não é o momento e é melhor esperar o momento certo de ela estar formada direitinho...

O momento em que Lupin e Jorge deveriam chegar passou e eles não vieram, a chave de portal já estava perto do seu momento de partir, o coração de Hydra se apertava cada vez mais e ela chorava.

\- Alguma coisa aconteceu, eu tenho certeza! – Dizia ela.

Então finalmente ela ouviu um barulho e correu até o jardim, Lupin trazia Jorge inconsciente e ensanguentado em seus braços.

Foi a pior cena que Hydra já tinha visto na vida, como se um pesadelo, seu pior pesadelo talvez estivese acontecendo, como uma cena vista quando se enfrenta um bicho-papão, seu coração pareceu acelerar muito por um segundo e depois bater acelerado, não podia ser aquilo...

\- AI MEU DEUS! – Gritou Hydra chorando – Ele está morto?

\- Não, só ferido, vamos levar ele para dentro – Disse Lupin.

Hydra sentiu um alívio enorme seguido de uma preocupação pelo ferimento de Jorge.

\- Eu posso ver se tem alguma poção...

\- Fomos traídos, os comensais sabiam sobre o nosso plano e nos cercaram, vamos pegar a chave de portal, ela já vai partir – Disse Lupin, interrompendo Hydra e entrando correndo pela casa, ela o seguiu correndo também.

\- É aquela caneca ali – Disse ela apontando para a caneca em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Os dois colocaram a mão sob ela e a de Jorge e logo estavam girando em direção a Toca, Hydra aterrissou em pé, mas Lupin e Jorge caíram no chão.

Harry (o verdadeiro), que já tinha chegado, correu para os dois e segurou as pernas do rapaz. Juntos, ele e Lupin carregaram Jorge para dentro de casa, e da cozinha para a sala de visitas, onde o deitaram no sofá. Quando a luz do candeeiro iluminou a cabeça dele, Gina prendeu a respiração, Hydra não tinha reparado que Jorge havia perdido uma orelha e soltou um grito de dor e nervoso. O lado de sua cabeça e o pescoço estavam empapados de sangue espantosamente vermelho.

Nem bem a sra. Weasley se curvou para o filho, Lupin segurou Harry pelo braço e o arrastou, sem muita gentileza, de volta à cozinha. Hydra continuou ao lado de Jorge, acariciando seu rosto e chorando.

\- Será que não podemos ajeitar? – Perguntou ela – Talvez Peter consiga...

\- É um ferimento mágico minha querida, não tem como... Ai meu pobre Jorge... – Dizia a Sra Weasley chorando baixinho.

\- Pelo menos e ele está vivo, está aqui conosco e vivo, meu Jorge, meu irmão querido... - Dizia Hydra chorando.

Hydra ouviu passos e foi correndo para o lado de fora, dois vultos tinham se materializado ali, e ao correr ao seu encontro, ela percebeu que eram Kingsley e Hermione, agora retomando sua aparência normal, ambos agarrados a um cabide de casacos, amassado. Hermione atirou-se nos braços de Harry, que estava ali perto, mas Kingsley não demonstrou prazer algum ao vê-los. Por cima do ombro de Hermione, Hydra o viu erguer a varinha e apontá-la para o peito de Lupin.

– Quais foram as últimas palavras de Alvo Dumbledore para nós dois?

– "Harry é a melhor esperança que temos. Confie nele" – respondeu Lupin calmamente. Kingsley apontou a varinha para Harry, mas Lupin disse:

– É ele mesmo, já verifiquei.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Concluiu Kingsley, guardando a varinha sob a capa. – Mas alguém nos traiu! Eles sabiam, sabiam que era hoje à noite!

– É o que parece – replicou Lupin –, mas aparentemente não sabiam que haveria sete Harrys

– Grande consolo! – Rosnou Kingsley. – Quem mais voltou?

– Só Harry, Hagrid, Jorge e eu. Hermione abafou um gemido com a mão.

– Que aconteceu com você? – Lupin perguntou a Kingsley.

– Fui seguido por cinco, feri dois, talvez tenha matado um – enumerou o auror. – E vimos Você-Sabe-Quem, ele se juntou aos Comensais mais ou menos no meio da perseguição, mas desapareceu em seguida. Remo, ele é capaz de...

– Voar – completou Harry. – Eu o vi também, veio atrás de mim e Hagrid.

– Então foi por isso que sumiu: para seguir você! – Concluiu Kingsley. – Não consegui entender por que tinha desistido. Mas o que o levou a mudar de alvo?

– Harry foi bondoso demais com Lalau Shunpike – disse Lupin.

– Lalau? – repetiu Hermione. – Pensei que ele estava em Azkaban, não? Kingsley deu uma risada sem graça.

– Obviamente, Hermione, houve uma fuga em massa que o Ministério abafou. O capuz de Travers caiu quando eu o amaldiçoei, ele deveria estar preso também. Mas que aconteceu com você, Remo? Onde está Jorge?

\- É verdade, realmente teve, eu fiquei sabendo que meu pai também fugiu, só não sabia dos outros, eu cheguei a avisar a ordem... – Disse Hydra com a vergonha de sempre quando falavam do seu pai.

Lupin depois de falar mais da fuga continuou falando sobre Jorge.

– Perdeu uma orelha – informou-o Lupin.

– Perdeu uma...? – Repetiu Hermione com a voz esganiçada.

– Obra de Snape – disse Lupin.

– Snape? – Gritaram Hydra e Harry.

– Você não disse... – Completou Harry.

\- Ele perdeu o capuz durante a perseguição. O Sectumsempra sempre foi uma especialidade de Snape. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que lhe paguei na mesma moeda, mas pude apenas manter Jorge montado na vassoura depois que foi ferido, estava perdendo muito sangue.

O silêncio se abateu sobre os quatro ao erguerem os olhos para o céu. Não havia sinal de movimento; as estrelas retribuíram seu olhar, sem piscar, indiferentes, sem sombras do resto das pessoas que deveriam ter voltado já.

Hydra só pensava como Snape foi capaz de ferir Jorge daquele jeito, seu professor, machucou o seu irmão de coração daquele jeito... Que coisa triste pensar no que ele se tornou, ou melhor, no que ele talvez era e ela não sabia...

Ela voltou para a sala, a Sra Weasley tentava estancar o sangue de Jorge.

\- Eu preciso de algumas coisas, acho que você tem na cozinha, eu vou tentar fazer uma poção que vai parar o sangramento – Disse Hydra correndo para a cozinha.

Hydra procurou todos os ingredientes rapidamente e com a mão tremendo e fez a poção, não levou muito mais de dez minutos, logo ela entregou para a Sra Weasley que o fez beber e o sangramento pareceu estancar.

– Como está ele? – Perguntou Harry Potte entrando na sala com Hagrid.

A sra. Weasley se virou para responder:

– Não posso recompor uma orelha que foi decepada por Artes das Trevas. Mas poderia ter sido muito pior... ele está vivo.

– Graças a Deus – disse Harry.

– Ouvi a voz de mais alguém no quintal? – Perguntou Gina.

– Hermione e Kingsley. – Felizmente – Sussurrou Gina.

Logo ouviram um grande estrondo na cozinha.

– Vou provar quem sou, Kingsley, depois que vir o meu filho, agora saia da frente se sabe o que é bom para você!

O Sr Weasley gritava de uma forma que ela nunca viu antes.

O bruxo irrompeu na sala, a careca brilhando de suor, os óculos tortos, Fred em seus calcanhares, os dois pálidos e ilesos, Hydra sentiu um alivio tão grande de ver Fred ileso, que correu para abraçá-lo.

\- Você está bem- Disse ela para o amigo.

\- Estou, Palerma, por que não estaria? – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

– Arthur! – Soluçou a sra. Weasley. – Graças aos céus!

– Como é que ele está? - O sr. Weasley ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jorge.

Hydra se afastou de Fred que parecia não saber o que dizer. De pé, atrás do sofá, olhava boquiaberto para o ferimento do irmão, não devia estar conseguindo acreditar no que via, nem Hydra acreditava.

Despertado talvez pelo barulho da chegada de Fred e do pai, Jorge se mexeu.

– Como está se sentindo, Jorginho? – Sussurrou a sra. Weasley. O rapaz levou os dedos ao lado da cabeça.

– Mouco – murmurou.

– Que é que ele tem? – Perguntou Fred lugubremente, com um ar aterrorizado. – A perda afetou o cérebro dele?

– Mouco – repetiu Jorge, abrindo os olhos e erguendo-os para o irmão. – Entende... Surdo e oco, Fred, sacou.

Hydra chorou e a Sra Weasley soluçou mais forte do que nunca, sentiu vontade de bater e abraçar Jorge ao mesmo tempo por fazer uma piada em uma hora dessas.

– Patético – respondeu Fred ao irmão. – Patético! Com um mundo de piadas sobre ouvidos para escolher, você me sai com "mouco"?

– Ah, bem – Disse Jorge, sorrindo para a mãe debulhada em lágrimas. – Agora você vai poder distinguir quem é quem, mamãe.

Ele olhou para os lados, apertou a mão de Hydra e colocou a mão em sua barriga, depois falou com Harry.

– Oi Harry... você é o Harry, certo?

– Sou – respondeu Harry, aproximando-se do sofá.

– Bom, pelo menos você voltou inteiro – comentou Jorge.

– Por que Rony e Gui não estão rodeando o meu leito de enfermo?

– Ainda não voltaram, Jorge – disse a sra. Weasley. O sorriso de Jorge desapareceu.

\- Como não? Aconteceu algo com eles? – Perguntou Jorge fraco.

\- Não sabemos, mas não pense nisso, eu vou na cozinha preparar uma poção que vai te deixar mais forte, você perdeu muito sangue – Disse Hydra, fazendo carinho na cabeça do amigo.

\- Virou curandeira agora? – Brincou Jorge que parecia ainda nervoso e preocupado com os amigos e família que ainda não chegaram.

\- Não, mas de poções eu entendo, isso você pode ter certeza – Disse ela beijando sua mão e pedindo para que Fred a acompanhasse para ajudar.

Hydra preparava nervosamente e ainda tremendo muito, uma poção com os ingredientes que tinha encontrado, sendo ajudada por Fred, ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas, Fred pegou em sua mão e a fez parar de picar uma planta.

\- Você precisa se acalmar, está tudo bem... – Disse ele atrás dela, ela se virou.

\- Eu achei... Por um segundo eu achei... Que o Jorge estava morto, quando ele chegou lá em casa daquele jeito, eu achei que ele estava morto, eu quase morri junto, Fred.

Disse Hydra chorando muito e abraçando Fred apertado.

\- Estamos aqui, Palerma, pare de chorar por nós, estamos com você – Dizia ele enquanto a abraçava.

\- Eu amo vocês tanto, seus idiotas... - Disse Hydra chorando novamente, ainda abraçada ao amig0.

Hydra preparou uma poção revigorante para Jorge, uma que ela mesmo tinha aprimorado e deu para ele beber, a cor pareceu voltar ao seu rosto imediatamente.

\- Você precisa me passar essas receitas novas filha – Disse a Senhora Weasley a agradecendo.

\- Eu vou ensinar, tenho tudo anotado no meu... – Hydra perdeu a fala, queria falar grimório, mas isso a fez lembrar de quem o deu para ela em primeiro lugar, antes que pudesse completar a frase, ouviu o grito de Hermione interrompendo seus pensamentos.

\- São eles! – Gritou Hermione do lado de fora.

Todos correram para o lado de fora, Hydra decidiu ficar com Fred e Jorge.

\- Então, você acha que eu continuo gato? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Extremamente gato, o mais gato de todos... – Fred fingiu tossir para chamar atenção – Junto com o Fred, é claro! - Brincou Hydra.

\- Agora sim – Disse Fred rindo.

\- Eu senti tanto medo Jorge, tanto medo por você, por mim, por nós! – Disse Hydra quase chorando.

\- Para de chorar, eu estou bem, estou bonitão, você já imaginou como isso da uma boa desculpa para falar com as garotas? Posso falar que é uma ferida de guerra, isso é um verdadeiro imã de garotas.

Fred, Jorge e Hydra riam das palhaçadas de Jorge, Hydra sentiu Libra chutando dentro de sua barriga e levou a mão até ela.

\- Está doendo? Aconteceu algo? – Perguntou Fred nervoso.

\- Não, ela só está chutando, acho que ela não gosta de ver o padrinho machucado.

De fato, Libra chutava tanto que incomodava Hydra, mas no momento em que Jorge colocou a mão na sua barriga, os chutes pararam.

\- Viu? Ela já me ama! – Disse Jorge sorindo de orelha a...Bem...

\- Ela já te ama sim e ama o Fred também – Acrescentou vendo a cara de ciúmes que o Fred fazia. Ele ficou feliz com a afirmação e também colocou a mãe na barriga dela - Seu padrinho também - Completou Hydra.

Os três começaram a conversar sobre todos os meios que Jorge poderia começar uma cantada.

\- E aí gatinha, pode falar, sou todo... Ouvido – Disse ele.

\- Ai que ridículo Jorge! – Dizia Hydra rindo.

\- Fala sério, é uma cantada maravilhosa...

\- Você é patético irmão – Dizia Fred e os três gargalhavam.

Os outros entraram na sala, acompanhados agora por Fleur, Gui, Tonks e Rony.

Hydra levantou na mesma hora para abraçar a prima.

\- Graças a Deus, eu estava tão preocupada – Disse ela.

Mas então percebeu que o rosto deles era de tristeza enorme.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Fred, vendo os rostos das pessoas à medida que entravam.

– Que aconteceu? Quem...?

– Olho-Tonto – disse o sr. Weasley. – Morto.

As risadas dos gêmeos se transformaram em caretas de sobressalto. Ninguém parecia saber o que fazer. Tonks chorava silenciosamente, levando o lenço ao rosto, Hydra passou os braços em seu ombro e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dela.

Hydra estava em choque, não sabia bem o que dizer ou o que pensar, Olho-Tonto era o homem mais forte e corajoso que conhecia depois de Dumbledore e agora os dois estavam mortos, até o final da guerra, quantos homens bons iriam perder assim? Nessa guerra ridícula...

Hagrid, que se sentara no chão, a um canto mais espaçoso, enxugava os olhos com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa.

Gui foi ao aparador e apanhou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e alguns copos. – Peguem – disse ele e, com um aceno da varinha, lançou no ar doze copos cheios, um para cada pessoa e um com água para Hydra, mantendo o décimo quarto copo no ar.

– A Olho-Tonto.

– A Olho-Tonto – disseram todos, e beberam.

– A Olho-Tonto – secundou Hagrid, atrasado com um soluço.

– Então Mundungo desapareceu? – Disse Lupin, que bebera todo o uísque de um gole. Houve uma mudança instantânea na atmosfera. Todos pareceram se tensionar e observar Lupin.

– Sei o que está pensando – Disse Gui –, e me ocorreu o mesmo pensamento quando estava voltando para cá, porque eles pareciam estar nos esperando, não é? Mas Mundungo não poderia ter nos traído. Eles não sabiam que haveria sete Harrys, isto os confundiu no instante em que aparecemos, e, caso tenham esquecido, foi Mundungo que sugeriu esse pequeno ardil. Por que omitiria esse ponto essencial para os Comensais? Acho que Dunga entrou em pânico, foi só. Primeiro não queria ir, mas Olho-Tonto o obrigou, e Você-Sabe-Quem investiu direto contra os dois: isto é suficiente para fazer qualquer um entrar em pânico.

– Você-Sabe-Quem agiu exatamente como Olho-Tonto previu – disse Tonks, fungando.

– Olho-Tonto disse que ele calcularia que o verdadeiro Harry estaria com os aurores mais fortes e capazes. Perseguiu, primeiro, Olho-Tonto, e, quando Mundungo os denunciou, virouse para Kingsley...

– É, tude stá muite bem – retrucou Fleur –, mes inde nam exxplique come sabiem qu' iamos trransferrir Arry hoje à noite. Alguém foi descuidade. Alguém deixou scapar a date prra um strranhe. É a unique explicaçon prra eles conhecerrem a data, mas nam o plane tode.

Ela olhou séria para todos, os filetes de lágrimas ainda visíveis em seu belo rosto, desafiando silenciosamente que alguém a contradissesse. Ninguém o fez. O único som a romper o silêncio foi a tosse de Hagrid, abafada por seu lenço.

– Não – disse Harry em voz alta, e todos olharam para ele surpresos - Quero dizer... se alguém errou – continuou Harry – e deixou escapar alguma coisa, sei que não errou por mal. Não é culpa dele – repetiu outra vez, um pouco mais alto do que teria normalmente falado. – Temos que confiar uns nos outros. Eu confio em todos vocês, acho que nenhum dos presentes nesta sala me venderia a Voldemort.

Às suas palavras, seguiu-se mais silêncio. Todos olhavam para ele.

– Muito bem falado, Harry – disse Fred, inesperadamente.

– É, apoiado, apoiado – emendou Jorge, com um meio relance para Fred, cujo canto da boca tremeu. Lupin tinha uma estranha expressão no rosto quando olhou para Harry: beirava a piedade.

– Você acha que sou tolo? – Perguntou-lhe Harry.

– Não, acho que você é igual ao Tiago – respondeu Lupin –, que teria considerado a maior desonra desconfiar dos amigos.

– Temos trabalho a fazer. Posso perguntar a Kingsley se...

– Não – Gui o interrompeu. – Eu farei, eu irei.

– Aonde estão indo? – Perguntaram Tonks e Fleur ao mesmo tempo.

– O corpo de Olho-Tonto – explicou Lupin. – Precisamos resgatá-lo.

– Não podem... – começou a sra. Weasley, lançando um olhar suplicante a Gui.

– Esperar? – Perguntou Gui. – Não, a não ser que a senhora prefira que os Comensais da Morte o levem.

Todos se calaram. Lupin e Gui se despediram e saíram.

Todos se sentaram, menos Harry, Hydra sentou ao lado de Tonks e Fleur, consolando as meninas que estavam nervosas por seus parceiros.

– Eu tenho que ir também – anunciou Harry. Onze pares de olhos assustados o olharam.

– Não seja tolo, Harry – disse a sra. Weasley. – Que está dizendo?

– Não posso ficar aqui. Ele esfregou a testa. – Todos vocês correm perigo enquanto eu estiver aqui. Não quero...

– Mas não seja tolo! – Protestou a sra. Weasley. – A razão do que fizemos hoje à noite foi trazê-lo para cá em segurança e, graças aos céus, conseguimos. Fleur concordou em casar aqui, em vez de na França, já providenciamos tudo para que possamos ficar juntos e cuidar de você...

– Se Voldemort descobrir que estou aqui...

– Mas por que descobriria? – Perguntou a sra. Weasley. – Há outros doze lugares onde você poderia estar agora, Harry – lembrou o sr. Weasley.

– Ele não tem como saber para qual das casas protegidas você foi.

– Não é comigo que estou preocupado! – Contrapôs o garoto.

– Nós sabemos – replicou o sr. Weasley em voz calma. – Mas, se você for embora, teremos a sensação de que os nossos esforços desta noite foram inúteis.

– Você não vai a lugar nenhum – rosnou Hagrid. – Caramba, Harry, depois de tudo que passamos para trazer você para cá?

– É, e a minha orelha sangrenta? – Acrescentou Jorge, erguendo-se nas almofadas.

– Sei que... – Olho-Tonto não iria querer isso...

– EU SEI! – Berrou Harry.

– Onde está Edwiges, Harry? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley. – Podemos colocá-la com Pichitinho e lhe dar alguma coisa para comer.

Harry bebeu um outro gole de uísque-de-fogo e não respondeu, Hydra imaginou o que aquilo significava, sentiu a dor que era perder um bichinho que você amava, não conseguia pensar em perder Lydra ou Lacerta, nem Hérus a quem já se afeiçoava desde cedo.

– Espere até espalharem que você conseguiu novamente, Harry – disse Hagrid. – Escapou dele, o repeliu quando estava em cima de você!

– Não fui eu – negou Harry categoricamente. – Foi a minha varinha. Minha varinha agiu sozinha.

Passados alguns momentos, Hermione argumentou gentilmente:

– Mas isso é impossível, Harry. Você quer dizer que usou a magia sem querer; reagiu instintivamente.

– Não – respondeu Harry. – A moto estava caindo, eu não saberia dizer onde estava Voldemort, mas a minha varinha rodou a minha mão, localizou-o e disparou um feitiço, e não foi um feitiço que eu conhecesse. Nunca fiz aparecer labaredas douradas antes.

– Muitas vezes – disse o sr. Weasley –, quando o bruxo está em uma situação crítica, é possível ele produzir feitiços com que nunca sonhou. Isso acontece muitas vezes com as crianças, antes de terem estudado...

\- Sim, nossa mente, nosso corpo é capaz de produzir feitiços sem pensar em situações extremas... – Completou Hydra

– Não foi assim – retrucou Harry com os dentes cerrados.

Todos se calaram, Hydra não acreditava muito, não que ele estivesse mentindo, pensou ela, mas duvidava que ele não tivesse feito a magia mesmo que sem querer.

Harry pediu para ir dar uma volta, pegar um pouco de ar puro e saiu pelo jardim.

Hydra foi em direção a Jorge para ver sua ferida.

\- Eu vou pedir para o Peter dar uma olhada melhor em você quando ele chegar.

\- Hydra, eu preciso falar com você – Disse o Sr Weasley.

\- Sim, quer ir...

\- Não, pode ser aqui – Disse ele – Você não pode andar mais sozinha na rua, agora que sua casa foi protegida, Você-sabe-quem sabe que você faz parte da ordem com certeza, ou você ou Peter, ou seus sogros, de qualquer maneira vai querer te punir por ser filha do Lúcio...

\- Eu não vou mais me esconder em casa – Disse Hydra enérgica.

\- Não precisa, é só não sair mais sozinha, evite sair de áreas protegidas, esse tipo de coisa, nenhum de nós vai se esconder, não por enquanto, mas enquanto ele achar que Harry pode estar com você, na sua casa, você tem que tomar cuidado, ok?

\- Ok, pode deixar - Disse Hydra.


	3. OS 17 ANOS DE HARRY POTTER

Peter chegou na casa pouco tempo depois. Hydra contou tudo que tinha acontecido e ele foi direto examinar Jorge, depois de passar o choque pela morte de Olho-tonto.

\- Eu estou bem – Disse Jorge enquanto Peter mexia nele.

\- Eu sei que está, Molly e Hydra fizeram um bom trabalho com você, infelizmente realmente não tem como restaurar sua orelha, mas vou fechar essa ferida.

Peter começou a dar receitas para Hydra fazer uma poção, ela conseguiu achar tudo na casa, enquanto isso ele repetia alguns encatamentos na orelha de Jorge, depois da poção pronta, a ferida foi fechada o máximo possível para o dia like, mas foi um proceso longo e trabalhoso para Peter.

Lupin e Gui voltaram logo depois frustrado completamente por não terem encontrado o corpo de Olho-Tonto.

Peter aproveitou que estava ali para dar uma olhada nas cicatrizes de Gui, mesmo contra sua vontade.

\- Deize o amigu cureindeiro ver vucê- Disse Fleur brigando com Gui.

Depois de alguns minutos, Peter elogiou o bom trabalho de Fleur com o unguento bem aplicado e disse que ele estava bem.

\- Ótimo na verdade, estão cicatrizando de maneira ótima.

\- Você é um ótimo curandeiro, Peter – Disse a Sra Weasley o abraçando – Obrigada por cuidar dos meus dois filhos.

\- É um prazer Sra. Weasley – Disse ele, se sentindo orgulhoso, Hydra conseguia ver e se sentia orgulhosa também.

Hydra não queria deixar Jorge sozinho, mas Peter covenceu a ela de que eles precisavam ir para casa.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Palerma, só se cuida também, ok? – Pediu Jorge.

Nos dias que passaram, Hydra foi em muitos jantares na casa dos Weasleys, era como uma segunda sede da ordem, ela também visitava sua tia Andrômeda com frequência, Tonks e Lupin estavam com eles.

O trabalho no Ministério se tornou um pouco mais complicado, Hydra sempre evitava ficar sozinha, ela teve que explicar aos seus colegas de trabalho porque sempre precisava da companhia deles.

\- É meu pai, ele escapou de Azkaban e os aurores acham que Você-sabe-quem pode estar atrás de mim para punir ele – "Mentiu" (parcialmente) Hydra.

\- Isso é horrível, Hydra! – Disse Gregor apavorado.

\- Eu sei, mas eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem – Disse ela disfarçando o nervosismo.

\- Bom, de qualquer maneira é bom que daqui a pouco você entra de licença maternidade, né? – Disse Julie, parecendo genuinamente preopcupada.

\- Sim, eu acho que sim – Respondeu Hydra.

Gustav e Ian a acompanhavam pelo Ministério na maior parte das vezes.

\- Elizabeth quer tanto vê-la – Disse Gustav enquanto acompanhava Hydra até o departamento de transportes mágicos.

\- Eu também quero, eu só vi sua filha uma vez, eu não posso sair muito de casa, mas vocês poderiam ir na minha, o que acham?

\- Gostaríamos muito, vou falar com ela.

Hydra foi até um jantar na Toca, poucos dias do casamento.

\- Alguma notícia sobre Olho-Tonto? – Harry perguntou a Gui.

– Não – foi a resposta triste.

– O Profeta Diário não disse uma palavra sobre a morte dele nem sobre as buscas pelo corpo – continuou Gui. – Mas isso não quer dizer nada. O jornal tem omitido muita notícia ultimamente.

\- Jeniffer disse que está estranhamente bizarro o clima por lá agora, ela está pensando em se demitir – Disse Peter.

\- Bom, seria bom ter alguém lá dentro – Disse Gui.

\- Mas ela não é da ordem, não oficialmente pelo menos – Hydra disse olhando para Gui.

\- Eu sei, mas o marido dela é, talvez ela queira ajudar.

\- Eu vou falar com ela – Peter acentiu.

– E o Ministério, ainda não convocou uma audiência para averiguar a magia que usei ainda menor de idade para escapar dos Comensais da Morte? – Harry perguntou ao sr. Weasley, que, do outro lado da mesa, sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. – Porque sabe que não tive escolha ou porque não quer que eu conte ao mundo inteiro que Voldemort me atacou?

– Acho que a segunda hipótese. Scrimgeour não quer admitir que Você-sabe-quem tem tanto poder quanto ele, nem que houve uma fuga em massa em Azkaban.

– É, para que informar ao público a verdade? – Protestou Harry.

Será que não tem ninguém no Ministério disposto a enfrentá-lo? – Perguntou Rony com raiva.

– Claro que tem, Rony, mas as pessoas estão aterrorizadas – respondeu o sr. Weasley - Aterrorizadas com a ideia de serem as próximas a desaparecer, e seus filhos os próximos a serem atacados! Há muitos boatos assustadores; eu, por exemplo, não acredito que a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas em Hogwarts tenha pedido demissão. Faz semanas que ninguém a vê. Nesse meio-tempo, Scrimgeour passa o dia trancado no escritório: só espero que esteja preparando algum plano.

\- É verdade, eu procurei escutar os outros setores internacionais, várias delegações estão ameaçando tirar seus representantes da Inglaterra, o clima está de pânico ali dentro, você não entende, todos estão com medo, ninguém sabe como agir, estamos até evitando entrada de visitantes suspeitos cada vez mais, além dos rumores de que Scrimgeour pode ser pior que o Fudge – Completou Hydra.

Fez-se uma pausa em que a sra. Weasley, com um gesto da varinha, pôs os pratos usados no aparador e serviu a torta de maçã.

– Prrecisamos rresolverr o disfarrce que você vai usarr, Arry – disse Fleur depois da sobremesa. – No casamente – acrescentou, quando ele pareceu não entender. – Naturralmente, nam tam Comensais da Morte entrre nosses convidades, mas nam posse garrantirr que nam falem demais depois de tomarrem champanhe.

– É, uma boa lembrança – disse a sra. Weasley da cabeceira da mesa onde estava, os óculos encarrapitados na ponta do nariz, passando em revista uma enorme lista de tarefas que anotara em um longo pergaminho.

– Então, Rony, já limpou o seu quarto?

– Por quê?! – Exclamou Rony, batendo a colher no prato e olhando feio para a mãe. – Por que o meu quarto tem que ser limpo? Harry e eu estamos muito bem no quarto do jeito que está.

– Vamos festejar o casamento do seu irmão dentro de alguns dias, jovem...

– E eles vão casar no meu quarto? – Indagou Rony furioso. – Não! Então por que em nome das plicas de Merlim...

– Não responda assim a sua mãe – interpôs o com firmeza. – E faça o que ela está mandando.

Rony amarrou a cara para o pai e a mãe, depois apanhou novamente a colher e atacou os últimos bocados da torta de maçã.

Hydra decidiu ficar e ajudar Molly e Fleur com os detalhes do casamento, enquanto Peter cuidava mais uma vez da orelha decepada de Jorge.

\- Você está ficando melhor em limpeza de casa, Hydra – elogiou a Senhora Weasley enquanto ajeitavam a cozinha.

\- Quase um ano de casada, estou pegando o jeito e o Peter me ajuda muito, ele faz muita coisa lá em casa... – Disse ela rindo.

\- Está indo tudo bem, Molly – Disse Peter entrando na cozinha – Está cicatrizando bem, as poções parecem que estão sendo bem aplicadas pelo visto.

\- Uma a cada hora, como você sugeriu, até amanhã, certo? Obrigada de novo por fazer as poções Hydra – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- De nada, nao é mais do que minha obrigação por esses dois – Disse ela brincado.

\- Ew obrigado pur ter tentado fazier umma poção para milhieorrar as cicratirssi do Gui – Disse Fleur.

\- Tudo bem, uma pena que não tenha dado certo só.

\- Euu achu ili bunitan miesmo assi – Disse Fleur sorridente.

\- Ele está ótimo realmente Fleur - Disse Hydra sorrindo para a amiga.

No dia 31 de julho, Hydra e Peter voltaram até a toca para o aniversário de 17 anos de Harry.

Foram colocadas várias mesas ao comprido, no jardim. Fred e Jorge conjuraram algumas lanternas roxas, enfeitadas com um grande número 17 para pendurar no ar sobre as mesas.

\- Parabéns Harry, 17 anos foi uma idade muito importante para mim, talvez por um motivo bem semelhante ao seu.

\- Sim, nós dois saímos de casa aos 17, não pelos mesmo motivos...

\- Mas ainda assim... Bem, aproveite, é uma idade linda, aqui, esse é um presente meu e do Peter – Disse Hydra entregando um pacote para Harry.

\- Obrigado! – Respondeu o menino sem graça.

Hermione fez irromperem da sua varinha serpentinas roxas e douradas e arrumou-as artisticamente sobre árvores e arbustos.

Hydra foi cumprimentar os Delacour, que eram velhos conhecidos.

\- A menina, não acredito que estou te vendo grávida assim e tão linda enquanto isso, é claro! – Disse a Madame Delacour em Frânces a abraçando – Era uma menina quando nos conhecemos, agora já é uma mulher feita.

\- Sim, o tempo passa não é mesmo?

\- Quem diria que veríamos você casada e nossa Fleur logo em seguida, assim tão jovens – Disse o Monseir Delacour cumprimentando Hydra.

\- Eu sempre achei que sim, as duas sempre foram muito bonitas, as mais bonitas da escola da época de vocês se não estou enganada – Disse a Madame Delacour.

\- Obrigada – Respondeu Hydra sem graça – Essa é a pequena Gabrielle? – Perguntou olhando para a pequena menina que era uma versão em miniatura de Fleur.

\- Não tão pequena mais – Disse Fleur.

\- Sim, está uma mocinha, acho que te agora o cargo de mais bonita da escola já foi tomado! - Disse Hydra sorrindo - como vai Gabrielle?

\- Muito bem e você?

\- Muito bem também – Disse sorrindo com a educação da pequena menina.

– Abram caminho, abram caminho! – Cantarolou a sra. Weasley, passando pelo portão com algo que lembrava um pomo de ouro do tamanho de uma bola de piscina flutuando à sua frente. Harry levou alguns segundos para entender que era o seu bolo de aniversário, que a sra. Weasley trazia suspenso com a varinha, para não se arriscar carregá-lo pelo terreno acidentado. Quando o bolo finalmente aterrissou no meio da mesa.

– Fantástico, sra. Weasley! – Disse Harry animado olhando admirado para o bolo.

– Ah, não é nada, querido – respondeu-lhe a bruxa carinhosamente.

Por volta das sete horas, todos os convidados tinham chegado e sido levados ao interior da casa por Fred e Jorge, que os esperavam no fim da estradinha. Hagrid enfatiotou-se para a ocasião com o seu melhor, mas medonho, terno peludo marrom. Embora Lupin sorrisse ao apertar sua mão, Harry achou-o com um ar bastante infeliz. Era muito esquisito; ao seu lado, Tonks parecia simplesmente radiante.

– Feliz aniversário, Harry – ela lhe desejou, abraçando-o com força e depois puxou Hydra.

\- Hydra, vem aqui, eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Disse Tonks a puxando para longe da multidão.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu preciso te contar primeiro porque bem... Você mais do que ninguém entenderia...

\- O que Tonks? – Perguntou Hydra animada e impaciente.

\- Eu estou grávida!

Hydra soltou um grito que mesmo a distância fez as pessoas olharem, ela disfarçou até todos pararem de olhar falando que viu um gnomo e se assustou e então abraçou a prima.

\- Ai meu Deus, eu não acredito! A gente está grávida juntas!

\- Sim, eles vão poder ser amigos – Disse Tonks.

\- E até estudar em Hogwarts no mesmo ano se você pensar, já imaginou? Criando nossos filhos juntas?

\- Ai Hydra eu estou tão feliz!

\- E como o Lupin está? – Perguntou Hydra vendo a cara de desanimado de Lupin.

\- Ele está meio mal, ele acha que a criança pode ter algum problema por ele ser lobisomen ou que vai ser um péssimo pai por não poder oferecer nada para ele, esse tipo de coisa, tudo bobagem se você quer saber, mas ele, aposto, daqui a pouco para com isso – Disse Tonks sem perder a animação.

As meninas voltaram radiantes para a mesa com os convidados.

– Acho que é melhor começarmos sem o Arthur – anunciou a Sra Weasley para os convidados no jardim, depois de alguns momentos. – Ele deve ter sido retido... ah!

Todos viram ao mesmo tempo: um rastro de luz cortou o jardim e parou sobre a mesa, onde se transformou em uma doninha prateada que se ergueu nas patas traseiras e falou com a voz do sr. Weasley:

– O ministro da Magia está vindo comigo.

O Patrono se dissolveu no ar, deixando a família de Fleur assombrada, olhando para o lugar em que o bicho desaparecera.

– Nós não devíamos estar aqui – disse Lupin na mesma hora. – Harry... lamento... explicarei outra hora...

E, agarrando Tonks pelo pulso, levou-a embora; ao chegarem à cerca, os dois a transpuseram e desapareceram. A Sra. Weasley demonstrava espanto.

– O ministro... mas por quê... Não estou entendendo...

\- Eu te explico depois sobre a Tonks e o Lupin – Disse Hydra para Peter imaginando que o Ministério poderia estar atrás deles pelo fato de Tonks estar grávida de um Lobisomen.

Hydra ainda se admirava com patronos que falavam mensagens, Tonks havia ensinado ela a fazer isso no ano anterior, mas ainda achava formidável.

Não houve, porém, tempo para discutirem o assunto; um segundo depois, o sr. Weasley apareceu ao portão acompanhado por Rufo Scrimgeour, instantaneamente reconhecível pela juba grisalha.

Os recém-chegados atravessaram o quintal e, com passos firmes, se dirigiram ao jardim e à mesa iluminada pelas lanternas, onde todos aguardavam em silêncio, observando sua aproximação. Quando Scrimgeour entrou no perímetro iluminado pelas lanternas, Harry constatou que o ministro parecia muito mais velho do que da última vez que tinham se visto, magro e carrancudo.

– Desculpem a intrusão – disse Scrimgeour, ao parar diante da mesa. – Principalmente porque posso ver que estou penetrando em uma festa para a qual não fui convidado. O seu olhar se demorou por um momento no gigantesco pomo de ouro.

– Muitos anos de vida. – Obrigado – disse Harry.

– Preciso dar uma palavrinha com você em particular – continuou Scrimgeour. – E também com o sr. Ronald Weasley e a srta. Hermione Granger.

– Nós?! – Exclamou Rony em tom surpreso. – Por que nós?

– Explicarei quando estivermos em lugar mais reservado. Há na casa um lugar assim? – Perguntou ao sr. Weasley.

– Naturalmente – disse o sr. Weasley, parecendo nervoso. – A... a sala de visitas, pode usála.

– Mostre-me onde é – disse Scrimgeour a Rony. – Não haverá necessidade de nos acompanhar, Arthur.

\- Sobre o que é isso, Arthur? – Perguntou Molly quando eles saíram.

\- O testamento de Dumbledore, parece que ele deixou algo aos três – Disse Arthur.

\- Aos três? – Perguntou Molly espantada.

\- Sim, também não entendi nada – Disse ele.

Os três ficaram por um longo tempo dentro da casa, mesmo depois do Ministro ter indo embora.

Hydra, Fred, Jorge, Peter e Gina jogaram algumas partidas de Snap explosivos, mas a festa parecia já estar morta nesse momento.

\- Acho melhor irmos – Disse Peter para Hydra baixinho.

\- Não, não, os meninos já vão voltar, precisamos cortar o bolo ainda.

Finalmente, depois de um longo tempo, os três voltaram.

\- Bom? E então, o que ele queria? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley para eles.

\- Dumbledore nos deixou algumas coisas – Disse Rony.

\- Tipo o que? – Perguntou Carlinhos.

\- O desunumilador dele para mim – Disse Rony.

\- Uma cópia dos contos do Beadle o Bardo para mim – Disse Hermione.

\- E meu primeiro pomo de ouro que peguei em uma partida de quadribol para mim. – Disse Harry.

O Sr Weasley chamou os três para conversarem em particular.

\- Isso é tão estranho, não acha? Essas heranças? – Disse Hydra para Peter.

\- Bem, Dumbledore provavelmente tinha algo por trás de cada um deles, ele era muito esperto, aquele grande homem... - Respondeu ele meio triste – Só não sabemos o que.

Harry finalmente voltou e apesar de todos desanimados, a Sra Weasley cantou parabéns e cortou o bolo dele.

Ela e Peter partiram logo depois com a desculpa de que Hydra estava muito cansada.

Quando chegaram em casa, Hydra explicou tudo sobre Tonks e sua gravidez, Peter ficou muito surpreso.

\- Eu não acredito! Eu sinceramente não acredito! Isso é ótimo! – Disse Peter preparando um chá para os dois.

\- Sim, mas o Lupin parecia meio preocupado.

\- É normal, o estatuto dos lobisomens é bem rigoroso, não vai bem visto pelo Ministério essa, bem... "reprodução".

\- Mas eles não vão punir eles, prender, vão? – Disse Hydra preocupada.

\- Não, talvez seja mais neorose do Lupin do que outra coisa, vou tentar conversar com ele.

\- Tadinha da Tonks, ela está tão animada que nem está ligando para esse desanimo do Lupin, só espero que isso de fato não afete ela.

\- Você parece animada também!

\- Claro, agora nós duas vamos poder criar nossos filhos juntos, isso pode ser legal, os dois podem entrar em Hogwarts no mesmo ano pelas minhas contas!

\- Sim, que bom, gosto de ver você animada com a gravidez.

Os dois se ajeitaram para dormir e ficaram conversando na cama.

\- O que você vai fazer para o seu aniversário? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Bem, não sei... você sabe que todo ano meus pais me faziam uma enorme festa? Eu detestava a maiora delas.

\- Eu sei, eu estava lá na sua de quinze anos, lembra? – Disse Peter sorrindo.

\- Sim, foi lá que eu te beijei pela primeira vez.

\- E que o Abbas e a Jeniffer se conheceram.

\- Pelo menos algumas coisas boas saíram daquelas festas, a de quatorze anos foi horrível, minhas amigas da França nem puderam vir, eu estava triste porque ia sair da escola... ela vindo era a única parte boa da maioria dos outros anos.

\- Você quer uma festa grande? – Perguntou Peter – Nós podemos arranjar...

\- Não, quero algo íntimo, só nós e os amigos e família, assim podemos comemorar um ano de casamento também junto.

\- Sim, uau, quem diria, um ano já! – Disse Peter olhando para o teto.

\- Tem sido um bom ano? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- O mais maravilhoso da minha vida, com o melhor presente de todos... – Afirmou Peter a beijando e acariciando sua barriga de grávida.

\- E em setembro temos a sua formatura de curandeiro, um grande momento também.

\- Sim, eu nem acredito que está acabando – Disse Peter parecendo muito contente.

\- Será que vamos estar bem para comemorar tudo isso? Será que não vai acontecer nada de horrível? – Disse Hydra se sentindo deprimida de repente.

\- Por que você diz isso, meu amor?

\- Bom, Olho-Tonto morreu, nós estamos correndo risco por estarmos ajudando Harry, o que eu não me arrependo, é claro, mas todos estamos em risco em todos os momentos.

\- Eu sei, mas temos que pensar que vai ficar tudo bem, não Hydra? Sem isso vamos enlouquecer – Disse Peter a olhando.

\- Eu sei, acredite, eu não quero enlouquecer, eu penso em tudo, em nós, nos meus pais, no Draco, no que pode estar acontecendo, eu queria poder apenas odiá-los, mas não da, você entende? – Hydra dizia cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

\- E nem deveria Hydra –Peter colocava a mão em seu rosto e o acariciando – É o seu bom coração que te diferencia de todos eles.

Hydra adormeceu no peito do marido, momentos como esse a lembravam do quanto ela o amava e do quanto ele era especial e ela devia ser agradecida por ter ele junto dela.


	4. O CASAMENTO DE FLEUR E GUI

\- Você está linda! – Dizia Peter vendo Hydra experimentar a quinta veste a rigor.

\- Não estou não, nada fica bonito em mim – Dizia Hydra irritada.

\- Isso é meio que impossível... – Disse Peter rindo.

\- Não estou achando graça! – Hydra se virou e olhou feio para o marido.

\- Mais 1 Mês... Só mais 1 mês Peter, 1 mês... – Disse ele para ele mesmo baixinho, mas Hydra ouviu e tentou não rir apesar de tudo...

Hydra ficou pronta, porém atrasada, usara uma veste lindíssima verde oliva de seda e cetim com cristais e uma capa preta por fora e verde por dentro também de seda com um chapéu combinando e Peter uma veste cinza que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

\- Eu pareço uma planta gorda e enorme – Disse Hydra para o espelho.

Primeiro Peter não conseguiu evitar a risada, depois, vendo a expressão de Hydra, parou.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Hydra, você está linda, essa roupa é linda, você não está gorda, você está grávida! – Disse Peter impaciente a chamando para fora do quarto.

\- Deixa eu pegar minha varinha.

Hydra voltou para pegar a varinha, deu uma última olhada no espelho e partiu com Peter para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Eles aparataram na divisa do quintal, uma verdadeira procissão serpeava pelo jardim em direção a uma grande tenda branca, aonde um menino ruivo, que Hydra sabia se tratar de Harry disfaçado, Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam parados.

\- Boa-tarde pessoal – Disse Jorge – Estão bonitões.

\- Eu estou horrível! – Disse Hydra.

\- Por favor, não perguntem, não argumentem, apenas aceitem... – Disse Peter revirando os olhos.

\- Muito bem, ali são os lugares de vocês – Disse Jorge apontando para algumas cadeiras na terceira fila de frágeis cadeiras douradas dispostas nas laterais de um longo tapete roxo.

Hydra e Peter foram em direção aos seus lugares, ela reparou que haviam postes de sustentação estavam enfeitados com guirlandas de flores brancas e douradas um enorme buquê de balões dourados estava na frente. Fora da tenda, abelhas e borboletas pairavam preguiçosamente sobre a grama e a sebe, tudo parecia bonito e elegante.

\- Oi prima! – Disse Tonks alegremente, que hoje estava loura sentando ao seu lado com Lupin, que parecia tão infeliz quanto antes.

\- Oi para vocês – Disse Hydra e então começou a cochichar com Tonks – Como vai o bebê?

\- Bem por enquanto, mas ainda é muito pequenininho, mal posso esperar para saber o sexo – As duas dava risadinhas de felicidade, mas Lupin parecia cada vez pior.

\- Eu gostei do seu cabelo louro, Tonks, vocês parecem mais primas agora –Disse Peter.

\- Eu sei, agora sim somos parentes – Brincou Tonks.

Hydra ouviu um grande barulho e se virou para ver o que era, Hagrid estava causando um certo tumulto, ele esmagara cinco cadeiras e pediam repetidamente desculpas enquanto o Sr Weasley reparava o dano.

Logo se juntaram a eles o Sr e Sra Macmillan, se sentando nas cadeiras atrás de Peter e Hydra e Jeniffer e Abbas que se sentaram ao lado de Peter.

\- Hydra, você está enorme! – Disse Jeniffer arregalando os olhos e Peter a cutucou para que não repetisse isso, ela pediu desculpas e continuou – Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo, desculpa, eu sei que tenho sido uma péssima cunhada e tia.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei que está ocupada e eu acho que você nunca vai ser uma péssima cunhada e tia – Disse Hydra carinhosamente.

\- Mais do que isso, está um inferno no Profeta Diário, estamos sendo calados, manipulados, não é mais um lugar que eu gostaria de estar... – Disse Jeniffer parecendo completamente infeliz.

\- Eu sei meu amor, mas temos que ser fortes – Disse Abbas carinhosamente beijando sua mão - E se você quiser sair de lá, sabe que terá todo o meu apoio...

Hydra viu quando Luna chegou com seu pai, suas vestes exageradamente amarelas e um girassol na cabeça, seu pai também usava vestes amarelas.

\- Meu Deus, eles realmente gostam de cores, não? – Disse Peter.

\- Hydra, como conseguiu folga hoje? – Perguntou Abbas.

\- Disse que tinha um casamento e trabalhei horas extras durante o resto da semana e você?

\- Mesma coisa, não está fácil no departamento, não acha? – Disse ele que agora Hydra via, parecia cansado.

\- Nem um pouco, todos aqueles rumores... bem, eu espero que consigam melhorar.

\- Estamos contando com isso.

\- Nenhum lugar está fácil, no St. Mungo's várias pessoas estão sofrendo acidentes com feitiços de proteção que deram errados e objetos que deveriam proteger, mas na verdade os machucam – Disse Peter.

\- As pessoas querem lucrar até nessas horas, acabam machucando as outras, aproveitando de sua ignorância – Disse Lupin ainda com o rosto triste.

\- Existem rumores, rumores de que alguns membros importantes do Ministério estão trabalhando para Você-sabe-quem – Disse Abbas baixinho para eles.

\- Eu sei, eu também ouço esses rumores – Confirmou Hydra.

\- E também acho que seja verdade –Disse Lupin – Mas ainda não temos como provar nada, infelizmente.

No momento seguinte, os senhores Weasley entraram no corredor sorrindo e acenando para os parentes; ela trajando um conjunto novo de vestes ametistas e um chapéu da mesma cor. Gui e Carlinhos se postaram à frente da tenda, os dois de vestes a rigor com grandes rosas brancas nas botoeiras; Fred deu um assovio de aprovação, que foi acompanhado por nova erupção de risinhos de umas meninas bonitas que Hydra reconhecera como primas de Fleur.

Então a multidão fez silêncio e o volume da música foi aumentando, aparentemente vinda dos balões dourados.

Um suspiro coletivo se ergueu dos bruxos e bruxas reunido, Hydra virou para trás e viu quando Monsieur Delacour e Fleur entraram pelo corredor, ela deslizando, ele balançando o corpo com um largo sorriso no rosto. A noiva usava um vestido branco simples e parecia desprender uma forte aura prateada, estava linda, Hydra tinha que confessar e a cada momento que ela passava, lembrava do dia de seu próprio casamento com saudades, Gina e Gabrielle, ambas usando trajes dourados, pareciam ainda mais bonitas do que de costume, e quando Fleur chegou aonde estava Gui, ele pareceu jamais ter enfrentado Lobo Greyback.

– Senhoras e senhores – anunciou uma voz familiar ligeiramente cantada, o mesmo bruxo que celebrou seu casamento, o de Jeniffer e o funeral de Dumbledore, agora diante de Gui e Fleur. – Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois fiéis...

\- Aí Hydra, não dá saudades de ser noiva? – Perguntou Jeniffer com os olhos em lágrimas.

\- Sim, apesar do seu casamento ter sido o mais animado que tive na vida, tenho saudades de ser convidada nele também.

Jeniffer sorriu satisfeita.

\- Eu não quis um casamento grande desses mas confesso que acho lindo – Disse Tonks.

\- Nem teríamos como – Completou Lupin com a mesma expressão pesada que usava ultimamente – Imagina se soubessem...

– Guilherme Arthur, você aceita Fleur Isabelle como sua legitima esposa? – Perguntou o Bruxo para Gui.

\- Aceito –Disse ele sorrindo apaixonado para a noiva.

\- E você, Fleur Isabelle, aceita Guilherme Arthur como seu legitimo esposo?

\- Acieito – Disse Fleur com seu sotaque forte.

Sra. Weasley e Madame Delacour choravam baixinho em lencinhos de renda. Sons de trombeta ao fundo da tenda anunciaram que Hagrid puxara do bolso um dos seus lenços tamanho-toalha.

Peter segurou sua mão e sorriu.

\- Melhor decisão da minha vida –Disse ele para ela baixinho.

\- Da minha também – Disse ela acariciando seu rosto carinhosamente.

– ... então eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida. – Disse o Bruxo e Hydra voltou a prestar atenção na cerimônia que estava no fim.

O bruxo de cabelos em tufos ergueu a varinha sobre as cabeças de Gui e Fleur e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre os noivos, envolvendo em espirais os seus corpos agora entrelaçados. Enquanto Fred e Jorge puxavam uma salva de palmas, os balões dourados no alto estouraram: flutuaram no ar aves do paraíso e minúsculos sinos de prata que somaram seus cantos e tinidos à zoada geral.

– Senhoras e senhores! – Falou o bruxo de cabelos em tufos. – Por favor, queiram se levantar!

Todos obedeceram, ele acenou a varinha. As cadeiras em que as pessoas tinham estado sentadas se ergueram graciosamente no ar, ao mesmo tempo que as paredes da tenda desapareciam, deixando agora os convidados apenas sob o toldo sustentado pelos postes dourados, com uma vista gloriosa do pomar ensolarado e do campo ao redor. Em seguida, uma poça de ouro líquido se espalhou do centro para a periferia da tenda formando uma pista de dança reluzente; as cadeiras suspensas se agruparam em torno das mesinhas, cobertas com toalhas brancas, o conjunto flutuou suavemente de volta ao jardim, e a banda de paletós dourados marchou em direção a um pódio.

Os garçons surgiam de todos os lados, alguns trazendo bandejas de prata com suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e uísque de fogo, outros equilibrando montanhas de tortinhas e sanduíches.

\- Vamos cumprimentar os noivos? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter.

E os dois esperavam na multidão para cumprimentar Fleur e Gui que pareciam completamente radiante.

Depois de muito tempo e abrindo o caminho com sua barriga de grávida, Hydra conseguiu cumprimentar os dois.

\- Parabéns Fleur, você está radiante, linda, linda minha amiga! – Disse ela em Frânces para a amiga.

\- Obrigada Hydra, obrigada por ter vindo, foi muito importante para mim ter você aqui...

\- Parabéns Gui – Disse ela abraçando o noivo.

\- Tiemus uma noividad parra você e Peter – Disse Fleur.

Hydra e Peter se entreolharam assustados.

\- Qual? – Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Compramos a casa perto de vocês, aquela que estava disponível, na colina, o chalé das conchas – Disse Gui.

Hydra ficou surpresa e sem resposta por um tempo, ter Fleur como vizinha era uma surpresa, apesar de agora se dar muito bem mesmo com a menina, além de também se dar bem com Gui.

\- Que notícia boa! – Disse Peter.

\- Si, serremus vizinhu! – Disse Fleur alegre.

Os dois seguiram para uma mesa com Tonks, Lupin, Jeniffer, Abbas e o Sr e Sra Macmillan.

\- Como vai filha? – Disse a sra. Macmillan cumprimentando Hydra e indo direto acariciar sua barriga.

\- Bem.

\- Só um pouco mal-humorada – Completou Peter sentando ao seu lado cumprimentando os pais.

Hydra o olhou com cara feia mas ele fingiu não ligar.

\- Isso é normal em algumas pessoas nesse ponto da gravidez, filho – Disse o Sr Macillan – E eu sinto muito – Acrescentou ele baixinho e todos na mesa riram.

\- Eu não estou mal-humorada, só um pouco sensível talvez...

Ninguém falou nada, não queriam contrariar Hydra, ela imaginou.

Agora, a banda começara a tocar. Gui e Fleur foram os primeiros na pista de dança, sob os aplausos gerais; passado um momento, o sr. Weasley chegou com Madame Delacour, no que foi seguido pela sra. Weasley com o pai de Fleur.

\- Vamos dançar? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Com essa barriga enorme no meio? Como? – Respondeu Hydra, ele só riu e respondeu:

\- Eu dou meu jeito.

Hydra dançou com Peter, enquanto Jeniffer dançava com Abbas.

\- Sua irmã parece nervosa – Disse Hydra pra Peter enquanto observava Jeniffer na pista de dança.

\- Ela está, ela não está satisfeita no trabalho, mas quer ajudar a descobrir algo, é um dilema para ela.

\- Eu entendo, entendo bem, até muito como ela se sente – Respondeu Hydra sem tirar os olhos da cunhada.

\- Você pode sair do Ministério se quiser, sabe disso, né? – Disse Peter.

\- Não posso não, eu preciso ficar lá e descobrir o que puder.

\- Você um dia vai acabar com esse seu complexo de herói, Hydra? Você não pensa em você e na sua segurança nunca, nunca! – Disse Peter irritado parando de dançar.

\- Eu só quero ajudar, Peter, eu odeio me fazer de vítima.

\- Se preservar não é se fazer de vítima.

\- Você parece até uma pessoa da Sonserina falando –Disse Hydra deixando Peter ainda mais irritado.

\- Eu não quero brigar meu amor – Disse ele tentando manter a calma – Eu quero a sua segurança, só isso...

\- Eu sei Peter, mas não tente mudar quem eu sou.

\- Eu vou tentar me acostumar – Disse ele desanimado voltando a dançar com ela – Mas pelo menos a Libra eu tenho que tentar proteger.

\- E você vai poder...

Hydra se sentiu cansada logo e foi sentar na mesa agora vazia, logo sendo acompanhada por Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan.

\- Uau garota, você está enorme.

\- Não, não fale isso! Por favor não fale isso! – Disse Peter desesperado.

\- Mas ainda está linda, como sempre, linda! – Completou Lino rapidamente.

\- Como andam as coisas, Lino? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Boas, apesar de tudo... E com você?

\- Boas, apesar de tudo... – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

\- Com licença, temos algumas primas Veelas para conversar – Disse Fred saindo com Jorge em direção as primas de Fleur.

\- E eu vou dançar, quer me acompanhar? Saudades da minha parceira de dança – Disse Lino para Hydra.

\- Gostaria muito, mas no momento estou com problemas para ficar em pé por muito tempo sem ficar cansada - Brincou Hydra.

\- Bem, então nos vemos mais tarde – Disse Lino levantando e indo para a pista de dança.

Os noivos cortaram o bolo que era coroado por duas fênix falsas que levantaram voo quando os noivos cortaram a primeira fatia, todos aplaudiram.

A noite foi chegando e as mariposas começaram a mergulhar sob o toldo, agora iluminado por lanternas douradas suspensas no ar, e a festa foi se tornando mais descontraída. Fred e Jorge tinham desaparecido na escuridão, havia muito tempo, com duas primas de Fleur; Carlinhos, Hagrid e um bruxo atarracado com um chapéu de abas reviradas entoavam, a um canto, "Odo, o herói".

Hydra e Tonks riam de algumas transformações da prima e a sra. Macmillan veio até ela pelo menos duas vezes para saber se Hydra se sentia bem e queria comer algo.

\- Eu amo casamentos! – Disse Jeniffer sentando ao lado das duas.

\- Eu também, tem algo tão precioso sobre eles – Disse Tonks sorridente.

\- Como foi o seu? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Simples, só poucos membros da família, nada de festa, Lupin acha que o Ministério poderia fazer um grande escândalo se soubessem de uma festa.

\- O ministério anda esquisito mesmo – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Você não pensa em sair de lá, Hydra? E talvez seguir o que sempre quis, não era fazer poções?

\- É, continua sendo, mas eu gosto do Ministério, apesar de tudo que tem lá, eu não vejo motivo para sair ainda, eu faço minhas poções em casa, além disso eu sempre lembro de quem mais me ajudou durante o meu tempo de aluna de poções e isso me dói um pouco – Disse Hydra desanimada olhando para o chão.

\- Eu sei disso, mas não vai desistir do seu sonho por causa disso, né? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Não vou, mas eu realmente gosto do Ministério também, de verdade, nem eu esperava isso, mas eu gosto.

\- As coisas às vezes acontecem da forma que nem sempre esperamos – Disse Tonks – Mas as vezes são melhores do que imaginávamos.

\- Mas você não tem medo do Ministério cair todo nas mãos de Você-sabe-quem?

\- Sim, eu tenho e o Kingsley já me disse que caso isso acontecer, eu não devo sair porque vou estar sendo vigiada de perto muito provavelmente e sair seria pior.

\- E isso não te apavora? Não apavora vocês duas? – Perguntou Jeniffer para Hydra e Tonks.

\- Não – Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Mas me deixa nervosa, com certeza – Completou Hydra.

Fred e Jorge finalmente apareceram depois de algumas horas.

\- Eu quero saber o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Perguntou ela sorrindo para os amigos.

\- Não – Disse Fred com um sorriso estranho em seu rosto.

\- Nem um pouco – Completou Jorge com o mesmo sorriso.

Naquele momento, algo volumoso e prateado atravessou o toldo sobre a pista de dança. Gracioso e reluzente, o lince aterrissou com leveza entre os espantados convidados. Cabeças se viraram, e as pessoas que estavam mais próximas congelaram absurdamente em meio a passos de dança. Então a boca do Patrono se abriu desmesuradamente e ele anunciou na voz alta, grave e lenta de Kingsley Shacklebolt:

– O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão vindo.

Hydra ficou parada e como muita gente, começava apenas a entender que algo estranho acontecera; as cabeças se mantinham voltadas para o lince prateado enquanto ele sumia no ar. O silêncio se propagou em ondas frias desde o ponto em que o Patrono aterrissara. Então alguém gritou.

A multidão entrou em pânico.

\- Corre Hydra! – Gritaram Fred e Jorge a levantando.

Ela pegou sua varinha e começou a correr procurando por Peter em meio à multidão apavorada, vultos de capa e máscara surgirem na multidão; viu também Lupin e Tonks de varinhas erguidas, e ouviu ambos gritarem: "Protego!", um grito que ecoou por todos os lados...

\- Estupefaça – Gritou ela apontando a varinha para um dos vultos que caiu no chão.

Enquanto corria, um dos outros vultos a pegou e segurou por trás, Peter a olhou de longe em desespero correndo em sua direção, desviando das pessoas e soltando feitiços para desviar, se proteger e derrubar os comensais que o atacavam.

\- Sai, corre agora, vai para sua casa, agora Hydra, chama seu marido e vai, agora Hydra! – Disse a voz de seu pai a soltando em direção a Peter e indo atacar outra pessoa.

Peter a segurou e antes que ela conseguisse falar alguma coisa, os dois giraram e aparataram no limite de sua casa, aonde entraram correndo.

\- Pronto, aqui acho que estamos seguros – Disse ele levando Hydra para dentro da casa.

\- E seus pais? E Jeniffer e Abbas? E Lupin e Tonks? Os Weasleys? – Perguntou Hydra que tinha o coração saltando tão forte que achava que ia explodir.

\- Jeniffer e Abbas conseguiram aparatar com mamãe e papai antes de eu te ver, os outros vão ficar bem, eu não duvido disso.

\- O que vai acontecer agora, Peter?

\- Não sei, sinceramente não sei, Shacklebolt nos preparou para isso, se lembra? Ele disse que teríamos que tentar prosseguir nossas vidas com cuidado, fugir seria pior, eles ainda não têm certeza dos nossos planos.

\- Snape com certeza contou para eles...

\- Snape não sabe de tudo.

\- Ai meu Deus e os nascidos trouxas? E meu tio Teddy? E Gregor?

\- Eles vão ter que se esconder Hydra, isso não tenha dúvidas, eles devem ser perseguidos agora como nunca.

Peter deixou Hydra sentada no sofá e se levantou.

\- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou ela.

\- Mandar um patrono para a casa dos meus pais avisando que estamos ok.

Hydra o seguiu, ela viu quando um lindo Alce prateado saiu trotando para fora da casa deles.

\- Você acha que eles vão atacar aqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Acho que não irão, eles estão atrás de Harry, não de nós no momento, além disso recebemos toda a proteção que o Ministério e a ordem podia dar...

\- A toca também e veja o que aconteceu...

\- Calma Hydra, já temos o suficiente para nos preocupar agora, precisamos descansar, amanhã veremos o que fazer...

Hydra foi com muito custo para dentro de casa, seu coração continuava apertado pensando em Lupin, Tonks e os Weasleys.

\- Quem era aquele comensal que te agarrou, Hydra? E por quê ele te soltou?

\- Era meu pai, era o Lúcio Malfoy... – Disse Hydra levantando a cabeça que estava abaixada – Ele mandou eu correr para casa.

\- Eu imaginei que fosse... – Disse Peter olhando pela janela.

Um patrono em forma de Borboleta entrou pela casa e a voz suave da Sra Macmillan veio dele.

\- Comensais invadiram nossa casa enquanto não estávamos, está quase tudo quebrado, mas estamos todos muito bem, não saiam de casa e evitem mandar notícias por hoje.

Logo em seguida, o patrono de Fred informando que todos estavam bem e que não deviam responder, mas que se já não tivessem invadido durante o casamento, os comensais provavelmente estariam indo para caminho da casa deles agora.

\- É isso, não é? – Perguntou Hydra

\- O que? – Perguntou ele.

\- É isso, Você-sabe-quem ganhou...

\- Não, ele só está ganhando uma batalha por enquanto, ainda não é o fim, Hydra, ele não ganhou a guerra! Não ganhou meu amor! – Disse ele a abraçando.


	5. A MALDIÇÃO CRUCIATUS

Hydra ouviu um forte barulho na varanda, dois comensais que Hydra não conhecia vinham correndo para sua casa.

Peter e Hydra foram até a varanda, os comensais passaram por toda proteção.

\- Hydra, entra, por favorn – Disse Peter a colocando trás dele.

\- Não adianta correr, Macmillan, nem você, Malfoy – Disse um comensal alto tomando a varinha dos dois com um gesto da dele – Fizemos questão de deixar essa casa por último.

\- O que vocês querem? Não temos nada aqui em casa – Gritou Peter.

\- Isso é o que vamos ver – Disse o outro comensal, mais baixo.

Eles reviraram a casa inteira, colocaram os móveis de pernas para o ar e destruíram alguns enfeites.

Peter mantinha Hydra abraçada a ele e Hydra prendeu Lacerta no lugar com um feitiço, com medo de que os comensais a matassem só por maldade.

\- Nada – Disse um comensal ao outro.

\- Agora, vocês dois, venham aqui – O comensal apontou com a varinha e os dois foram sugados para perto dele e colocados sentados no sofá.

\- Quem vai começar a falar primeiro? – Perguntou o comensal mais alto parado na frente deles.

\- Falar o que? Não fizemos nada! – Disse Peter.

\- Aonde está Harry Potter?

\- Nós não sabemos, ele não está conosco.

\- Eu sei que não – Continuou o comensal- Mas você deve saber aonde estão.

\- Não sabemos, é verdade – Disse Peter.

\- Severus diz que você é boa em Oclumência – Disse o comensal mais baixo olhando nos olhos de Hydra – E que também não adianta usar Imperius e seus papaizinho e mamãezinha imploraram para não a machucasse, mas... quem liga para eles? – Disse o comensal rindo.

\- Não mexa nela! – Gritou Peter.

\- Calado! – Gritou o comensal mais alto - Acho que vou começar com você então.

O comensal pegou Peter pelo braço e o jogou no meio da sala.

\- Cruccio – Disse ele apontando a varinha.

\- NÃO! – Chorou Hydra que foi segurada pelo comensal mais baixo.

Peter se contorcia de dor, era a cena mais horrível que Hydra já viu na vida.

\- NÃO, PARA, POR FAVOR, ELE NÃO SABE DE NADA! ELE NÃO SABE DE NADA, POR FAVOR, PARA! EU IMPLORO!

\- Pronta para falar? – Perguntou o comensal.

\- EU NÃO SEI DE NADA, EU JURO, EU JURO – Disse ela chorando muito.

A tortura em Peter durou por Hydra não sabia quanto tempo, era torturante nela também, parecia sentir toda dor e não podia fazer nada, perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, foram os momentos mais apavorantes e horríveis que Hydra já passou, finalmente ele viu que Peter não iria falar e o deixou de lado, mas ele não se mexia, estava inconsciente.

\- Quer um pouco disso? – Perguntou o comensal rindo para Hydra.

\- Eu não sei de nada, só nos deixem em paz!

\- O Lorde das trevas não está nada satisfeito com vocês, sabe... Sangues puro se envolvendo com cada um... não, ele não está feliz... Por isso fizemos questão de esperar vocês chegarem em casa, um presentinho dele para vocês dois, especialmente para você, Malfoy.

\- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Hydra tentando não chorar e ser forte e corajosa, o encarando.

\- Agora? Nada, uma promessa que fiz para Narcisa e Lúcio em troca de alguns favores, além da sua morte e a dele não terem sido ordenadas, mas acredite, você vai receber ainda o que merece se continuar andando com essas pessoas, a, não vai ter mamãe ou papai para te ajudar, duvido muito!

\- Vamos, eles parecem que não sabem de nada... – Disse o comensal mais alto para o outro.

Os dois saíram pelo jardim, Hydra correu para o marido.

\- A, aqui – Disse o comensal que desarmou os dois tacando a varinha dos dois no chão, por enquanto não precisam ficar sem elas, outra parte da promessa...

Os dois partiram, Hydra tentava desesperadamente acordar Peter, correu até sua estufa, que estava completamente quebrada e revirada e colheu o que podia para uma poção.

Deu ao seu marido uma poção que o acordou na hora, mas ele ainda sentia muitas dores, mal conseguia andar, ela teve grande dificuldade de colocar ele deitado na cama.

\- Eles te machucaram? – Perguntou ele, preocupado, sem conseguir falar muito alto.

\- Não, não me tocaram, eles prometeram para minha mãe, em troca de algo, muito dinheiro imagino eu, provavelmente!

\- Que bom, pelo menos isso.

\- A casa está quase destruída – Disse Hydra chorando olhando tudo jogado pelo quarto.

\- Nada que não possamos ajeitar.

\- Foi horrível, eu achei que, eu achei que... – A voz de Hydra falhou, Peter colocou sua mão nos cabelos dela e a consolou.

\- Estou bem, só dói um pouco agora, mas estou bem.

Hydra fez mais algumas poções para tratar das dores de Peter e fazer com que ele adormecesse.

No dia seguinte, Peter já se sentia melhor, os dois ficaram o dia inteiro consertando todo o estrago que os comensais tinham feito, no final do dia, a casa parecia decente novamente, eles receberam mais um patrono de Mezra informando que a casa estava ajeitada e pedindo para mandarem informações, também falaram que Jeniffer e Abbas ficariam com eles por alguns dias e perguntaram se não queríamos fazer o mesmo, o que Hydra negou, queria ter a sua casa como porto seguro.

\- Eu preciso do medalhão – Disse ela para Peter que preparava o jantar.

\- O que?

\- Eu preciso do medalhão, eu preciso ver algo, ver o que está acontecendo com Draco.

\- Hydra, eu já disse que...

\- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! Eu preciso Peter, é muito importante, dessa vez é muito importante mesmo! – Gritou ela.

\- Uma vez, ok? Usa só uma vez.

\- Ok, obrigada – Disse ela o abraçando.

Hydra foi para o quarto e deitou, Peter deu o medalhão para ela que o usou e imediatamente foi inundada por sentimentos horríveis, ela então bebeu uma poção que estava na mesa.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Poção do sono – Disse ela antes de apagar.

Ela estava na mansão, seu pai parecia magro e abatido e conversava baixinho com ela

\- Ela está bem, eu a salvei, eu a mandei embora para casa.

\- Aí Lúcio, mas eles vão até a casa dela, o Lorde das trevas mandou...– Hydra (que ela percebia que na verdade estava na mente de Narcisa) o abraçava.

\- Mas não fizeram isso durante o casamento? – Perguntou Lúcio espantado.

\- Não, vão deixar ela por último, eu ouvi!

\- Não! – Dizia Lúcio espantado com os olhos arregalados – Não, eu não deveria ter mandado ela para lá...

\- Eles prometeram que não vão machucar ela e nem matar o marido dela, eu os paguei para que não fizessem isso, não queria que machucassem o marido também, mas isso não aceitaram, mas pelo menos prometeram não fazer nada grave!

\- E se ele...

\- Eu aposto que não vão contar, eu paguei uma boa quantia em ouro para que ficassem quietos.

A cena ficou nublada, ela se viu torturando um homem e se esforçando para não chorar, sentindo uma enorme dor e medo.

\- Faça, Draco, faça ou você sabe o que irá acontecer – Dizia uma voz.

Mais uma vez a cena ficou nublada, ela via Bellatrix.

\- Não machuque a minha filha, Bella, por favor – Dizia ela chorando com a voz de Narcisa.

\- Se ela não parar de andar com as pessoas erradas, não tem nada que eu possa fazer – Disse Bellatrix sem muita tristeza na voz.

\- Severus disse que ela não está na ordem, nem o marido, pelo menos não estava até ele...

\- Não interessa, se ela não se afastar deles, não parar de proteger aquele Potter, provavelmente irá morrer como todos os outros, no momento certo...

\- Hydra, Hydra, chega, acorda! – Dizia a voz de Peter.

Hydra acordou, viu a cama e ela toda suada e trêmula, chorando sem parar.

\- Tira isso, tira isso! – Gritou Peter apontando para o medalhão.

Hydra tirou o medalhão e colocou ele na mesa, depois de se acalmar e beber um grande copo de água, conseguiu contar a Peter tudo que viu.

\- Snape não contou que estamos na ordem? Por quê? Isso não faz o menor sentido! – Disse Peter.

\- Eu sei que não, eu também não sei porque não, mas de qualquer maneira logo eles vão descobrir que estamos, Bellatrix disse algo sobre provavelmente morrer no momento certo...

\- Eu não sei o que eles estão planejando, mas temos que manter a calma Hydra e chega de usar esse medalhão.

\- É o único jeito de eu saber o que eles pensam.

\- Eu não entendo, ele não funcionava assim antes – Disse Peter sentado no canto da cama, Lacerta estava ao lado de Hydra desde o começo.

\- É porque eu aprendi Legitimência, pratiquei na minha mãe, eu acho, isso deve ser como um condutor para eu entrar na mente deles, agora só está funcionando melhor...

\- Faz sentido, mas te faz muito mal, Hydra.

\- Eu sei, mas não some com isso, ok?

\- Ok – Disse Peter meio contrariado.

Um barulho na varanda fez Hydra saltar assustada da cama junto com Peter.

\- Espera aqui, eu vou ver o que é – Disse ele correndo escada a baixo.

Hydra não esperou, ela desceu logo depois dele e o encontrou interrogando Fred e Jorge.

\- "A garota ta na sua, só você não vê" – Respondeu Jorge para Peter (apesar de Hydra não entender qual era a pergunta) que tinha a varinha apontada para ele.

\- Ok, os dois estão ok – Disse Peter e Hydra correu em direção a eles.

\- O que houve com vocês – Perguntou Jorge enquanto abraçava Hydra.

\- Vamos entrar, lá dentro conversamos – Disse Peter conduzindo todos para dentro.

Peter, Jorge e Fred sentaram no sofá e Hydra na poltrona, eles contaram tudo que se passou na casa no dia anterior, Fred e Jorge ouviam horrorizados a cada palavra.

\- E não te machucaram, Hydra? – Perguntou Fred depois de perguntar se Peter estava se sentindo melhor.

\- Não, uma promessa que fizeram a mamãe, uma promessa que valeu muito dinheiro.

\- Os Comensais revistaram A Toca de cima a baixo – Disse Jorge – Nos interrogaram por horas e horas, mas não sabíamos de nada, eles queriam saber do Harry, mas realmente não temos informação e eles acham que Rony está doente no quarto por causa do disfarce com o vampiro que eles fizeram.

\- Meu Deus! – Exclamou Hydra levando as mãos a boca – E os seus pais? Tonks e Lupin? Fleur e Gui?

\- Todos estão bem, mas a família da Tonks foi torturada com a cruciatus... – Disse Jorge sem jeito.

Hydra soltou um gritinho de pavor.

\- Minha tia Andrômeda, pobrezinha, pobre tio Teddy, eles estão bem? – Perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim, só estão abaladas.

\- Eu quero ir lá Peter – Disse ela olhando para o marido.

\- Nós podemos ir amanhã, mas com cuidado – Respondeu ele – E o Harry, ninguém sabe realmente para onde ele foi?

\- Não, ele partiu com a Hermione e o Rony, mas a gente descofia que estejam no largo Grimmauld – Comentou Fred.

\- Sim, devem estar lá, agora pertence a ele – Disse Hydra pensativa.

\- Hydra, nós trazemos um recado do papai – Disse Fred – Ele quer que você tome cuidado, mas continue indo ao trabalho normalmente, não falte, não comente nada lá dentro, vai estar sendo vigiada de perto e espere o pior, eles já começaram a mudar tudo...

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Peter.

Jorge jogou para ele uma edição do Profeta diário que depois de ler incrédulo, entregou para Hydra.

Uma enorme fotografia de Harry Potter ocupava a primeira página. Leu a manchete.

"PROCURADO PARA DEPOR SOBRE A MORTE DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE"

\- Pelo visto os Comensais tomaram o Profeta Diário então... – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, as coisas devem ficar daqui para pior – Disse Jorge desanimado.

\- E a loja, meninos, vão continuar? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, vamos continuar normalmente até onde der, até o dia que realmente tivermos que nos esconder... – Fred engoliu a seco as palavras.

\- Tem mais Hydra, papai disse que o seu chefe, o Sr Adams, ele foi morto pelos comensais... – Disse Jorge com pesar.

\- Não, não! – Hydra tinha tantas lágrimas nos olhos que nem conseguia chorar direito – Por quê?

\- Ele era nascido trouxa, parece que estava no Ministério no dia... Bem... no dia que tomaram tudo e então o mataram, só por diversão, a versão oficial é que ele se aposentou e foi para outro país, assim como a versão oficial para o assassinato de Scrimgeour é que ele renunciou; foi substituído por Pio Thicknesse, papai disse que ele está sob a influência da Maldição Imperius. – Disse Joirge

\- Pobre Sr Adams, pobre Scrimgeour também! – Disse Hydra chorando – O senhor Adams era tão gentil!

\- Sim, papai disse que ele foi um grande homem – Disse Jorge a consolando.

\- Gregor, Gregor é nascido trouxa, ele não pode voltar!

\- Quem é Gregor? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Ele é meu colega de trabalho, ele é nascido trouxa, ele estava com medo, será que o mataram? Será que o machucaram?

\- Não, pelo que sei não tinha nenhum Gregor na lista dos mortos, qual o sobrenome dele? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Castle, Gregor Castle – Disse Hydra soluçando.

\- Não, nenhum Castle com certeza – Afirmou Jorge.

Hydra sentiu um alivio enorme, mas teria que imediatamente mandar uma coruja perguntando aonde ele estava.

\- O Pio Thicknesse é o novo Ministro? Por que não o Você-sabe-quem?

\- Papai acha que ele está querendo ser silencioso, plantando dúvida na mente das pessoas ao invés de pânico, colocando elas contra o Harry, contra todos os inimigos dele e ele vai estar manipulando Thicknesse por trás.

\- Faz sentido, é engenhoso da parte dele fazer isso, não esperava menos também, infelizmente... - Disse Peter – Eu não acredito que as pessoas vão acreditar nisso..., mas elas sempre parecem estar dispostas a acreditar mais na mentira do que está bem embaixo de seus narizes.

\- E agora? Como vai ser o Ministério? – Perguntou Hydra com os olhos arregalados e a mão tremendo.

\- Papai não sabe Hydra, mas é melhor você continuar lá, se sair pode levantar suspeitas, estamos todos sendo vigiados de perto, ele disse para você tirar alguns dias de licença, pedir para um curandeiro assinar que você precisa descansar, mas depois voltar, seria o melhor, mas apenas se você quiser também! – Disse Jorge.

Fred e Jorge partiram pouco tempo depois, Hydra não conseguia dormir, pensava no que iria ver quando chegasse no trabalho, o medo crescia dentro de si.

\- Hydra, acorda, vamos na casa da mamãe – Disse Peter sacudindo Hydra da cama.

\- Que horas são? – Hydra estava tão sonolenta que parecia ter dormido poucos minutos, notou que o dia não estava muito claro lá fora.

\- Cedo, é melhor sairmos essa hora – Respondeu Peter que já estava arrumado.

Hydra tomou um rápido banho para acordar e colocou a primeira veste que viu pela frente, logo os dois estavam aparatando na frente da casa dos Macmillans.

\- Ai meu Deus, meus filhos, vocês estão bem? - Disse a sra. Macmillan chorando e os abrançando logo que passaram pela porta de entrada do jardim.

\- Sim, mas o Peter, ele foi toturado, usaram cruciatus nele! – Hydra tinha lágrimas nos olhos e a Sra Macmillan chorou mais forte ainda e abraçou o filho.

\- Você está bem, filho? – Perguntou o sr. Macmillan

\- Um pouco colorido, com algumas marcas, mas a Hydra me ajudou muito, me deu as poções certas na hora certa ou então eu estaria bem pior.

Ao falar isso, Peter fez com que a senhora Macmillan abraçasse Hydra forte.

\- Hydra, Peter – Disse Jeniffer correndo em direção a eles, sendo seguida por Abbas – Eu sai, eu sai do Profeta diário, eu fui ontem na redação e está horrível, o local está todo tomado, eu não consegui, eu não podia continuar... Me desculpe... – Disse ela chorando nervosa.

\- Calma irmã, ninguém está culpando você! Você está certa, isso sim! – Disse Peter a abraçando.

\- Vocês já viram a edição de hoje? – Perguntou Abbas.

\- Não, ainda está tão cedo – Respondeu Hydra enquanto todos agora iam em direção a sala, ela pegou uma edição para ler.

Além da notícia sobre Harry, agora falavam sobre o ministério e seu novo Ministro.

Registro para os Nascidos Trouxas

"O Ministério da Magia está procedendo a um censo dos chamados 'nascidos trouxas' para melhor compreender como se tornaram detentores de segredos da magia.

"Pesquisas recentes feitas pelo Departamento de Mistérios revelam que a magia só pode ser transmitida de uma pessoa a outra quando os bruxos procriam. Portanto, nos casos em que não há comprovação de ancestralidade bruxa, os chamados nascidos trouxas provavelmente obtiveram seus poderes por meio do roubo ou uso de força.

"O Ministério tomou a decisão de extirpar esses usurpadores da magia e, com essa finalidade, enviou um convite para que se apresentem a uma entrevista com a recémnomeada Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas."

\- O que? Eles estão de brincadeira? – Perguntou Hydra horrorizada.

\- Não Hydra, esse é o novo regime do Ministério, eu recebi ontem uma coruja autorizando minha permanência no cargo e me caracterizando como sangue-puro, você deve receber uma hoje também – Disse Abbas que estava sentado no sofá na frente de Hydra e Peter segurando a mão de Jeniffer.

Hydra continuou vendo o jornal e mais uma notícia a chocou.

\- A frequência agora é obrigatória para todos em Hogwarts? – Perguntou ela para o grupo.

\- Sim – Responderam todos, menos Peter que também lia a notícia.

\- Você-sabe-quem agora pode controlar até a população bruxa mais jovem, outra maneira de extirpar os nascidos trouxas, porque os alunos devem receber um registro sanguíneo, indicando que provaram ao Ministério sua ascendência bruxa, antes de poderem se matricular – Completou o .

\- Você viu o que aquela nojenta da Rita Skeeter escreveu sobre Dumbledore? – Perguntou Jeniffer ainda chorando nervosa.

\- Sim, eu vi a reportagem alguns dias...

\- Não, a de ontem – Interrompeu Jeniffer dando um pedaço do profeta diário para ela.

Hydra viu uma foto de uma família com uma legenda:

"A família Dumbledore: da esquerda para a direita, Alvo, Percival, segurando Ariana recém-nascida, Kendra e Aberforth."

TRECHO EXCLUSIVO DA BIOGRAFIA DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE A SER LANÇADA EM BREVE por Rita Skeeter

Orgulhosa e arrogante, Kendra Dumbledore não poderia suportar permanecer em Mould-on-the-Wold depois da comentada detenção do marido Percival e sua prisão em Azkaban. Ela decidiu, portanto, cortar esses laços e se mudar para Godric's Hollow, a aldeia que anos mais tarde se tornaria famosa como cenário do ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem a Harry Potter e a inexplicável sobrevivência do menino.

Godric's Hollow, tal como Mould-on-the-Wold, era o refúgio de muitas famílias bruxas, mas, não as conhecendo, Kendra estaria a salvo da curiosidade que o crime de Percival despertara em sua antiga aldeia. Repelindo as tentativas de aproximação dos vizinhos bruxos, em pouco tempo ela garantiu que sua família fosse deixada em paz.

"Kendra bateu a porta na minha cara quando passei para lhe dar as boas-vindas levando um tabuleiro de bolos de caldeirão", conta Batilda Bagshot. "No primeiro ano em que moraram lá, só vi os dois meninos. Não saberia que havia uma filha se não estivesse colhendo plangentinas ao luar no inverno depois da mudança e visse Kendra saindo com Ariana para o jardim dos fundos. Deu uma volta com a criança segurando-a com firmeza, depois tornou a entrar. Eu nem soube o que pensar daquilo."

Aparentemente, Kendra achou que mudar para Godric's Hollow seria a oportunidade perfeita de esconder Ariana para sempre, coisa que provavelmente vinha planejando havia anos. O momento era oportuno. Ariana ainda não completara sete anos quando deixou de ser vista, e sete anos é a idade em que, se existir, a magia se revelará, segundo a maioria dos estudiosos. Nenhuma das pessoas ainda vivas se lembra de Ariana demonstrar o menor pendor para a magia. Parece evidente, portanto, que Kendra tenha decidido esconder a existência da filha para não sofrer a vergonha de admitir que dera à luz uma bruxa abortada. Afastar-se dos amigos e vizinhos que conheciam Ariana, naturalmente, tornaria a sua prisão em casa tanto mais fácil. O pequeno número de pessoas que a partir daí conheceram sua existência guardaria o segredo, inclusive seus dois irmãos, que contornavam as perguntas embaraçosas com a resposta que a mãe lhes ensinara: "Minha irmã é muito doentinha para frequentar a escola."

Na próxima semana: Alvo Dumbledore em Hogwarts – os prêmios e o fingimento

\- Aborto? A irmã de Dumbledore era um aborto? – Perguntou Hydra olhando indgnada para o jornal.

\- Eu não acredito em nada que a Skeeter fala, Hydra, então sinceramente eu não sei – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Eu sei que ouvi rumores sobre ele ter uma irmã doente, só não sabia direito o que ela tinha e nem se existiu de verdade – Completou a .

\- Eu ainda não acredito que esta tudo isso acontecendo, eu tenho amigos nascidos trouxas, o que vai acontecer com eles? – Pergutou Jeniffer voltando a chorar.

\- Eles vão ter que fugir, ou fngir um parentesco – Respondeu o Sr Macmillan com a voz calma, porém triste.

\- Eles mataram o meu chefe! – Lembrou Hydra deixando lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

\- Quem? O senhor Adams? – Perguntou Abbas levantando as costas do descanso do sofá.

\- Sim, eles o mataram... Só por diversão – Hydra agora chorava em prantos, sendo consolada por Peter que acariciava seus cabelos.

\- Pobre sr. Adams, era uma pessoa tão boa... - Disse Abbas com lágrimas nos olhos e depois todos brindaram a ele e ao Scrimgeour...

\- Quem será que vão colocar no lugar? – Perguntou Jeniffer – Hydra, por que você vai continuar lá? Sai do Ministério.

\- Não posso, eu preciso fazer parecer que está tudo normal, estamos sendo vigiados, além disso, eu posso ser útil de alguma forma ainda lá, principalmente se está tendo um regime estúpido de sangue-puro, eu e Abbas estaremos mais seguros lá que em qualquer outro lugar – Disse Hydra engolindo as palavras.

\- Meu irmão queria que o Ernesto não fosse para Hogwarts esse ano, mas agora, com isso... – Disse o para a esposa.

\- E Harry Potter? – Perguntou Peter – Alguma notícia dele?

\- Não, mas a ordem está suspeitando que Dumbledore deixou uma missão para ele, só não sabemos qual – Respondeu o Sr. Macmillan.

\- E Rony e Hermione, estão com ele? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Provavelmente – Respondeu a Sra Macmillan.

Hydra sentiu uma pontada na barriga, tentou disfarçar, mas a Sra Macmillan viu quando ela segurou a parte que doia.

\- O que? O que houve, Hydra? Está com dor? – Perguntou ela correndo em sua direção.

\- É só uma pontada – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Não, você deveria fazer um exame – Disse o senhor Macmillan analisando a sua barriga – Vamos, vamos ao St. Mungo's, eu vou dar uma olhada.

\- Não precisa, de verdade – Disse ela.

\- Por favor. Hydra – Disse a sra. Macmillan – Você passou por muita coisa esses dias, viu seu marido ser torturado sem poder fazer nada, descobriu que seu chefe morreu, isso é muito até para quem não esta grávida, vamos, por favor.

Hydra seguiu com os Macmillans e Peter até o St. Mungo's, o local estava cheio de gente assustada, mas Hydra percebeu que a recepcionista loura não estava mais lá, em seu lugar, um homem negro de aparência simpática atendia os outros.

\- Ela é nascida-trouxa – Respondeu Peter a pergunta que estava na mente de Hydra – Pelo menos eu acho...

A senhora Macmillan levou Hydra até uma enfermaria mais vazia, primeiro a examinou soznha e depois usou a mesma máquina de antes para fazer um exame em sua barriga.

\- Graças a Deus, tudo normal! – Disse ela mostrando o visor da máquina trouxa enquanto Hydra ouviu o Tunt, tunt, tunt do coraçãozinho de Libra batendo forte

\- E com ela mamãe, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Peter que estava nervoso sentado ao seu lado admirando o visor.

\- Sim, tudo normal, devemos ter mais cinco ou seis semanas de gestação imagino eu, mas você vai precisar ser cuidadosa Hydra, eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas...

\- Eu vou, eu vou tentar meu máximo.


	6. O NOVO REGIME

Hydra fez uma visita naquele mesmo dia a sua tia Andrômeda, encontrou todos bem, mas assustados, Mezra foi junto para examinar Tonks e ver o andamento de sua gravidez, Lupin ainda parecia infeliz, mais do que antes até, mas Hydra não quis comentar nada, o clima todo da casa estava ruim, além de torturados.

Hydra e Peter seguiram direto para casa, uma coruja fo Ministério a aguardava assim que ela chegou.

"Para a Senhora Bellatrix Macmillan,

O Ministério da Magia Britânico tem o prazer de anunciar que você passou em todos os testes de pureza sangúinea que fizemos, tendo sido comprovado a pureza do sangue da Senhora por incontáveis gerações, assim como a de seu marido.

Aguardamos a Senhora amanhã na sala do novo Chefe de sua sessão no horário normal de trabalho.

Lhe desejo o melhor,

Dolores Umbridge

Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas"

\- Quando você acha que irão começar com esses registros? – Perguntou Hydra entregando a carta para Peter ler.

\- Não sei, em breve eu acho – Disse Peter com o tom de voz triste – Espero que meus colegas que são nascidos trouxas consigam sair dessa, o pobre Ully... – Disse ele se referindo ao colega ruivo da Corvinal que Hydra conheceu quando Peter estudava em Hogwats -Vou oferecer para usarem minha ávore genealógica.

\- É isso Peter, eu posso dizer que o Gregor é meu primo – Disse Hydra subtamente se sentindo alegre e pulando do sofá aonde estava sentada.

\- Hydra, sua família é altamente conhecida, infelizmente isso não iria funcionar, mas acho que pode tentar na minha, vai que dá certo...

Hydra correu para escrever uma carta para Gregor dizendo para que ele fosse até sua casa no dia seguinte a noite, não queria arriscar dando muitos detalhes na coruja.

A ideia de poder ajudar a falsificar o registro de alguém deu uma grande animação em Hydra, ela conseguiu então finalmente dormir em paz.

Seus sonhos, no entanto, não foram nada agradáveis, ela sonhou com Voldemort matando Peter e arrancando Libra de dentro dela e depois sonhou com vários corpos de nascidos toruxas no Ministério, acordou de maneira horrível, se sentindo nervosa e apavorada.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Peter quando acordou e viu Hydra encarando o teto.

\- Não muito, eu tive pesadelos, foram horríveis... – Ela virou seus olhos para Peter – Hoje eu vou ver o novo Ministério da magia, acho que nada está me apavorando mais do que isso.

\- Você não quer esperar? Eu escrevo para eles como curandeiro dizendo que você precisa de descanso...

\- Não, eu quero ir, eu preciso ver... – Disse Hydra tentando convencer na verdade a si mesma.

Ela levantou, se arrumou, colocou uma veste verde clara de seda e se preparou para sair, não conseguiu comer quase nada, mesmo Peter pedindo muito, seu estômago estava completamente embrulhado.

\- Eu devo chegar cedo do trabalho hoje – Disse Peter se despedindo dela enquanto ela se despedia.

O grande átrio estava bem mais sombrio, uma grande fonte dourada ocupava o centro do saguão, projetando focos tremeluzentes no soalho e nas paredes de madeira lustrosa. Agora, uma gigantesca estátua de pedra negra dominava o ambiente. Era um tanto apavorante essa enorme escultura de uma bruxa e um bruxo sentados em tronos entalhados, contemplando os funcionários ejetados das lareiras abaixo.

Gravadas em letras de trinta centímetros de altura na base da estátua, havia as palavras: MAGIA É PODER.

Hydra chegou mais perto da fonte, trêmula com como eles puderam mudar tudo tão rápido, ela percebeu então que os tronos na verdade eram esculturas humanas: centenas de corpos nus, homens, mulheres e crianças, todos com feições idiotas e feias, torcidos e comprimidos para sustentar os bruxos com belos trajes, Hydra imaginou se tratarem de trouxas que segundo essa nova mentalidade, deveriam ter seu verdadeiro lugar abaixo dos bruxos. Ela tremeu mais ainda e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas foi andando até o elevador, tinha que se encontrar com seu novo chefe, já que o pobre não estaria mais lá.

Até o elevador parecia mais sombrio, as pessoas, embora agissem normalmente (Hydra não sabia como) pareciam ao mesmo tempo diferente.

"Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica."

Disse a voz feminina de sempre, Hydra se dirigiu trêmula até os corredores que costumava passar normalmente todos os dias. Ela passou pela porta que dizia.

DIVISÕES LESTE e NORTE EUROPEU

E quase chorou ao parar na porta que era o escritório do Sr Adams, agora estava escrita:

CONRADO SPINELLI

REPRESENTANTE BRITÂNICO DO MINISTÉRIO PARA LESTE E NORTE EUROPEU

Sem precisar bater na porta, a mesma se abriu, lá estavam Julie, parecendo muito assustada sentada em uma cadeira, Ian sentado ao seu lado, uma jovem menina de pele de oliva e cabelos longos e castanhos e olhos também castanhos que parecia estranhamente familiar para Hydra e a olhava com um olhar arrogante e triunfante e no lugar de Senhor Adams, um senhor de cabelos castanhos que se parecia muito com a mocinha sentada na sua frente.

\- A, Malfoy, não? – Perguntou o homem de forma simpática – Entre, sente-se – Ele apontou para uma cadeira ao lado de Ian e a menina de cabelos castanhos.

\- Macmillan – Corrigiu Hydra entrando e acenando para a assustada Julie e para Ian e sentando ao seu lado.

\- Meu nome é Conrado Spinelli, grande amigo do seu pai, um nobre homem de sangue puro o Lúcio, pena ter sido tão injustiçado – Disse ele sentado olhando para Hydra.

\- Me desculpe, mas o que houve com o Castle? – Perguntou Julie.

A expressão do homem fechou, ele ajeitou a gola de sua veste negra e respondeu friamente para Julie:

\- O Senhor Castle está sob investigação de parentesco mágico sob a nova comissão de registro dos nascidos trouxas, portanto, não poderá trabalhar conosco até se registrar e provar parentesco mágico.

Julie pareceu ter sido atingida por um golpe na barriga, ficou calada e pálida, como se quisesse falar algo, mas não pudesse.

\- Você, Senhorita Macbay, meio-sangue, certo? Pai bruxo e mãe nascida trouxa? Ambos já falecidos? – Perguntou ele com um tom de reprovação.

\- Sim – Disse ela quase gaguejando, Hydra sentiu uma pena, nunca viu Julie perder a fala ou não dar uma resposta irônica para esse tipo de pergunta.

\- Conseguimos é claro provar que a família de seu pai realmente é mágica, portanto sua estadia no Ministério foi permitida, mas não pense que terá os mesmos privilégios de um bruxo completo.

Hydra parecia querer explodir de raiva, como ele ousava falar aquelas palavras? A pobre Julie, por que ela não reagia?

\- Bem, deixe-me apresentar a nova funcionária do nosso setor, Letiza Spinelli – Disse ele apontando para a menina de cabelos castanhos – Minha filha, sangue puro, recém-saída de Hogwarts.

Letiza acenou sem muita vontade para os colegas, ela parecia estranhamente familiar para Hydra.

\- Iremos ter mudanças, é claro! Talvez até de setores, não fiquem muito confortáveis em seus cargos, até mês que vem eles poderão mudar de alguma forma – Disse o bruxo - Agora, vamos ver – O bruxo acenou com a varinha e alguns pergaminhos voaram para sua mesa.

\- Ian Dimitry Kozlov, 28 anos, formatura de Hogwarts em 1987, casa Grifinória, filho de Dimitry Gavrel Kozlov e Mila Irina Kozlov, nome de solteira Aleksandrov ambos bruxos de puro-sangue, nascido no dia 2 de abril de 1969 em Londres no Reino Unido, casado com Alex Michael Cleansea, um bruxo de meio-sangue em 1992, está tudo certo?

\- Sim, afirmou Ian.

O Homem olhou para Hydra e continuou.

\- Hydra Bellatrix Macmillan, nome de solteira Malfoy, 18 anos, quase 19, formatura de Hogwarts em 1996, casa Grifinória, filha de Narcisa Rosier Malfoy, nome de solteira Black e Lúcio (ele teve dificuldade de ler o nome do meio de Lúcio) Malfoy, ambos bruxos de puro-sangue, nascida no dia 09 de agosto de 1978, está perto o aniversário, meus parabéns! – Disse ele interrompendo a leitura – Nascida em Surrey no Reino Unido, casada com Peter Lance Macmillan, um bruxo de puro-sangue em 1996 e atualmente grávida de sua primeira filha, correto?

\- Sim – Afirmou Hydra.

O Homem então virou para a própria filha que olhou orgulhosa.

\- Letiza Helga Spinelli, 18 anos, formatura de Hogwarts em 1997, casa Sonserina, filha de Conrado Luca Spinelli e Brenda Igraine Spinelli, nome de solteira Yaxley, ambos bruxos de puro-sangue, nascida no dia 02 de julho de 1979 em Londres, Reino Unido, solteira, correto? – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Sim, papai.

Hydra lembrou imediatamente de onde conhecia a menina, ela era uma das companheiras fieis da detestável Pansy Parkison, namorada de seu irmão.

\- Agora – Disse o bruxo olhando com desprezo para Julie – Julie Lucie Macbay, formatura de Hogwarts em 1993, casa Lufa-Lufa, filha de Brandon Brian Macbay e Joanna Selma Macbay, nome de solteira, Brodie, ele um bruxo de meio sangue e ela uma nascida trouxa – Ele e Letícia fizeram uma careta desprezível, ela mais ainda – Nascida no dia 10 de janeiro de 1975, em Aberdeen, Escócia, Reino Unido, solteira, correto?

\- Correto – Respondeu Julie ainda muito pálida.

\- Muito bem, é só uma confirmação para o setor de registro de nascidos trouxas – Disse ele assinando os pergaminhos e fazendo cada um assinar o seu antes de despachá-los – Quero todos de volta ao trabalho que por enquanto será o mesmo de sempre, até novas mudanças, obrigado.

Os quatro se retiraram da sala, Letiza na frente com um ar de superioridade que dava nos nervos e os três seguindo atrás.

\- O que aconteceu com o Gregor? – Perguntou Hydra baixinho para os dois colegas.

\- Ele está escondido Hydra, ele vai ter que fazer o registro em breve – Disse Julie parecendo arrasada.

\- Vocês dois, estejam lá em casa hoje à noite, ok? Precisamos conversar e aqui não vai dar – Disse Hydra antes de Letiza virar para os três.

\- Parem de cochichinho – Disse ela com a voz e olhar de superioridade que tinha desde o começo.

\- Desculpe, desde quando você é nossa chefe? – Perguntou Hydra de forma irônica, o que fez a menina ficar vermelha de raiva.

\- Eu lembro de você, Hydra Malfoy, irmã do Draco, lembro quando você namorava aquele meio-sanguezinho, sempre se achou melhor que todo mundo, não é mesmo? Agora você trabalha para o meu pai e acho bom me respeitar.

\- Seu pai, quem é ele mesmo? Pois é, se você quer se achar superior porque tem um sanguezinho puro ou o papai trabalha para o Ministério, bem, quem é a família Spinelli perto da Malfoy nesse jogo idiota? Vai querer mesmo brigar comigo?

Hydra odiava usar esse recurso, o recurso do sangue, o recurso do nome, mas sabia que era a única maneira de fazer Pansy Parkison e sua turma a respeitarem, apesar de se sentir um lixo depois. Julie e Ian ficaram parados olhando espantados e Letiza parecia sem reação.

\- Ainda assim, meu pai é seu chefe – Disse ela perdendo a pose e parecendo meio nervosa.

\- E você não! – Disse Hydra batendo no ombro dela com seu ombro ao abrir a porta da sala e deixando ela sem reação.

Letiza sentou na mesa que era de Gregor e Julie olhou para ela com muita tristeza, Hydra não sabia que ela e Gregor eram tão amigos assim.

\- Alguém vai te treinar, Letiza? – Perguntou Ian de forma simpática.

\- Não, papai já me ensinou tudo que eu preciso – Respondeu ela secamente.

Durante toda a manhã, Hydra, Letiza e Ian pegaram todos os trabalhos de entrevista, sendo que Letiza ficou com as viagens de portal junto com Ian durante a tarde e a pobre Julie fez apenas os piores trabalhos burocráticos.

\- Como assim esses Búlgaros estúpidos não falam Inglês? Como eles esperam que eu fale com eles? – Perguntou Letiza para si mesma vendo que tinha uma viagem para a Bulgária marcada.

\- Eles falam, só o representante deles que tem o Inglês muito ruim, você vai precisar prestar atenção, Hydra costuma pegar as viagens para a Bulgária, mas grávida não pode viajar por chave de porta – Disse Ian de novo, de forma muito simpática.

\- Ele então deveria deixar de ser tão estúpido e aprender.,, – Respondeu ela com raiva.

\- Nem todo mundo tem obrigação de falar a sua língua! – Disse Hydra encarando a menina, que a olhou com os olhos apertados de raiva.

\- Você não parece tão importante agora toda gorda e enorme, não é mesmo, Malfoy?

Apesar de uma pessoa vaidosa e ficar extremamente incomodada com aquele tipo de comentário, Hydra tentou se manter calma e não mostrar fraqueza.

\- Se chama gravidez, se você fosse capaz de pegar em livro e ler sobre saberia do que se trata.

\- Eu sei o que é gravidez.

\- Ótimo, então já é mais inteligente do que eu imaginava, meus parabéns!

Ian e Julie soltaram uma risada baixa, o que fez Letiza se virar para Julie com os olhos ainda mais apertados.

\- Está rindo de que, meio-sangue nojenta?

\- CHEGA! – Gritou Ian, Hydra se assustou, nunca vira o amigo se descontrolar daquela forma antes – Não vou tolerar ofensas com a nossa colega de trabalho, Letiza você é nova e não sabe como as coisas funcionam, mas não nos ofendemos nesse setor, se você quiser contar para o seu pai, que seja, que conte, mas não vou tolerar isso!

Ian parecia tão alto e assustador, que nem mesmo Letiza ousou falar mais nada, Hydra se espantou com esse lado do amigo e lhe deu um grande sorriso.

Durante o almoço, os três saíram para comer juntos no café do Ministério, em todos os lugares agora a frase "Magia é poder" triunfava e vários cartazes sobre um registro de nascidos trouxas que aconteceria em breve também estavam em todo lugar.

\- O que você queria conversar conosco, Hydra? – Perguntou Julie.

\- Não dá para falar aqui, eu estou sendo vigiada.

\- Por quem? – Perguntou Ian sentado na sua frente – Eu achei que você estaria bem por ser sangue puro.

\- Eu realmente não posso falar, mas vamos todos até a minha casa, ok? Eu pedi para Gregor nos encontrar lá, eu tenho um plano.

Julie ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas com a menção do nome de Gregor.

\- E o Senhor Adams, por que ele se aposentou? Ele não falou nada conosco – Perguntou Ian.

\- Eu também vou falar sobre isso lá – Disse Hydra pensando no quanto podia falar para eles sobre a verdade sem trair os princípios da ordem – Eu queria pedir desculpas para você, o jeito que eu agi com a Letiza, eu não ligo para o sangue ou para o nome da minha família, é só que eu conheço ela, eu sei que ela e as suas amiguinhas idiotas só reagem a isso –Disse Hydra se sentindo sem graça.

\- Tudo bem, na verdade eu gostei de te ver toda irônica, foi engraçado – Disse Julie sorrindo pela primeira vez no dia.

\- Eu só faço isso quando tem necessidade, acredite...

\- E você também Ian, obrigada, você foi maravilhoso comigo lá em cima – Disse Julie, deixando Ian sem graça.

\- Tudo bem, eu não ia deixar aquela fedelha te ofender por ser meio-sangue, por falar nisso, vocês viram que ridículo esse tal estudo do Ministério? Como alguém rouba magia?

\- Melhor não falarmos sobre isso aqui – Disse Hydra olhando para os lados e vendo um homem que tinha quase certeza ser um comensal da morte sentado perto deles.

\- Ok Hydra, mas você está realmente me assustando – Disse Ian.

Durante toda a tarde, Letiza ficou tentando provocar Julie e Hydra, mas evitava o olhar de Ian, a quem parecia agora temer.

\- Não sei como vocês conseguiam trabalhar aqui antes, são todos tão desorganizados, bem que o papai podia me colocar em um setor melhor...

\- Ou bem que você podia trabalhar e de fato merecer ir para um setor melhor, sem ter que ir correr para o papai para pedir um emprego, tente ser competente uma vez na vida – Disse Hydra no final do dia, que já não aguentava mais as provocações de Letiza.

\- E você? Vai dizer que só não conseguiu esse cargo porque é uma Malfoy? – Respondeu ela com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

\- Não, eu não usei o meu nome de solteira para entrar aqui, ao contrário de você eu não tenho medo de usar o meu cérebro – Letiza ficou vermelha de raiva, mas não respondeu.

\- Hydra! – Disse Ian a olhando como quem dizia "chega, já foi demais".

Hydra realmente sentiu que exagerou, mas a menina realmente a tirava do sério, além disso, algo estranhamente prazeroso em tudo aquilo.

\- Seu irmão é um bruxo de verdade, infelizmente você não teve o mesmo aproveitamento do sangue da sua família – Disse ela, mas Hydra apenas ignorou.

De noite, Hydra combinou que iria primeiro para casa e os dois deveriam ir, um de cada vez no espaço de meia hora cada para não levantar suspeitas.

\- Seu amigo está lá dentro – Disse Peter a recebendo no portão do jardim

Hydra reparou que a luz na casa antes sem donos que ficava no pé da colina, estava acesa.

\- Fleur e Gui já se mudaram, nos convidaram para ir até lá conhecer a casa, eu já fui – Disse Peter antes que Hydra perguntasse.

\- Pelo menos temos amigos perto, isso sempre é bom – Disse Hydra entrando na casa.

Gregor estava pálido e nervoso, parecia até Julie hoje mais cedo, o rapaz estava sentado com as pernas agitadas e balançando, na poltrona da sala de Hydra. Quando a viu, levantou e a abraçou.

\- O que houve? Estão todos bem no Ministério? - Perguntou ele.

\- Sim, Julie e Ian estão a caminho – Respondeu Hydra. Peter ofereceu uma xícara de chá para ela e ela se sentou no sofá sendo seguida por ele.

\- Eu recebi uma coruja no sábado, falando que eu não podia mais ser funcionário do Ministério, que tinha que me registrar e provar ter uma família bruxa, que roubei a magia de alguém, eu não roubei a magia de ninguém Hydra, eu nasci com ela! – Disse Gregor quase chorando.

\- Eu sei disso e eu não sei se alguém de fato acredita nessa besteira! – Respondeu Hydra segurando a mão e acalmando o colega.

\- Seu marido é muito gentil, ele disse que eu poderia ficar aqui se precisasse o tempo que quisesse – Disse Gregor e Hydra lançou um olhar de agradecimento para Peter.

\- Eu pensei em colocarmos você na árvore genealógica dele, falar que vocês são primos distantes, o que acha?

\- Não acho que daria certo, ao entrar no Ministério eu dei acesso a todos os meus documentos e da minha família, eles saberiam que é mentira – Disse Gregor desanimado.

\- Então temos que te tirar daqui – Respondeu Hydra, que se sentia frustrada de ver que seu plano não daria certo de fato.

\- Como, Hydra? Todas as saídas estarão sendo vigiadas, eu não posso pegar um avião trouxa, eles me achariam e também não posso pegar uma chave de portal...

\- Por que não? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque elas são controladas pelo ministério...

\- As que são legais sim, mas as ilegais não – Disse Hydra.

\- Estão impossíveis de criar, o Ministério fechou totalmente o cerco contra elas, eu já procurei saber – Disse Peter desanimado.

\- Então daremos um jeito, daremos um jeito Gregor, você não vai ser preso só por ser nascido trouxa, não pode! – Disse Hydra nervosa, não conseguindo mais segurar a xícara na mão.

Hydra ouviu um barulho no jardim, Peter foi até lá ver do que se tratava enquanto Hydra tentava consolar o pobre Gregor que tremia e chorava.

\- Gregor! – Disse Julie saindo correndo em sua direção.

Para a surpresa de Hydra, Gregor levantou e beijou Julie na boca, a abraçando.

\- Vocês dois? – Perguntou Hydra apontando para eles.

\- Sim, desde o ano passado... – Disse Julie abraçada com Gregor.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, o nervoso de Julie, o desanimo, ela devia estar com medo de perder o namorado.

\- Eu vou esperar o Ian chegar para explicar logo aos dois o que quero fazer – Disse Hydra.

Peter e Hydra deixaram os dois conversando na sala e foram até a cozinha preparar algo para todos comerem.

\- O que você vai falar, Hydra, qual é o seu plano? – Perguntou Peter enquanto acenava com a varinha e fazia um pedaço de cenoura ser picado em vários pedacinhos.

\- Eu não sei ainda, eu estou pensando no que eu posso fazer para ajudar Gregor, se mentir sobre a origem dele não ajuda... O que então? – Perguntou Hydra encostada no balcão da cozinha olhando para Julie e Gregor que choravam e se abraçavam, era tão estranho ver Julie emocional daquele jeito...

\- Eu sinto muito Hydra, realmente uma chave de portal seria o ideal, mas eles estão controlando elas de forma pesada e sem o Dumbledore para ajudar e nem o olho-tonto, bem... fica difícil, não acha?

\- A não ser que ele conseguisse sair pelo Ministério...

\- Do que você está falando, Hydra? Eu sei que ainda não começaram a chamar os nascidos trouxas, mas se ele entrar no Ministério, ele não corre perigo? – Perguntou Peter a olhando espantado com os olhos completamente confusos com aquela ideia.

\- A não ser que ele não entre... – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Você está bem? Eu não estou entendendo nada! – Disse Peter, mas no momento em que ela ia explicar, mais um barulho foi ouvido no quintal, era Ian, Peter foi buscá-lo e ele também abraçou Hydra.

\- Muito bem Hydra, está na hora de nos explicar tudo isso – Disse Ian.

Hydra sentou no sofá ao lado de Peter e todos se acomodaram em volta, Julie ainda parecendo mais assustada do que nunca, Hydra deu uma breve explicação sobre como Você-sabe-quem tomou o poder no Ministério, os assassinatos disfarçados de renuncias e sobre o Ministro estar sob efeito da maldição Imperius.

\- E como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Julie espantada com o que ouviu.

\- Sabendo, eu não posso explicar, eu não poderia contar para vocês também, mas eu passei um ano ao lado de vocês todos os dias praticamente, sei que posso confiar com a verdade –Disse Hydra enquanto todos a encaravam espantados.

\- O Sr Adams foi assassinado? Mas por quê? Eu entendo o motivo de matarem Scrimgeour, apesar de ter sido um motivo horrível e desumano, mas, por quê o pobre Adams? – Perguntou Ian com um olhar miseravelmente triste.

\- Porque eles são assim- Peter respondeu antes de Hydra – Os comensais da morte, muitos deles são maldosos e matam por prazer os trouxas e nascidos trouxas, por diversão e esses odeiam os dois tipos e o pobre do era um deles.

\- O Sr Adams era nascido trouxa? – Perguntaram Gregor e Julie ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, infelizmente eles sabiam disso e infelizmente ele estava na hora em que atacaram o Ministro – Disse Hydra com tristeza.

Os três colegas de Hydra levaram algum tempo para absorver tudo que tinham aprendido, pareciam mais chocados do que qualquer outra coisa, por alguns minutos, ninguém falou nada, até que o silêncio foi quebrado por Julie.

\- E qual é o seu plano, Hydra? Para ajudar Gregor? Se eles mataram o ... – A voz dela falhou e ela olhou com dor para o seu namorado apertando a sua mão.

\- Eu tenho um plano, como falsificar a árvore genealógica dele não vai dar certo, eu acho que sei o que pode dar...


	7. A ANTI-COMISSÃO

\- O que? – Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ian, qual é a sua programação para chave de portal para o próximo mês? – Pergutou Hydra.

\- Tenho várias viagens marcadas, Hydra, agora que só eu e aquela Letiza fazemos do nosso departamento – Respondeu ele parecendo extremamente desconfiado.

\- Qual a possibilidade de você ir até algum país que você tenha planejamento para viajar que seja próximo daqui por transporte trouxa?

\- Bem... eu acho que é possível, mas aonde você quer chegar, Hydra?

\- Poção polissuco, o Gregor pode tomar uma e se tornar o Ian, entrar no Ministério, viajar pela chave de portal e fugir por outro país e o verdadeiro Ian estaria lá e voltaria no lugar dele.

Mais uma vez, todos, inclusive Peter, olharam chocados sem entender.

\- Mas Hydra, isso precisaria ser uma viagem na qual eu pudesse sair do Ministério para encontrar o Gregor e trocar de lugar, não tem jeito de eu entrar no Ministério de outro país com o meu "clone" ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, eu pensei nisso, tem um evento na Dinamarca que vai durar dois dias, só precisamos fazer com que você vá no lugar da Letiza, é perto daqui sua viagem por avião trouxa não seria monitoada pelo Ministério já que você não está sendo vigiado e podemos usar feitiços nos troxas que cuidam do aeloporto.

\- Aeroporto... – Corrigiu Gregor.

\- Isso, aeroporto para você entrar sem seus documentos, nesse dia o Gregor entra no Ministério com o seu corpo e atravessa por chave de portal, esse evento vai garantir que você possa sair do Ministério local sem problemas, vocês e encontram e trocam de lugar e de lá o Gregor pode ir para mais longe.

\- É, é genial! – Disse Julie sem conseguir falar direito.

\- Eu ofereci algo semelhante para o meu tio, mas ele não aceitou, não quer que ninguém se arrisque por ele... – Disse Hydra com tristeza lembrando do seu tio Teddy.

\- O evento é daqui 1 semana, precisamos ter cuidado para planejar tudo então – Disse Ian – Eu acho que consigo o lugar no evento, a Letiza não fala Dinarmaquês pelo que eu entendi e eu falo fluentemente, além disso o representante de lá é grande amigo do meu pai.

\- Eu preparo a poção, na verdade já tenho alguma pronta, só por preocação... Só preciso de um pouco de DNA do Ian – Disse Hydra.

\- Vocês estão se arriscando, se alguém descobrir... não, eu não quero isso – Disse Gregor se levantando.

\- Gregor, por favor! Nós somos todos adultos aqui, todos podemos te proteger, por favor, aceite! – Disse Julie com as lágrimas correndo nos olhos, puxando o braço dele.

\- E se algo acontecer com você? Com a Hydra, o Ian? Como eu vou ficar? – Disse Gregor se sentando mais uma vez e chorando ao lado de Julie.

\- Temos que pensar que vai dar tudo certo, é a nossa única chance! – Disse Hydra.

\- Chegando na Dinamarca, eu vou falar com o Gustav, ele tem amigos que podem te levar até a Suécia eu acho, de lá você pode se esconder ou ir para mais longe se quiser – Disse Hydra.

\- Só uma coisa, pessoal, vocês não vão poder ter contato com o Gregor durante esse tempo, talvez alguém mandar mensagem para a Julie de modo disfarçado, mas nada de muito contato, ele será um completo fugitivo.

\- Eu que ir com ele... – Disse Julie chorando.

\- Não, você não vem, iriam desconfiar se os dois sumissem, iriam desconfiar de ajuda de dentro do Ministério, você tem que ser forte Julie, quando tudo isso acabar, eu farei meu máximo e volto pra você, volto para nos casarmos!

Julie ficou em prantos, Gregor a consolava enquanto Ian, Peter e Hydra não sabiam mais o que falar.

\- Julie, essa é a chance de Gregor ficar bem – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu sei...

Os detalhes foram combinados nos dias seguintes, como planejado, Ian conseguiu garantir a vaga no evento na Dinamarca no lugar de Letiza (que ficou extremamente frustrada, mas segundo seu pai, ou ela aprendia a falar mais línguas ou ficaria para trás nesse setor). Eles se reuniram mais uma vez, dessa vez na casa de Gustav, que também estava agora no plano deles.

\- Eu consegui uma licença no dia anterior, estavam me devendo um dia, eu disse que queria usar para levar Erick para comemorar aniversário de casamento, então eu vou viajar para Dinamarca – Disse Ian na casa de Gustav na sexta, eles evitavam se reunir no mesmo local sempre ou todos os dias.

\- Meus parentes vão te encaminhar para a Suécia – Disse Gustav.

\- E de lá você pode ficar com a minha família nos Estados Unidos se quiser, é mais longe – Disse Juliane que também estava com ele.

\- Sim, mas é mais difícil de um bruxo entrar sem ser identificado pela MACUSA – Disse Gustav.

\- Bem, esses detalhes ele pode decidir quando chegar na Dinamarca – Disse Hydra que agora se sentia mais esperançosa do que nunca.

\- Se isso der certo, podemos ajudar mais nascidas trouxas, podemos fazer mais viagens dessas, com cuidado e com tempo, é claro, mas podemos – Disse Julie que estava de um jeito que Hydra nunca viu igual.

\- Calma, um passo de cada vez – Disse Gregor também parecendo bem mais animado.

\- Uuuu eu amo isso, esse grupo, isso tudo, deveríamos ter um nome – Disse Juliane, sua animação era a mesma de sempre, então Hydra não exatamente se surpreendeu.

\- Que tal os ajudantes dos nascidos trouxas? – Perguntou Gregor, mas todos riram.

\- Isso é um nome estranho - Disse Hydra brincando, não acreditando que faria parte de mais uma organização contra os planos de Voldemort.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia... – Disse Juliane.

Todos olharam para a bruxa que tinha a aparência mais bondosa e simpática que Hydra já conhecera, Hydra também tinha reparado que era uma das mais bonitas.

\- Qual? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Somos um grupo que luta contra a comissão de registro de nascidos trouxas, certo?

\- Certo – Responderam todos.

\- Então, somos a Anti-Comissão, o que acham? – Disse ela dando aplausinhos.

\- É muito bom na verdade – Disse Julie.

\- Eu gostei! – Afirmou Ian.

Gustav acenou com a varinha e 8 copos voaram no ar, ele encheu os 8 com chá, cada um pegou seu copo.

\- A Anti-Comissão! – Disse Ele erguendo o copo.

\- A Anti-Comissão! – Falaram os outros imitando o gesto.

Um barulho de choro de bebê imundou a sala.

\- É minha filha – Disse Juliane – Deve ter acordado, quer vir comigo, Hydra? É bom para ir treinando.

\- Claro – Disse Hydra sem jeito.

Hydra subiu pela escada até o segundo andar, um corredor pequeno ao lado direito tinha muitas fotos que se mexiam e acenavam, um papel de parede verde com flores brancas, Hydra seguiu até a terceira porta, aonde sorriu ao ver um lindo quarto de bebê quando Juliane abriu a porta, era branco com desenho de arco-íris na parede que se mexia as vezes, um bercinho branco e estrelinhas caiam do teto e desapareciam antes de cair no chão. Juliane pegava uma linda bebezinha de 8 meses do berço e a balançava no colo.

\- Você já tinha conhecido ela, certo? – Perguntou Juliane para Hydra.

\- Sim, mas ela cresceu tanto desde a última vez que a vi.

\- Venha, vem segurar ela um pouco, voce precisa começar a acostumar, certo? – Disse Juliane com seu sorriso doce de sempre.

Hydra se aproximou como quem se aproximava de algum perigo, tamanho o medo de segurar a bebezinha que olhava para ela, inofenciva e inocente.

\- Vem, não tenha medo – Disse Juliane rindo docemente.

Hydra segurou a bebezinha que vestia uma linda roupinha cor-de-rosa no colo, acima de sua barriga e a balançou.

\- Viu? Não é tão ruim assim – Brincou Juliane.

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir ser boa mãe assim que nem você é – Confessou Hydra ainda embalando a bebezinha que ria e mexia em seu cabelo longo e louro.

\- E por que não seria? – Perguntou Juliane ajeitando seu bercinho.

\- Porque eu não sei nada sobre isso, eu nunca pensei nisso antes direito, não para agora, eu não me preparei direito com tudo isso que está acontecendo, nem o quartinho dela eu preparei ainda, acredita? – Disse Hydra olhando fundo nos olhinhos azuis da menina que era a cara de Gustav, com alguns traços de Juliane.

\- A gente nunca se prepara direito Hydra, não de verdade, a gente só acha que sim, mas quando chega na hora só acontece, o tal institinto materno eu acho, se é que isso existe mesmo, ou pode chamar do amor de mãe, não sei o nome correr Hydra, mas só sei que funciona se você for de verdade para aquilo, quando você vai ver, já está sendo mãe, já está amando, a mesma coisa vale para os pais, é automático, é lindo e não é fácil, não é aquela fantasia comercial que vendem, mas eu não trocaria por mil vidas sem ela, pelo menos foi assim comigo e com a maioria das pessoas que eu conheci que tiveram filhos... - Disse Juliane apontando a cabeça para Lydia que agora a chamava com os bracinhos.

\- Vem cá, bebê da mamãe – Disse Juliane pegando a menininha – Eu te amo, sabia? E a tia Hydra vai ter uma amiguinha para você brincar, é, ela vai sim.

\- Ei meninas, incomodo? – Disse Gustav entrando pela porta e indo pegar Lydia que o chamava no colo.

\- Nem um pouco papai, eu só estava mostrando para Hydra como nossa menina está grande! – Disse Juliane acenando para a menininha.

\- Está mesmo, uma mocinha – Disse Hydra – Bom, eu vou descer, preciso falar com Peter, vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

Ela desceu correndo as escadas e procurou Peter que se divertia contando histórias para Ian, Julie e Gregor.

\- Posso falar com você rapidinho? – Disse ela para Peter.

\- Claro.

Os dois foram até a cozinha, aonde uma faca cortava sozinha alguns vegetais.

\- Nós precisamos arrumar o quartinho da Libra.

\- Ok..., mas por quê isso agora? – Perguntou Peter com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Nós não fizemos nada, Peter, ficamos tanto tempo nos preocupando com Você-sabe-quem que não nos preparamos para nada, Peter, todos aqueles livros que ainda não li sobre ser uma mãe bruxa, todos aqueles presentinhos que não abrimos, o quarto que não montamos, sua mãe já até comprou os móveis e nada, não nos preocupamos com nada da Libra e o parto? Aonde vai ser? Vai doer? E...

\- Calma Hydra! – Disse Peter rindo e a segurando nos braços – Nós vamos ver tudo isso esse fim de semana se você quiser, ok? Nós só realmente estivemos ocupados...

\- Ok, mas não mais, esse fim de semana então, ok?

\- Sim! Depois do seu aniversário amanhã, é claro...

Hydra lembrou de todas as grandes e fabulosas festas que seus pais deram em seu aniversário, esse ano, com todo o clima, seria só ela, Peter, Fred, Jorge e Fleur e Gui, teria que ser algo pequeno, era desencorajado que todos ficassem no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo, Tonks, Lupin e sua tia Andrômeda tinham ido no dia anterior desejar felicidades e entregar os presentes para Hydra separadamente e a sra. Weasley tinha ido hoje antes de Hydra ir ao trabalho junto com os Macmillans, Jeniffer e Abbas.

\- Não sei porque comemorar, não estamos em clima para isso.

\- Justamente por isso Hydra, cada comemoração é importante, mesmo que seja pequena.

A reunião terminou depois do jantar, eles combinaram então que Ian partiria no dia anterior ao evento na Dinamarca, Hydra pegou emprestado um produto da loja de Fred e Jorge que mudava levemente sua aparência, fazendo Ian difícil de ser identificado sem a necessidade de uma segunda poção polissuco.

Chegando em casa, Hydra abriu a porta do segundo quarto da casa, eram o total de quatro quartos na casa, a maioria ainda estavam decorados como quartos de visita, mas esse em especial, estava vazio e cheio de móveis desmontados e presentes para serem abertos.

\- É bonito, grande, pode ficar ótimo para Hydra – Disse Peter a abraçando por trás, também parado na porta do quarto.

\- Sim, eu andei tendo umas ideias, amanhã vou pedir uma mãozinha parao Fred e Jorge e acho que podemos deixar lindo – Hydra se virou e olhou para Peter – Com toda essa guerra Peter, você acha que iremos criar a Libra? Que iremos viver para isso? – Hydra tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Se pensarmos que não, Hydra, isso vai adiantar alguma coisa? - Respondeu Peter colocando as mãos suavemente em seu rosto.

\- Não, você tem razão – Disse Hydra o abraçando – Mas eu não vou deixar as coisas para o acaso, assim que a Libra nasceu, quero fazer um documento.

\- Que documento? – Perguntou Peter a olhando espantado.

\- Um documento dizendo que no caso da nossa morte a Libra deverá ser criada por seus pais, no caso da morte deles por Jeniffer e Abbas, no caso da morte deles pelos Weasleys, no caso da morte deles por Fred e Jorge e por aí vai..., mas não pelos meus pais, NUNCA, NUNCA pelos meus pais! Ou nem mesmo pelo meu irmão se ele continuar assim... – Hydra tremia só com a ideia de que sua filha pudesse se tornar igual a Draco.

\- Ok, tudo bem, nós podemos fazer isso Hydra, sem problemas nenhum, nenhum só...

\- Só o que? – Perguntou Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos olhando para ele, Peter era alto, apesar de Hydra também ser, perto dos seus 1,95, Hydra se sentia baixinha.

\- Só que Fred e Jorge vão ficar bem chateados de saber que eles ficaram em quarto nessa sua lista – Disse Peter rindo, Hydra acabou rindo também, era naqueles momentos que ela lembrava o quanto ela amava Peter, ele a fazia feliz, mesmo quando tudo parecia estar desabando ao seu redor.

No dia seguinte, Hydra acordou com Fred e Jorge pulando em sua cama e cantando feliz aniversário, trocando a letra original da música por algumas palavras pouco convencionais.

\- Muito engraçadinho, rapazes – Disse Hydra abraçando os dois.

\- Peter saiu para trabalhar e nos deixou tomando conta de você – Disse Jorge.

\- Tomando conta? – Perguntou Hydra sentada na cama.

\- É só uma brincadeira, querida Palerma, nós só viemos fazer companhia mesmo – Corrigiu Fred.

\- E a loja? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Está sendo cuidada por uma de nossas queridas funcionárias.

\- Vem aqui, seus idiotas – Disse Hydra apertando os dois em um abraço.

Hydra passou a manhã fazendo panquecas para os gêmeos, conversando e jogando snaps explosivos, depois, os três começaram a arrumar o quarto de Libra.

\- Já imaginou como os trouxas fazem isso sem magia? – Perguntou Jorge acenando a varinha e pintando o quarto de branco gelo enquanto Hydra e Fred acenavam as deles e montavam os móveis.

\- A vida deles deve ser bem mais ocupada com tarefas, mas as nossas também antes dos 17, temos que fazer tudo sem magia fora de casa... – Disse Hydra.

\- Não é a mesma coisa, eu acho temos nossos pais que fazem - Afirmou Fred, agora desenhando estrelinhas douradas com a varinha, elas enfeitavam as paredes e iam descendo até o chão.

Hydra conjurou um lustre feito de flores e fitas rosas que ficava magicamente pendurado entre o breço e o meio do quarto, um bercinho bege com pequenos detalhes rosas foi colocado no canto do quarto, na parede em cima, um quadro escrito Libra Macmillan mudava para a mágica está no amor e depois de novo para Libra Macmillan, o lado, uma poltrona azul, rosa e com flores, um tapetinho branco em forma de núvem que dava a impressão de se mexer deixava o quarto ainda mais vivo, no teto, foram pintadas outras núvens que realmente se mexiam em um falso céu azul, várias almofadas e brinquedos mágicos enfeitavam o lugar, em cima da cômoda e de prateleiras e no armário, várias roupinhas de bebê foram organizadas delicadamente.

\- Uau, vocês são bons nisso! – Disse Hydra analisando o quarto – Está tão lindo!

\- Eu sei, nós somos muito bons – Disse Jorge olhando sua obra de arte.

\- Eu sou bom, né? Você no máximo é legalzinho – Disse Fred, fazendo Hydra rir.

Pouco tempo depois, Peter chegou junto de Fleur e Bill, que agora eram seus vizinhos, eles tiveram um pequeno jantar e cantaram parabéns para Hydra em um bolo decorado com um pequeno hipogrifo que se mexia.

\- Obrigada gente, foi um aniversário ótimo! Considerando tudo, foi bem melhor do que eu imaginava e bem melhor do que a muitos que tive antes... – Disse Hydra sorrindo e agradecendo aos convidados.

\- Euu achiei muitu bom Rai-drá e sua cassa está linda, amiei u quartin du bebê – Disse Fleur.

\- Você nos deve uma visita, Hydra, nossa casa é bem menor do que essa, mas mesmo assim... – Disse Gui olhando ao redor.

\- Eu vou, me desculpe, essa semana foi uma total loucura – Disse Hydra lançando um olhar para Peter.

\- Bien, qui tal amainhã? Euo estor mi sentindu mui suzinha naquêla casa, veinham almoçar – Disse Fleur.

\- Claro, será um prazer! – Respondeu Hydra e Peter concordou.

\- Vocês dois também – Completou Gui olhando para Fred e Jorge.

\- Nós temos alguns negócios para cuidar, mas obrigada pelo convite – Disse Jorge.

\- Além disso, ainda não é bom que fiquemos juntos no mesmo lugar – Completou Fred.

\- Eu sei, essas proibições vão acabar me deixando meio desnorteada – Confessou Hydra enquanto comia mais uma fatia de bolo.

Fleur observava sua barriga curiosa.

\- Di quantus mieses voocê está, Rai-Drá? – Perguntou Fleur.

\- 8 Meses quase – Respondeu ela olhando para sua própria barriga que se mexia com os chutes que Libra dava.

\- Uau, já eistá para nassér.

\- Sim, final do mês que vem ela já deve estar por aqui – Peter deu um grande sorriso quando Hydra disse isso.

\- Isso é completamente assustador – Disse Fred, Hydra notou que ele também encarava sua barriga.

\- O que? Por quê? - Perguntou Hydra confusa.

\- Porque você vai ter uma pessoinha e eu vou ser tio de uma pessoinha e isso é assustador!

Todos riram da reação de Fred, apesar de Hydra sentir que além de sincera, era exatamente a mesma coisa que ela sentia.

\- Eu gosto de como vocês três são amigos, mesmo depois do casamento, de tudo, vocês três estão sempre juntos, isso é legal – Disse Gui bebendo um gole de chá e olhando para os gêmeos e ela.

\- Vuucê nunca tieve ciumé, Peter? – Perguntou Fleur, deixando todos meio desconfortáveis.

\- Não, na verdade não, talvez no começo, assim que Hydra entrou na escola, eu via ela sempre com os gêmeos, achava que tinha algo rolando, mas aí ela começou a namorar o Olívio e os três continuaram juntos, eu vi que era só amizade mesmo, agora do Olívio... esse sim eu senti muito ciúmes – Disse Peter rindo.

\- Olívio tinha um verdadeiro amor antes de Hydra, Peter... O quadribol! – Afirmou Jorge.

\- Sim, ele era um tanto demais com isso se você me perguntar – Disse Fred – Só com isso talvez, acho que nos faria treinar dia e noite se pudesse.

\- Sim, até eu que não era do time de verdade tinha que treinar – Disse Hydra rindo – Mas ele era uma pessoa boa e legal.

\- Sim, ele era legal, a gente tinha algumas aulas juntos, mas fazer o que se eu era apaixonado pela namorada dele, né... – Peter fez um gesto de "fazer o que" com os ombros que fez todos rirem. Apesar de Hydra saber que não foi por isso que ela e Olívio terminaram, realmente foi engraçado, o jeito como a vida deles mudou de dois adolescentes que namoravam para dois adultos casados e brevemente com um bebê nascendo por aí... bem, era bom poder lembrar do que passou forma alegre.

O jantar foi extremamente agradável, Hydra ganhou presentes para ela e para o bebê, parecia um dia normal e feliz em muitos outros caóticos, um alívio na dor, todos terminaram a noite na sala conversando.

\- Como está o Ministério, Hydra? Papai diz que estão duras as coisas para ele – Perguntou Gui, que estava abraçado com Fleur no sofá.

\- Está mesmo, a nova menina que colocaram no lugar de Gregor, um nascido trouxa que trabalhava comigo, é uma chata! – Disse Hydra pensando em Letizia – Ela é filha do meu novo chefe, um homenzinho preconceituoso que só liga para pureza do sangue.

\- É, o Ministério está cheio de gente assim nos últimos tempos – Disse Gui.

\- Em muitos lugares, infelizmente... – Completou Fred.

\- Vocês leram o Profeta diário nos últimos tempos? É cada matéria ridícula sobre como a pureza do sangue é importante e como os nascidos trouxas roubaram a magia dos bruxos, isso é tão ridículo que não tem nem o que falar direito – Falou Jorge parecendo muito irritado.

\- Sim, eles deviam conhecer melhor Hermione, a menina é irritante às vezes, mas é um gênio! Um gênio! Mão vou negar - Disse Fred.

\- Sim e ela é nascida trouxa, mas é mais inteligente do que qualquer bruxa puro-sangue que eu já vi – Disse Hydra.

\- E tem muitos iguais a ela, nascidos trouxas inteligentes, talentosos que de inferiores não tem nada, não sei porque alguém concorda ou acreditam nessas matérias ridículas! – Disse Peter, Hydra sabia que ele realmente pensa a isso e estava preocupado com seu amigo de escola que é nascido trouxa, assim como Hydra com o dela.

Os seis conversaram até tarde, então Fred e Jorge voltaram para casa e logo depois, Fleur e Gui se despedindo e combinando com os dois os detalhes do almoço.

\- Meia-noite, feliz um ano de casamento! – Disse Peter a abraçando enquanto os dois estavam deitados na cama.

\- Um ano? Já Peter? – Perguntou Hydra sorrindo.

\- Um ano de casamento, quatro juntos, nada mal, heim?

\- Nada mal meu amor, nada mal, casar com você... se tem algo que eu não me arrependo é isso – Disse Hydra antes de beijar o marido.

Antes de dormir, Hydra ficou um tempo calada olhando para o teto, fazia agora mais de um ano que não via de fato o pai, sem contar com o incidente no dia do casamento de Fleur e Gui, na verdade, parando para pensar, ela não falava direito mesmo com o pai desde o dia da grande briga que tiveram depois da final da Copa mundial de quadribol, já faziam três anos agora, só o viu depois brevemente algumas vezes, incluindo quando brigaram no Ministério, não via sua mãe e Draco desde que ele se machucou em Hogwarts, era tão estranho pensar o quanto sua família se tornou distante dela, ainda mais agora... Será que iriam ver Libra? Que a conheceriam? Que a amariam? Todas essas questões deviam estar estampadas no rosto de Hydra, já que Peter se virou para falar com ela.

\- No que você está pensando? Parece ser algo sério – Disse ele deitado ao seu lado na cama.

\- Nada demais, só na minha família mesmo e quanto tempo não os vejo.

\- Sente falta? – Perguntou Peter segurando a cabeça com a mão.

\- Às vezes sim, é complicado, eu sinto falta de ver eles, mas não sinto falta do que sofri com eles, mas mais do que tudo isso, eu queria ver Draco, eu acho que ele está sofrendo.

\- Draco é um caso complicado, Hydra, as vezes eu acho que ele fez suas escolhas, as vezes eu acho que ele não teve escolhas, você foi forte Hydra, mas resistir a sua família não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

\- Não, eu sei que não, mas sempre fazemos nossas escolhas, por mais difíceis que elas sejam... – Hydra se sentiu cansada e depois disso, dormiu abraçada com Peter, teve depois de muitos meses, sonhos agradáveis. Sonhou com uma linda bebezinha loura que descansava em seus braços enquanto ela a ninava e também com Peter anunciando que tinha sido promovido no trabalho.

O Domingo foi um dia mais tranquilo do que Hydra podia esperar, parecia um grande fim de semana de alívio antes de uma tempestade. Ela e Peter foram até o chalé de Fleur e Gui na parte de baixo da colina, era a terceira das únicas três casas da região, a primeira era de uma família de bruxos que Hydra nunca nem falaram, não eram exatamente muito de falar e ficava no topo da colina, a segunda de Hydra e Peter, era a maior, ficava no meio da colina e a terceira, de Fleur e Gui, na parte de baixo da colina, era a menor. A casa era aconchegante, havia muitas pedras grandes e brancas, polidas pelo mar, delimitando os canteiros, ficava bem perto da praia, isso agradava Hydra, lá dentro, A sala era bonita, tinha cores claras, Hydra gostou muito da casa e teve um almoço de muitas risadas lembrando da época da Beauxbatons com Fleur.

\- Vucîe i aquielas tries amigas, estaavam semper par cimi e par baixo juntas – Dizia Fleur para Hydra, Peter e Gui.

\- Gabrielle, Gisele e Desiré, as conheci, são boas pessoas – Disse Peter.

\- Gabrielle realmen é si, Desiré er um puoucu metidi i aqueli Gisele, nunca gostiei muitu dela –Disse Fleur sacudindo os cabelos prateados.

\- Quase nenhuma menina que não a conhecia gostava de Gisele, mas ela é uma das amigas mais leais que eu tenho, acredite – Disse Hydra lembrando com saudades das três amigas que não via já tinha tanto tempo.

\- Rai-Drá era um misteirio, ninguém sabi purque uma minini Inglesa estava na Beauxbatons – Disse Fleur.

\- E eu queria que continuasse assim, era o único lugar que não me conheciam direito pelo sobrenome Malfoy, só algumas pessoas infelizmente, mas era maravilhoso assim, eu era só a Hydra, não a Hydra Malfoy para quase todo mundo – Hydra, que estava sentada no sofá de Fleur e Gui, respirava fundo e tinha os olhos vagos, as lembranças do passado sempre a deixavam melancólica.

\- Eu imagino que seja difícil, quando mamãe me disse que Fred e Jorge estavam andando com uma Malfoy eu...

\- Você deve ter pensado que eu estava usando eles, assim como a sua mãe e todo mundo que gostava deles e conhecia os Malfoys, eu imagino isso – Completou Hydra para Gui, deixando ele muito sem graça e vermelho, ela então completou – Não se preocupe, eu não os julgo por isso, eu também acho que provavelmente pensaria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar de vocês.

\- É, mas mamãe depois te elogiou tanto e eu também vi que era uma garota legal, Fred e Jorge gostam muito de você, de verdade, ele sempre diz que você é como uma irmã para eles – Disse Gui, com o olhar bondoso por trás de suas agora, muitas cicatrizes.

\- Eu também sinto o mesmo por eles, acredite, nem sei o que aconteceria comigo se algo acontecer com eles com essa guerra toda... nem quero pensar.

\- Então não pense, vamos mudar de assunto – Disse Peter rapidamente, Hydra sabia que ele queria evitar que a esposa tivesse pensamentos ruins, eram raros os momentos de pura alegria de Hydra ultimamente e ele sempre lutava para conservá-los assim.


	8. A VIAGEM DE GREGOR

O trabalho continuava beirando o insuportável com Letizia presente, ela era extremamente incompetente para a função e não fazia questão de aprender, culpava todos os seus erros na pobre Julie e seu pai não fazia nada para pará-la.

\- Eu não sei se vou aguentar ficar aqui, Hydra – Disse Julie enquanto as duas caminhavam para o escritório depois do almoço.

\- Calma, precisamos de você aqui, mais dois dias e bem, nosso amigo vai viajar – Disse Hydra olhando sempre para os lados para ver se alguém estava escutando.

\- Mas eu queria ir com ele... – Disse Julie triste.

\- Não dá, Julie, isso ia levantar muita suspeita, você sabe que já começaram a cadastrar os nascidos trouxas? Já ouvi falar que vão começar a chamar eles para audiências em breve e eu nem imagino o que vão fazer com os que não se cadastrarem, pensa que você vai estar fazendo um bem para ele.

Julie e Hydra chegaram na sala, aonde Letizia agora reclamava com um bruxo que ele deveria aprender a falar inglês se planejava morar aqui, Hydra tentou intervir, mas o bruxo saiu xingando (em polonês) dizendo que iria falar com o supervisor dela.

\- Grandes coisas! – Disse Letizia balançando os ombros.

\- Aquele era Amadeus Adamczak, ele é um comerciante bruxo Polonês muito importante e você acabou de mandar ele ir embora dizendo que deveria aprender inglês? Você pelo menos leu a ficha dele? Ele não quer morar aqui, ele só veio pegar a renovação de visto semipermanente dele! – Gritou Hydra com fúria para Letizia.

\- Quem você acha que é? Minha chefe? – Disse Letizia levantando para encará-la.

\- Não, mas eu sou! – Hydra se virou e viu Conrado parado na porta do escritório – E você acabou de quase comprometer um acordo de comércio Bruxo de muitos galeões! – Conrado parecia ainda mais furioso que Hydra – A Senhora Macmillan aqui tem razão.

\- Mas papai, ela não tem direito...

\- Venha comigo agora Letizia, AGORA! – Gritou Conrado.

Letizia parecia mais contrariada e raivosa do que nunca, Hydra e Julie não aguentaram conter os sorrisos, mesmo disfarçados.

Hydra eventualmente recebeu uma pequena advertência por gritar com uma colega de trabalho, mas não ligava, aquele grito foi um alívio que veio do fundo de sua alma, não aguentava mais as trapalhadas propositais de Letizia e a falta de humildade dela de pedir ajuda ou admitir erro, ela podia pelo menos tentar, Hydra provavelmente ia tentar ajudar se ela tentasse querer aprender ou trabalhar. Esse era um dos primeiros erros de Letizia que ela de fato não pode culpar Julie (que já tinha mais de 10 advertências nesse ponto, todas por causa de Letizia).

No dia anterior ao do grande plano, todos se reuniram na casa de Julie.

\- Eu estou indo hoje, 10 da noite em um desses aviões trouxas para a Dinamarca – Disse Ian – Eu vou usar confundus nos trouxas do aeroporto se precisar e eu encantei uma identidade trouxa também – Disse ele mostrando um documento de identidade que dizia Brandon Maccoy ao invés de Ian Kozlov – E eu trouxa uma veste minha para você usar amanhã, Gregor, também uma ficha e minhas identificações – Ele entregou tudo para Gregor que agradeceu tremendo.

\- Você lembra do plano, Gregor? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, eu vou chegar amanhã às 10 e vou direto para a sala de chave de portal que sai às 10:15, chegando no Ministério da Dinamarca, eu digo que preciso sair antes do evento, eles não costumam questionar saídas, então eu encontro às 10:35 com Ian no hotel e trocamos de lugar, eu trouxe minha mala para você levar – Disse Gregor entregando uma maleta para Ian.

\- Isso, e o congresso dura 2 dias, mas eu descobri que só precisarei ficar algumas horas, eu volto de tarde para o Ministério normalmente – Completou Ian.

\- É mais simples do que pensamos então –Disse Peter.

\- Sim, depois que descobrimos que o Ministério da Dinamarca deixa os visitantes de outros Ministério saírem sem fazerem muitas perguntas, ficou mais fácil – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu estou nervosa, não é nada tão simples assim e se descobrirem a gente? E se descobrirem o Gregor? – Perguntou Julie quase chorando.

\- Julie, não, o plano é bom e eu prometo, assim que eu puder mandar notícias de alguma forma, eu prometo que mando – Disse Gregor segurando em seu queixo.

\- E o que vai acontecer quando te marcarem no registro de nascidos trouxas? – Perguntou Julie.

\- Ele provavelmente vai ser perseguido, marcado como desaparecido, provavelmente vão caçá-lo, mas ducido que fora do país façam, dificilmente algum outro Ministério vai apoiar essa loucura – Disse Peter.

\- Não mesmo, acho que você estará seguro na Suécia, meu caro, meu amigo irá lhe encontrar depois de amanhã no hotel na Dinamarca e vocês dois irão juntos para a Suécia, ele já arrumou tudo – Disse Gustav.

\- Como? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Transporte trouxa, também encantamos alguns documentos para o Gregor – Disse Gustav entregando os documentos para Gregor – Lá eles não estarão vigiando as saídas do país como aqui.

\- Ok, está tudo combinado então, amanhã é o grande dia – Disse Hydra nervosamente, andando de um lado para o outro da sala – Aqui está a poção, tome um pouco antes de chegar no Ministério, ela não dura tanto tempo assim, tem um refil aqui caso você precise de mais tempo – Disse Hydra entregando dois frascos para Gregor e o abraçando - É melhor irmos, Peter, eles estão me vigiando, não é bom que eu fique por aqui muito tempo.

\- Vamos então? – Disse Peter.

Hydra se despediu de Gregor com um grande abraço e desejou sucesso e calma para ele e para Julie.

\- Você acha mesmo que vai dar certo? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter quando chegaram em casa.

\- Acho, eu acho que tem tudo para dar certo, claro que tem suas complicações, mas temos que pensar o melhor, Hydra, não temos? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, nesses tempos, acho que é só isso que nos sustenta mesmo - A Ordem, nós não vamos contar para eles o que estamos fazendo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Acho melhor não, Hydra, eles achariam muito arriscado, não sei se todos gostariam, melhor ser algo só nosso – Disse Peter a abraçando antes de dormir.

A noite foi difícil de ser dormida, Hydra ficava tendo sonhos de Gregor e eles sendo pegos e mandados para Azkaban, por mais que odiasse, na verdade, jamais fosse admitir por completo, Hydra sentia medo disso.

No dia seguinte, Julie e Hydra sentavam duras na cadeira durante o dia inteiro, mal conseguiam trabalhar.

\- Qual é o problema com vocês duas? – Perguntou Letizia vendo a expressão que as duas tinham no rosto.

\- Nada – Respondeu Julie, voltando a escrever no pergaminho, ela agora só fazia trabalhos burocráticos.

\- Coisas minhas de grávida... – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Ok... – Disse Letizia não parecendo acreditar muito, mas parecendo concentrada demais em seu mundinho para se importar.

A manhã passou arrastada, Hydra e Julie esperavam Ian voltar de tarde com mais nervosismo do que nunca.

\- Me desculpe, não entendi a pergunta – Disse uma mulher da Romênia que pedia visto de entrada permanente no país que Hydra entrevistava.

\- Desculpe, é qual seu status sanguíneo e as provas dele? Eu peço desculpas por essa pergunta, mas é a política do novo Ministro – Disse Hydra respirando fundo.

\- Sem problemas, sou meio-sangue, minha mãe e pai são bruxos, mas minha avó não, trouxe aqui os documentos – Disse a Senhora loura de olhos muito castanhos.

\- Ok, obrigada... IAN – Disse Hydra vendo o amigo entrando na sala, a senhora olhou espantada.

\- Sim, oi Hydra! – Respondeu ele se sentando normalmente, Julie não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, mas não falou nada.

\- Desculpe, eu não estou muito bem hoje – Disse Hydra para a Senhora.

\- Tudo bem filha, tive sete filhos, sei bem como esses últimos meses de gravidez são... – Disse ela olhando para sua barriga.

Depois de responder todas as perguntas e ir embora, Hydra finalmente ficou sozinha na sala com Julie, Ian e Letizia.

\- Então, Ian, como foi o evento da Dinamarca? – Perguntou Hydra tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

\- Bom, deu tudo certo – Disse Ian dando leve sorriso que Letizia nem reparou, até Julie começar a chorar de emoção.

\- Qual é o problema com você hoje? – Perguntou Letizia para Julie.

\- Nada, eu só estou sensível – Respondeu Julie tentando conter o choro.

\- Aquela época do mês – Acrescentou Hydra e Letizia fez uma cara de quem compreendia.

Hydra sabia que as duas não estavam disfarçando muito bem o que estavam fazendo, mas para sorte das duas, Letizia era desinteressada demais com as coisas ao seu redor para perceber, se fosse uma pessoa mais esperta aos detalhes, poderia ser que notas se que algo seriamente errado estava acontecendo.

Ian, Julie e Hydra conversaram em um bar trouxa (depois de trocar em de roupa) em uma rua perto do Ministério depois do trabalho.

\- Deu tudo certo, Gregor me encontrou no hotel no horário marcado, apesar de ser estranho me encontrar na porta – Disse Ian rindo – Depois trocamos de lugar e participei de tudo – Julie tentava conter as lágrimas de emoção.

\- E não pediram para ele fala dinamarquês quando ele chegou lá no Ministério?

\- Sim, mas eu andei treinando ele em algumas frases que ele precisaria falar, foi fácil, Gregor já sabia falar alemão, não teve muito problema com o Dinamarquês – Disse Ian.

\- Então ele está seguro agora? – Perguntou Julie.

\- Está e mandou essa carta para você – Disse Ian entregando uma carta para Julie – É mágica, só você consegue ler o que está escrito e depois que acabar ela vai queimar sozinha, então leia quando chegar em casa.

Julie chorava emocionada e agradecia a Ian pela carta.

\- Cuidado com ela, Julie, precisamos ser muito cuidadosos agora – Sugeriu Hydra.

Em casa, ela contou para Peter tudo sobre o sucesso de seu plano.

\- Isso é maravilhoso, amor!

\- Eu sei e eu fiquei pensando, nós podemos fazer mais disso – Disse Hydra, andando de um lado para o outro da cozinha.

\- Como? – Perguntou Peter que preparava o jantar.

\- Fazendo mais viagens dessas eu vi que o Ian tem algumas marcadas, podemos ajudar, não dá para ser muita gente de uma vez só, ou mesmo em um período curto, mas se ajudarmos alguém, por que não? – Perguntou Hydra animada.

\- Meu amigo Ully, ele já recebeu a intimição para se registrar e está apavorado, será que? – Peter fez uma pausa para pensar...

\- Não tem problema Peter, você não entende, é a primeira vez que eu me sinto útil em meses, nós podemos fazer isso!

\- Tem que conversar com os outros...

\- Eu vou, amanhã, vou convocar uma reunião para amanhã, na casa do Gustav ou do Ian talvez, não aqui porque é um lugar vigiado, mas.

Hydra se sentiu tão animada, que até cantara com o rádio enquanto ajudava Peter no jantar.

\- Eu tinha esquecido como sua voz é linda, que nem todo seu resto... – Disse Peter sorrindo – Tanto tempo que você não canta,..

\- É esperança na guerra, quanto tempo que eu não tenho uma?

Inspirada na ideia do galeão falso da Armada Dumbledore, Hydra tinha dado um galã falso para cada membro da anti-comissão na semana anterior e agora escrevia um recado nela, pedindo uma reunião no dia seguinte, a diferença dessa moeda para as da armada, é que Hydra achou um jeito de todos poderem responder os recados, então Ian respondeu dizendo que poderia ser na casa dele, depois do trabalho.

\- Eu vou estar no trabalho, Hydra, últimos dias de plantão de estagiário – Disse Peter sorrindo com seu doce sorriso que Hydra sempre achara hipnotizante.

\- Tudo bem, eu te conto tudo, só me passa todas as informações sobre o Ully que puder.

No dia seguinte, Hydra conheceu o charmoso apartamento de Ian, ficava no centro de Londres, era todo em cores pastéis e tinha uma espaçosa sala com sofás e poltronas e muitos porta-retratos, principalmente em cima da lareira. Alex, o marido de Ian, era a pessoa mais doce que Hydra conhecera, era um bruxo louro de olhos castanhos, alto, simpático, bem arrumado e com um forte sotaque irlandês, agora oferecia biscoitos para o grupo e um especial para Hydra.

\- Minhas irmãs todas já ficaram grávidas e eu cuidei de todas, esses biscoitinhos faziam elas se sentirem melhor dos desconforos do último trimestre, acredite – Disse Alex sorridente.

\- Obrigada, são uma delícia – Disse Hydra experimentando um e realmente parecia que uma sensação de alívio desceu pelo seu corpo, até sua barriga parecia não tão mais pesada.

\- Eu te passo a receita e te dou alguns para a viagem, é magia de família, mas Ian disse que você é maravilhosa em poções, então acho que vai tirar de letra.

Logo depois, Juliane e Gustav chegaram (Juliane trazia em um carrinho de bebê sua filha), Alex se ofereceu para cuidar dela enquanto o grupo conversava.

\- Queria poder ajudar mais – Disse ele- Mas infelizmente eu gerencio uma loja de caldeirões no Beco Diagonal, não tem muito o que eu possa fazer – Disse ele desanimado balançando a bebezinha no seu colo.

\- Como está a loja? Sobrevivendo aos novos tempos do beco diagonal? – Perguntou Juliane.

\- Sim, mas não muito bem, infelizmente, somos nós e mais meia dúzia de lojas agora, está bem difícil – Disse ele olhando para Ian que concordou coma cabeça – Cheguei a fechar por um tempo, mas decidi que bem, não ia adiantar nada ficar correndo em casa, mal de alunos da Grifinória, eles dizem, sempre correndo para a batalha – Ele disse rindo.

\- Grifinória? É uma das casas de vocês, certo? – Perguntou Juliane que estava sentada ao lado de Hydra comendo biscoitos – Eu sou da serpente-chifruda da Ilvermorny.

\- Sim, é a minha casa, do Alex e da Hydra tamém – Explicou Ian.

\- Eu sou da Lufa-lufa – Disse Julie, que estava com um humor maravilhoso, seja o que tivesse naquela carta que ela recebeu, a deixou muito feliz – E o Gregor também.

\- Peter é da Corvinal e minha família da Sonserina – Completou Hydra.

\- Sonserina, ouvi falar dessa casa – Disse Juliane.

\- Não muito bem, aposto – Disse Ian.

\- Mas nem todos são maus lá, meu cunhado é da Sonserina e ele é uma das melhores e mais corajosas pessoas que eu conheço – Completou rapidamente Hydra.

\- Sim, mas a maioria, se não todos os comensais são de lá – Disse Ian.

\- A maioria, meus amigos conhecem um que é da Grifinória e sinceramente é um dos piores... E mais medrosos também! – Disse Hydra se referindo as histórias que ouviu sobre Peter Pettigrew, amigo de escola de Sirius, Lupin e o pai de Harry, Tiago que os traiu e ajudou Voldemort a voltar para forma humana durante o torneio Tribuxo, além de ter matado o pobre Cedrico Diggory.

\- Bem, Hydra, está na hora de nos contar porque convocou essa reunião – Disse Ian.

\- Bem, eu acho que o nosso plano deu certo, tão certo que eu quero continuar, eu quero enviar outros nascidos trouxas para fora do país e já tenho um candidato – Disse ela animada.

\- Hydra, não sei se vai funcionar de novo...

\- E por que não iria, Ian? Nós vamos ter cuidado, vamos usar dias separados, outros Ministérios além da Dinamarca se for preciso, qualquer coisa, mas podemos ajudar mais gente, salvar mais gente!

Todos ficaram calados ouvindo o que Hydra falava.

\- Eu tenho uma viagem para Romênia marcada... eles falam em Inglês e eu acho que poderia dar certo... – Disse Ian meio incerto.

\- Quando? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Em uma semana, é uma das únicas que eu tenho marcada para de manhã, se fosse Gregor ele conseguiria trabalhar como eu durante a manhã, mas uma pessoa estranha não daria certo, você sabe o que esse candidato faz? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, quer dizer, eu acho que ele era Obliviador até bem... até tudo acontecer – Disse Hydra.

\- Então ele já conhece o Ministério, isso é bom! – Disse Ian.

\- Eu também tenho uma pessoa – Disse Julie timidamente.

\- Quem? – Perguntaram todos.

\- Dany Danzel, ela é baterista, é de uma banda bruxa pouco conhecida, é minha melhor amiga... – Disse Julie.

\- Bem, podemos trabalhar um de cada vez, o que acham? – Perguntou Ian.

\- Eu posso enviar esse próximo para os Estados Unidos com a família da Elizabeth – Disse Gustav.

\- Sim, envie os dois se precisar – Disse Juliane sorridente – Um deles pode ir para o Canadá, ou os dois se preferirem, minha tia mora lá.

\- Ótimo! Isso seria maravilhoso, eles poderiam ficar livres por lá provavelmente - Disse Hydra.

\- Ok, mas por enquanto vamos combinar só com esse, conforme for dando certo, vamos levando mais gente, ok? – Disse Ian.

\- Sim, claro! – Hydra se sentia tão feliz que não conseguia nem se controlar, até Libra parecia feliz dentro dela.

\- Ok, então eu vou precisar me encontrar com esse Ully, preparar ele para semana que vem, depois com a sua amiga, ok Julie? – Disse Ian.

\- Você está sendo muito corajoso, Ian! – Disse Juliane.

\- Obrigada, mas se eu puder ajudar alguém a ser salvo desses malditos, eu i quero fazer o que for necessário – Disse ele olhando para Alex.

Peter entrou em contato com Ully, que aceitou ser treinado por Ian, Hydra tentou convencer seu tio Teddy de fazer a mesma viagem, mas infelizmente ele continuava não aceitando, então eles trabalharam durante toda a semana para a viagem de Ully.

\- Tem poção o suficiente? – Perguntou Peter em uma noite enquanto Hydra trabalhava em seu laboratório.

\- Sim, mais do que o suficiente, como está Ully?

\- Bem, ele diz que vai encontrar Ian na Polônia amanhã e de lá deve partir direto para o Canadá, está bem agradecido, eu também estou, Hydra – Disse Peter a abraçando.

\- Eu só queria que o tio Teddy aceitasse ir também, mas ele é teimoso.

\- Se ele fosse seu tio de sangue, diria que é de família – Brincou Peter.

No dia seguinte, Hydra e Julie aguardaram ansiosamente pela chegada de Ian, mas não estavam mais tão nervosas quanto no dia da viagem de Gregor.

\- Boa-tarde, meninas – Disse Ian, chegando sorridente na sala, Hydra e Julie retribuiram o sorriso com alivio, Letizia como sempre, estava desligada de tudo que acontecia.

A próxima viagem aconteceria em mais duas semanas, a primeira de setembro, a bruxa chamada Emilia Jane já estava sendo treinada por Ian, de novo, iriam para Dinamarca.

\- Os parentes da Juliane mandaram uma coruja para ela dizendo que o primo Jones estava em casa – Disse Hydra para Peter.

\- Isso significa?

\- Que Ully está bem, está no Canadá!

Peter abraçou e agradeceu Hydra.

\- A próxima viagem está marcada para daqui duas semanas, um dia depois da sua formatura – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Nem me lembra disso, eu não acredito que vou ser um curandeiro formado, finalmente! – Disse Peter, sentando no sofá.

\- Eu amanhã vou até a loja dos meninos, estou com saudades deles – Disse Hydra se juntando a eles.

\- Ok, não esqueça que sua tia Andrômeda vai vir aqui com Tonks e Lupin amanhã de noite.

\- Pode deixar – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

A loja dos gêmeos estava mais prospera do que nunca, com o fim das férias escolares chegando, alunos de Hogwarts, mesmo com tudo que acontecia, se aglomeravam nos corredores, assim como no ano anterior.

\- Posso ajudá-la, madame? – Disse uma funcionária com o uniforme da loja.

\- Sim, eu...

\- Ela é nossa irmã, Mayra, pode deixar ela com a gente – Disse Jorge vindo em direção a ela e a abraçando.

\- A sim, me desculpe, eu não sabia... – Disse a bruxa sem graça.

\- Não se preocupe! – AfIrmou Hydra.

\- Eu vou ajudar os clientes então, um prazer em conhecê-la – Disse a jovem bruxa sumindo na direção.

\- Ela é bonita – Disse Hydra para Jorge.

\- Sim, mas não, não mexemos com as funcionárias, somos profissionais – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Ei Palerma – Disse Fred também a abraçando – Ei Palerminha – Ele disse para barriga de Hydra – Quando ela deve nascer afinal?

\- Mês que vem, se Deus quiser, porque eu não aguento mais andar por aí grávida.

Hydra ficou um tempo olhando para os jovens que enchiam a loja, Fred e Jorge tiveram que sair por alguns momentos para ajudar as funcionárias, tinham alunos de várias idades, alguns reconheceram Hydra, uma aluna da Grifinória do ano de Harry.

\- Uau, você é a grávida mais bonita que eu já vi na vida! – Disse a menina de cabelos castanhos.

\- Obrigada.

\- É sério, você continua tão magra, só a barriga mesmo, para quando é?

\- Mês que vem – Disse Hydra.

\- Bem, parabéns – A menina se afastou para continuar as compras com os amigos.

Não tinha como mentir, Hydra se sentiu extremamente bem com o elogio, sua vaidade ainda continuava ali, talvez fosse um defeito, pensava ela às vezes, mas é um defeito que ela não conseguia não ter.

\- Muito bem Palerma, desculpe a confusão, está uma loucura hoje – Disse Fred, se aproximando dela, que estava sentada em um dos bancos perto da sessão de fogos de artifício.

\- Eu não me importo, é bom estar em volta dessa alegria toda ao invés daquela tristeza do Ministério.

\- Venha para cá, trabalhe com a gente, a loja é sua também.

\- Não dá, eu as vezes bem que queria...

\- A oferta vai estar sempre de pé.

\- Que casal bonito! – Disse uma Senhora bruxa que passava por eles – E vão ter um bebê, que encantador!

\- Sim, 100% meu – Disse Fred piscando para a mulher enquanto Hydra segurava a risada.

\- 100% seu? Peter vai amar saber disso – Disse ela rindo mais alto agora.

\- O que é 100% dele? – Disse Jorge sentando ao lado dos dois.

Enquanto Hydra explicava a brincadeira, a bruxa passou de novo, agora olhando para os três.

\- Ta bom, talvez 50% meu – Disse Fred para ela, a bruxa fez uma cara de escandalizada e saiu. Os três riram tanto que as costelas de Hydra doiam.

\- Obrigada por vocês existirem, é sério! – Disse ela ainda rindo.

Ela passou o resto do dia ajudando os gêmeos na loja, era um trabalho muito mais divertido do que qualquer um que Hydra tivesse no Ministério, realmente a fez considerar por alguns momentos largar tudo para ficar com eles na loja, certamente seria ótimo estar com eles todos os dias.

\- Fica para jantar com a gente? – Perguntou Jorge enquanto fechavam a loja – Fred fez uma comida meio que decente hoje.

\- Não dá, preciso ir para casa, minha tia Andrômeda e a Tonks devem estar me esperando.

\- Uma pena, ficou decente mesmo... – Disse Fred rindo.


	9. A FORMATURA DE PETER

Os dois levaram ela até um local seguro para aparatar, depois de ela insistir que eles não precisavam acompanhar ela até em casa.

\- Veja essa barriga, está linda – Disse Andrômeda quando Hydra encontrou ela, Tonks e Peter na sala de casa, ela e Tonks pareciam abatidas.

\- Aonde está Lupin? – Perguntou Hydra ao abraçar a prima.

\- Em casa com papai – Respondeu ela triste – Papai está pronto para fugir Hydra.

\- Eu queria tanto que ele aceitasse minha oferta de sair do país...

\- Ele não quer arriscar a vida de vocês, acredite, eu e mamãe já tentamos muito convencer ele, só não fale sobre isso com ela, por favor – Disse ela olhando para Andrômeda que conversava com Peter.

\- Pode deixar... como vai o bebê?

\- Bem, mal posso esperar para saber o sexo – Disse Tonks alisando a ainda inexistente barriga.

\- Tia, eu tenho uma coisa para te falar – Disse Hydra sentando ao lado da tia.

\- O que, minha filha? – Perguntou Andrômeda, ainda sem conseguir disfarçar o olhar de tristeza, segurando a mão de Hydra.

\- Eu e Peter conversamos, estávamos procurando um nome para dar para Libra, um nome do meio, eu queria de alguém forte, que significasse algo especial e nós escolhemos o seu, Andrômeda, o nome da mulher mais forte e corajosa que eu conheci na minha vida.

Andrômeda estava chorando tanto que Hydra teve que conjurar um lencinho para que ela limpasse as lágrimas.

\- Eu? Você, vocês...? – Disse ela ainda chorando olhar para Hydra e Peter – Vocês têm certeza?

\- Absoluta! – Disse Hydra sorrindo – Libra Andrômeda Macmillan, é um nome lindo, não acha?

\- Sim! – Disse Andrômeda chorando mais ainda de alegria, até Tonks chorava.

\- O mais lindo que eu já ouvi – Disse ela abrançando Hydra e depois Peter – Mas e você, Peter? Sua mãe não vai se importar?

\- Não, ela acha que ser avó já é homenagem o suficiente, ela nunca gostou de colocar nome dos pais como nome do meio, papai que quis assim comigo, tanto que o nome do meio da Jeniffer é em homenagem a uma tia dela, Jeniffer também acha a mesma coisa, diz que ser tia já é o suficiente, não precisa de mais nada para ela.

\- Ótimo, então vai ser uma honra para mim – Disse Andrômeda – Eu nunca imaginei, em toda a minha vida depois de me casar com Teddy, que um dia eu estaria sendo homenageada pela filha de Narcisa, como o mundo dá voltas, não? – Seus olhos emocionados encontravam o de Hydra, realmente o que dissera era verdade, Andrômeda era a mulher mais forte que Hydra conhecia, foi a primeira mulher da família de Hydra que desafiou a todos, muito mais do que ela, foi cortada de toda a família Black, de tudo que conhecia e seguiu firme com o marido, o homem que amava, era doce e gentil, assim como Abbas quebrava todo o estereótipo das pessoas da Sonserina que Hydra tinha ouvido antes.

\- Libra Andrômeda Macmillan, eu gostei muito! – Disse Tonks que agora sorria.

\- E como sua mãe vai reagir a isso, Hydra? – Perguntou Andrômeda, agora já recuperada, ela tinha a elegância de Hydra e Narcisa e que um dia a própria Bellatrix teve, antes de Azkaban, mesmo chorando, sempre tinha um certo porte, Hydra achava que por isso conseguia se sentir tão à vontade com ela.

\- Sinceramente não me interessa, eu a amo, eu me preocupo muito com ela, mas não me interessa isso no momento... – Disse Hydra, ela tinha noção no vazio em seu olhar, sua mãe nunca mais a procurara, nunca mais nem enviara uma coruja, ela sabia que provavelmente estava sendo proibida por Voldemort, mas ainda assim doía, além disso, ainda não perdoara completamente Narcisa por ter feito Hydra engravidar sem ela querer.

\- Não faz bem guardar tanto rancor dela, minha filha – Disse Andrômeda – Acredite, já guardei por tempo demais... - Andrômeda olhava para o chão, como quem pensasse em algo horrível, uma terrível lembrança que provavelmente ela tinha dentro dela.

\- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto? – Disse Peter sentindo o clima pesado no ar – Eu fiz comida italiana, espero que gostem.

\- Amo! – Disse Andrômeda se levantando para ajudar Peter.

\- Você não cozinha, Hydra? – Perguntou Tonks.

\- Às vezes, coisas simples, mesmo com magia é difícil, eu não imagino como os trouxas conseguem! – Disse Hydra rindo.

O dia primeiro de setembro chegou, com ele, a saudade de estar pegando o expresso de Hogwarts, mas essa saudade foi apagada com a notícia que recebeu de manhã.

\- Olha só isso – Disse Peter dando para ela um exemplar do Profeta Diário.

Hydra pegou o exemplar e se chocou com uma grande foto de um homem de cabelos negros, nariz curvo, muito conhecido dos três, encarou-os sob a manchete:

"SEVERO SNAPE CONFIRMADO DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS.

Severo Snape, há anos professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, foi hoje nomeado diretor na mudança mais importante entre as que foram realizadas no corpo docente da tradicional escola. Aleto Carrow assumirá a função de professora de Estudo dos Trouxas face ao pedido de demissão da titular, enquanto seu irmão, Amico, ocupará o posto de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Agradeço a oportunidade de defender os melhores valores e tradições bruxos..."

\- Pelas barbas de Merlim, Peter! Eu não consigo acreditar nisso! – Disse Hydra que tinha a boca aberta.

\- Eu sei – Disse Peter suspirando fundo - Eu também não. E esses Aleto e Amico, não são comensais da morte?

\- São sim, aqueles irmãos maldosos, eu não acredito, Peter, como foram deixar isso acontecer? O que vai ser dos alunos de Hogwarts? – Hydra tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Eu ainda não acredito o quanto eu admirei o Professor Snape, eu passei horas sozinha com ele aprendendo todo tipo de coisa, eu deixei ele entrar na minha mente, como eu pude ser tão burra?

\- Se até o Dumbledore confiou nele, Hydra, como nós iríamos saber? – Disse Peter desanimado.

\- Não acho que iríamos, eu sei disso, mas sei lá, ele parecia diferente.

\- Ele sempre pareceu bem mau para mim... – Disse Peter sentado na mesa lendo o resto do jornal.

\- Para você, pra todo mundo, mas não pra mim, eu não se é porque eu já conhecia mau, eu não via isso no Snape, eu via algo negro, sim, mas não ruim, uma solidão talvez, uma coisa meio negra sim lá dentro, um vazio, mas não maldade puramente dita, eu realmente me surpreendi, eu errei...

\- Tudo bem meu amor, todos nós erramos, isso não é culpa sua.

Ela seguiu para o trabalho com aquilo na cabeça, mal reparou quando encontrou o sr. Weasley na entrada do Ministério.

\- Hydra?

\- Sr. Weasley! – Disse ela sorrindo e o cumprimentando, ele apresentou ela para alguns de seus colegas que foram muito gentis com ela.

\- Como está Peter? – Disse ele de forma formal, Hydra sabia que ele não podia falar direito com ela ali, não na frente dos outros funcionários.

\- Está bem e a senhora Weasley?

\- Muito bem também.

\- Para quando é o bebê? – Perguntou um de seus colegas, um bruxo moreno e barrigudo de vestes azuis para Hydra.

\- Deve ser para esse mês na verdade, final do mês ou começo do mês que vem, provavelmente – Respondeu Hydra.

\- E você ainda está trabalhando? Uma guerreira! – Disse o Bruxo rindo.

\- Sim, até o último dia provavelmente... – Brincou Hydra, olhando para o sr. Weasley, queria perguntar mais coisas para ele.

\- Bom, vamos entrando? – Disse o .

\- Claro – Respondeu Hydra – Vejo vocês depois, foi um prazer.

Ela se retirou para a entrada das mulheres.

Hydra viu uma bruxa no átrio, chorando abraçada a um outro bruxo que também chorava e mais algumas pessoas nervosas.

\- São os nascidos trouxas, começaram as audiências deles –Disse Gustav se aproximando dela – Triste!

\- Uma das coisas mais horríveis que eu já vi! - Afirmou Hydra olhando com grande pena para os bruxos nervosos que agora eram encaminhados para um elevador.

\- Um deles chegou hoje carregado, foi uma cena horrível, agrediram o pobre coitado – Disse Gustav enquanto caminhavam para o elevador.

\- Eu não sei como alguém aqui concorda com isso.

\- Mais gente do que você imagina concorda, Hydra – Afirmou Gustav.

Os dois desceram no mesmo andar e foram em direção a suas salas.

\- Amanhã então? – Perguntou Gustav e Hydra sabia que ele se referia a viagem da bruxa amiga de Julie.

\- Amanhã... – Afirmou Hydra sorrindo.

Gustav partiu para sua sala, mas Hydra foi interrompida no caminho da sua pelo Senhor Spinelli, levou um susto tão grande que deu um pequeno gritinho e levou a mão ao coração.

\- Senhora Macmillan, como vai? – Perguntou ele com um olhar quase simpático – Desculpe, não queria assustá-la.

\- Não, tudo bem, eu que peço desculpas, Sr. Spnielli.

\- Eu queria falar sobre sua licença maternidade, quando você irá começar?

\- Em três semanas – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Ok, ok, eu irei redirecionar o trabalho da equipe nesse tempo, com certeza irá fazer muita falta, pretende voltar depois, certo?

\- Sim, assim que a licença acabar eu quero estar de volta – Afirmou Hydra, a diferença de tratamento que o Sr. Spinelli dava aos puro-sangue do que as meio-sangue era gritante e um pouco repulsiva.

\- Ok, aguardaremos ansiosos – Disse ele abrindo a porta da sala de Hydra para ela entrar.

\- Obrigada – Disse Hydra, encontrando Letizia e Ian na sala.

\- Você não vai parar de estar grávida, tipo, nunca? – Perguntou Letizia a olhando com repulsa, assim que seu pai saiu e fechou a porta.

\- Nove meses Letizia, Nove meses, ou melhor, 40 semanas na verdade, aprende a contar – Respondeu Hydra impaciente sentando em sua mesa.

Letizia amarrou a cara, mas nem mesmo Ian resistiu e deu uma pequena risada que só Hydra ouviu.

\- Bom-dia – Disse Julie chegando na sala, todos responderam, menos Letizia, é claro.

\- É verdade que seu irmão não vai voltar para Hogwarts esse ano? – Perguntou Letizia para Hydra. Julie e Ian observaram a reação de Hydra.

\- Não sei, não tenho falado com ele.

\- Por que?

\- Porque ele anda com comensais da morte e eu não, mais alguma dúvida? – Respondeu Hydra friamente, sem olhar para Letizia, todos agora sabiam que Draco era um comensal, não tinha o porquê de manter aquilo em segredo de ninguém. Todos ficaram em silêncio, Hydra olhou para Letizia e viu que até ela parecia em choque.

\- Então é verdade? Pansy disse que era, mas eu não acreditei muito.

Hydra pensou que talvez tivesse falado demais, pelo visto, nem todos sabiam disso...

\- Não sei se é verdade ou não, realmente não temos nos falado – Disse Hydra tentando corrigir rapidamente seu erro.

\- Bem, Draco é demais, não duvido que seja verdade – Hydra sentiu muita raiva de ver que ela falava isso como se fosse uma coisa boa.

\- Você sabe o que os comensais fazem? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eles acabam com os nascidos trouxas – Respondeu Letizia com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Hydra, não! – Disse Ian, vendo que ela estava preparada para brigar com Letizia.

\- A sua falta de senso me dá nojo – Disse Hydra vermelha de raiva.

\- Sua traição ao sangue também me dá, você é uma Malfoy, uma Malfoy! – Disse Letizia como se falasse algo muito óbvio.

\- Hydra, deixa para lá, por favor... – Disse Ian.

Nesse momento, Julie levantou para abrir a porta para as entrevistas da manhã e Hydra tentou esquecer um pouco sobre o que Letizia falou.

No final do dia, Letizia saiu mais rápido que os outros, deixando Ian e Julie com Hydra para trás.

\- Tudo certo para amanhã pelo visto... – Disse Julie baixinho.

\- Sim, eu estou indo para o aeroporto agora – Disse Ian – Já estou começando a me acostumar e até a gostar desse negócio trouxa de voar. Os três riram e saíram pelo corredor, fechando a sala.

\- Eu tenho que sair correndo, preciso em arrumar para a formatura do Peter – Disse Hydra.

\- Formatura? – Perguntaram os dois.

\- Não, ele hoje vai se tornar um curandeiro formado, acreditam? – Disse Hydra orgulhosa.

\- Mande meus parabéns para ele, é uma ótima pessoa, seu marido – Disse Ian enquanto entravam no elevador.

\- Sim, meus também, ele tem sido maravilhoso conosco! – Disse Julie, que era uma pessoa muito mais agradável com eles agora.

\- Mandarei, ele também gostou muito de vocês e o de vocês também são ótimos! Marido e namorado digo. - Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Hydra chegou em casa e trocou suas vestes de trabalho por uma linda veste formal branca (que agora ficava apertada nela, mas de uma forma não feia, só deixava sua barriga bem acentuada, porém bonita) com detalhes em prata no decote, ajeitou seu cabelo de forma que ficavam meio presos e ondulados e aparatou no St. Mungo's.

A sala de recepção estava cheia como sempre, todos olharam para Hydra quando ela entrou.

\- Está procurando um bruxo para o parto? – Perguntou o bruxo recepcionista simpático.

\- Não, na verdade estou aqui para o evento de formatura – Respondeu Hydra.

\- A sim, quinto andar, no salão de chá.

\- Obrigada – Respondeu Hydra.

O Salão de chá estava irreconhecível, um palanque com algumas cadeiras e uma longa mesa tinham alguns bruxos bem vestidos nela, entre eles, Hydra reconheceu os sr e sra. Macmillan, nas primeiras fileiras das muitas cadeiras da frente do palanque, bruxos com vestes formais azuis (entre eles Peter, que sorriu e acenou para ela) na terceira fileira depois dos alunos, Hydra viu Jeniffer e Abbas que acenavam e chamavam ela para se sentar.

\- Já começou? – Perguntou Hydra sentando ao lado deles.

\- Não, mas já deve começar – Disse Jeniffer – Você está tão linda, minha sobrinha pelo visto já está prestes a nascer, né?

\- Mais 3 semanas provavelmente – Disse Hydra.

\- Até eu estou nervoso! – Disse Abbas rindo.

Hydra reconheceu em uma fileira próxima, Jenono e Marilee, amigos de escola de Peter, também os tios e a prima de Peter, Hydra imaginava que seu primo Ernue devia estar de volta em Hogwarts, eles acenaram uns para os outros.

\- Quem são aqueles com seus pais no palanque, Jeniffer? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- O Diretor, vice-diretor, chefe da equipe de curandeiros, chefes de andar, etc – Disse Jeniffer apontando para cada um.

\- Esse pessoal se formando com o Peter, parecem mais velhos...

\- A maioria é, Hydra, nem todo mundo consegue uma vaga no St. Mungo's assim que se forma em Hogwarts, muitos começam em outras funções até conseguir ser curandeiro estagiário, só alguns conseguem sair de Hogwarts direto para cá, você tem que ser muito bom, ter ótimos N.I.E.M.s e tudo mais... – Respondeu Jeniffer.

\- E você nunca quis mesmo ser uma, Jenny? Que nem o resto da sua família – Perguntou Abbas.

\- Não, nem pensar, isso é coisa do Peter, mas eu já te disse isso.

\- E como vai com relação ao trabalho, Jeniffer? Vai ficar mesmo longe do Profeta Diário? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim... eu estou escrevendo algumas coisas para o Pasquim, mas, bem... – Jeniffer fez uma longa pausa – Eu não sei se lá é muito meu estilo, pelo menos posso falar a verdade lá, né? Pelo menos enquanto não formos perseguidos, eu também tenho pensado em escrever um livro.

\- Um livro? – Perguntou Hydra – Sobre o que?

\- Sobre a guerra bruxa, mas não para agora, eu estou esvrevendo agora conforme tudo acontece, mas planejo publicar ele se um dia ficar tudo em paz novamente, se Você-sabe-quem perder... – Disse ela com o olhar distante.

\- Eu vou querer ler se tudo isso acontecer, se Deus quiser vai sim! – Hydra segurou na mão da cunhada e a olhou com um olhar de aprovação.

\- Senhoras e Senhores, sua atenção por favor – Disse o bruxo no meio do palanque – Meu nome é James Simas, eu sou diretor do hospital St. Mungo's para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos e tenho o prazer de presidir essa cerimônia de graduação dos nossos curandeiros estagiários – Disse ele sob o aplauso de todos.

\- Por que seus pais estão lá em cima? – Perguntou Hydra para Jeniffer enquanto o bruxo falava.

\- Eles receberam uma promoção, vai ser anunciada hoje, mamãe vai ser chefe agora de todo terceiro andar e papai vai ficar no lugar do Sr Lamis como chefe de todos os curandeiros do hospital.

\- Uau, sério? Nossa! Isso é demais, Jeniffer, Peter não me contou nada!

\- Ele ainda não sabe – Disse ela sorrindo.

-... nosso querido Leonardo Lamis, que serviu por anos como chefe dos curandeiros, iremos sentir sua falta, mas com certeza esperamos que aproveite a aposentadoria – Disse o bruxo completando uma frase que Hydra não ouviu enquanto todos riam, o bruxo idoso acenava para todos.

\- Ele está no St. Mungo's já tem 89 anos, ele nunca quis ser diretor ou nada administrativo – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Quando perguntado ao Lamis quem deveria substitui-lo, bem, somente um nome veio a mente do nosso querido curandeiro e esse nome que eu tenho o prazer de anunciar aqui hoje, Lance Macmillan – Todos aplaudiram, Hydra, Jeniffer e Abbas aplaudiram de pé enquanto o Sr Macmillan agradecia a todos.

\- Que maravilha, ele merece! – Disse Abbas orgulhoso.

O Sr Macmillan foi até o centro do palanque e sacudiu a mão do Diretor e do antigo chefe dos curandeiros.

\- Bom, boa-noite, primeiramente quero me apresentar, meu nome é Lance Macmillan, eu sou curandeiro do Hospital 's já tem quase... bem, 30 anos? – Disse ele olhando para a esposa esperando uma confirmação enquanto todos riam novamente e é uma honra, uma grande honra ser nomeado hoje para um cargo tão importante quanto esse, com tantos curandeiros maravilhosos e capacitados nesse hospital...

\- Papai sempre amou discursos longos, se prepara... – Disse Jeniffer rindo.

Hydra realmente esperou 15 minutos de um longo discurso até os agradecimentos finais.

\- ... minha esposa, Merza Macmillan, uma curandeira maravilhosa, muito melhor do que eu, inclusive. Uma pessoa que semrpe esteve ao meu lado e sempre me ajudou – O auditório se encheu de "ownnns", inclusive de Hydra.

Até mesmo os agradecimentos foram longos, mas finalmente, Lance parou de falar e todos aplaudiram de pé.

\- Muito obrigada Lance, por essas lindas palavras – Disse de novo o diretor, agora se levantando – Bem, vamos começar essa cerimônia...

Os curandeiros fizeram juntos um juramento de honra de curandeiros bruxos, de que lutariam para sempre cuidar de todos os males, todos os feitiços que deram errado, todos os envenenamentos, todos os males e acidentes da nossa comunidade bruxa. Depois ele leu o nome de um a um que levantava, ia sacudir sua mão e sua veste mudava de azul para verde clara, eram mais de 20 curandeiros se formando e Hydra já estava bem entediada quando chegaram na letra M de sobrenomes.

\- Matilda, Joana – Uma jovem bruxa loura de cabelos curtos e nariz grande se levantou, acenou para a família e apertou a mão do diretor – MacJami, Lina – Dessa vez uma bruxa de cabelos castanhos e pele negra fez o mesmo gesto da anterior – Macmillan, Peter – Era a vez de Peter, ele levantou, parecendo mais lindo do que nunca, acenou para os tios, os amigos e para Hydra, Jeniffer e Abbas, tanto Hydra, quanto Jeniffer quanto a sra. Macmillan choravam, até o sr. Macmillan chorava quando Peter foi abraçá-los e a Sra Macmillan parecia que ia passar mal de tanto chorar, então Peter foi até o diretor, apertou sua mão e suas vestes mudaram de cor.

\- Meu irmãozinho é um homem agora – Brincou Jeniffer com lágrimas nos olhos.

Libra se mexia feliz dentro de Hydra, ela realmente parecia saber quando algo especial estava acontecendo, era até meio assustador, mas bem, essa menina deve ser mágica Hydra, pensava Hydra.

Apesar de não ter preconceitos com quem era, Hydra, assim como quase todos os bruxos, morria de medo de produzir um aborto, não por ser uma vergonha, mas pela tristeza que a criança geralmente passava de viver no meio mágico e não pertencer de verdade a ele, não conseguir fazer mágica.

Peter e os Macmillans encontraram Hydra depois da cerimônia, Peter deu um grande beijo em Hydra, ele parecia mais feliz do que nunca.

\- Esta bem grande essa menina, heim! – Disse Henry, tio de Peter, um homem louro, extremamente parecido com o sr. Macmillan, pareciam até gêmeos, se não fosse por um detalhe ou outro.

\- Sim, mais três semanas e ela deve estar pronta para sua grande estreia no mundo – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Vamos até a minha casa? Preparei um grande jantar para nós – Disse Lucy, tia de Peter.

A casa dos outros Macmillan era grande e espaçosa, parecida com a dos pais de Peter, com a grande diferença de que a tia de Peter parecia ter um gosto especial por cores fortes, então todos os cômodos tinham uma diferente, a grande sala de jantar aonde comiam por exemplo, era toda rosa choque e marrom.

\- Você conheceu meu Ernie, não, Hydra? – Perguntou Lucy para Hydra, que comia agora uma deliciosa sopa de abóbora.

\- Sim, ele é do sétimo ano agora, certo? Já o vi algumas vezes em Hogwarts – Respondeu Hydra.

\- A Magnólia você também conheceu lá, certo? – Perguntou Henry, sobre a prima de Peter, uma menina loura e tímida um ano mais velha que Hydra que estava agora sentada ao lado da mãe.

\- Sim, claro! – Confirmou Hydra.

O jantar foi um pouco chatinho, os tios de Peter não eram sempre tão divertidos quanto os pais dele, apesar de serem muito simpáticos, mas ainda assim, era legal estar com uma família que se ama, pensava Hydra.

Ele foram embora um pouco antes das 1 da manhã, Hydra estava se sentindo completamente exausta.

\- Amanhã temos a próxima viagem – Disse Hydra enquanto ela e Peter se preparavam para deitar.

\- Sim, mas fique calma, já viu que é um bom plano – Disse Peter enquanto se despia de sua veste verde.

\- Bom, assim espero... – Disse Hydra.


	10. A COMISSÃO DE REGISTRO DOS NASCIDOS TROU

\- O Ian viajou ontem para a Islândia, minha amiga já deve estar indo agora para a sessão de chaves de portal – Disse Julie alegremente sentada na mesa de Hydra enquanto Letizia não chegava.

\- Você acha que vai dar tudo certo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque não... – As duas foram interrompidas por Letizia que chegava na sala com IAN!

\- IAN? – Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

\- A, sim, eu – Disse um claramente falso Ian que parecia muito desajeitado e assustado.

\- Papai mandou a gente trocar, eu vou para a Islândia e ele vai para Rússia – Disse Letizia – Só vim pegar uns papéis.

Hydra entrou em pânico, olhou assustada para Julie.

\- Mas não pode! – Gritou Julie.

\- E por que não? – Perguntou Letizia com desprezo.

\- Porque, porque...

\- Porque o Ministro da Islândia já tem uma ótima relação com o Ian.

\- Eu não quero saber, são ordens do papai... – Disse Letizia que se abaixava na mesa para pegar algo.

O falso Ian estava parado na porta da sala, Hydra congelou, não sabia o que fazer agora.

\- Não – Disse Hydra se colocando na frente de Letizia e bloqueando sua passagem.

\- Você está maluca, Macmillan? – Disse Letizia a empurrando do caminho.

\- Somnum- Hydra ouviu Julie falando e imediatamente Letizia caiu, dormindo, no chão.

\- Ai meu Deus, o que a gente fez? – Disse Hydra.

\- Me ajuda a colocar ela na cadeira, a gente vê o que faz quando ela acordar – Disse Julie – Danny, vai para a sala de chave de portal combinada e diz que teve uma mudança de planos, vai logo antes que o tempo acabe, corre! – Disse Julie para a bruxa (que parecia o Ian) que estava tão assustada que ficou parada, até Julie gritar e ela (ele) sair correndo.

Hydra ajudou Julia a colocar Letizia sentada em sua cadeira, com a cabeça baixa na mesa, em um sono profundo.

\- O que vamos fazer agora? – Disse Julie desesperada andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu não, usar confundus, talvez? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não sei se vai funcionar nesse caso, era para eu ter usado antes, mas eu não consegui pensar, eu entrei em pânico! – Disse Julie com as mãos na cabeça e ainda andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

\- Então o que? Ela vai acordar e saber o que fazemos e vai contar para o pai que vai querer saber o porquê fizemos isso, eu acho que posso arranjar uma poção que bloqueia um pouco o veritaserum se nos derem, mas vocês não são treinados para resistir o Imperius, fora que podem usar o cruciatus...

\- Hydra, para, você está me assustando! – Disse Julie a olhando com os olhos no mais absoluto pânico – Se a gente pudesse pelo menos mudar a mente dela...

\- É isso, Julie, eu posso! – Disse Hydra dando um salto em sua direção.

\- Como?

\- Eu sei legitimência, eu dúvido que ela tenha alguma habilidade com oclumência, eu sei fabricar memórias falsas.

\- Você sabe o que? – Disse Julie de boca aberta – Aonde você aprendeu essas coisas?

\- Uma longa história... mas vamos, temos que pensar no que eu vou colocar na cabeça dela, enquanto ela estiver dormindo é um ótimo momento.

Hydra e Julie combinaram que Letizia iria acreditar que desmaiou enquanto estava a caminho da chave de portal e Ian a acolheu e se ofereceu para ir em seu lugar, então Hydra deu uma poção calmante e ela acabou dormindo.

\- Eu nunca fabriquei uma memória antes, espero que funcione – Disse Hydra – Cheque a porta, ninguém pode entrar – Disse para Julie que ficou parada nela.

Entrar na mente de Letizia era mais fácil do que Hydra imaginava, aliás, nunca foi tão fácil entrar na mente de alguém antes, ela entrou na memória do que tinha acontecido e a modificou de acordo com sua vontade, depois ficou rezando para que desse certo.

\- Você está suando – Disse Julie quando Hydra acabou.

\- Não é fácil mudar uma memória, aliás, agora eu que estou me sentindo meio doente – Disse Hydra sem forças para ficar em pé e sendo amparada por Julie.

Enquanto Julie ajudava Hydra a se sentar e ela tomava uma poção revigorante que tinha nas vestes, Letizia acordou, as duas olharam para a menina com espanto.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Disse Julie confusa – Minha cabeça dói!

\- Você desmaiou no corredor, Ian te colocou na cadeira e eu te dei uma poção para te acalmar, se lembra? – Perguntou Hydra nervosa com a resposta.

Letizia parecia confusa por um momento, como se fizesse um grande esforço para lembrar de algo.

\- Sim... sim, eu acho que sim, mas por quê isso aconteceu? – Perguntou ela.

\- Talvez esteja doente, seria bom ir até o St. Mungo's talvez.

\- Não, eu já estou bem – Disse ela – Ian foi no meu lugar para Islândia? E quanto a Russia?

\- A Russia é daqui 10 minutos, se você quiser eu vou – Disse Julie.

\- Não, não, eu estou bem, eu vou, só não diga ao papai que eu desmaiei por favor...

\- Você vai falar o que para ele?

\- Que me senti mal e pedi para o Ian ir no meu lugar, é estranho..., mas, bem, eu vou indo – Disse Julie levantando e saindo pela porta.

\- Eu não acredito que deu certo – Disse Julie quando ela saiu.

\- Mas será que por quanto tempo? Eu nunca construí uma memória antes, não sei se é permanente.

Julie levantou sem falar nada e procurou um livro na prateleira.

\- Aqui, esse livro fala sobre legitimência – Disse ela colocando uma cadeira ao lado de Hydra – Aqui diz que se o feitiço for bem feito, a memória não é desfeita.

\- E se alguém desconfiar e tentar arrancar a memória verdadeira dela? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não acho que isso seja possível, fique calma...

Mas nenhuma das duas ficou calma, as duas passaram a manhã no maior estresse que Hydra já sentiu na vida, então, Ian (o verdadeiro) apareceu um pouco antes de Letizia.

\- O que diabos houve? – Perguntou ele, nervoso.

Hydra e Julie contaram rapidamente o que aconteceu e então Letizia apareceu na sala.

\- O que houve com vocês? – Perguntou Letizia com seu mesmo olhar de desprezo de sempre.

\- Nada... você está melhor? – Perguntou Ian.

\- A, sim, estou... obrigada eu acho, eu não consigo lembrar direito o que aconteceu, mas acho que você me ajudou, não foi? Obrigada de qualquer maneira.

Graças a Deus por Letizia ser tão lerda, pegou Hydra, eles passaram o dia inteiro sem ela desconfiar de nada sobre sua memória alterada, a não ser que talvez tivesse batido com a cabeça, se fosse alguém mais esperta, talvez desconfiaria mais dos três, até nisso tiveram sorte no final das contas...

O Sr. Spinelli entrou correndo na sala, por um momento Hydra tinha certeza que tinha dado tudo errado e ele descobrira tudo.

\- O ministério foi invadido! – Disse ele parecendo sem fôlego.

\- Por quem? – Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Harry Potter!

\- O QUE? – De novo, todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, ele entrou com poção polissuco, fingindo ser funcionários, correram com os nascidos trouxas que estavam esperando audiência e fugiram!

\- Eles fugiram? Aqui dentro? Eles fugiram? – Perguntou Hydra chocada, com a boca aberta e caindo na cadeira.

\- Sim, mandaram isolar todas as saídas e entradas, mas eles entraram e parece que pegaram algo da Umbridge, não sei direito todos os detalhes ainda – Disse o Sr. Spinelli.

\- Meu Deus, mas por quê eles fizeram isso? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Eu não sei, não sei o que aquele meio-sangue imundo faz ou o porquê, mas só para vocês saberem, todas as saídas estão trancadas.

Hydra encontrou Fred e Jorge em sua casa com Peter naquela noite.

\- O Rony invadiu o Ministério? Uau, eu nunca imaginei ele fazendo algo legal desse jeito – Disse Fred.

\- Totalmente, nosso irmãozinho cresceu! – Disse Jorge irôinco.

\- Eles estão em então? Harry, Hermione e Rony? Eles não foram achados? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não, estão bem sim, pelo que ouvi no ministério não sabem que o Rony e a Hermione estavam junto, eu só deduzi mesmo que ele não estivesse sozinho pelo que me falaram e só pode ser com eles que estava, certo? - Disse Hydra.

\- Meu Deus, o que será que eles estão aprontando? – Perguntou Peter, ainda chocado com o acontecimento.

\- Não sei, mas com certeza era algo importante, eu só espero que eles estejam bem de verdade e saibam o que estão fazendo – Disse Hydra – E falando nisso...

Hydra contou toda história sobre o que deu de errado com a viagem deles naquele dia.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, que risco vocês correram! – Disse Peter horrorizado quando ela chegou em casa e contou para ele o que houve.

\- Eu sei, eu sei disso, mas foi um momento desesperado! – Respondeu ela.

\- E agora? Como vai ser? – Perguntou Peter sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

\- Não sei Peter, com sorte a Letizia vai manter a boca fechada e nada vai mudar...

\- Espero que sim, Hydra, mas realmente é muito arriscado o que vocês fizeram meu amor – Peter a abraçou, Hydra sabia que ele sentia medo, medo de que ela fosse presa ou algo pior acontecesse, na verdade, Hydra naquele momento também sentia esse medo.

As consequências do esforço para alterar a memória de Letizia apareceram nos dias seguintes, foram dois dias com dor de cabeça e lentidão, a segurança no Ministério estava incrivelmente fechada depois da invasão de Harry Potter, cartazes com o seu nome e rosto oferecendo uma grande recompensa já eram espalhados desde antes, agora mais ainda, ele era considerado o indesejável número 1, na sexta, até para se vestir levou um tempo, finalmente escolheu uma veste preta um pouquinho justa no corpo com detalhes em prateado não brilhante no peito até o umbigo, normalmente usava roupas mais simples para trabalhar, mas ainda estava se sentindo tão lerda quanto nos outros dias, a sensação só melhorou lá para a hora do almoço, aonde todos do setor foram chamados para uma reunião com o Sr. Spinelli.

Ao entrarem na sala do Sr Spnielli, levaram um choque ao ver, o pai de Ian, o Sr. Kozlov outros dois bruxos que Hydra não conhecia, um de vestes azuis escuras e outro de vestes pretas muito bonita esperando.

\- Sentem-se – Disse o Sr. Spinelli.

Todos se sentaram com a mesma expressão de pânico no rosto, será que descobriram algo? Mas Letizia também parecia estar confusa com o que estava acontecendo, ela não poderia ter denunciado então eles, poderia? Será que ela sabia de algo? Ela não era tão boa atriz assim.

\- Bem, como eu disse no primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho de vocês, provavelmente haveriam mudanças no nosso departamento – O sr. Conrado olhava fixamente para cada um, menos para Letizia – Queria dizer vocês irão mudar de departamento no Ministério.

Todos soltaram múrmuros de surpresa, mas Letizia foi a que ficou mais chocada.

\- Até eu, papai?

\- Sr. Spneilli aqui, já disse! – Disse ele meio sem paciência – Não, você não, mas Kozlov, Macbay e Macmillan sim.

Os três se olharam, era coincidência demais que tenham sido removidos de seus cargos logo depois do incidente com Letizia, alguém sabia de algo, ou pelo menos desconfiavam, isso já era certo!

\- O sr. Kozlov Sênior solicitou os serviços do sr. Kozlov para o setor dele, Ian Kozlov agora vai trabalhar no setor administrativo do representante Russo.

Ian parecia arrasado, com certeza não parecia querer trabalhar para o pai e Hydra sabia que isso significava que ele ficaria longe de chaves de portal por um tempo.

\- Senhorita Macbay foi requisitada no setor de manutenção mágica.

\- O que? – Disse Julie – Mas eu sempre trabalhei no setor de cooperação internacional, sempre! Eu não sei nada sobre manutenção mágica!

\- Por favor calada, srta. Macbay ou não irá para setor nenhum, o sr. Handson aqui irá lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa saber, irá ser assistente de manutenção.

\- Assistente de manutenção? – Disse ela indignada.

Hydra sabia que Julie estava sendo mais punida do que todos, era uma queda muito grande de função para a que ela tinha agora e Julie tinha fúria no olhar.

\- Não se preocupe, é melhor do que pensa – Disse o bruxo de vestes azuis.

\- Quanto a você, Sra Macmillan, Dollores Umbridge pediu para que o sr. Knight aqui a leve pessoalmente até ela para que lhe explique sua nova função.

Umbridge? Umbridge? Hydra não conseguia acreditar, Umbridge queria ela? Mas para o que? Seria ela punida? O que estava acontecendo?

\- Mas por quê essas mudanças, Sr. Spinelli? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei, Sra Macmillan, eu gostava do seu trabalho, irá fazer falta – Disse o Sr. Spinelli parecendo extremamente sincero.

Os três seguiram com seus novos chefes, Hydra seguiu em silêncio o homem com as vestes pretas, eles os levaram até sua antiga sala, aonde os três pegaram com tristeza os seus pertences, os três trocaram um longo olhar, tristes, Hydra sabia o que cada um deles queria dizer "fomos descobertos".

Os três saíram, Hydra seguiu com o bruxo de vestes pretas até o elevador.

"Nível um, ministro da Magia e Serviços Auxiliares." – Disse a voz no elevador depois de um tempo.

\- É aqui – Disse o bruxo.

Hydra continuou o seguindo pelo espesso carpete do corredor, lembrou quando eteve ali uma vez para ver Fudge e encontrou seu pai no elevador, foi passando pela sequência de portas de madeira envernizadas, cada uma com uma plaquinha indicando o nome do ocupante e a respectiva função, o poder do Ministério, eles viraram em um canto. Na metade do corredor seguinte, desembocaram em um espaço aberto, onde uma dúzia de bruxos e bruxas estavam sentados a pequenas escrivaninhas enfileiradas que lembravam as da escola, embora muito mais lustrosas e sem rabiscos. Em sincronia, eles gesticulavam com as varinhas fazendo quadrados de papel colorido voarem em todas as direções como pequenas pipas cor-de-rosa. Eles pararam em frente a uma porta de mogno defronte ao espaço que ocupavam aqueles bruxos. Hydra viu a porta de Umbridge, em uma placa perto de um buraco lia-se:

Dolores Umbridge

Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro

Abaixo, uma plaqueta nova um pouco mais reluzente informava:

Chefe da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas

\- Entre – Disse uma voz doce e feminina quando o homem bateu na porta.

A sala era muito parecida ao escritório da bruxa em Hogwarts: cortinas de renda, paninhos bordados e flores secas cobriam todas as superfícies disponíveis. As paredes exibiam os mesmos pratos ornamentais, cada um deles com um gato muito colorido e laçarote de fita, aos saltos e cambalhotas, enjoativamente bonitinho. Sobre a escrivaninha, havia uma toalha florida arrematada com babados. Por trás do olho de Olho-Tonto, um acessório telescópico permitia a Umbridge espionar os funcionários do outro lado da porta. Umbridge estava lá, com suas vestes cor de rosa e seu sorriso irritante de sempre, sentada em sua escrivaninha.

\- A, srta. Malfoy – Disse ela sorrindo – Quer dizer, senhora Macmillan, que prazer! Sente-se – Disse ela apontando para a cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha.

Hydra se sentou nervosamente, parecia uma menina aluna de Hogwarts novamente em seu sétimo ano, mas agora pior, agora poderia ser punida e levada até Azkaban e não expulsa do colégio.

\- Você pode ir, Knight, muito obrigada – Disse ela com sua voz cantada.

O Homem fez uma pequena reverência e se retirou, Umbridge olhava para ela sorridente (com seu sorriso falso e assustador de sempre) e então olhou para sua barriga.

\- O bem, quem diria, não é Malfoy? Que eu encontraria você aqui, casada, grávida, com uma carreira no Ministério e não só mais uma jovenzinha aluna, incrível, não? – Umbridge deu uma risadinha que foi até todos os nervos de Hydra.

\- Sim, incrível... – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Você está bonita como sempre, elegante, uma sangue-puro sem dúvidas – Disse ela de novo a analisando. Hydra se sentia enojada, mas nada falava.

\- Obrigada – Respondeu Hydra sem emoção.

\- Bem, você deve estar se perguntando porque eu chamei a Senhora aqui, certo? – Umbridge mantinha o tom e o sorriso que poderiam até enganar alguém que não a conhecesse.

\- Sim, claro, de fato estou, por quê eu estou saindo do meu departamento? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque eu acho que uma mocinha puro-sangue como você pertecende a outro lugar, o Ministério está em reforma e você é uma delas.

\- Por que eu faço parte dessa mudança? - Umbridge tirou o sorriso do rosto por um segundo, mas logo voltou.

\- Bem, minha querida, achamos que você e seus amigos mereciam posições diferentes das que estão agora, só isso.

\- E qual posição eu vou exercer agora?

Umbridge deu um cuidadoso e assustador sorriso.

\- Por que você não olha na sua identificação?

Hydra pegou imediatamente sua identificação do Ministério do bolso das vestes e agora na parte de departamento, onde antes era escrito confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica, agora dizia, Comissão de registro dos nascidos trouxas.

\- Eu vou ser da comissão? – Perguntou Hydra se sentindo confusa, eles dariam a ela mais poder sob os nascidos trouxas? Isso no final poderia ser bom, ela poderia ajudá-los, sumir com papéis, forjar linhas de família, etc. Hydra deixou até escapar um leve sorriso antes de Umbridge continuar.

\- Você irá registrar, então espero que seja boa com pena e pergaminho.

\- Registrar? – Perguntou Hydra agora voltando a realidade – Registrar o que?

\- As audiências, é claro, você irá ver cada uma delas comigo, irá anotar tudo que acontece e depois passar tudo a limpo da forma apropriada.

\- Eu vou ver as audiências?

\- Sim, todas elas, cada uma e srta. Malfoy... Perdão Macmillan, nem pense em tentar alterar alguma ata, a pena que você usará é mágica e não permitira que você minta, você vai ver, vai anotar, vai assinar cada papel, cada ordem de aprisionamento, cada uma delas terá sua assinatura, normalmente nós pegaríamos pessoas de departamentos variados para irem uma de cada vez, variando, mas eu preferi assim, por que não, certo? – Umbridge sorria mais ainda.

Hydra começou a ter lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto Umbridge tinha um sorriso ainda maior, ela entendera agora, isso era um castigo, uma punição horrível, ela teria que assistir a todos os nascidos trouxas sofrendo sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-los.

\- Eu não... eu não vou fazer isso... – Disse Hydra se controlando para não chorar.

\- Você nao o que, querida? Não vai fazer? Bem, então talvez o Ministério tenha que tomar providências contra a sua querida família e amigos.

\- Meus pais? O que vocês vão fazer com meus pais? E comigo?

\- Não seus pais, seu marido, seus sogros, seu marido, aquele seu cunhado que trabalha com comércio internacional, aqueles Weasleys traidores do sangue que você tanto ama, principalmente aqueles gêmeos horrorosos, sua querida tia casada com aquele sangue-ruim que já está foragido do Ministério, sua prima e aquele lobisomen imundo...

\- Mas o que eles fizeram?

\- Nada, mas eles já estão sob suspeita de ajudar um indesejável, assim como você, é claro, então será fácil arranjar algo, não acha?

\- O que você quer, Umbridge? Quem lhe mandou fazer isso? – Hydra ma controlava as lágrimas agora.

\- Nada de mau minha querida, eu não ia querer punir uma linda família mágica de sangue-puro como a sua, eu quero lhe mostrar que não importa o quanto você tente, o quanto você queira, os nascidos trouxas vão ter o que eles merecem e você só pode assistir... E ninguém me mandou nada, isso foi ideia minha, quando soube que a senhorita estava disponível, não pude resistir, eu sei que está sob má influência, mas ainda é uma filha de Lúcio Malfoy, uma sangue puro das mais nobres que tem, não podia deixar isso ser jogado fora assim – Umbridge dava uma risada feliz.

\- E se eu fizer, se eu ficar quieta trabalhando, você vai deixar minha família e meus amigos em paz?

\- Sim, claro e você poderá ter sua licença maternidade, é claro, não queremos uma criança de puro-sangue nascendo com problemas, é só uma lição, minha querida, acredite, um dia, muito provavelmente você vai me agradecer.

Hydra sofria muito para não chorar, não queria parecer fraca na frente de Umbridge, desse monstro que estava na sua frente.

\- Aonde eu fico? – Perguntou ela engolindo o choro e fechando a cara

\- Ali, na frente da minha sala, na frente dos que estão fazendo os panfletos, separei uma mesinha para você, mas não fique muito confortável, vamos passar a maior parte do dia fazendo audiências, não é maravilhoso?

Umbridge acompanhou Hydra até o lado de fora da sua sala e a colocou em uma mesa quase na frente da sua porta.

\- Aqui, por que não coloca suas coisas aqui na mesa? Fique a vontade, quando tivermos que sair eu aviso.

Umbridge entrou para sua sala, Hydra ficou sentada, contemplando o chão.

\- Ei, psiu, por que você está aqui? – Perguntou uma bruxa baixinha atrás dela – Achei que essa equipe já estava cheia...

Os bruxos ao redor dela, nas outras mesas, a observavam também.

\- Eu, eu fui transferida de outro setor, mas eu tenho outra função – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Ela pegou pesado com você? Você parece arrasada – Disse um bruxo ao lado da bruxa que fez a pergunta anteror.

\- Bem pesado... – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Hunf hunf – Umbridge deu uma tossidinha, que arrepiou Hydra, lembrava das épocas da escola – Não temos necessidade para conversas, agora, temos?

\- Não, Madame Umbrigde – Responderam todos, parecendo muito infelizes.

\- Malfoy, vamos?

\- Macmillan – Disse Hydra sem muita vontade e Umbridge parece não ter ouvido, ou apenas ignorado ela.

Elas desceram até o átrio, todos pareciam temer e/ou respeitar Umbridge, Hydra só parecia miserável atrás dela a seguindo, elas viraram no portal à esquerda, desceram uma escada que levava até uma câmara. Hydra começou a sentir um frio anormal e tornando mais forte a cada passo que dava: um frio que entrava por sua garganta e forçava seus pulmões. Então sobreveio aquela sensação sub-reptícia de desespero, uma desesperança, uma sensação pior ainda da que já tinha antes de entrar ali.

\- Dementadores – Disse ela baixinho, mas Umbridge ouviu.

\- Sim, querida, estão aqui para cuidar dos que forem condenados e bem... – Mesmo de costas, Hydra conseguia ver que Umbridge sorria.

Quando alcançou o pé da escada e virou à direita, deparou com a cena mais triste que já viu na vida. O corredor escuro ao longo das câmaras judiciais estava repleto de vultos altos e encapuzados, dementadores. Cheios de terror, os nascidos trouxas trazidos para interrogatório tremiam apertados nos bancos duros de madeira. A maioria escondia os rostos nas mãos, num gesto instintivo para se proteger das bocas vorazes dos dementadores. Alguns estavam em companhia da família, outros sentavam-se sozinhos. Os dementadores deslizavam de um lado para outro diante deles, mas não chegavam perto de Umbridge e Hydra, a sensação de terror, tristeza e medo crescia tanto em Hydra que ela teve vontade de chorar, ela também sentia Libra se mexendo em agonia dentro dela.

\- Expectro Patrono – Disse Umbridge e um gato prateado começou a cercar as duas, a sensação de melhora foi imediata, pela primeira vez, ficou realmente grata por Umbridge.

Elas entraram pela porta de uma das masmorras, era uma sala não muito grande, com o teto alto, havia outros dementadores ali, cobrindo o local com sua aura congelante; estavam postados como sentinelas sem rosto nos cantos mais afastados da imponente plataforma. O gato patrono de Umbridge seguiam as duas, que sentaram atrás de uma balaustrada, você, sente ali do outro lado, Hydra obedeceu, petrificada com a cena, Umbridge conjurou uma pequena bandeija no seu colo, pergaminho, pena e tinta.

\- Anote tudo que ver e ouvir – Disse ela com autoridade, o gato de Umbridge andava de um lado para o outro da sala, Hydra não sentia o desespero vindo dos dementadores, somente o que vinha dela mesma – E aqui estão os pergaminhos com os questionários de cada um deles, me passe quando necessário – Disse Umbridge entregando alguns pergaminhos para ela guardar, Hydra tinha vontade de queimar tudo, mas sabia que não iria adiantar.

\- Um bruxo que Hydra reconheceu como Yaxley chegou na sala, com seu patrono ao seu lado.

\- Umbridge – Disse ele se sentando ao seu lado e seu patrono se desfazendo – Quem é essa? – Perguntou ele olhando para Hydra, que sentava dura em um canto.

\- Malfoy – Respondeu Umbridge.

\- Malfoy? – Disse Yaxley sorrindo – Filha de Lúcio e Narcisa? – Ele olhava para Hydra.

\- Sim, a mais velha – Respondeu Umbridge.

\- Achei que ela estava... bem, desviada de seus caminhos.

\- Estava, mas não mais, não é querida? – Perguntou Umbridge se virando para ela.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum... – Respondeu Hydra, ainda encarando cada canto da sala.

\- Lúcio vai ficar feliz de ouvir isso então – Respondeu Yaxley – Sempre bom termos puros-sangue conosco, não acha, Umbridge?

\- Com certeza, Yaxley.

Hydra ficava enojada como os dois podiam achar aquilo tudo tão normal, tão divertido até, parecia pelo menos que achavam.

\- Bom, vamos chamar o primeiro sangue-ruim? – Perguntou ela para ele.

\- Vamos – Respondeu Yaxley sorrindo.

\- Brian Ashley – Umbridge colocou a varinha na garganta e sua voz ficou magicamente ampliada.

Um bruxo de meia idade, baixinho e barrigudo, com a expressão mais infeliz que Hydra já viu na vida, entrou.

\- Sente-se – Disse Umbridge com sua voz suave e sedosa apontando para a única cadeira no centro da sala.

\- Você é Brian Makenzie Asheley? – Perguntou Umbridge.

\- Si... Sim senhora – Disse o bruxo trêmulo. O coração de Hydra se apertava cada vez mais.

\- Anote, Malfoy – Disse Umbridge se virando para ela e Hydra começou a anotar tudo.

\- É casado com Maria James Asheley? – Enfermeira do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos

\- Sim – Confirmou o Bruxo, ainda apavorado.

\- É pai de Lisa e Carlos Asheley?

\- Sim – Confirmou mais uma vez o bruxo.

Tinha filhos, uma esposa... Era horrível ouvir tudo isso, pobre homem...

\- Eles são meus filhos, minha esposa, por favor... – Suplicou o homem.

\- Nos poupe dos seus lamentos, sangue-ruim – Disse Yaxley.

– A varinha que tinha em seu poder quando chegou hoje ao Ministério, sr. Asheley, foi confiscada – ia dizendo Umbridge. – Vinte e sete Centímetros e três décimos, madeira de pinho, núcleo de pelo de unicórnio. Reconhece a descrição?

\- Sim, sim, é a minha varinha – Disse o bruxo ainda apavorado.

– Pode, por favor, nos dizer de que bruxa ou bruxo tirou essa varinha?

Hydra se assustou tanto quanto o pobre bruxo, como assim tirou?

\- Tirei? Eu não tirei de ninguém, senhora, eu comprei aos 11 anos, do Olivaras!

Umbridge sorriu e Yaxley a acompanhou em uma leve risada.

– Não – replicou Umbridge –, não, acho que não, sr. Asheley. Varinhas escolhem somente bruxos. O senhor não é nenhum bruxo. Tenho aqui as respostas ao questionário que lhe foi enviado – Ela fez um gesto para que Hydra passasse os papéis para ela e ela o fez tremedo, olhando para o pobre homem apavorado.

Umbridge foleou o questionário.

\- Profissão dos pais, vendedores de bolsas? – Perguntou Umbridge rindo junto com Yaxley.

\- Sim, sim, meus pais eram vendedores, é verdade, mas eu sou um bruxo! – O bruxo parecia desesperado e Hydra se controlava fortemente para não chorar.

\- Diz aqui que você frequentou uma escola trouxa antes de ir para Hogwarts, que nasceu em um lar trouxa e sem um bruxozinho na família? Tsc tsc tsc.

Umbridge e Yalex se divertiam, Hydra tremia para anotar tudo que ouvia.

\- Bom, não irá nos dizer de quem roubou a sua varinha? – Perguntou Umbridge pacientemente de novo.

\- Eu não roubei de ninguém, eu juro, eu juro! – Dizia o bruxo desesperado.

\- Bem, se não quer nos contar... eu o condeno, Brian Makenzie Asheley para Azkaban, pelo crime de roubo de identidade bruxa.

\- Não, não, eu sou um bruxo, eu sou um bruxo de verdade, eu juro! – Disse o bruxo chorando. Hydra agora não conseguia controlar as lágrimas e o bruxo finalmente olhou para ela – Conte para eles, você sabe que eu sou um bruxo, conte para eles.

\- A Senhorita Malfoy está apenas emocional por estar grávida, não é mesmo? – Disse Umbridge se virando para ela.

Hydra notou que ela tentava falar, mas o som sumiu de sua garganta, ela então viu que Umbridge tinha a varinha escondida apontada para ela e deve ter tirado a sua voz.

\- EU SOU UM BRUXO, EU SOU UM BRUXO! – Gritava e chorava o pobre bruxo.

\- Levem-no – Disse Umbridge e a porta da câmara se abriu, dois dementadores apareceram.

\- EU SOU UM BRUXO, EU JURO QUE SOU UM BRUXO! – Disse o bruxo chorando.

\- Eu sugiro que vá quieto, se resistir, será submetido ao beijo do dementador – Disse a voz de Umbridge e os dementadores levaram o homem que ficou quieto, provavelmente de medo.

A porta da câmara fechou e Umbridge devolveu a voz para Hydra.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, será que vou ter que usar a força para fazer com que leve seu trabalho a sério? – Disse ela de forma muito gentil.

\- É senhora Macmillan – Disse Hydra com desprezo na voz.

\- Lembre-se, sra. Macmillan, do que conversamos – Umbridge a encarou e Hydra então se calou, ela finalmente compreendeu o que Draco devia estar passando, a ameaça de alguém de sua família sofrendo, isso era mais horrível do que qualquer coisa que tinha que aguentar.

\- Ora Umbridge, a menina claramente está emocional – Disse Yaxley.

\- Sim, emocional, exatamente, vamos tentar nos acalmar, não vamos, Sra. Macmillan? – Perguntou Umbridge.

\- Sim, emocional... – Respondeu Hydra com tanto ódio daqueles dois quanto achou que podia ter dentro de si.


	11. O PLANO DOS MALFOYS

Eles passaram o dia inteiro interrogando pessoas, era um interrogatório mais horrível do que o outro, muitos alegavam ser mestiços, mas tinham suas árvores genealógicas comprovadas como erradas, apenas um conseguiu provar que era realmente mestiço e foi salvo dos dementadores e um deles, recebeu o beijo do Dementador, Hydra fechou os olhos para toda ação, mas podia ouvir os barulhos, foi a coisa mais assustadora e horrível que já ouviu, no final do dia, quando Umbridge finalmente a liberou para ir embora, Hydra estava tão arrasada que não conseguia se mexer direito.

\- Espero que tenha aprendido uma lição hoje, srta. Malfoy, te vejo segunda, no memso horário – Umbridge se retirou quando estavam no Atrio, com a voz e animação que corroiam Hydra.

Ela tinha um choro preso na garganta, corria para a saída, mas parou quando alguém a segurou.

\- Ou, ou, Hydra, você está bem? – Disse Percy Weasley, várias pessoas os olhavam.

\- Como você pode, Percy? Como você pode apoiar tudo isso? – Disse ela chorando.

\- Hydra, eu...

Hydra não ficou para ouvir o final, saiu correndo para fora do Ministério e então aparatou, não em casa, sabia que Peter não estaria lá e não queria ficar sozinha, ela aparatou até o beco diagonal, até a loja dos gêmeos que estava fechada. Ela batia desesperada na porta da loja, não se importava com alguns pedintes que estavam ao redor a olhando ou bruxos de aparência suspeita.

\- FRED, JORGE, ABRAM POR FAVOR! ABRAM POR FAVOR MENINOS! – Disse Hydra chorando, ela tentou usar feitiço para destrancar a porta, mas sabia que não fucionaria. Mas logo um deles veio correndo abrir a porta para ela.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? – Perguntou Fred, sendo seguido logo por Jorge.

Hydra chorava tanto que não conseguia falar, todo choro, todo desespero de todo o dia em sua garganta, acabou de sair, ela nunca chorara tanto, não conseguia andar, os gêmeos tiveram que carregar ela e aparatar no flat em cima da loja deles.

\- O Peter sabe que você está aqui? – Perguntou Jorge, mas Hydra ainda não conseguia falar nada.

\- Hydra, o que houve? Pelo amor de Deus... é alguma coisa com a Libra? Está sentindo algo? - Perguntou Fred desesperado.

Foram muitos minutos até que Hydra conseguisse falar de novo, ela teve que procurar, tremendo a poção calmante que tinha no bolso para que conseguisse se acalmar um pouco o suficiente para palavras sairem de sua boca e então contou tudo que aconteceu, desde a criação da Anti-comissão até agora, os gêmeos ouviam tudo com cuidado e chocados, com a boca aberta.

\- Hydra, por quê você não nos falou antes? Por quê não nos chamou ou pediu ajudar com os planos? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Porque era algo que estava dando tão certo e eu ia contar isso para você, mas não deu tempo, não sei, eu me empolguei tanto, me desculpe... – Disse Hydra que apesar de mais calma, ainda chorava, nem a poção fora forte o suficiente para acalmá-la.

\- E agora a Umbridge lhe obriga a trabalhar com ela? Por que você não sai Hydra? Podemos proteger seus sogros, a ordem pode... eles são da ordem, eles sabem os riscos e nós também, todos nós já estamos sendo perseguidos mesmo! – Disse Jorge.

\- Não, Jorge, eles acabaram de receber promoções, eu não quero acabar com a vida deles e nem a de vocês.

\- E você vai acabar com a sua? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Eu só preciso aguentar até eu ter a Libra, depois disso eu entro em licença maternidade e aí veremos o que fazer...

\- Hydra, não! Olha para você, você está tremendo, não tem como continuar assim – Disse Jorge.

\- Tem como sim! Tem sim, eu não vou colocar mais ninguém em risco por minha causa, eu não vou, EU NÃO VOU! – Hydra começou a chorar de novo, os gêmeos ficaram desesperados tentando ajudar – AI!

\- O que? O que houve? O que houve Hydra? – Diziam os dois.

\- Dor, dor na barriga – Hydra sentia pontadas no estômago.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, vamos, vamos levar você no St. Mungo's! – Disse Fred com autoridade, se levantando.

\- Não, não, eu estou... eu estou...

Tudo ficou preto, Hydra não se lembrava de mais absolutamente nada.

\- Ela acordou! – Disse uma voz feminina.

\- Hydra, Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, Hydra, você está bem? – Dizia a voz desesperada de Peter.

Hydra tentou se levantar, ainda estava tonta e com a visão turva, então olhou ao redor e viu que estava em um quarto pequeno e apertado na toca, Fred, Jorge, Peter, os senhores Weasley estavam lá dentro.

\- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu entrei em pânico, nós te trouxemos para cá – Disse Fred.

\- Sim e fizeram muito bem-Disse a Sra Weasley – Eu pedi para chamar o Peter no hospital.

\- O que houve comigo?

\- Você desmaiou, depois de sentir uma dor no estômago, eu quase tive um treco – Afirmou Jorge que ainda parecia assustado.

\- Você teve uma contração no útero, mas mamãe fez um exame em você, está tudo em com você e o bebê e também bebeu muita poção calmante, isso a fez desmaiar – Disse Peter segurando a mão dela.

\- E cadê a sua mãe? – Perguntou Hydra olhando ao redor.

\- Ela foi devolver o aparelhinho para o 's, o de olhar o bebê – Disse Peter – Hydra, Fred e Jorge nos contaram tudo o que houve...

Hydra olhou com reprovação para Fred e Jorge que ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.

\- Eu não tive escolha, Hydra, eles precisavam saber... – Disse Fred e Jorge apoiou.

\- Contrabandiar nascidos-trouxas para fora do país dentro do próprio ministério, Hydra? Tinha tudo para não iria dar certo – Disse o sr. Weasley com um tom de reprovação, porém calmo – A minha filha, eu sei que você teve intenções nobres e eu te aplaudo, mas você teve sorte de não ter sido pega de fato, eles apenas suspeitam dos desaparecimentos e não tem provas nenhuma, então não irão punir de fato você e seus amigos, só afastarem vocês das chaves de portal, é claro, como fizeram, eu só não contava com o que aquela... – Ele pareceu precisar de um minuto para ficar calmo – Aquela Umbridge iria querer de você, ainda mais grávida!

\- Sua mãe ouviu? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter – A explicação de tudo que aconteceu, ela ouviu?

\- Não, Hydra, mas você não precisa...

\- Eu não quero, eu não quero que ela saiba, nem ela e nem seu pai, nem Tonks e nem mais ninguém! Diga que eu tive um ataque nervoso ou algo do tipo, mas não quero eles saibam! – Disse Hydra nervosa e irritada.

\- Então, Hydra, me desculpe, mas você não vai continuar trabalhando lá, você não pode! Meu pai e minha mãe podem se proteger...

\- NÃO! Nem você e nem ninguém manda em mim, Peter, eu vou continuar trabalhando lá sim, eu não vou deixar nada...

\- Para, por favor, Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, para de ser teimosa, para de querer sempre ser a heroína, para de querer sempre lutar por todo mundo e não se preservar! – Disse Peter em um tom tão irritado que assustou não só a Hydra, mas como todos no quarto.

\- Peter, filho, calma... – Disse a sra. Weasley sem jeito.

\- Não! Chega de calma, eu não quero mais você e minha filha naquele lugar, Hydra! Olha o que está fazendo com você, eu não mando em você realmente, mas eu IMPLORO, ouço a razão! – Disse Peter, agora chorando e tremendo.

\- Eu não vou sair, Peter, quando você casou comigo, você sabia que eu era assim, eu não sou heroína nenhuma e nem quero ser, mas eu sempre faço o que eu acho certo e eu vou ser forte, eu sofri hoje, mas eu vou ser forte.

\- Pelo amor de Deus! – Disse Peter agora para os gêmeos – Vocês, ela escuta vocês, falem com ela!

\- Não adianta Peter, ninguém pode me obrigar a nada – Disse ela decidia, Peter parecia desesperado.

\- Você não está só levando você, Hydra, está levando minha filha junto! – Gritou ele.

\- Peter, chega... – Disse o sr. Weasley o segurando.

\- Ok, me dêem uma semana – Disse Hydra e todos se viraram para ela.

\- Uma semana para que? – Perguntou Peter injuriado, perto da porta com o Sr. Weasley ao lado.

\- Para eu ver, para eu ver se eu aguento, se continuar tão difícil eu prometo, prometo que eu saio do Ministério, saio de vez, ok?

\- Não Hydra...

\- Por favor, só uma semana, é tudo que eu peço – Disse ela desesperada.

Peter ficou quieto por um momento e todos no quarto olharam para ele.

\- Ok, uma semana Hydra, eu sei que eu não mando em você, eu sei que a decisão é sua, mas como seu marido, eu te imploro, se você não aguentar, me promete que vai sair? – Disse ele se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Prometo! – Disse Hydra olhando no fundo de seus muito profundos olhos azuis, ele a abraçou e beijou.

\- Muito bem, está tudo certo então, certo? – Perguntou a sra. Weasley.

A sra. Weasley preparou um jantar para eles, Peter e os gêmeos ficaram conversando sobre a loja, enquanto Hydra e o Sr. Weasley falavam sobre o Ministério.

\- Não vai ser fácil, Hydra, Umbridge não vai te poupar – Disse ele.

\- Eu sei... você sabe que um dos julgamentos que ela fez hoje foi de um adolescente? Devia ter o que? 17 anos? Ele foi para Azkaban, Azkaban, Sr. Weasley!

\- Essa mulher é horrível E esse Yaxley. É um monstro igual a ela – O sr. Weasley fez uma pausa, como se pensasse o que falar e então continuou – Não encontre com seus amigos fora do trabalho, tomem cuidado, todos vocês devem estar sendo perseguidos agora.

\- Eu sei, eu imaginei isso já...

\- Filha, é muito corajoso você fazer tudo isso por todos nós, mas eu quero que você saiba que o que o Peter disse é verdade, você não tem que carregar esse peso por nós – Disse o Sr. Weasley tão calma e docemente quanto podia.

\- Eu sei, Sr. Weasley, mas vocês todos são como minha família e eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com vocês se eu puder evitar... – Hydra fez uma pausa e ficou olhando para o chão.

\- O que houve? Está com dor novamente? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley preocupado, mas tentando não falar alto para não alarmar Peter, provavelmente.

\- Não, mas eu fico pensando no que meu irmão passou, eu julguei tanto ele e agora olhe para mim.

\- Mas não é a mesma coisa, Hydra...

\- É sim, ele não teve escolha, ele teve sim, aliás, ou ele fazia algo que não queria ou morria e perdia toda sua família.

\- Ele de fato foi um menino sofrido, eu vejo isso agora – Disse o – Mas você não pode negar que seu irmão procurou muito disso, ele não é totalmente inocente em tudo, talvez agora no final...

\- Sim, mas muito por causa do meu pai, ele sim é o monstro da história.

\- Muita mágoa não faz bem para ninguém, Hydra – Disse o sr. Weasley.

\- Com licença, Sr. Weasley, Hydra, vamos conversar lá fora? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Vamos sim – Disse Hydra se levantando.

Os dois deram uma volta no jardim iluminada pela luz da lua, estava tudo calmo e sereno, até os duendes que corriam pelo jardim pareciam felizes.

\- Hydra, me desculpe pelo jeito que eu agi com você... – Disse Peter parando no centro do jardim.

\- Eu sei Peter, eu sei o que você sente e eu sei que você tem razão, não precisa me pedir desculpas, eu entendo...

\- Você fica querendo proteger a mim, ao mundo e você, Hydra? Quem vai proteger você se você não deixa que ninguém faça? – Disse ele segurando delicadamente em seu rosto.

\- Eu sei me proteger, Peter.

\- Você sabe, mas as vezes até você precisa de ajuda... É sério, qual é o problema com vocês da Grifinória? – Disse ele dando uma risadinha.

\- E ainda tem gente que acha que eu deveria ser da Sonserina – Disse Hydra retribundo o sorriso.

\- Não mesmo, eles sabem quando recuar de uma briga, você não, né?

\- Jamais – Disse ela o beijando.

\- Hydra – Disse a voz da sra. Weasley vindo até eles, ela parecia radiante – Recebemos uma coruja de Percy... Meu Percy, ele perguntava por você, se você estava bem, houve alguma coisa?

Hydra explicou sobre como tombou com ele quando corria do Ministério, a Sra. Weasley quase beijava o pedaço de pergaminho que Percy mandou, mesmo não sendo totalmente direcionado a ela. Depois de um tempo, se despediram dos Weasleys, Hydra se sentia cansada e queria ir para casa.

\- Eu queria poder ver mais você – Disse Fred.

\- Sim, você faz tanta falta – Afirmou Jorge.

Hydra pensou por um tempo e então teve uma ideia.

\- Venham comigo até a minha casa? Quero dar uma coisa para vocês.

Os quatro seguiram para casa de Hydra, aonde ela correu até seu closet.

\- Accio espelho encantado – Disse ela apontando com a varinha e dois espelhos vieram até a sua mão, derrubando uma caixa no caminho, Hydra reparou, que dessa caixa de ferro, caiu o seu medalhão de família que Peter tinha escondido, ela decidiu guarda-lo e usá-lo na noite do dia seguinte, quando Peter estaria de plantão no hospital.

\- Aqui – Disse Hydra entregando um dos espelhos para os gêmeos – Agora podemos nos comunicar mesmo longe, já sabem como funciona?

\- Sim, eu lembro de você nos falando, não é o espelho que você usava com o Peter? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Exatamente e agora é nosso.

\- Só pede para o Peter cobrir ele se estiver tomando banho, pelo amor de Deus! – Brincou Fred, Hydra riu e deu uma tapinha em seu braço.

\- Ele não vai usar, vai ficar comigo.

\- Bom, nesse caso, tudo bem!

Os três riram, os gêmeos agradeceram e prometeram manter contato e depois sumiram no ar, aparatando para casa.

Hydra passou o fim de semana se recuperando, aproveitou para se distrair em sua estufa e no laboratório em sua casa, ela estava determinada a permanecer no Ministério durante essa semana e a próxima, então suavizou uma variação da poção da paz, que devia ser muito bem feita, ou poderia causar um estado de comatose por vezes irreversível, mas Hydra sabia muito bem administrar cada um daqueles ingredientes, então não teve dificuldade, ela beberia a poção somente quando necessário para aguentar o trabalho sem ter uma crise como a de sexta, inclusive testara a poção assim que terminou de fazer e a sensação de paz e conforto a tomou imediatamente, mas não ficou fora de si ou muito diferente do normal, apenas mais confortável, sabia que tinha preparado a poção de forma correta, colocou a solução em vidrinhos e levou para dentro da casa.

Já era noite, Lacerta estava na porta aberta do corujal e parecia conversar com Herus e Lydra.

\- O que houve, garota? – Perguntou Hydra para a gatinha.

Lacerta ficou encarando Lydra e depois encarava Hydra e sua barriga, foi aí que ela entendeu, Lydra também estava grávida.

\- Ai meu Deus, menina, parabéns! – Disse Hydra acariciando sua coruja, que ganhara quando tinha apenas 11 anos – Acho que seu filhotinho pode ser a coruja da Libra, o que acha?

Lydra deu bicadinhas carinhosas na mão de Hydra, que tomou aquilo como uma afirmação.

\- Isso aí, Hérus! Peter vai ficar orgulhoso – Disse Hydra agora acariciando a coruja de Peter.

Depois do jantar, Hydra foi até o closet no quarto e colocou o medalhão, imediatamente sentiu os sentimentos de medo que seus pais e irmão sentiam, mas ainda sob o efeito da poção, não ficou tão abalada com isso. Somente na hora de dormir é que o realmente efeito do medalhão se mostrou novamente.

\- Eles desconfiam que ela está ajudando sangues-ruins a escaparem – Dizia Bellatrix virada para Hydra (ou para mente de quem Hydra estava).

\- Por favor, Bella, isso deve ser somente boato, os amiguinhos dela devem estar fazendo isso – Dizia a voz de sua mãe.

\- Eu não sei o que posso evitar... parece que aquela Umbridge já está dando um jeito nela, colocando ela para trabalhar com os nascidos-trouxas, ver o sofrimento deles, achei uma ideia genial – Disse Bellatrix rindo.

\- Mas não vão machucar ela, vão? – Perguntou a voz de Narcisa.

\- Não, por enquanto não! – Respondeu Bellatrix parecendo insatisfeita – Nem ela e nem aquele maridinho dela ou a família do maridinho dela – Mas só por enquanto, se ela pisar fora da linha, aí não tem nada que ninguém possa fazer, ela vai ter que ser eliminada!

\- Não, por favor, não! – Chorava Narcisa.

A cena ficou nublada e mudou.

\- Eu estou com medo papai – Dizia a voz de Draco, olhando para Lúcio, que parecia mais magro e pálido do que nunca.

\- Não tenha, Draco, se fizermos tudo o que o Senhor das trevas pedir, aposto que seremos recompensados, aposto que ele confiará em nós novamente, seremos honrados novamente! – Disse Lúcio com um olhar meio de loucura.

\- Eu duvido muito, ele nos despreza agora – Disse a voz de Draco.

\- Não despreza, Draco, ele precisa de nós, claro que precisa, calma, você vai ver como tudo voltará a ser como antes, meu filho.

A cena mudou novamente, agora de novo ela via Lúcio, mas ele estava deitado ao seu lado na cama.

\- Eu sinto falta dela, não a vi ainda, nem sei como está sua barriga ou se a menina nasceu! – Dizia a voz de Narcisa chorosa.

\- Eu sei, Narcisa, mas se formos cuidadosos, quem sabe quando a bebê nascer, podemos visitar ela...

\- Bella quer que eu pegue a bebê, que traga para cá, que crie conosco, o Senhor das trevas parece concordar com ela.

\- E você concorda? – Perguntou Lúcio.

\- Não, mas e se ele nos obrigar? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Então não tem dúvidas do que teremos que fazer...

\- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Gritou Hydra, acordando como que de uma febre, suada e tremendo.

Não tinha ninguém ao seu lado, somente Lacerta que agora a lambia e Hydra a acariciava, ela correu, tirou o medalhão e o tacou na mesinha de cabeceira e foi no closet para o espelho e chamou por Fred e Jorge.

O espelho mostrou o quarto dos gêmeos, no loft, mas apenas uma vista escura, Hydra começou a gritar, até que um deles pegou o espelho com cara de sonolento, Hydra demorou um tempo até reconhecer que se tratava de Fed, com o rosto todo amassado de quem acabara de acordar.

\- Hydra, o que houve? - Jorge logo se juntou a ele e Hydra contou tudo sobre seu sonho.

\- E você tem certeza de que não foi somente um sonho? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Tenho, eu conheço quando eu entro na mente deles, eles querem roubar minha filha, Jorge, minha filha! – Disse Hydra chorando.

\- Se depender de mim, ninguém vai roubar sua filha, nós vamos falar com papai amanhã, a ordem precisa ficar sabendo disso, fique tranquila, ok? Nada de errado vai acontecer com a Libra se depender de nós.

Fred e Jorge ficaram falando com Hydra para acalmá-la até Peter chegar, já eram 5 da manhã, ela então foi correndo contar para ele o que aconteceu. Ele pareceu tão chocado que caiu sentado na cama.

\- Hydra, você não deveria estar usando esse medalhão... – Disse ele primeiro, meio em choque ainda.

\- É ISSO QUE VOCÊ SE PREOCUPA, SÉRIO? NÃO COM A INFORMAÇÃO QUE EU ACABEI DE TE DAR QUE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM QUER A NOSSA FILHA LONGE DE NÓS? – Perguntou Hydra gritando.

\- Não, não Hydra, claro que não... nós, nós temos que falar com a ordem, proteger vocês duas.

\- Eles não vão fazer nada enquanto ela estiver dentro de mim, é o depois que temos que nos preocupar! – Disse Hydra.

\- E vamos, Hydra, nós vamos – Disse Peter agora com firmeza segurando em sua mão – Eu não vou deixar ninguém, NINGUÉM, pegar a minha filha sem o nosso consentimento, NINGUÉM!


	12. O FEITIÇO FIDELIUS

Na manhã seguinte, Hydra e Peter foram visitados pelo patrono de Shacklebolt, dizendo que deveriam comparecer na casa dos Macmillan no mesmo dia de tarde.

\- Eles devem querer nos falar o que fazer, Hydra – Disse Peter.

\- Eu preciso de mais informações...

\- Como?

\- Eu vou dormir, eu vou usar o medalhão, tentar mentalizar o que quero e ir dormir – Disse Hydra correndo para o quarto.

\- Hydra, não, por favor, é muito arriscado... – Disse Peter a seguindo.

\- Peter, até agora eu não morri com esse medalhão, eu não acho que vá acontecer, mas é a nossa única arma contra eles, é nossa filha que precisa de ajuda, Peter, nossa filha! – Hydra estava na porta do quarto olhando para Peter que assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela pegou o medalhão na mesa, colocou e colocou em si mesmo o encantamento de sono, mentalizando bem antes que gostaria de saber sobre os planos contra Libra.

\- Você vai ter coragem de ir contra o senhor das trevas, Narcisa? – Dizia a voz de Lúcio olhando para Narcisa, que parecia arrasada.

\- Mas pegar a bebê de Hydra, sem ela querer? Isso é demais, Lúcio!

\- Narcisa, nós vamos cuidar dela, vamos ensinar ela as nossas maneiras, vai ser melhor para a menina – Disse Lúcio.

\- Mas eu não quero isso, Lúcio!

\- Nem eu Narcisa, nem eu! Mas o que vamos fazer? Ele quer!

\- Ele está nos punindo, punindo ela! Minha filha, nossa filha, já imaginou se fizessem isso conosco? – Disse Narcisa chorando.

\- Narcisa, se acalme, quando o bebê nascer, nós podemos ir lá com a desculpa de visitá-la e então, bem, faremos o que é necessário, não sei precisamos machucar o bebê e nem ela! e quando ela estiver pronta, quem sabe ela não pode se juntar conosco...– Disse Lúcio.

\- Hydra, Hydra, acorda, Hydra! – Disse a voz de Peter a sacudindo.

Hydra acordou e viu que chorava muito.

\- Eles querem roubar ela, já decidiram por ordem de Você-sabe-quem! – Dizia ela chorando.

\- Não, não vão, eu não vou deixar, ouviu? Eu não vou deixar! – Disse Peter a abraçando.

De tarde, Hydra e Peter aparataram na frente da casa dos Macmillan.

\- Espero aqui, vou dar uma olhada ao redor – Disse Peter deixando Hydra em um cantinho com a varinha na mão enquanto olhava ao redor.

\- Tudo bem, vamos... – Disse Peter.

Os dois entraram, a casa dava para sentir, estava cheia de proteções e feitiços, mais do que o normal hoje.

\- Minha filha – Disse a sra. Macmillan correndo para abraçar Hydra.

No total, estavam na casa, Shacklebolt, os senhores Weasley, Gui e Fleur, Jeniffer e Abbas, os senhores Macmillan, Fred e Jorge, Tonks, Lupin e Andrômeda.

\- Como vocês todos chegaram aqui sem chamar atenção? - Perguntou Hydra depois de cumprimentar a todos.

\- Flú, conseguimos alterar as redes sem o Ministério ver – Disse Shacklebolt.

\- Vamos até a mesa da cozinha, é melhor para conversarmos.

A mesa da cozinha foi rapidamente preenchida pelos bruxos, cada um em sua cadeira, Hydra sentou entre Peter e Jorge, Fred ao lado de Jorge, Lupin e Tonks na sua frente ao lado da tia Andrômeda. Shacklebolt sentou na cabeceira, parece que ele assumiria o controle agora que Olho-tonto estava morto, nao que Hydra achasse que a ordem estivesse muito viva naquele momento, além disso, Jeniffer e Andrômeda eram hoje convidadas da ordem, nunca entraram para a mesma oficialmente.

\- Muito bem, Macmillan, nos conte tudo que voce viu... - Disse Shacklebolt apontando e olhando para Hydra.

Hydra passou alguns minutos contando tudo que viu nos sonhos, desde sua mãe, Draco, Bellatrix, seu pai, todos. Muitos olhavam chocados.

\- Eu aposto que Você-sabe-quem não quer sua filha, Hydra, eu aposto que Bellatrix quer... – Afirmou Andrômeda, olhando fixamente para ela.

\- Como assim? Eles disseram...

\- Bellatrix deve ter mentido falando que era Você-sabe-quem que queria sua filha, mas acredite, eu acho que é a Bellatrix, ela quer te punir, ela provavelmente quer tirar sangue-puro de traídores, eu conheço a minha irmã... Infelizmente... – Andrômeda falava como alguém que entendia do assunto e todos ouviam atentos.

\- Então eu posso alertar meus pais, dizer que é mentira...

\- Não acho que ia adiantar, Hydra, Bellatrix provavelmente se fez bem convicente de que não era a vontade dela, você não sabe o poder de convencimento que tem a minha irmã mais velha... seus pais devem achar que não tem opção para salvar você e ela - Disse Andrômeda cheia de amargura.

\- Então, o que faremos? Bellatrix ou não, alguém quer pegar essa criança e isso logicamente não pode acontecer – Disse a sra. Weasley.

\- Eles disseram que nada vai acontecer antes dela nascer, certo? – Perguntou o sr. Weasley.

\- Sim – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Então não temos que nos preocupar por duas ou três semanas – Disse ele – Depois disso, eles disseram que iriam te surpreender com uma visita, certo? É só não deixar eles entrarem.

\- Eles poderiam pegar a força de outro jeito, se eles acham que é uma ordem direta do Vol...

\- Eles vão obedecer tudo que acharem que devem obedecer, isso eu tamém acho – Hydra interrompeu Shacklebolt.

\- Então temos que proteger a criança – Afirmou Shacklebolt.

\- Eu vou ter que ficar presa em casa de novo? – Perguntou Hydra desanimada.

\- Se necessário, sim, mas não acho que seja o caso, não é você que eles querem – Afirmou Shacklebolt com um tom sério.

\- Então o que? – Perguntou Tonks.

\- Feitiço Fidelius – Disse Gui – É o mais seguro que tem, podemos colocar um aqui e a bebê ficaria segura dentro de casa.

Todos pareciam concordar.

\- Quero que seja na minha casa então, eu quero a minha casa, sem ofensas, eu amo aqui, mas...

\- Eu sei, filha – Disse a sra. Macmillan dando um olhar simpático para ela.

\- Então tudo bem... – Disse Peter – O que precisamos fazer? – Perguntou ele olhando ao redor.

\- Escolher um fiel do segredo – Disse Shacklebolt.

\- Hydra, você pode escolher – Disse Peter.

Ela olhou imediatamente para Fred e Jorge.

\- Eu queria vocês, mas acho que eles iriam atrás de vocês dois e eu não ia suportar isso – Hydra olhou para Shacklebolt – Você, você seria pouco suspeito, acho que nunca iam imaginar isso, além de ter habilidades para esconder o que sabe muito bem... – Disse ela apontando para sua cabeça.

\- Ok – Disse Shacklebolt – E de quem é a casa?

\- Dos meus pais – Disse Lance – Mas foi passada para o Peter depois que eles morreram e ele se formou em Hogwarts, agora é dos dois.

\- Mas oficialmente é do Peter certo? – Perguntou Shacklebolt com sua mesma voz séria.

\- Sim – Respondeu Lance.

\- Então Macmillan – Disse ele apontando a cabeça para Peter – Venha comigo até a sua casa, coloquei ela na rede de Flú também.

Peter e Shacklebolt saíram sem falar muita coisa, entraram na chaminé e desapareceram por algumas horas, enquanto isso, a sra. Macmillan preparava um jantar para os que ficaram junto com a sra. Weasley.

\- Não se preocupe, Hydra, vamos lutar para que ninguém pegue a sua filha – Disse Tonks enquanto as duas sentavam no sofá.

\- Como a sua mãe está? – Perguntou ela olhando para sua tia Andrômeda, que no momento estava conversando com Jeniffer.

\- Não muito bem, nenhum de nós está, papai está dizendo que um dia vai ter que fugir, ele não quis nenhuma proteção nossa, ele não quis comprometer ninguém – Disse Tonks olhando para o chão.

\- Calma, tio Teddy é esperto, se alguém pode fugir do Ministério e de Você-sabe-quem...

\- Quer um pouco se suco de abóbora? – Perguntou Lupin, surgindo na sala com uma bandeja e dois copos – Grávidas tem que se alimentar bem, certo?

Lupin parecia bem melhor agora do que antes, aceitando melhor a gravidez e Hydra agradecia à Deus por isso, não queria ver sua prima Tonks sofrer e nem ele, mas sentia que os dois se amavam muito.

\- Bem, claro! - Disse Hydra pegando um copo.

\- Obrigada amor – Disse Tonks dando um beijo em Lupin.

\- Como você está, Hydra? Considerando tudo... Arthur me contou tudo sobre o Ministério e sobre Umbridge e você ter passado mal– Perguntou Lupin sentando na poltrona perto delas.

\- Bem, eu acho pelo menos... – Diss Hydra, que tiha esquecido completamente sobre o dia que teria que enfrentar amanhã.

\- Você é forte, Hydra, sempre foi, desde aquele dia que te dei sua primeira aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas comigo eu soube disso – Disse Lupin sorrindo – Mas não acho que tinha necessidade de continuar naquele emprego.

\- Eu quero, Lupin, para mim é necessário, se eu puder proteger pelo menos um pouquinho todos vocês... bem... eu farei! – Hydra ficou levemente irritada com Arthur por ter contado para Lupin sobre o que estava acontecendo quando ela pediu para não falarem, mas entendeu os motivos dele.

Peter e Shaclebolt voltaram quando o jantar estava sendo servido.

\- Está feito – Disse Shacklebolt – Para todos vocês que estão aqui, a casa de Peter Macmillan fica no Chalé das rosas, na colina sul nos arredores de Tinworth, faz parte da rua Timooty Road e não tem número, ok? Todos entenderam? – Perguntou Shacklebolt olhando para todos na sala de jantar.

\- Sim – Responderam todos.

\- Ok, então vocês podem visitá-los, mas mais ninguém pode se eu não autorizar e der o endereço, sabem como funcionam, certo?

De novo todos concordaram com Shacklebolt.

\- Ok então, mais alguém para entrar na lista, Macmillan? – Perguntou Shacklebolt para Hydra.

\- Alguns amigos meus que talvez queiram visitar a Libra quando ela nascer – Disse Hydra sem jeito.

\- Eu posso contar para eles o endereço quando chegar o tempo, por enquanto, só nós, ok? –

\- Ok – Mas uma vez concordaram todos.

Hydra voltou para casa com Peter aparatando na frente dela, assim que chegou, não viu a casa, somente um terreno vazio por um segundo, mas logo depois a casa se materializou na sua frente.

\- Vamos entrar? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Vamos – Disse Hydra admirada com a potência daquele feitiço.

Os dois deitaram para dormir, Hydra agora se sentindo mais segura do que nunca esteve, mas também, nunca pensou que um dia precisaria de verdade se esconder de seus pais.

\- Por sinal, Peter – Disse Hydra se virando para ele – Sua coruja engravidou a minha.

\- O que? – Perguntou Peter chocado levantando da cama e se sentando.

\- Sim, Lydra está grávida também, achei que poderia ser a corujinha da Libra, o que acha? Quem sabe a que vai para Hogwarts com ela quando chegar o tempo...

\- Maravilhoso! – Disse Peter sorrindo – Sempre imaginei que eles fossem se dar bem.

No dia seguinte, antes de Hydra conseguir ir trabalhar, Peter fez mil recomendações sobre como ela prometeu que iria embora do trabalho se não aguentasse.

De fato, ao chegar no Ministério, seu primeiro pensamento foi desistir, seguiu com pesar até o elevador aonde iria para o primeiro nível.

\- Hydra – Disseram duas vozes atrás dela na fila do elevador. Eram Ian e Julie.

Julie abraçou Hydra e se esforçou para não chorar, os três se afastaram um pouco e Hydra contou tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Meu Deus e eu achei que eu que tinha sido punida! – Disse Julie levando a mão até a boca.

\- Hydra como você está aguentando? – Perguntou Ian.

\- Não muito bem – Respondeu ela – O importante agora é vocês terem cuidado, não podemos nos encontrar e vocês tem que ter cuidado, estamos sendo vigiados, todos nós, inclusive o Erick, ok Ian?

\- Ok – Disse Ian.

\- Eu preciso ir, Umbridge está me esperando – Disse Hydra desanimada.

\- Força, Hydra! – Disse Ian.

\- Sinto muito – Disse Julie.

Hydra foi até o seu andar e se sentou na mesa, com o coração pesado. Tinha um recado em um pergaminho dizendo que ela deveria passar a limpo todas as atas das audiências de sexta e foi o que Hydra fez por horas, até Umbridge sair de sua sala e a chamar.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, que bom que está aí – Disse ela com sua voz doce e suave de sempre.

\- Macmillan, senhora Macmillan – Corrigiu Hydra pela "milésima vez"

\- Me desculpe, eu vivo esquecendo – Disse Umbridge dado uma leve risadinha – Vamos descendo? Temos muito o que ver hoje.

Hydra respirou fundo, colocou a mão no bolso para conferir se ainda tinha suas poções ali e respondeu:

\- Vamos sim, Madame Umbridge.

\- Muito bem, eu preciso passar na sala de Yaxley primeiro, então você vai descendo, assumo que saiba conjurar um patrono para passar pelos dementadores?

\- Sei sim – Disse Hydra.

\- Ótimo, vamos então.

Hydra desceu até aonde aconteciam as audiências, quando começou a sentir o frio e medo, conjurou seu patrono, um lindo dragão prateado saiu da ponta da sua varinha e andou na sua frente.

Cinco nascidos trouxas aguardavam, apavorados nos bancos, alguns com família, Hydra fez então seu patrono circular entre eles, eles olharam agradecidos, alguns pararam de tremer.

\- Eu sinto muito... – Disse ela.

\- Se sente muito, por quê está fazendo isso? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou um bruxo ruivo que segurava a mão de uma bruxa negra de cabelos negros.

\- Porque eu também não estou aqui pela minha vontade, acredite.

\- Então por quê não sai? – Insistiu ele.

\- Porque eu tenho um forte motivo, muito delicado, se eu pudesse, salvaria cada um de vocês – Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Então a ajude... – Disse o bruxo olhando para a mulher que ele segurava a mão.

\- Eu vou tentar – Dissse Hydra, ouvindo passos nas escadas – Eu preciso ir...

Hydra entrou na sala que mais parecia o fundo de um poço, seu patrono entrou com ela, então foi ouvido gemido das pessoas que ficaram do lado de fora, os Dementadores que montavam guarda na sala já estavam lá, pareciam a encarar por baixo do capuz, então ela manteve o seu patrono perto, enquanto sentava no mesmo lugar da semana anterior e tomou um gole da poção que estava no seu bolso.

Logo depois, Umbridge entrou com Yaxley.

\- A, Malfoy, parecendo agradável como sempre – Disse Yaxley se sentando.

\- Obrigada, senhor Yaxley.

\- Tem visto seu pai? – Perguntou ele, enquanto Umbridge se ajeitava em seu lugar.

\- Não, não vejo muito meus pais, ocupada com o trabalho e a criança e tudo...

\- Que pena... – Disse ele.

\- Muito bem, chega de conversas vocês dois queridos, vamos começar – Disse Umbridge com seu tom agradável de sempre.

\- Ok, claro, muitos sangues-ruins hoje – Disse Yaxley rindo.

\- Creio que esteja bem para começar a anotar, senhorita Malfoy? – Perguntou Umbridge.

\- Sim – Disse Hydra, já cansada de corrigir Umbridge que era senhora Macmillan e não mais senhorita Malfoy.

\- Selma Jones – Disse Umbridge com a voz magicamente ampliada.

Hydra não havia reparado antes, mas agora via uma jovem menina megra, magra e desesperada que era amparada pelo homem ruivo lá fora, era sua colega de Hogwarts, Selma Jones da Lufa-Lufa, elas estudaram no mesmo ano e tinham aula de Herbologia juntas, a menina deu uma grande olhada triste para Hydra, as duas estudavam juntas e agora estavam em posições tão diferentes, isso era tão injusto, pensava Hydra.

\- Sente-se – Disse Umbridge olhando com desprezo para a menina que agora voltou sua atenção para ela.

\- Você é Selma Hilda Jones? – Perguntou Umbridge.

\- Sim senhora – Disse a bruxa, parecendo mais firme do que qualquer outro que Hydra tenha visto sendo entrevistado.

\- É noiva de Luka Bartolomeu Masters? Um bruxo de meio-sangue que trabalha na loja de penas, tintas e pergaminhos dos pais em Hogsmeade?

\- Sim – Confirmou a bruxa ainda muito firme. Hydra se lembrou também de Luka, ele era do ano de Peter e Olívio.

– A varinha que tinha em seu poder quando chegou hoje ao Ministério, Srta. Jones, foi confiscada – ia dizendo Umbridge. – Vinte e nove Centímetros e dois décimos, madeira de larajeira, núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão. Reconhece a descrição?

\- É a minha varinha – Hydra ficou chocada como a bruxa permanecia séria e firme, mesmo com sinais físicos de medo.

– Pode, por favor, nos dizer de que bruxa ou bruxo tirou essa varinha?

\- Eu comprei essa varinha em agosto de 1989, quando eu tinha 11 anos no Olivaras, no Beco Diagonal, eu fui acompanhada de meu pai e minha mãe e a varinha me escolheu, eu não roubei de ninguém! - Hydra anotava, mais queria aplaudi-la, sua firmeza, sua seriedade no caso, era admirável, ela torcia mais e mais para que a menina fosse liberta.

– Não – replicou Umbridge – A não ser que você fosse uma bruxa, isso não seria possível, não é mesmo?

\- Eu sou uma bruxa! –Disse a menina calma e firmemente apesar de parecer tremer um pouco – De que outro jeito eu seria capaz de produzir feitiços com uma varinha se não fosse uma bruxa? Mesmo se tivesse sido roubada, o que não foi! Como iria conseguir usar uma e fazer ela funcionar? Só sendo uma bruxa para conseguir...

\- CALADA! – Gritou Yaxley nervoso e Hydra sorriu admirada.

\- Os papéis da srta. Jones, Malfoy, agora – Disse Umbridge e Hydra passou o questionário para ela.

Umbridge foleou o questionário.

\- Aqui diz que a profissão dos seus pais são um médico e uma dentista, está correto? – Perguntou Umbridge tentando disfarçar o nervosismo na voz, ela sabia que tinha sido confrontrada com a verdade.

\- Correto, Madame Umbridge – Disse a bruxa olhando firme para ela.

\- E aqui alega que sua mãe era na verdade um aborto e seu avô era um bruxo chamado Marley Bridgwalk? Tem como provar isso? Ao menos a existência desse bruxo? – Disse Umbridge.

\- Sim, eu entreguei minha certidão e documentos junto com o questionário.

\- E como não saber se não estão apenas falsificados? Oras, eu mesmo não lembro de nenhum bruxo chamado Bridgwalk... – Disse Yaxley.

\- Eu lembro! – Disse Hydra suavemente, todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, Umbridge parecia furiosa.

\- Você não está aqui como testemunha da jovem, Malfoy, além disso, como teria idade suficiente para conhecer o avô dela? – Perguntou Umbridge com um tom doce, porém parecendo furiosa.

\- Eu lembro do sobrenome, papai fazia negócios com ele, era um grande cliente.

\- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou Yaxley.

Hydra realmente, de fato lembrava de Bridgwalk, um cliente de seu pai idoso, mas ele não tinha filhos vivos, os dois morreram jovens e ele não tinha netos, ela sabia porque perguntou uma vez para ele, mas seu pai não sabia disso e nem ninguém vivo, provavelmente.

\- Tenho, podem perguntar ao meu pai, ele não iria mentir para ajudar uma nascida-trouxa, iria? Além disso, estou disposta a passar por qualquer teste que quiserem para provar que estou falando a verdade – Disse Hydra calmamente.

Umbridge respirou fundo, sabia que teria que levar seu depoimento e o de Lúcio em consideração.

\- Bem, se a Senhorita afirma que conhece a família dessa jovem e se Lúcio Malfoy pode comprovar essa afirmação, então a Senhorita está liberada, por enquanto... mas ficará sob observação do Ministério e encontrada alguma mentira em seu formulário, irá ser submetida ao beijo do dementador, está claro, senhorita Jones?

\- Muito – Disse ela sorrindo para Hydra e se retirando.

Hydra conseguiu, ela ajudou alguém, era uma alegria sem igual a que sentia naquele momento.

\- Espero que esteja falando a verdade, Senhorita Malfoy, as consequências de mentir para ajudar uma sangue-ruim seriam muito severas – Disse Umbridge em um "doce" tom de ameaça.

\- Por que eu iria mentira se meu pai pudesse apenas me desmentir depois? Arriscar tudo? Não, eu estou falando a verdade eu lembro do avô dela e papai também vai lembrar.

\- Não iremos falar que você confirmou nada, se está achando que seu pai vai afirmar para lhe ajudar – Disse Umbridge.

\- A, duvido muito que papai teria o trabalho de mentir para me ajudar, quanto a isso fique tranquila, se ele for confirmar porque é verdade.

\- Ok então, da próxima vez, menos interrupção nas audiências, ok, Malfoy? – Disse Umbridge – Só chamamos aqueles que não conseguimos comprovar a autenticidade da árvore genealógica.

\- Bem, nesse caso estavam errados, mas não irei intervir se estiverem certos, não iria adiantar nada, iria? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, certamente que não, somente mai sofrimente para a Senhorita – Disse Umbridge olhando sério para ela.

O resto do dia, não foi tão agradável quanto aquele momento, as audiências foram mais pesadas e tristes e uma das pessoas de novo foi submetida ao beijo do dementador, mas a poção de Hydra e a alegria de ter ajudado pelo menos uma pessoa, a manteve firme.

Ela já estava fora do Ministério e pronta para aparatar quando foi abordada por duas pessoas.

\- Malfoy, certo? – Disse a jovem negra a quem Hydra tinha ajudado.

\- Sim – Afirmou Hydra, ela e o noivo, o rapaz ruivo, pareciam bem mais alegres agora – Macmillan agora na verdade.

\- Por que você me ajudou lá dentro? Você sabia que eu estava mentindo – Disse a menina – Isso não pode pegar mal para você?

Hydra explicou rapidamente para os dois sobre o cliente de seu pai e como ninguém iria conseguir rastrear a mentira.

\- Você realmente fez isso por mim? E se seu pai negar? – Disse a jovem.

\- Ele não precisa mentir, eu não acho mesmo que ele iria mentir para ajudar, isso eu duvido, mas ele não é de mentir quando fazem uma pergunta para ele, eu conheço meu pai – Disse Hydra tranquila.

\- Eu não sei como te agradecer – Disse a jovem abraçando Hydra.

\- Nem eu, você salvou a minha noiva – Disse o jovem ruivo.

\- Eu lembro de vocês, em Hogwarts, nós tínhamos aula de Herbologia juntas, lembra? Eu era da Grifinória.

\- Sim, sim, eu te reconheci – Disse Selma.

\- E você tinha aula com o meu marido, Peter Macmillan ele era da...

\- Corvinal, sim, eu lembro dele e de você também, eu não reconheci na hora, mas agora lembro, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo jeito como agi com você lá dentro, eu só achei que era mais uma funcionária do Ministério – Disse o menino ruivo agora atrás da noiva, com as mãos nos ombros dela.

\- Não tem problema, eu também acharia o mesmo – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Que Deus lhe pague por tudo que você fez por nós, não esqueceremos jamais, tenha certeza disso – Disse Selma, de novo abraçando Hydra.

Os dois foram embora e Hydra aparatou, se sentindo extremamente satisfeita em casa, até que, apesar das coisas horríveis que aconteceram também, não foi um dia totalmente ruim.

\- Eu poderia te falar que o que você fez foi arriscado demais – Disse Peter quando Hydra contou para ele o que aconteceu – Mas eu sei que essa é você e que você não liga.

\- Ainda bem que você me conhece, finalmente me conhece – Disse ela o beijando.


	13. BEM-VINDA, LIBRA MACMILLAN

De fato, Lúcio confirmou a existência do bruxo que Selma dizia ser seu avô e ninguém conseguiu comprovar que sua certidão e documentos eram falsos, então Selma foi considerada uma meio-sangue, inferior, segundo os olhos do novo Ministério e os comensais do que os de sangue-puro, mas uma bruxa, mesmo assim, com direito de existir no mundo junto com eles. Ela mandou uma caixa cheia de pergaminhos, tantas e penas novas para ela como agradecimento e disse que ela e todos seus filhos que pudesse ter parentes e amigos eram bem-vindos na loja da família de seu noivo.

\- Eu estava precisando mesmo de uma pena nova, olha que linda essa! – Disse Hydra para Peter equanto examinavam o pacote.

\- Eu estou feliz que isso deu certo no final, mas você se arriscou, Hydra e eu te admiro por isso... – Disse Peter sentado ao seu lado – E continua se arriscando ficando naquele Ministério ainda.

\- Eu aguentei uma semana, não aguentei? Agora faltam o que? Mais uma semana para a Libra nascer provavelmente? Depois eu entro de licença de qualquer jeito...

\- É, você quando quer uma coisa... impressionante... – Disse Peter balançando os ombros, admitindo derrota.

\- Angelina e Alicia mandaram presentes, você viu? – Perguntou Hydra tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Sim, tem um tempo que elas não aparecem por aqui, não é?

\- Um ou dois meses, mas tadinhas; estão tão ocupadas, não posso culpar – Disse Hydra.

\- E suas amigas da França? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Elas me mandam cartas toda semana, mas já nos acostumamos a não nos vermos com tanta frequência, ainda mais agora.

\- Sim, também não tenho visto o Jenono e o Abbas tanto quanto gostaria.

\- Como está sua irmã? – Perguntou Hydra, ainda examinando todos os presentes que ganhara, sentada no chão da sala, com Lacerta ao seu lado.

\- Triste de não estar trabalhando no Profeta, mas nem queria do jeito que está agora, mas está escrevendo o livro dela pelo menos, isso a mantem distraída e também tem trabalhado para o Xeno Lovegood e isso também é bom, ele é do jeitinho dele, mas é um bom chefe, pelo que ela diz – Respondeu Peter.

\- Ela tem vindo aqui as vezes, diz que está se sentindo uma péssima tia e amiga, mas tadinha, é difícil passar de se ver todos os dias em Hogwarts para a vida real, não da para manter o mesmo ritmo – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- A não ser com o Fred e o Jorge, vocês dois conversam todos os dias naquele espelho – Disse Peter rindo.

\- Ciúmes? - Perguntou Hydra também rindo.

\- Não, eu consigo te ver todo dia pessoalmente, ganhei! – Peter riu e beijou Hydra.

Libra parecia pronta para vir a qualquer momento, se mexia loucamente em Hydra o dia inteiro, até Umbridge parecia notar.

\- Acho melhor você passar o dia reescrevendo as atas, você parece que vai ter o filho a qualquer momento.

\- Está dizendo que não preciso ir para as câmaras hoje? – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Sim, irei procurar uma escrivã em outro departamento – Disse Umbridge olhando alguns papéis – Mas Senhorita Malfoy, somente hoje, ok? Não queremos ver uma criancinha de puro-sangue prejudicada, queremos?

\- Jamais! – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Apesar de tedioso, o trabalho foi muito melhor do que ver as audiências nas câmaras, apesar de que rever todos os detalhes das que viu, foi quase tão horrível quanto, raramente os finais eram felizes ali, por isso deixou as poucas que eram para o final, para animar um pouco seu dia.

\- Só o que eu sei é que eu não queria ser um sangue-ruim andando por aí agora – Hydra ouviu uma das pessoas que trabalhavam atrás dela falar com outra.

\- Dizem que estão perseguindo eles, os que não se apresentaram ainda, bem, você acha que é verdade isso deles serem um risco?

\- Ou de roubarem magia? – Disse uma terceira voz.

\- Isso tudo é bobagem – Disse Hydra virando para trás – Se magia fosse possível de roubar ou qualquer um pudesse usar uma varinha só de colocar as mãos nelas, não teríamos abortos, teríamos? Todo mundo sabe que a magia não pode ser comprada ou roubada, ou você é bruxo ou não é e se você consegue usar uma varinha, produzir magia com ela, poções, etc, então acredite, você é um bruxo.

Todos olhavam meio chocados para ela.

\- Mas os planfletos... – Disse uma bruxa de meia idade.

\- Os panfletos mentem, os nascidos trouxas não são nenhuma ameaça para nós, eles são tão bruxos quanto qualquer um de nós, às vezes até mais inteligentes, isso tudo é uma grande bobagem preconceituosa que querem empurrar para vocês, não sei como ainda vocês acreditam... – Disse Hydra se virando novamente para frente.

\- Você é nascida trouxa, por acaso? – Perguntou um bruxo louro de óculos perto dela.

\- Não, eu sou sangue-puro, nascida em uma das famílias mais preconceituosas desse país e mesmo assim eu sei que tudo isso é bobagem.

\- Qual família? – Perguntou o bruxo.

\- Malfoy – Respondeu Hydra, escrevendo no pergaminho.

Muitos sussurros foram ouvidos atrás dela "eu disse que ela era uma Malfoy, viu?" Malfoy? Eles não são tipo, super ricos?"

\- E o bebê? É sangue puro também? – Continuou o bruxo.

\- Sim, meu nome de casada é Macmillan, também são sangue-puros e sinceramente, como eu disse, isso é a maior bobagem de todas, o fato deles ou eu sermos sangue puros não nos fazem melhores do que absolutamente ninguém.

\- Não é o que o ministério diz – Disse o bruxo.

\- O ministério não sabe de tudo... – Respondeu Hydra encerrando o assunto.

Aquela conversa parece ter se espalhado, durante o resto da semana, Umbridge pegou pesado e fez Hydra trabalhar mais duro do que nunca, as vezes chegando em casa às 11 da noite, para a grande irritação de Peter.

\- Hydra, você sabe que dia é hoje? – Disse Peter em uma noite quando Hydra chegou às 11:30 da noite.

\- Quase dia 26, por quê? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter que parecia mais irritado do que nunca.

\- Porque a Libra pode nascer a qualquer momento, qualquer momento Hydra! Você quer que ela venha a nascer no Ministério?

\- A Libra deve nascer lá para o dia 30, Peter, temos tempo – Hydra tentou subir as escadas, mas Peter a impediu.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, você precisa de descanço!

\- É o que eu estou tentando fazer – Disse Hydra tirando Peter do caminho.

\- Por que você faz meu trabalho de cuidar de você tão difícil? – Gritou Peter da beira da escada.

\- Porque se fosse fácil, você se entendiaria, não acha? – Disse Hydra rindo.

Hydra trocou de roupa, mas enquanto se trocava, notou o quanto sua barriga estava grande e baixa.

\- Eu estou dizendo, acho que ela já está vindo – Disse Peter aparecendo atrás dela.

\- Eu sei, mas mais alguns dias, não acha?

\- Sim, uns 5 no máximo – Disse Peter.

\- Isso não te apavora? – Perguntou Hydra olhando para os olhos azuis do marido.

\- Até meu último músculo – Disse ele sorrindo, seu sorriso hipnitizante nunca deixou de atrair Hydra – Mas me deixa feliz também, mal posso esperar para ver seu rosto e saber com quem ela parece mais.

\- Comigo, provavelmente, o gene Malfoy é forte, geralmente atravessa gerações, acredite...

\- Olhos cinzas e cabelos quase brancos então provavelmente, mas o nariz e boca ainda podem ser meus... além disso, quem sabe? Isso pode mudar dessa vez! - Disse ele rindo.

Na sexta, Hydra teve que ouvir apenas uma audiência, era um dia de pouco movimento.

\- Espero que esses dias tenham servido para lhe ensinar a importância do Ministério, Senhorita Malfoy – Disse Umbridge enquanto voltavam para o andar de cima.

\- Com certeza, Madame Umbridge, me ensinou muito – Disse Hydra se sentindo cansada e com a barriga mais pesada do que nunca.

\- Que bom, deveria ficar feliz por sua filhinha nascer em um ambiente purificado de sangues-ruins ladrões de magia.

Hydra não respondeu, apenas levantou levemente a sobrancelha e fingiu não ser com ela.

\- Qual o nome dela, afinal?

\- Libra, Libra Macmillan.

\- Malfoy-Macmillan, você quer dizer – "Corrigiu" Umbridge.

\- Não, só Macmillan mesmo.

O dia acabou cedo, Umbridge a liberou pouco depois das 4 da tarde, Hydra então passou o resto da tarde com os gêmeos na loja até ser levada por eles para casa, Peter estaria fora aquela noite, então eles fizeram companhia para Hydra até de madrugada.

Fleur e Gui se tornaram visitas frequentes na casa de Hydra, Peter gostava de ter um outro bruxo perto, para conversar coisas de homens, imaginava Hydra e a companhia de Fleur se tornou mais agradável do que Hydra pensava.

\- Eu fiz algumas roupinhas para Libra, nunca fui muito boa com feitiços de costura, mas espero que goste – Disse Fleur falando em Francês com Hydra enquanto as duas arrumavam a cozinha fazendo tudo se limpar, voar pelo cômodo e ser guardado nos armários com movimentos de suas varinhas.

\- Muito obrigada Fleur, você tem sido uma ótima companhia, de verdade.

\- Quem diria, não é? Erámos tão "rivais" na escola e agora somos vizinha e amigas – Disse Fleur rindo.

\- Eu sei, o mundo dá voltas... – Disse Hydra também dando uma leve risada – Fleur, você por acaso se alguém tem tido notícias do Potter?

\- Nada ainda, Lupin disse que eles estão bem, mas preferiu não dar detalhes, claro que isso foi na época que tudo começou, bem... – Fleur fez uma pausa e olhou para o chão – A minha sogra está tão preocupada, pobrezinha.

\- Vocês então já estão se dando melhor? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Melhor... Ela finalmente me aceitou e eu finalmente aprendi a lidar com ela – Disse Fleur olhando para Gui que conversava com Peter – Tudo pelo meu Gui, ele é tão bom marido para mim.

\- Sim, o Gui parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.

\- E o Peter também, acho que não tem nada que esse menino não faria por você – Disse Fleur sorrindo.

\- Sim, eu por ele também, então...

Hydra deixou a varinha cair no chão e segurou a barriga em uma dor agoniante.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? Hydra? – Disse Fleur a segurando – Meninus, meninus, ajudá aqui.

Os dois vieram correndo, Hydra sentiu um líquido em suas coxas, havia uma poça de água no chão embaixo dela.

\- Sua bolsa rompeu! – Disse Peter sorrindo.

\- Que? Não! Ainda não! Está cedo! - Disse Hydra.

\- Não está, Hydra, está na hora, Gui, me ajuda a colocar ela na cama? Fleur, você pode ir até a casa dos meus pais e chamar eles? Eles estão mais acostumados com partos.

\- Clarro – Disse Fleur também pegando a varinha de Hydra e colocando no bolso das vestes ensopadas de Hydra e depois fazendo o líquido desaparecer do chão, antes de sair de casa e desaparatar.

Peter e Gui seguraram Hydra, colocando um braço dela no ombro de cada um e a carregando para cima da casa, aonde ficava o quarto principal.

\- Vamos colocar ela deitada – Disse Peter, as dores vinham e voltavam, mas quando viam eram horríveis.

\- Faz parar! – Gritou Hydra durante uma contração.

\- Eu vou, toma, beba isso... – Disse Peter dando uma poção para ela que ela bebeu tudo na hora e a sensação de dor parou, apesar de ainda sentir algo a incomodando.

\- Não da para parar tudo, você precisa saber quando fazer força, não vai sentir dor, mas vai sentir a sensação do parto.

Peter a examinou enquanto Gui, respeitosamente, esperava na porta do quarto.

\- 8 Centímetros, está quase lá, mas pouco tempo e ela já vem vindo – Peter sorria tanto que parecia que ia explodir.

Os pais de Peter entraram correndo, assim como Jeniffer, Abbas e Fleur.

\- Gente demais, eu quero só o Peter aqui dentro, vocês todos, esperem na sala, ok? – Disse a sra. Macmillan.

\- Eu preciso de um balde de água e pano – Disse a sra. Macmillan, fazendo um banco aparecer na sua frente e sentando nele, na ponta da cama.

Peter transfigurou um jarro em um balde e colocou água nele, pegou algumas toalhas do banheiro do quarto e ficou ao lado de Hydra segurando a sua mão.

\- Muito bem, 9 cm – Disse a sra. Macmillan, Hydra sentia uma sensação horrível de ter sua sogra examinando ela.

\- Não se preocupe, eu já trouxe muitas crianças a vida, não é mesmo Lance? – Disse ela para seu marido, que estava ao lado de Peter.

\- Sim, mas eu trouxe a Jeniffer e o Peter – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Vai doer? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, você já recebeu a poção? – Perguntou a sra. Macmillan e Peter acenou com a cabeça dizendo que sim.

\- Então vai ser provavelmente muito fácil agora.

Foram 40 minutos de espera, durante todo o tempo, Hydra não sentia dor, mas sentia a sensação, sentia a dilatação e o bebê se mexendo.

\- 10 centímetros, filha, você está pronta – Disse a Sra. Macmillan se posicionando na ponta da cama – Quando eu mandar, faça força, ok?

Hydra percebeu que ela pegou a varinha e uma pequena corda de luz de cor azul saiu da sua ponta e ela sentiu a cordinha entrando dentro dela, não doia, só incomodava um pouco.

\- Ok, Hydra, puxa, agora.

Hydra fez força até ficar sem ar e parou.

\- Ok, ok, espera um pouco e depois de novo.

Peter ficava olhando para baixo para ver algo, o Sr. Macmillan foi até o quartinho de Libra e trouxa um manto e uma roupinha para quando ela nascesse.

\- Ok, mais uma vez, filha, vamos lá – Disse a Sra Macmillan.

Hydra de novo fez força, dessa vez sentiu algo descendo por suas pernas.

\- Ela está quase aqui, quase aqui – Disse a sra. Macmillan um pouco emocionada e Peter já chorava.

Hydra continuou fazendo força, até que sentiu um alívio enorme e respirou fundo algumas vezes, então, notou o som... O choro de um bebê, forte, bem forte, ela olhou para baixo e viu Libra, ela a viu pela primeira vez na vida, estava nos braços da Sra. Macmillan, toda cheia de sangue e gosma, mas logo foi limpa com um toque de varinha do Sr. Macmillan e Hydra conseguiu ver uma menininha loirinha, muito loura, sua pele era branca rosadinha e seus olhos cinzas, idênticos aos seus, idênticos aos de seu pai e irmão...

O sr. Macmillan a embrulhou em uma manta branca e passou para Peter, que ficou parado, chorando em silêncio e olhando para a bebezinha que parou de chorar assim que foi para o seu colo.

\- Ela é linda, linda! Toda bem-feitinha, olha para ela! – Disse a Sra Macmillan chorando.

\- Deixa eu ver, por favor... – Disse Hydra esticando os braços para Peter.

Eles então colocaram Libra em seu colo, ela olhou para Hydra e foi amor à primeira vista, Libra tinha tudo tão lindo, cada feição tão delicada, ela olhava para Hydra e todos os prolemas do mundo pareciam ter sumido, não mais Voldemort, não mais Comensais da morte ou Umbridge, ou mesmo seus pais, só ela e Hydra e Peter, para sempre juntas.

\- Acho que ela já te ama! – Disse a sra. Macmillan ainda chorando.

\- Ela é linda, olha esse nariz, esse queixo, é a cara dos Macmillans – Disse o sr. Macmillan emocionado.

\- Não, essa boquinha é da minha família – Disse a sra. Macmillan.

De fato, o queixo e boca, eram de Peter, mas os olhos, a olhos... Era como se olhar em um espelho, os memos olhos, idênticos, aos seus, de Draco e de seu pai, assim como o cabelo, o tal gene Malfoy... Dizia Hydra. O Nariz, por mais que o falasse que era dos Macmillans, Hydra achou que parecia muito com o dos Blacks, uma menina com traços de quatro famílias bruxas, no entanto, tão única, única, só ela, só dela, só de Libra, a menininha mais linda que Hydra já viu na vida dela.

\- Nascida no dia 27 de setembro de 1997 às 9:30 da noite– Disse a Sra. Macmillan para Hydra.

\- Peter, eu quero fazer aquele contrato, aquele que diz para quem...

\- Eu sei, eu já planejava ir amanhã no Ministério dar todos os detalhes, não se preocupe – Disse ele beijando sua mão.

\- Deixa eu vestir ela? – Perguntou a Sra. Macmillan – Depois vou te ensinar como alimentar ela.

Hydra por um segundo considerou não entregar Hydra para ninguém, não podia, era só dela e do Peter! Mas então decidiu entregar, foi um sofrimento, parecia que tinham tirado uma parte de seu corpo, ela ficou olhando triste enquanto a sra. Macmillan colocava uma roupinha bege e branca nela, a deixando ainda mais linda, Peter a pegou no colo e a embalou por alguns minutos e logo depois ela estava de volta para os braços de Hydra.

\- Vamos alimentar essa coisinha, linda? – Disse a Sra Macmillan.

"Há um momento em que há paz

É quando a voz quente da mulher

Entoa uma canção de ninar

Junto ao leito do filho.

Cessam lá fora todos os canhões de guerra,

Só a canção ressoa

Cessam os gritos

As angústias, os medos

Só a voz sublime da mãe embala a canção,

E o filho dorme.

A mão que embala o berço embala o mundo."

 _*Obs, o email é de autor desconhecido e foi tirado da internet_

Esse era um poema de autor desconhecido que sua tutora constumava ler para ela, só agora ela entendia seu significado, Libra chorava, mas assim que Hydra a amamentou, ela entrou em um transe de paz e silêncio tão tranquilo que encheu o ambiente, logo ela dormiu e Hydra, que estava exausta, dormiu com ela.

Quando acordou, o quarto estava vazio, a cama limpa, ela estava limpa, a luz do dia invadia seu quarto, dormira a noite inteira? Quem cuidou de Libra? Quem a alimentou? Seu primeiro instinto foi olhar para sua barriga, não estava mais lá, estava magra mais uma vez, a sensação de alívio vinha acompanhada de uma senção de vazio, onde estava Libra? Alias, aonde estava todo mundo?

Hydra levantou da cama com dificuldade, sentia seu corpo dolorido e um pouco fraca, estava vestindo uma camisola branca e se enrolou em um robe da mesma cor, quando abriu a porta do quarto, entendeu que definitivamente não estava sozinha. A casa era uma confusão de vozes, a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Jeniffer, que saia do quartinho de Libra fechando a porta.

\- Ei, você acordou – Disse ela abraçando a cunhada – Parabéns, a Libra é tão linda, tão linda que eu sinceramente achei que ela era feita de porcelana.

\- O que houve? Eu dormi a noite inteira? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, mas não se preocupe, cuidamos dela para você, mamãe bem, ela pegou um pouco do seu leite emprestado e nós mantemos ela bem alimentada, mamãe, papai e Peter disseram que você precisava descansar depois do parto.

Hydra ainda se sentia um pouco confusa, "pegar o leite emprestado?" Como assim?

\- E quem está ali embaixo?

\- Bem, todo mundo... Mamãe, papai, bem, ele estava, mas teve que ir trabalhar, Fred e Jorge, é claro, o Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin e a mãe, Fleur e Gui, acho que só.

\- Eu vou dar uma olhadinha na Libra – Disse Hydra indo em direção a porta do quarto da filha.

\- Ok, mas depois desça, ela está dormindo e você precisa se alimentar, preparamos um grande café da manhã para você – Disse Jeniffer sorrindo para a cunhada.

Hydra entrou no quartinho de Libra, todo bem decorado por ela, Fred e Jorge. Libra estava deitada no berço, dormindo lindamente, nem parecia real, realmente era linda demais, parecia de porcelana às vezes realmente. Lacerta estava no berço também, deitada nos pés de Libra, Hydra a acaraciou e agradeceu por proteger ela. Ela não quis incomodar a filha, saiu do quarto em silêncio e desceu. Ao descer, foi imundada por uma série de abraços e parabéns, todos elogiando Libra e dizendo como ela era linda.

\- Elaa parreci uma Veela, uma berbê Veela! – Dizia Fleur.

\- É a sua cara, eu não quis dizer isso na frente do Peter, mas é – Disse Tonks a abraçando.

\- Minha sobrinha neta, tão linda, tem o nariz dos Black, você sabe? – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Eu pensei a mesma coisa... – Disse Hydra – Mas o pai de Peter acha que ele tem o nariz dos Macmillans.

\- Tão errado... – Disse Andrômeda rindo.

\- Aí filha, ela é tão linda, tão, tão... me lembra a minha Gina quando nasceu, linda! Linda! – Disse a Sra. Weasley abraçando ele.

\- Ela é linda, Palerma, uma Palerminha linda – Disse Fred.

\- O Jorge está lá fora com o Peter?

\- Sim, eles estão no seu laboratório revelando fotos da Libra.

\- Mas já? Jorge está um padrinho orgulhoso, não?

\- Sim, mas, eu ainda sou padrinho também, certo? – Disse Fred meio contrariado.

\- Sim, com toda certeza e a próxima você pode batizar se quiser, mas, vamos esperar alguns anos por isso, ok?

\- Certo – Disse Fred mais animado – O Jorge ta meio doido com esse negócio de padrinho, ele chorou quando viu a menina, acredita?

\- Não, eu não acredito – Disse Hydra rindo com Jorge.

\- Como é que mesmo depois de um parto você continua linda? – Disse a sra. Macmillan, fazendo Hydra sentar a mesa para o que era, possivelmente, o café da manhã mais bem servido que já viu na sua vida.

\- Como eu vou saber se a Libra chorar? Se acordar? Se precisar de mim? Daqui de baixo não da para ouvir – Disse Hydra querendo se levantar, mas os outros a acalmaram.

\- Calma minha filha, nós colocamos um feitiço no quarto dela, se ela chorar, você vai ouvir, todos vamos... se acontecer algo, também vamos ouvir, não se preocupe, ela está toda protegida.

\- Fora que a sua gata não sai do lado dela – Disse Abbas – Se algo acontecer, algo me diz que ela mesmo vai embalar e alimentar a bebê.

Por serem altamente inteligentes e fieis aos donos, talvez Libra fosse virar a favorita de Lacerta agora.

Peter estava todo orgulhoso falando com Fred, Lupin e Jorge sobre como Libra parecia com ele.

\- Eu já enviei uma coruja para o Ministério solicitando o começo da sua licença, Hydra, Peter pediu para eu fazer, espero que não se importe – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Não, nem um pouco, muito obrigada – Disse Hydra se sentindo aliviada de que não teria que voltar para lá.

\- A, isso me lembra, eu mandei uma coruja para o celebrante, vamos fazer um batizado para a Libra no fim de novembro, pequeno, muito pequeno, é claro, normalmente faríamos um pouco depois, mas com tudo que está acontecendo... bem, quanto mais cedo, melhor, certo? Tudo bem por você, Hydra? – Perguntou a Sra. Macmillan.

Hydra ficou calada e pensativa por um tempo, nem seu pai, nem mão e nem irmão poderiam estar no batizado, nenhum deles poderia estar em nada da Libra e nem ver a menina, Hydra estava fugindo dos seus próprios pais.

\- Sim, tudo bem – Mentiu ela, mas não conseguiu evitar não olhar diretamente para a sogra.

\- O que houve, filha? – Perguntou a sra. Weasley.

\- Você está triste porque seus pais e irmão não vão poder vir no batizado, não é isso? – Perguntou Andrômeda.

\- Sim, como você sabia? Às vezes eu acho que você é legitimente e ninguém sabe – Disse Hydra rindo, porém seriamente procupada com como a sua tia sempre parecia saber tudo o que ela sentia.

\- Anos de leitura corporal, você tem os mesmos jeitos da sua mãe, Hydra, o mesmo jeito de demonstrar ou não as coisas, fica fácil assim – Disse a tia Andrômeda sorrindo.

\- Se quiser você pode convidar eles – Disse a Sra. Macmillan meio sem jeito.

\- Não, porque aí eles poderiam pegar a Libra, certo? – Disse Hydra tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que queriam cair de seus olhos.

\- Não fica assim filha... – Disse a sra. Macmillan.

\- Não, tudo bem – Disse Hydra tentando controlar o choro.

\- E quem vão ser os padrinhos? – Perguntou Tonks.

\- Bem, eu já combinei com Fred e Jorge que eles escolheriam quem seria o padrinho oficial e eles escolheram o Jorge e o Fred vai ser o não oficial – Disse Hydra - Quanto a madrinha, bem... Eu meio que pensei e o Peter meio que concordou... Nós conversamos e... Eu queria perguntar se você não seria a madrinha da Libra.

\- Eu? – Disse Tonks chocada.

\- Claro, você é minha prima e está grávida também e...

Tonks pulou da cadeira e abraçou Hydra.

\- Mas é claro que eu aceito!

Hydra a principio ficou dividida entre Molly e Tonks para madrinha, mas Molly mesmo conversou com ela e disse que já se achava "velha" para ser madrinha de Libra, que se contentaria em ser uma espécie de tia-avó, então Peter e Hydra concordaram que Tonks era a escolha ideal.

\- Mas como vamos fazer? Eu não posso tirar a Libra de casa – Disse Hydra se lembrando o porquê de sua casa estar protegida.

\- Pode ser em uma igrejinha longe daqui, eu já tenho uma ideal, seus pais nem sonhariam em nos achar lá e será algo pequeno, muito pequeno, se quiser pode ter uma recepção aqui na sua casa depois para quem não foi – Disse a sra. Macmillan.

\- É, nós podemos ver isso – Disse Hydra, que não sentia muita vontade de dar festas em casa.


	14. O TOQUE MÁGICO

Os visitantes deixaram a casa de Hydra aos poucos, conforme ela precisou fazer paradas no dia para cuidar de Libra (o que estava se provando algo muito cansativo, apesar de muito bom)

Foi combinado entre Molly, Andrômeda, Jeniffer e a sra. Macmillan, que elas se revezariam para ajudar Hydra, principalmente nos primeiros dias. Depois de uma semana, eles comemoram o aniversário de 22 anos de Peter com um pequeno jantar em casa e logo depois Peter teve que voltar para o trabalho, então Hydra precisou de mais ajuda ainda.

Algumas outras pessoas passaram para visitar Hydra, Shacklebolt (que deixou alguns pergaminhos escrito por ele para Hydra dar para quem ela quisesse que entrasse na casa) Angelina, Alícia, Gustav e Juliane com a filha deles, Julie, Erick e Ian (eles vieram discretamente, com medo de alguém do Ministério ver eles todos juntos), Kate Bell e Lino Jordan. Fred e Jorge iam todos os dias visitar a afilhada, eles estavam completamente fascinados por ela (principalmente Jorge).

\- Eu acho que ela parece comigo, em um certo ângulo – Disse Jorge que tinha Libra nos braços e a embalava para dormir, depois de Hydra ter amamentado e agora estava sentada na poltrona do quarto de Libra.

\- Por favor, não diga isso para o Peter, as pessoas já acham a nossa relação – Hydra disse nossa apontando para os três (Fred estava do lado de Jorge brincando com Libra) – Estranha o suficiente – Disse ela brincando e rindo.

\- Relaxa, ela nem ruiva é! Não tem como falar nada – Brincou o Jorge – Como está indo a primeira semana como papais?

\- Difícil, a Libra acorda toda hora e come muito, mas é também tão docinho, é só a gente pegar ela que ela parece que relaxa na hora, tem o olhar mais lindo do mundo.

\- Isso eu concordo, ela tem mesmo – Disse Jorge.

\- Eu recebi corujas das minhas amigas, enviei fotos para quem não podia estar aqui.

\- E seus pais? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Eles enviaram uma coruja, perguntaram o que houve, aonde eu estava, que queriam ver a neta – Disse Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- E o que você respondeu? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Nada ainda, mas eu vou, não sei o que, mas eu vou – Afirmou Hydra.

A tarde passou rápida, Libra dormiu a maior parte do tempo e Hydra conseguiu até mesmo jogar algumas partidas de snaps explosivos com Fred e Jorge.

\- Igual aos velhos tempos, certo?

\- Igual! – Brincou Hydra.

Tonks e Andrômeda chegaram na casa, Hydra ficou feliz, até notar que Andrômeda tinha os olhos vermelhos e Tonks chorava.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra levantando rapidamente e indo ao encontra das duas (sem sua barriga enorme de grávida, era muito mais fácil ter agilidade).

\- Meu pai, ele fugiu! – Disse Tonks chorando.

\- Ele fugiu do Ministério, disse que estavam vindo atrás dele... Ai meu Teddy – Disse Andrômeda agora com lágrimas caindo nos olhos.

\- Aonde ele está? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não sabemos, disse que era melhor assim – Respondeu Andrômeda enquanto Hydra, Fred e Jorge ajudavam as duas a se sentar.

\- Ele é forte, tia Andrômeda, Tonks... eu não duvido que ele consiga escapar de tudo isso, tio Tonks é muito esperto – Disse Hydra tentando animar as duas.

\- Assim esperamos, Hydra, mas não sei, é difícil sair de tudo issso – Disse Tonks ainda com as lágrimas caindo pelos olhos.

Lupin chegou logo depois, comprimentou Hydra e consolou a esposa e a sogra.

Fred e Jorge ajudaram Hydra a preparar chá para todos.

\- Hydra, como vai a bebê? – Perguntou Lupin que chegara na cozinha para ajudar os três (apesar de não ser necessário tanta ajuda para fazer um chá, pensou Hydra.)

\- Bem, ela está linda, cada dia mais linda e está quietinha agora, dormindo que nem uma bonequinha... – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Que bom, eu as vezes nem acredito que uma ex aluna minha já tem filho – Disse ele rindo.

\- Pois é, suas aulas eram demais, sinto falta de ter você como professor – Confessou Hydra.

\- Totalmente, foram as melhores que já tivemos – Disse Fred.

\- Bom, você e o falso Olho-tonto – Corrigiu Jorge – Mas você não era um comensal da morte preparando o retorno de Você-sabe-quem disfarçado de professor então... Você ganha de longe!

\- Mas sou um lobisomen que disfarçava minha condição, podemos dizer que foi difícil vocês terem um professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas normal – Disse Lupin.

\- Mas ser lobisomen não é nada demais, mas quanto a não termos muitos professores normais, concordo, quando entrei lá o professor era o Lockhart, lembram dele? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, tadinho, está na ala do St. Mungo's até hoje, Peter estava nos contando outro dia – Disse Lupin.

\- Sim, mas como professor ele era horrível, não sabia nada e fingia que fez tudo aquilo que fez – Disse Jorge.

\- Mas mesmo assim, não que ele mereça isso – Disse Lupin, sempre bondoso.

\- Depois foi você, o falso olho-tonto e a Umbridge – Hydra fez uma careta ao falar o nome de Umbridge – Essa mulher conseguiu continuar atormentando a minha vida mesmo depois da escola, impressionante.

Hydra e os meninos levaram o chá para a sala, as meninas pareciam mais calmas, Lupin segurava a mão de Tonks e Andrômeda subiu com Hydra para ajudar quando Libra começou a chorar, isso parecia distrair muito ela. Momentos depois, Peter chegou em casa.

\- Tenho notícias de Hogwarts, acabei de encontrar Gui e ele me contou, acho que vocês ainda não ficaram sabendo, mas sua mãe deve te contar em breve – Disse Peter para Fred e Jorge.

\- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Gina? – Perguntou Fred ecoado por Jorge.

Hydra tinha Libra no colo e estava na sala com todos, ansiosa para ouvir o que acontecera.

\- Alguns alunos tentaram invadir o escritório do diretor e roubar espada de Gryffindor – Disse Peter.

Todos ficaram chocados e não falaram nada por um segundo.

\- Por que? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não sei ainda, mas sei que Gina estava envolvida no meio e acho que Luna e Neville também – Disse Peter.

\- E o que houve com Gina? – Perguntou Fred.

\- O Snape pegou eles? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Sim, eles foram castigados, mas não sei como, só sei que a Gina está bem – Tranquilizou Peter.

\- Eu vou indo, é melhor irmos até a mamãe, Jorge, ela deve estar precisando da gente – Disse Fred se apressando para colocar o casado.

\- Sim, sim, vamos, nos vemos depois Hydra – Disse Jorge beijando a testa de Hydra e a cabeça de Libra.

Os dois se despediram dos outros e saíram correndo, aparatando logo depois dos limites da casa.

\- Ai meu Deus, Peter, eu espero que a Gina e os meninos estejam bem, esses três são pessoas maravilhosas, tão corajosos – Disse Hydra, embalando Libra nos braços.

\- Mas para que essas crianças iam querer a espada de Gryffindor? Para usar contra o Sanpe? Contra Você-sabe-quem? – Perguntou Andrômeda, olhando curiosa.

\- Não faço ideia, a mínima ideia, sinceramente – Disse Hydra.

\- Luna é a filha do editor do Pasquim, não é? – Perguntou Tonks.

\- Sim, ela mesmo – Confirmou Hydra.

\- Essa revista está maravilhosa, sem as coisas delirantes de antes, eles têm publicado toda a verdade que o Profeta esconde, já viram? – Perguntou Tonks.

\- Sim, minha irmã está trabalhando com ele – Disse Peter – Ela diz que lá ela e ele conseguem escrever a verdade.

\- Bom para ela, ela não trabalhava no Profeta? – Perguntou Andrômeda.

\- Sim, mas ela saiu quando começou toda essa confusão de Você-sabe-quem tomar o Profeta diário – Respondeu Peter, agora tomando Libra das mãos de Hydra e embalando a bebê um pouco também.

\- Menina esperta – Disse Andrômeda.

Quando todos foram embora, Peter tinha ido colocar Libra para dormir no bercinho enquanto Hydra encarava a carta de seus pais.

"Querida Hydra,

Eu e seu pai estamos completamente surpresos de não sabermos aonde está a sua casa, o que houve, minha filha? Por que está se escondendo de nós? Nós só queremos ver sua filha, só queremos o seu bem, por favor, não nos prive de ver nossa neta e nem de Draco ver a sobrinha dele, já chorei muito por essa deslealdade de sua parte.

Por favor, nos mande notícias,

Com amor,

Narcisa Malfoy"

\- Você vai encarar todos os dias esse pedaço de pergaminho ou vai responder ele um dia? – Perguntou Peter.

\- E responder o que, Peter? Que eu sei que eles querem roubar minha filha e então por isso a protegi, eu teria que explicar como eu sei também.

\- E por quê teria? É só dizer que sabe, deixa eles ficarem imaginando o como – Disse Peter sentando ao seu lado.

\- Mas eles podem ir atrás de você para saber como...

\- Então conte, isso pode deixar eles mais assustados ainda – Disse Peter.

\- Não, se Você-sabe-quem souber que eu entro na mente deles, pode matar a cada um deles, eu vou falar que sei porque tinha uma fonte dentro da casa deles, assim eles vão desconfiar um dos outros, o que é bem melhor.

\- Ou podem te forçar a dizer quem é – Disse Peter.

\- Então o que eu faço, caramba? – Perguntou Hydra ficando nervosa.

\- Só responde que teve uma sensação ruim, ou mesmo que saiba, mas mais nada, sem dar razões ou não, pronto, só isso, mas responda logo, ou aí sim eles vão ficar curiosos demais – Disse Peter olhando para Hydra.

Hydra ficou pensativa por alguns momentos, Peter subiu para dar uma olhada em Libra que fez um barulhinho estranho enquanto Hydra sentava no sofá com as mãos na cabeça e pensando no que fazer. Uma ideia veio na sua cabeça, ela pegou tinta, pena e pergaminho e foi para o seu banco preferido do lado de fora da casa, olhar para o mar e tentar se inspirar para escrever.

"Papai e mamãe,

Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas Libra vai ficar aonde ela está, protegida de qualquer um que queira colocar as mãos dela e tirar ela de mim, eu sinto muito que vocês não possam ver sua neta ou Draco sua sobrinha, mas isso foi escolha de vocês.

Para não me dizer que sou ingrata ou desleal, mamãe, estou enviando junto com essa carta, uma foto tirada essa semana de Libra. Mas é engraçado ouvir isso de uma mãe que mentiu para mim.

Ainda assim te amo,

Hydra Macmillan"

Hydra colocou junto com a carta dobrada, uma pequena foto do tipo polaroid de Libra, ela estava em seu bercinho e mexia os braços e pernas, quando ela olhava para a câmera, dava para ver bem seus olhos cinzas brilhando e ela abria um grande sorriso. Era uma foto linda e era mais do que o suficiente, muito mais do que seus pais mereciam naquele momento pelo menos e na parte de trás da foto, escreveu.

Libra Andrômeda Macmillan

Nascida no dia 27 de novembro de 1997 às 9:30 da noite.

Nos dias seguintes, a casa de Hydra era visitada pelo menos uma vez por dia por corujas diferentes de seus pais perguntando o que ela queria dizer com isso e implorando para ver a neta, dizendo que ela era linda e que tinha os olhos e os cabelos dos Malfoys e o nariz dos Blacks assim como ela. Uma noite, enquanto Peter estava no plantão e Andrômeda dormia no quarto de hôspedes para ajudar ela com Libra, Hydra decidiu dormir mais uma vez com seu medalhão de família, deixando sua mente aberta e tentando ver alguma coisa que seus pais falavam. Deu certo, a primeira cena, muito mais embaçada do que o normal, Hydra aparecia olhando para Narcisa e Bellatrix.

\- Como, como isso aconteceu? Como ela ficou sabendo disso? – Narcisa chorando

\- Eu não sei, mas ela provavelmente sabe, ela provavelmente sabe que queríamos pegar a Libra, ela provavelmente sabe de tudo, ela usou o fidelius na casa dela, eu acho! – Disse a voz de Lúcio.

\- Ainda em que o Senhor das trevas não viu a carta que ela mandou, ele não pode saber que ela sabe de algum jeito nenhum e nem Bellatrix, eles podem querer punir mais ainda a ela e a nós também – Disse Narcisa que andava de um lado para o outro do quarto.

\- Você viu a foto? Ela parece uma Malfoy... – Disse a voz de Lúcio de um jeito triste.

\- Ela é uma Malfoy e ela recebeu o nome da minha irmã, da minha irmã! Não o meu, não o de ninguém da nossa família de verdade, mas da irmã que nós rejeitamos – Narcisa parecia chorar, porém com um tom ofendida – Você acha que Andrômeda que colocou ela contra nós?

\- Não sei, acho que não, ela já era desconfiada de nós muito antes de conhecer a sua irmã, não era? Mas é melhor não contarmos nada para o Senhor das trevas sobre isso também, ele já nos culpa o suficiente por ter ela na família.

\- Sim, você tem razão – Disse Narcisa.

A cena sumiu e outra veio em seu lugar, ainda muito embaçada.

\- Eu quero ver, por que eu não posso ver? – Perguntou a voz de Draco.

\- Porque ela sabe que nós queremos roubar a filha dela – Disse Lúcio, parecendo mais magro, "sujo" e miserável do que nunca.

\- Eu nunca quis isso... eu não sei se faria isso... - Disse Draco de um jeito triste.

\- E ninguém quis, nenhum de nós três, mas é necessário Draco...

Hydra acordou logo depois, suada e tremendo como sempre que fazia dormia com o medalhão, mas pelo menos dessa vez não acordou chorando ou gritando, apenas tirou o medalhão e ficou pensando no que tinha acabado de ver.

\- Eu já cansei de falar que não faz bem para você usar esse medalhão, eu sinceramente desisto – Disse Peter no café da manhã.

\- Sua mãe ficar louca da vida por sua filha ter meu nome como nome do meio era algo que eu já imaginava – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Eles disseram que vão manter o fato de eu saber de tudo escondido de Você-sabe-quem e minha tia Bellatrix, então pelo menos isso é uma coisa positiva – Disse Hydra.

Conforme os dias passavam, ficava mais difícil para Hydra ficar presa dentro de casa e de evitar as cartas dos pais, então Peter decidiu dar para ela um dia de folga e a mandou para a loja com os gêmeos.

\- Como o movimento aqui não diminui mesmo em época de aula, eu não sei! – Disse Hydra equanto ajudava clientes a se localizarem na loja para Jorge.

\- Graças a Deus por isso, estamos indo muito bem – Disse Jorge.

\- E ficamos felizes de você ter vindo hoje – Completou Fred, vindo na direção deles.

\- Ai, eu precisava, eu amo a Libra e ser mãe é maravilhoso, mas ficar em casa o tempo todo estava me deixando louca!

\- E suas poções? Não está trabalhando nelas? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Sim, eu tenho feito alguns experimentos – Disse Hydra – Parece estarem dando certo, mas não da para me concentrar muito tendo que parar para ver a Libra toda hora.

\- Parece difícil – Disse Jorge.

\- E é, mas é bem gostoso também, a Libra é uma menininha tão especial, sabia que toda vez que eu toco nela parece que eu me sinto melhor? De tudo! – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu também sinto isso! – Disse Jorge.

\- Eu também! – Confirmou Fred – Vai ver ela tem algo de especial mesmo, já pesquisou sobre?

\- Tipo o que? – Perguntou Hydra, os três agora sentavam na escada da loja.

\- Não sei, mas não tem umas condições mágicas raras? Tipo quando a pessoa é legitimente, naturalmente, digo, sem aprender, sabe? Quando ela lê a mente das pessoas sem nem fazer nada? – Disse Fred.

\- É, mas...

\- Ou a Tonks, que é metamorfo – Interrompeu Jorge – Ela é uma condição rara também.

\- Sim, mas tem alguma coisa desse tipo que faz a pessoa te fazer se sentir bem só pelo toque? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim – Disse uma voz atrás deles, os três se viraram para ver quem era, era uma Senhora, uma bruxa idosa e bem vestida que falava com eles – Me desculpe ouvir o que vocês estavam falando, mas não pude evitar, me parece que sua filha tem o "toque mágico".

Os três olharam uns para os outros curiosos, então Hydra perguntou:

\- O toque mágico? O que é isso?

\- É uma condição mágica raríssima, poucos são nascidos com isso, um em cada 5 gerações talvez, ou menos..., mas o toque mágico é uma condição na qual o bruxo ou a bruxa consegue transmitir seus sentimentos para o outro através do toque, no começo só felicidade, acalma a pessoa e é involuntário e depois disso, aumenta para qualquer sentimento que a pessoa quiser e com a idade e o tempo, ela aprende a controlar isso para fazer só se quiser, transmitir só felicidade por exemplo.

\- Uau, e você acha que minha filha pode ser isso? – Perguntou Hydra admirada.

\- Sim, pelo que vocês me digam, mas sugiro mais testes, tente ver se ela consegue acalmar qualquer um quando estiver triste ou desanimado, teste com mais pessoas, se sim, não tenha dúvida de que ela pode ser sim, ela vai precisar de ensinamento especial para controlar direitinho sua magia conforme o tempo for passando.

\- Mas como? Se é uma condição tão rara? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Conhecem alguém que sabe legitimência? – Perguntou a bruxa.

\- Sim, conheço um professor – Disse Hydra, não querendo revelar que era ela quem sabia, não sabia afinal, quem era aquela bruxa.

\- Com legitimência a pessoa será capaz de ensinar ela a controlar a mente e os poderes especiais, sugiro que compre um livro sobre isso, pode ajudar muito – Disse a bruxa calmamente.

\- Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo, senhora? - Disse Hydra se sentindo muito alegre.

\- Senhora Nilson, eu sou historiadora bruxa, talvez já tenha visto um dos meus livros, apesar de serem bem novos em relação aos da Batilda, é claro...

\- Sim, sim, claro, Miranda Nilson, certo? Eu li seus livros! – Disse Hydra enquanto Fred e Jorge ficavam calados admirando a cena.

\- Sério? A que bom! – Disse a bruxa se tornando muito mais alegre – Em Hogwarts?

\- Sim, mas eu tinha uma biblioteca em casa, eu gostava muito de seus livros, principalmente o "História da magia antiga, um passo do Egito" é maravilhoso – Disse Hydra e bruxa ficava mais e mais feliz.

\- A bem e qual o nome da senhora? Farei questão de enviar alguns livros para você.

\- Hydra Macmillan, um prazer – Disse Hydra estendendo a mão para a mulher que fez omesmo – E esses são Fred e Jorge Weasleys, donos dessa loja.

\- Ótima loja, vim comprar alguns presentes para a minha netinha – Disse ela olhando ao redor.

\- Que bom que gostou, ficamos muito felizes – Disse Fred, simpaticamente.

\- Qualquer presente que quiser comprar, fale que demos 20% de desconto para as nossas vendedoras – Disse Jorge acenando a cabeça para a bruxa.

\- A, muito obrigada, quanta gentileza! E você, mocinha da filha de magia especial, trabalha aqui também?

\- Não, trabalho para o Ministério da magia, mas estou de licença maternidade no momento.

\- A sim, em, aproveite bastante, foi um prazer conhecer você e vocês também rapazes, muito obrigada pelo desconto – Disse a bruxa acenado tchau para eles

\- E muito obrigada você pela dica – Disse Hydra.

Logo depois que saiu da loja, Hydra passou na Floreios e Borrões e comprou, com muita dificuldade para encontrar, um livro sobre condições mágicas raras que incluia o toque mágico e como cuidar, preservar e fazer ele crescer.

\- Toque mágico? Eu na verdade já ouvi falar nisso lá no 's, parece que alguns anos atrás tinha uma moça ou um rapaz que tinha isso e ajudava os pacientes a se acalmarem – Disse Peter parecendo super feliz – Mas será que a Libra tem isso mesmo?

\- Não sei, Peter, a moça mandou a gente testar em mais gente, acho que é isso que temos que fazer.

\- Se isso for verdade, bem, nossa filha é especial, muito especial, mais do que eu já achei que ela seria! – Disse Peter abraçando Hydra.

De fato, eles testaram com todas as pessoas que foram na casa, especialmente com Tonks e Andrômeda, que se sentiam com medo por causa da fuga do tio Teddy e Libra fez cada uma delas se sentir melhor, Gui, Fleur, O Sr. a Sra. Macmillan, Jeniffer, Abbas, Fred, Jorge, Sr e Sra Weasley, todos se sentiam melhor ao toque com Libra.

\- Ela tem o toque mágico? Você tem noção de como isso é especial e raro? – Perguntou o Gui.

\- Sim, estou começando a ter, lendo esse livro que diz como eu posso treiná-la quando ela for mais velha para desenvolver isso melhor – Disse Hydra em uma manhã sentada com Gui, Peter e Fleur.

\- Mas comu, Rai-Drá? Se vucê nuum tem – Perguntou Fleur.

\- Com Legitimência é capaz de ser treinado, é só eu entrar na mente dela e ajudar nessa parte, mas não agora claro, quando ela for bem mais velha, com o tempo ela vai poder transmitir a emoção que quiser, quando quiser, só espero que seja sempre felicidade – Disse Hydra.

\- Bom, de qualquer maneira, já não existe dúvidas de que ela é uma criança mágica e de uma magia excepcional – Disse Gui alegre.


	15. O APELO DE DRACO

Novembro chegou com o mesmo clima de tristeza no ar, mais e mais pessoas estavam desaparecendo.

Sem notícias de Teddy, Andrômeda só conseguir assumir que o pior aconteceu e estava inconsolável por dias, assim como Tonks.

Libra crescia uma menininha linda e especial, agora já estava prestes a completar dois meses de vida, as visitas de Juliane e Gustav ficaram mais constantes, Libra amava brincar com a filhinha dos dois. Fleur e Gui apareciam também quase todos os dias, assim como Fred e Jorge que estavam completamente apaixonados por Libra.

As cartas de seus pais também não paravam de chegar, uma mais triste e colocando mais culpa em Hydra do que a outra, por mexerem muito com ela, Peter começou a pedir permissão para queimá-las antes de ela ler, o que Hydra concordou.

No dia do batizado de Libra, todo um esquema especial foi feito, Peter conseguiu comprar no "mercado negro" uma capa de invisibilidade antiga, não era muito poderosa, mas servia bem, então Hydra usaria ela quando saísse de casa com Libra e Peter. A igrejinha aonde Libra seria batizada ficava bem longe de sua casa, despistando qualquer suspeita e eles aparatariam em três lugares diferentes antes de chegarem ao destino final, só para garantir, assim como todos os poucos convidados, Hydra faria uma pequena recepção depois em sua casa, mas na igreja iriam apenas os padrinhos, Jorge, Fred e Tonks, os pais de Peter e sua irmã.

Libra parecia a bonequinha mais linda do mundo, com sua vestezinha branca rendada e um chapeuzinho combinando, deixando seus cabelos louros e olhos cinzas ainda mais acentuados, Hydra vestia uma veste também branca que marcava levemente a cintura e tinha o tecido leve, com uma capa rosa por cima, Peter usava uma veste azul marinho com detalhes em azul royal, Fred e Jorge usavam seus mais elegantes casacos de couro de dragão e Tonks parecia lindíssima com uma veste azul clara e roxa, seus cabelos estavam lilás para a ocasião e sua barriga de grávida já aparecia nas vestes, o sr. e a sra. Macmillan estavam os dois com vestes prateadas e branca e Jennifer usava uma veste verde e cinza.

A igreja era linda e pequena, era toda feita em pedras do lado de fora e por dentro, tinha desenhos nas paredes beges rústicas e um vidral atrás do altar, banquinhos de madeira preenchiam duas colunas, no primeiro banco do lado direito, já se encontravam os senhores Macmillan com Jennifer e do lado esquerdo, Fred, Jorge e Tonks. Uma grande tristeza preencheu o coração de Hydra conforme ela entrava na igreja, seus pais não estavam lá e nem Draco, nem mesmo poderiam, era deles que ela corria agora.

Um homem baixinho e gordinho presidia a cerimônia, velas flutuavam sob o altar e pequenas flores pareciam cair do teto e desaparecer antes de atingirem o chão. Quando Hydra e Peter se posicionaram no altar, a cerimônia começou.

\- Meus prezados, estamos aqui hoje reunidos para o batizado da nossa pequena bruxinha aqui presente – Disse o bruxo apontando para Libra, que descansava sossegada nos braços de Hydra.

Depois de um lindo poema sobre bebês e responsabilidade dos pais e padrinhos que o bruxo leu, ele começou a falar sobre Libra.

\- O nome escolhido para a nossa querida bebezinha é Libra Andrômeda Macmillan, filha de Peter Lance Macmillan, filho de Lance e Mezra Macmillan e Hydra Bellatrix Macmillan, filha de Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy (uma pequena tristeza bateu em Hydra quando ele disse isso), nascida no dia 27 de setembro de 1997, na casa de seus pais. Libra é uma menina sorridente, feliz e com uma habilidade mágica muito especial, a promessa de grandes coisas feitas por essa bruxinha é esperada por todos nós...

Depois de um tempo, foi chamado ao altar os padrinhos (Fred não parecia muito contente, até o bruxo afirmar que mesmo não batizando, Fred poderia ser considerado tão padrinho quanto Jorge por Libra, ai ele abriu um grande sorriso).

\- Jorge Weasley e Ninphadora Tonks, vocês aceitam as responsabilidades como padrinhos...

Hydra se distraiu um pouco, os olhos de Libra eram tão profundos e sinceros, ela só foi interrompida de seus pensamentos, quando teve que entregar ela para os padrinhos, de novo, era uma sensação horrível quando tiravam ela de seus braços.

Libra foi batizada sem chorar nem mesmo uma vezinha, Jorge e Tonks, assim como Hydra e Peter fizeram suas promessas e por fim, a cerimônia estava acabada, com o bruxo acenando a varinha e magicamente fazendo um pouco de água cair na testa de Libra, falando algumas palavras em latim.

\- Foi lindo minha filha, lindo e simples como você quis – Disse a sra. Macmillan que chorava.

Fred e Jorge disputavam para ver quem iria segurar Libra e de qual dos dois ela iria gostar mais.

\- Muito provavelmente eu, eu sou o mais engraçado – Disse Fred.

\- Mas eu sou o mais bonito! – Dizia Jorge.

\- Vocês são iguais – Disse Hydra e os dois a encararam sérios.

\- Besteira! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Todos fizeram o mesmo caminho para voltar para casa de Hydra, separadamente e por múltiplas aparatações.

Em casa, uma linda festinha estava sendo realizada para Libra, uma decoração cheia de estrelinhas prateadas que caiam do "céu", uma grande mesa foi colocada para todos os convidados sentarem e pequenas fadinhas a rodeavam.

Além dos que estavam no batizado, também estavam, Lino Jordan, Angelina Jhonson, Juliane e Gustav (com a filha), (Julie, Ian e o marido acharam mais seguro não ir, mas mandaram presentes), Alícia Spinnet, os Weasley, Jenono e Marilee, Andrômeda Tonks, Fleur e Gui, Lupin, Shacklebot (que inclusive era quem deixava os que não tinham sido confiados o segredo, entrar) o tio e tia de Peter, sua prima e Abbas. Era uma festa pequena, mas somente com os bons amigos e família, Hydra ficou nervosa sobre como iriam fazer aquela festa sem chamar atenção, mas graças a um bom planejamento, foi possível e agradável.

Lydia, agora uma bebezinha de 11 meses, ficou encantada com a amiguinha e queria ficar o tempo todo ao lado de Libra, Hydra aproveitou o tempo para conversar com seus antigos amigos de Hogwarts.

\- Hydra, você precisa vir no meu programa – Disse Lino animado enquanto bebia um pouco de hidromel.

\- Que programa? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- O Lino criou um programa de rádio que irradia as notícias como realmente são, O Observatório Potter. Só que não pode ir ao ar toda noite, nós temos que mudar constantemente de lugar para não ser pego, e a gente precisa de uma senha para sintonizar, o próximo vai ser amanhã a noite, eu te dou a senha – Disse Jorge.

\- Vou querer ouvir com certeza, parece o máximo, Lino e muito corajoso! Meus parabéns – Disse Hydra.

\- Nós usamos apenas codinomes lá, é relativamente seguro – Disse ele.

\- Eu com certeza vou querer participar de um, apesar de não saber que codinome usar – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Papai conseguiu mandar notícias, Hydra, ele não está morto! – Disse Tonks a abraçando apressadamente.

\- É sério? – Perguntou Hydra também chorando de alegria.

\- Sim, mamãe acabou de falar, ele conseguiu enviar uma coruja com um código deles, não sei como conseguiu enviar essa coruja, mas conseguiu, isso que importa – Dizia Tonks que quase não conseguia ficar em pé de tanta emoção.

\- Eu disse, se alguém consegue enganar o Ministério, esse alguém é o tio Teddy.

Depois que Tonks se afastou, ela continuou falando com os rapazes.

\- Ele está indo bem, os sequestradores, eles não são fáceis! – Disse Lino em um tom sério.

\- Sequestradores? – Perguntou Hydra, mas foi interrompida pela sra. Macmillan que pedia para ela ir tirar fotos.

\- Amanhã te explico no programa... – Disse Lino enquanto ela se afastava.

A festinha durou por muitas horas, mesmo muito depois de Hydra colocar Libra para dormir, os primeiros a irem embora foram Juliane e Gustav, para levar Lydia para também dormir, depois Shacklebolt se foi e então os tios e prima de Peter seguidos pelos Macmillan que tinham que ir trabalhar.

A festa ficou ainda mais agradável durante a noite, todos riam e se divertiam e Hydra até cantou uma música acompanhada do rádio, era como ter uma vida normal novamente, por um dia pelo menos.

\- Você teve mesmo que trabalhar para Umbridge? – Perguntou Angelina em um ponto da noite enquanto conversavam com ela e Alicia.

\- Sim, foi horrível, sinceramente uma das piores semanas da minha vida – Disse Hydra lutando para nao relembrar aqueles momentos.

\- Você acha que isso um dia vai acabar? Toda essa guerra? Toda essa perseguição com os nascidos trouxas? – Perguntou Alicia em um tom muito sério e os olhos tristes e carregados.

\- Sim, eu espero que sim pelo menos, não podemos viver assim para sempre, podemos? – Perguntou Hydra, meio que já sabendo a resposta.

Depois que a noite de festa acabou, Lino deixou com Hydra a senha e horário do programa do dia seguinte.

\- É Grimmauld – Disse ele antes de sair.

Na noite seguinte, no horário marcado, Hydra disse a senha e conseguiu sintonizar na rádio no progama de Lino, com Libra dormindo em seu colo, ela escutou com atenção junto com a sra. Weasley, que estava ajudando ela aquela noite, já que Peter foi trabalhar.

\- Senhoras e Senhores, é um prazer estar aqui com vocês mais uma noite no observatório Potter – Dizia a voz de Lino – Vamos contar para vocês sempre tudo que o Ministério e o Profeta Diário tentam esconder, aqui conosco hoje, temos alguns convidados especiais, boa noite rapazes.

\- Boa noite, River – Disseram duas vozes.

\- Antes de mais nada, vamos tirar um minuto para falar das mortes que o Profeta continua não anunciando, infelizmente tivemos a comprovação da morte de Angelic Yoness e seu marido, Bruce Yoness, dois bruxos nascidos trouxas que foram capturados e mortos por sequestradores.

"Também em Londres, tivemos a morte de uma família de trouxas de oito membros, parece que os comensais estão achando essas mortes uma nova forma horrível de diversão."

Hydra se arrepiou toda, era horrível ouvir tudo isso e saber que seus pais e irmão estavam metidos com aquele tipo de gente, a sra. Weasley também ouvia séria e com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu gostaria de convidar os nossos ouvintes a fazer conosco um minuto de silêncio em memória de Angelic e Bruce Yoness e da família de trouxas anônimos, mas também muito merecedores do nosso pesar, todos assassinados pelos Comensais da Morte e sequestradores.

Hydra e a respeitaram o minuto de silêncio, Libra dormia pesado em seu colo e ela só pensava em como ainda devia agradecer por ambas estarem vivas e também Peter, além de sua família e amigos.

– Obrigado – ouviram a voz de Lino. – E agora o nosso colaborador habitual, Rômulo, que vai apresentar o nosso "Amigos de Potter", mas antes, gostaríamos de lembrar que todos que puderem lançar feitiços de proteção na casa de seus vizinhos trouxas, que os façam, assim muitas vidas poderão ser salvas.

"Rômulo, você acredita que Harry Potter esteja vivo?"

\- Sim – Disse a voz agora de Lupin – acho que iriam anunciar a morte dele com todo prazer se isso tivesse acontecido, como um símbolo de vitória do novo regime. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, lembrem sempre, é um símbolo do que estamos lutando e eu espero sinceramente que ele esteja nos ouvindo hoje.

\- E o que você falaria para ele se ele estivesse? – Perguntou Lino.

\- Que continue forte e lutando, estamos ao lado dele aqui fazendo a nossa parte e acreditamos nele.

\- E existem notícias sobre planos de Você-sabe-quem ou dos comensais?

\- Só o habitual, ainda não sabemos qual será o próximo passo deles, mas mantenham sempre as proteções em seus lares, temos fontes seguras que afirmam que Você-Sabe-Quem ainda tenta se manter fora de vista, mas seus comensais são igualmente perigosos, evitem sair sozinhos e protejam seus amigos e família trouxas ou nascidos trouxas de todas as formas que puderem, não acreditem em tudo que ouvem do Ministério e nem do Profeta Diário.

\- Obrigado Rômulo, caros ouvintes, chegamos ao final de mais um Observatório Potter. Semana que vem estaremos no ar, a próxima senha será "Granger". Mantenham-se mutuamente protegidos, mantenham a fé. Boa-noite.

\- Uau, isso foi incrível! - Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, eles estão fazendo um bom trabalho nos mantendo sempre informados – Disse a Sra. Weasley.

O mês de novembro passou, Hydra sintonizava toda semana no Observatório Potter para ouvir notícias, Lupin e Shacklebolt eram convidados frequentes.

No meio de dezembro, quando o frio já era intenso, Hydra recebeu uma carta de Draco.

"Hydra,

Por favor, se encontre comigo amanhã às 11 da manhã na praia perto da sua casa, eu prometo não levar ninguém comigo, eu só quero te ver.

Draco Malfoy"

\- Nem pensar! Ele deve estar armando algo – Disse Peter lendo a carta e andando pela sala.

\- Com certeza, Hydra, não vai, por favor... – Disse Fred.

\- Você sabe que provavelmente não é nada de bom, não sabe? – Completou Jorge.

\- Gente, eu preciso ir! Não dá para eu fugir da minha família para sempre, além disso, eu vou sozinha, não com a Libra – Disse Hydra que estava sentada no sofá olhando para os três se revezarem com a carta na mão e andando de um lado para outro da sala, na verdade estava deixando ela meio tonta.

\- Mas ele pode te pegar... – Disse Peter.

-...E te arrastar para casa dele – Completou Fred.

\- Ou te torturar até você entregar a Libra – Disse Jorge.

\- Gente, espera, é meu irmão, não é a minha tia! Não acho que ele faria isso... - Disse Hydra tentando acreditar no que ela mesmo disse.

\- Assim como achava provavelmente que seus pais não pegariam sua filha, mas... – Disse Fred balançando o ombro.

\- Ok, ok, eu admito, mas eu preciso ir gente, eu na verdade estou morrendo de saudades do Draco – Admitiu Hydra com uma certa tristeza.

\- Ok nada Hydra, pensa...

\- Não adianta, Fred, ela provavelmente não vai te ouvir, quando se trata de senso de autopreservação a Hydra simplesmente não tem nenhum! – Disse Peter com certo rancor olhando feio para ela.

\- Exatamente, não adianta, mas eu aceito uma certa proteção... – Disse Hydra, deixando Peter mais animado.

\- Como? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Eu vou na praia, aqui na frente, vocês podem ficar escondidos na casa do Gui e aqui, observando, se eu precisar de algo, vocês atacam – Disse Hydra calmamente.

\- É, não é uma má ideia – Disse Jorge.

\- Não mesmo, podemos trabalhar com isso – Concordou Fred.

\- Ok, sendo assim... – Peter sentou ao seu lado – Só tome cuidado, ok? Você e Libra são meus bens mais preciosos.

Jorge e Fred fizeram caretas e imitações de beijinhos.

\- Vocês têm 10 anos? – Perguntou Hydra rindo.

\- 9 – Respondeu Fred piscando com um olho.

Foi combinado que Gui, Fleur e Peter ficariam aguardando disfarçados na casa de Gui, Fred e Jorge ficariam vigiando de cima da casa de Hydra enquanto ela andava pela praia com Draco e Andrômeda e Tonks ficariam dentro de casa com Libra.

\- Ok, isso está pior que uma operação e guerra, só para ver meu irmão – Disse Hydra ajeitando as vestes antes de sair.

\- Tempos de guerra, querida prima, tempos de guerra... – Disse Tonks com certa tristeza no olhar.

Hydra desceu às 11 em ponto, ficou esperando Draco sentada na areia olhando para o mar, totalmente ciente que cinco pares de olhos a vigiavam naquele momento.

\- Hydra... – Disse uma voz triste atrás dela. Ela se levantou correndo e ficou por alguns segundos olhando para Draco, era uma visão triste, um menino tão bonito, parecia tão abatido, magro, com olheiras roxas e uma expressão de tristeza profunda, foi um choque no coração de Hydra que teve vontade na hora de chorar.

\- Draco! – Respondeu ela correndo e o abraçando ele forte, que a abraçou de volta.

\- Você parece bem – Disse ele com a voz de choro.

\- Você não, Draco, o que estão fazendo com você, meu irmão? – Disse ela observando mais uma vez o rapaz triste e abatido que estava na sua frente, nem parecia aquele garoto arrogante e elegante que sempre conheceu, apesar de ainda estar bem vestido com uma veste negra de linho.

\- Nada Hydra... – Disse ele evitando o olhar dela.

\- É mentira, eu aposto que é mentira, da para ver! É ele, ele está te forçando a fazer coisas que você não quer, não é? – Perguntou Hydra virando seu rosto com a mão e o obrigando a olhar para ela.

\- Não me pergunte, por favor...

\- Quem te mandou aqui, Draco? O que eles querem? Roubar minha filha?

\- Sim, é exatamente isso que ele quer, eu não sei o porquê, mas ele quer, esconda ela Hydra, eu te imploro, esconda ela...

Hydra ficou chocada com a reação do irmão, esperava que ele viesse implorar para vê-la, pedindo para dar uma olhada e então a roubando para os seus pais, mas não, o menino estava desesperado e triste.

\- Eu já estou...

\- Então continue, não deixe Hydra, eles não sabem que eu estou aqui, eu fugi por um tempo, eu só queria te ver, ter certeza que você está bem.

\- Draco, fica comigo, fica aqui, eu te protejo... – Disse Hydra que agora já chorava abertamente.

\- Não, não posso, acredite em mim, eu não posso, mas por favor, protege ela.

\- Eu achei que você fosse me pedir para vê-la – Confessou Hydra.

\- Eu queria, claro que eu queria, mas eu sei que é melhor que não, que você nesse momento não deve confiar em mim.

\- Eu não confio em quase ninguém quando se trata dela, mas mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não sou o fiel do segredo da minha casa e nem ninguém que esteja perto de mim – Disse Hydra, querendo deixar claro para Draco.

\- Tudo bem, Hydra, eu entendo, só a protege, só isso que eu te peço e eu só queria te ver, mesmo que por um minuto – Disse Draco abraçando a irmã e se preparando para ir embora.

\- Draco, espera – Disse Hydra sem ter certeza do que fazer em seguida – Me espera aqui? Só um pouco?

\- Para que? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Só um pouco, por favor.

\- Ok...

Hydra saiu correndo para a casa de Fleur, aonde os três a aguardavam ansiosos.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Peter.

Hydra deu uma breve explicação e todos ficaram desconfiados e admirados.

\- Você não acredita nele, acredita? – Perguntou Peter

\- Sim, acredito, eu conheço o Draco bem o suficiente para saber quando ele mente – Disse Hydra.

\- Não nos últimos tempos – Disse Peter observando pela janela o rapaz que sentado na areia, observava o mar, assim como Hydra fazia.

\- Eu conheço ele agora e sempre e ele está falando a verdade – Disse Hydra encarando Peter.

\- E o que você quer fazer? Por quê ele está te esperando? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Porque eu vou trazer a Libra para ele ver.

Foi um escândalo, Peter dizia repetidamente que não, Fleur e Gui diziam por favor para Hydra ouvir ele.

\- Ela não é só sua filha, Hydra, dessa vez eu não vou satisfazer a sua vontade – Disse Peter.

\- Eu só quero que meu irmão conheça minha filha, por favor – Disse Hydra chorando.

\- Não! De jeito nenhum! Não! – Disse Peter raivoso de um jeito que Hydra raramente via.

\- Peter, deixe que ela traga a menina até aqui, essa casa tem proteções, o Draco não vai poder aparatar aqui dentro com ela e além disso, teremos nossas varinhas viradas para ele – Disse Gui calmamente.

\- Mas ele vai ficar sabendo aonde é sua casa! – Disse Peter.

\- Tudo bem, estamos pensando em fazer o feitiço Fidelius aqui, achamos que é só questão de tempo até nos perseguirem e é bom ter uma casa segura, se for o caso de precisar, nós faremos – Disse Gui.

\- E você ao menos tem certeza que aquele é o Draco mesmo? E não alguém com poção polissuco? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não, você tem razão, mas eu vou lá ter certeza antes de mostrar Libra para ele, você vai lá em casa e pegar ela, ok?

Peter demorou muito para ser convencido, mas finalmente aparatou para casa afim de pegar Libra para Draco ver, enquanto Hydra voltou para a areia.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Draco ainda sentado, Hydra se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Você se lembra quando éramos crianças? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Mas é claro que sim.

\- Eu ums vez fiz uma coisa errada e você me pegou fazendo, você lembra o que era?

\- Foram tantas – Disse Draco sorrindo de leve – Mas acho que deve ser quando você pegou a varinha da mamãe para tentar fazer o nosso gato ficar rosa.

\- Isso – Disse Hydra sorrindo – E você lembra o que você me disse? Porquê não iria me denunciar?

\- Que eu nunca ia querer deixar você sofrer novamente... – Respondeu Draco – Apesar de naquela época eu nem saber o que você tinha passado direito...

\- É você mesmo – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, sou eu.

Hydra tinha certeza disso, só Draco saberia disso, nem seus pais, nem Voldemort, nem ninguém nunca soubera do que ela fez, era uma pergunta íntima demais e incomum demais para Draco pensar em treinar os outros.

\- Vem... – Disse Hydra levantando e apontando a mão para Draco segurar.

Ele segurou e se levantou, a seguindo até a casa de Fleur.

Lá dentro, Gui, Tonks e Fleur tinha as varinhas apontadas para eles, Peter tinha Libra enrolada em uma manta sentado no sofá, olhando feio para Draco.

\- É só um cuidado extra... – Disse Gui.

Draco não prestou atenção, Hydra foi na frente e pegou Libra de Peter, que relutou muito em entregar e então a mostrou para Draco, o menino teve a reação mais inesperada de todos, Draco começou a disfarçar lágrimas, até Peter sentiu que a reação era verdadeira.

\- Posso? – Perguntou ele pedindo para segurar Libra.

Peter fez menção de dizer não, mas desistiu, Hydra entregou a filha no colo do irmão, enquanto as varinhas ainda estavam apontadas para ele.

\- Ela é linda! – Disse ele a balançando – Parece com você, tem nossos olhos...

Draco parecia admirado, hipnotizado, ele sorria pela primeira vez abertamente desde que Hydra o vira, ela sabia que era a sensação de felicidade que Libra passava que o deixava assim, ela tinha a mãozinha em seu rosto.

\- Obrigado, Hydra – Disse ele devolvendo a bebê para ela – Muito obrigado por issoz

Draco beijou a testa da irmã e saiu, sem nem olhar para nenhuma outra pessoa na sala, só agradeceu também com a cabeça a Peter e foi embora ignorando completamente a existência dos outros.

Ele então, aparatou depois do limite da casa.

\- Bem, ele aparentemente não queria roubar a criança afinal... – Disse Tonks.

\- Não, acho que ele só queria ver ela mesmo... – Disse Hydra, agora embalando Libra.

\- Ou contar para os outros o que viu – Disse Peter.

\- Vamos levar ela para casa – Disse Hydra querendo evitar mais brigas.


	16. ENSINANDO OCLUMÊNCIA

Pouco antes do Natal, Gui chegou na casa de Hydra anunciando que Shacklebolt tinha sido encurralado por comensais da morte e estava fugido.

\- Como? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Ele disse que o nome, o nome dele, de Você-sabe-quem, eles usaram uma azaração TABU, é assim que eles rastreiam as pessoas que se opõem abertamente a ele! Usar o nome dele rompe os feitiços de proteção, provoca uma perturbação mágica.

\- Ai meu Deus! – Disseram Hydra e Peter, chocados.

\- Agora que impuseram um Tabu ao nome, qualquer pessoa que o diga é rastreável, é um modo rápido de encontrar membros da Ordem, não acham? – Perguntou Gui.

\- Sim, é engenhoso de fato... - Disse Peter.

\- Ehu nunqui ia imaginaar – Disse Fleur.

\- E o pobre do Schacklebolt, está fugido então? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, mas está seguro, não se preocupe, você só não vai poder deixar ninguém novo entrar na sua casa, sem o fiel do segredo por perto – Disse Gui.

Perto do Natal, Hydra e Peter decidiram passar em casa, já que não poderiam tirar Libra de lá, junto com a família de Peter e a de Tonks, a família de Abbas também iria para lá, mas sem Shacklebolt por perto, seria impossível que Hydra pudesse passar a localização da casa sem o fiel do segredo falar, então Abbas viria sozinho. Ela passaria no dia de Natal na Toca para entregar os presentes de todos, já que os Weasleys iam passar o Natal lá, mas estranhamente ela descobriu que Fleur e Gui pediram para não participar, disseram que iriam passar o Natal como primeiro feriado de casados, sozinhos em casa.

Alguns dias antes do Natal, Hydra ficou sem um ingrediente para a receita de torta que estava tentando fazer com sua tia Andrômeda, então foi até a casa de Gui e Fleur ver se eles tinham.

\- Fleur, está aí? – Perguntou ela na porta da casa.

\- Sim, oi Hydra! – Disse ela em Francês na porta, estranhamente, não deixando a menina entrar.

\- Oi, eu queria saber se vocês tinham um pouco de mel, eu fiquei sem...

\- Claro, claro, vou pegar para você – Disse Fleur indo fechar a porta, mas Hydra a interrompeu.

\- O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão em perigo? – Perguntou ela.

\- Não, não é isso...

\- Fleur, você sabe qual é a senha dessa semana?

Hydra ficou em choque, a voz e o rapaz que surgia atrás dela era Rony Weasley.

\- Ron? Você está aqui? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa.

\- Droga... – Disse Rony.

Fleur deixou Hydra entrar explicou muito sem graça como esteve escondido acampando com Hermione e Harry e os deixara e agora não conseguia mais encontrá-los.

\- Tudo bem, Rony, isso poderia acontecer com qualquer um – Disse Hydra tentando encorajar o menino, que parecia envergonhado demais com o seu ato.

\- Eu fui um covarde, um péssimo amigo, eu não acredito ainda que os deixei...

Hydra não sabia muito bem o que fazer para animar o menino, mas apenas reafirmou que não pensava aquilo dele.

\- E seus pais não sabem que você está aqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, ninguém sabe, já imaginou o que Jorge, Fred e Gina falariam? – Perguntou Rony.

\- É, você tem razão, eles provavelmente não seriam muito compreensivos... Não se preocupe, da minha boca não saberão nada, mas seus pais iam gostar de saber que você está bem... – Disse Hydra sorrindo para o garoto.

\- Obrigada, Hydra...

Apesar de morta de curiosidade de saber o que mais estava acontecendo com Harry, o que ele estava procurando e qual missão Dumbledore deixou para ele, Hydra decidiu respeitar a privacidade do rapaz e deixar ele em paz.

\- Demorou com o mel – Disse Andrômeda quando ela chegou em casa.

\- Sim, desculpe, fiquei conversando com a Fleur e perdi a hora – Disse Hydra tentando não olhar para a tia, de modo que ela não visse que ela estava mentindo.

A casa fora toda decorada para o Natal, uma linda árvore foi colocada por Peter e Abbas no canto da sala, era enorme e estava lindamente enfeitada, Hydra colocou pisca pisca no lado de fora de casa (mesmo sabendo que ninguém que não soubesse o segredo da casa poderia ver) a neve caia e dava um lindo efeito. Ela cobrira e aquecera o corujal, que agora tinha uma linda corujinha já ficando grandinha, Hydra nomeara ela de Norma, ela era a coruja de Libra. Lacerta continuava não deixando Libra sozinha nem um minuto, era mais apegada a menina do que a Hydra ou Peter.

Na véspera do dia de Natal, Hydra passou com Peter, Tonks, Lupin e Andrômeda que dormiram nos quartos da casa, no dia seguinte, o resto dos convidados vieram.

\- Com licença, estamos chegando – Anunciou o sr. Macmillan. Ele, a sra. Macmillan, Jeniffer e Abbas trouxeram muitos presentes e comida, fora os outros muitos que Hydra recebera e estavam na árvore.

Hydra e Libra receberam presentes das suas amigas Francesas, que mal podiam esperar para visitar a menina, também de Draco, Angelina, Sr dos Weasleys, Fred e Jorge, Fleur e Gui, Alicia, Lino, Gustav e Juliane, Julie, Ian e Erick e fora o de todos que estavam na casa, era uma pilha enorme de presentes. Os presentes enviados por seus pais, foram confiscados para melhor avaliação, Lupin e Peter iriam avaliar os presentes no laboratório de Hydra.

\- Eu juro que fiz pelo menos 30% dessa torta sozinha... – Disse Hydra brincando durante o almoço sobre a torta que fez com sua tia.

\- Onde está minha sobrinha? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Dormindo, acabou de dormir, pelo amor de Deus deixa ela dormir... - Disse Hydra desesperada, Tonks acordou a menina sem querer duas vezes e ela chorou por horas até dormir de novo.

\- Como está a maternidade, Hydra? – Perguntou Abbas.

\- Bem, ela já vai fazer 3 meses, parece que foi ontem que ela nasceu, é difícil, mas é muito gostoso de se fazer –Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Como está o trabalho no Pasquim, Jeniffer?

\- Estranho, O Sr. Lovegood me dispensou esses dias, disse que não ia ter edição nova por enquanto, eu achei tudo muito suspeito, até informei para o pessoal da ordem investigar.

\- É estranho mesmo, será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Que ele foi ameaçado? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não sei, mas é possível, só estávamos publicando a verdade, você sabe... – Disse Jeniffer parecendo realmente triste de ter "perdido" um emprego que ela nem queria no começo.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu espero que ele esteja bem, sinceramente! A Luna deve estar de volta para as férias de Natal, não? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, deve ter voltado esses dias.

Lupin e Peter saíram com Abbas para o laboratório afim de analisar os presentes dos pais de Hydra, que se retirou por alguns momentos para visitar os Weasleys.

A Toca parecia mais triste do que o normal, sem Percy, Gui e Rony ou Harry Potter, a sra. Weasley com certeza mostrava se sentir incompleta.

\- Que bom que você veio, filha – Disse ela à abraçando.

\- Eu queria que vocês tivessem passado o Natal conosco, eu daqui a pouco tenho que voltar, tem certeza que não posso levar vocês junto? – Perguntou Hydra depois de cumprimentar a família.

\- Não filha, obrigada, mas não sabemos mais quantos natais... – Sra. Weasley fez uma pausa para não chorar – É bom passar em família aqui em casa.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo – Disse Hydra abraçando a Sra. Weasley.

\- Ei Palerma – Disseram Fred e Jorge.

Hydra sentou na sala para conversar um pouco com os Weasleys, perguntou para Gina sobre o roubo da espada, mas ela disse que não podia falar muito sobre, então decidiu perguntar para o sr. Weasley se ele sabia notícias do .

\- Ele parece estar bem – Disse o Sr. Weasley – Não ouvi nada o contrário, mas realmente é estranho ter parado de editar a revista.

\- Você acha que ele pode estar sendo ameaçado? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- É possível que sim, eu vou verificar.

Hydra deu uma veste nova para (que ela amou) e uma para o sr. Weasley, chapéus de bruxos novos para os gêmeos e um colar que mudava de cor para Gina, também deu uma lembrança para Carlinhos, o Weasley com quem tinha menos intimidade.

Antes de ir embora, chamou Fred e Jorge para conversar do lado de fora.

\- Eu estava lendo um livro de feitiços e eu achei um muito interessante – Disse ela.

\- Qual? – Perguntaram os gêmeos juntos.

\- É um feitiço de elo de ligação, pode ser feito por uma joia, ele permite que você pegue um pouco de energia e magia do outro se estiver precisando desesperadamente, tem que ser feito com quem você confia muito e de preferência com alguém que não tenha laço de sangue ou matrimonial para funcionar melhor, então...

\- Você quer fazer com a gente? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Isso, só se um dia a gente precisar, não se sabe o que vamos enfrentar no futuro... vocês aceitam?

\- Mas é claro que sim, o que você precisa? – Perguntou Fred, sendo apoiado por Jorge.

\- De um fio de cabelo de cada, aliás, dois fios – Hydra pegou dois pequenos frascos e colocando em um, dois fios do Jorge e marcando o frasco com um J e no outro, dois fios de Fred e marcando com um F – Ótimo, é um feitiço muito difícil e eu nunca fiz antes, então se der certo, demora dois meses para ficar pronto, eu aviso...

Hydra se despediu dos dois e aparatou de volta para casa, aonde a festa ainda continuava.

\- Testamos e os presentes estão limpos, sem feitiços ocultos nem nada disso – Disse Lupin, entregando três pacotes para Hydra.

\- Obrigada, Lupin, eu confio nas suas habilidades e nas do Peter também...

Os presentes no fim eram uma pequena vassoura para crianças de presente para Libra (para quando fosse um pouco maior), um anel de diamante mágico, que brilhava quando você estava com alguma ameaça próxima de você para Hydra e um suporte de varinha com uma águia de pura prata com brilhantes ao redor na ponta para Peter.

\- É lindo! – Disse Peter – E é uma águia, símbolo da minha casa, sinceramente eu gostei.

\- Eu sempre achei esses suportes uma maneira das famílias ricas mostrarem que são "melhores" que as outras, o que é uma bobagem, mas não vou mentir que eu amei a minha também - Disse ela baixinho para Andrômeda que estava perto.

\- É maravilhosa! – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Era da minha avó, a avó Malfoy.

\- Sim, eu sei, a da mamãe era bonita, mas não tanto assim.

\- Eles estão tentando nos agradar para ver se passamos a confiar neles – Disse Hydra, não se impressionante tanto quanto Peter com os presentes.

Andrômeda se divertia com a barriga da Tonks, agora o bebê chutava e ela se admirava em cada chute, já sabiam o sexo, era um menino, um amiguinho para Libra, dizia Hydra. Lupin ainda parecia assustado em alguns momentos quando se falava do filho, mas bem mais confortável do que antes. De noite, os Macmillans se retiraram e Fred e Jorge apareceram, Hydra decidiu que era hora de ensinar lições de Oclumência para eles, que viviam pedindo para ela, acabou formando uma pequena "turma" com Fred, Jorge, Peter, Tonks, Jeniffer, Abbas e até mesmo Lupin! Andrômeda ficou dentro da casa cuidando de Libra.

Ela reuniu os "alunos" do lado de fora de casa, os colocando um ao lado do outro, virados de costas para a colina e parados na sua frente, enquanto ela andava entre Peter e Lupin, que estavam em pontas opostas.

\- Bem, é meio assustador ensinar meu professor – Disse ela olhando para Lupin.

\- Todos nós somos alunos um dia – Brincou ele.

\- Eu queria avisar que as vezes no processo de aprendizado, algumas lembranças desagradáveis podem vir à tona, espero que todos estjam cientes disso, ok?

\- Ok – Responderam todos.

\- Ok, primeiro passo é limpar a mente, esvazie de tudo que possa incomodar, tudo, tenta ficar completamente limpos, como estamos ao ar livre, tentem se concentrar no barulho das ondas, eu descobri que ajuda muito.

Ela deu um tempo para todos se concentrarem, alguns fecharam os olhos.

\- Muito bem, eu vou tentar entrar na mente de cada um, peço que tentem manter a mente limpa e me bloqueiem, o máximo que puderem, tentem me repelir, não deixem que eu veja nada, ok?

\- Ok – Responderam todos.

O primeiro foi o Peter, Hydra usou o feitiço de legitimência nele.

A primeira cena, ela via Jeniffer ainda criança, ela estava ao seu lado na cozinha da casa dos Macmillans.

\- Não, Jeniffer – Dizia ela com a voz de um menino criança – Não é assim que se faz.

As mãos pequenas de um menino tiravam uma faca da irmã que cortava alguns legumes.

\- Mas eu não sei fazer isso – Disse Jeniffer com voz chorosa.

\- Nós temos que aprender, Jeniffer, papai e mamãe não vão poder fazer sempre para nós – Dizia a voz de Peter.

\- E por quê não?

\- Tente me repelir – Disse Hydra dentro da mente para Peter.

\- Porque eles estão trabalhando – Completou Peter.

Hydra saiu da mente de Peter, o mesmo parecia vermelho de vergonha.

\- Tudo bem, é muito difícil da primeira vez, não se preocupe.

Peter não pareceu muito feliz, mas Hydra prosseguiu para Jeniffer.

A cena era de Rita Orance na sua frente, aparentando ter seus 16 anos, no quarto que dividia com Hydra em Hogwarts.

\- Eu não sei se vou aguentar mais, Rita, é muita distância – Disse a voz de Jeniffer saindo da "boca de Hydra".

\- Mas você não o ama? – Perguntou Rita.

\- Amo, mas quem aguenta ver o namorado sei lá, seis vezes por ano só, mais ou menos?

Rita permanecia como se não soubesse o que fazer.

\- Eu ontem fiz uma besteira... – Disse a voz de Jeniffer.

\- Jeniffer! – Disse Hydra aparecendo do lado da menina na mente dela – Não deixa eu ver, me repele.

\- Hydra, eu não consigo – Disse Jeniffer para ela.

Depois de tentar mais, Hydra finalmente saiu da mente de Jeniffer, que parecia tão vermelha quanto o irmão.

\- Ok... Tonks?

Tonks foi bem, conseguiu resistir e Hydra não teve uma visão clara da sua mente depois da segunda tentativa, Fred ficou completamente constrangido depois de Hydra ter visto uma cena sua com Angelina e Jorge e Hydra ficaram constrangidos depois de ela ter invadido a mente dele e ter visto o dia em que os dois se beijaram, apesar de Hydra saber que ele deve ter pensado nisso por ser a cosia mais embaraçosa que ele poderia pensar sobre Hydra, isso fez com que ela visse justamente o que ele não queria, Abbas não conseguiu repelir Hydra que viu um dia dele em Hogwarts. Lupin foi excepcional, ele relutou por um tempo, mas conseguiu expulsar Hydra por completo.

\- Muito bem, Lupin, maravilhoso! – Disse Hydra admirada.

\- Obrigado – Respondeu ele.

Ninguém pareceu muito disposto ou animado em continuar.

\- Olha, me desculpe, eu não quero ver as lembranças particulares de vocês e quanto mais você pensar em algo que eu não devo ver, mais será isso que vai aparecer, eu sei que é difícil, mas vale a pena o treinamento.

\- Você deixou o Snape te ensinar isso? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Sim, acredite, foi muito pior do que uma amiga sua vendo suas lembranças – Disse ela.

\- Eu acredito... – Respondeu Fred.

O treinamento durou a noite quase toda, no final, Tonks, Lupin, Abbas e Peter fizeram grandes progressos, Fred, Jorge e Jeniffer nem tanto, mas ela achou que eles foram melhores do que ela quando começou.

\- Me levou quase um ano para aprender tudo isso, mais um ano de legitimência, acredite, vocês foram bem – Disse ela para os amigos.

\- Podemos continuar depois? – Perguntou Lupin.

\- Claro, quando quiserem – Respondeu Hydra, se sentindo feliz em ter um tipo de "trabalho" novamente.

\- Eu sugiro uma vez por semana, em grupos menores – Disse Lupin.

\- Eu concordo, talvez de dois em dois? Jeniffer e Abbas, Jorge e Fred, você e Tonks e Peter tem direito a aulas particulares – Disse ela rindo.

\- Ok, acho ótimo! – Disse Jeniffer e todos apoiaram.

\- Ok, vamos marcando pela semana então, não esqueçam, eu não vi nada! – Disse Hydra tentando deixar todos menos constrangidos.

\- Hydra, você sabe que eu não...

\- Relaxa Jorge, eu sei que era a lembrança que você teria mais vergonha que eu visse – Disse Hydra ficando tão vermelha quanto Jorge.

A coisa piorou um pouco, todos queriam justificar suas memórias com Hydra antes de ir embora.

\- Foi o Brad Golson, da Corvinal, eu estava no sexto ano e não resisti, eu sei, é horrível, eu sou horrível, mas eu contei para o Abbas e ele...

\- Jeniffer, pelo amor de Deus, não precisa me contar nada, é sério.

\- Eu não me arrependo de nada – Disse Fred rindo, o único que não parecia querer justificar suas memórias.

\- Ótimo... – Disse Hydra.

Durante a outra semana, Lupin e Tonks foram os primeiros a virem treinar novamente, eles eram maravilhosos, naturais, principalmente Lupin, apesar de ela ter visto um pequeno pedaço de memória dele.

\- Está tudo bem Lupin! – Dizia um curandeiro para "Hydra".

\- Não, não está, eu vou ser um lobisomen para sempre? – Perguntou uma voz de um rapaz muito jovem.

\- Sim, meu filho, mas você pode conseguir ser um bom...

A cena fechou ali, foi rápido, Lupin conseguiu repelir ela.

Tonks mostrou uma cena de quando ela era criança, pergunta para a mãe sobre a sua família materna, mas logo Hydra foi repelida também. Depois foi o dia de Peter.

\- Está preparado? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim – Disse ele, com um olhar nervoso.

\- Legitimentis – Disse Hydra apontando a varinha para ele.

A cena era o do São Principal em Hogwarts, "Hydra" estava sentada ao lado de Jenono e Amee Goat quando as portas abriram, Hydra se viu entrando no salão com os alunos do primeiro ano.

\- Quem é aquela garota? – Perguntou a voz de Peter.

\- Não sei, acho que é a tal menina Francesa do quarto ano que falaram – Respondeu Jenono.

\- Ela é linda demais! – Disse a voz do Peter baixinho, Amee estava falando com uma amiga e nem ligava para o que ele dizia, os dois pareciam muito distantes.

\- Eu sei, é uma gata – Disse Jenono.

\- Eu acho que vou casar com essa garota um dia... - Disse Peter rindo.

\- Uau, eu pareço metida desse jeito mesmo? – Disse Hydra, agora se materializando ao lado de Peter em sua mente.

\- Não mais, mas parecia um pouco quando era mais nova, mas eu não vi nada disso – Disse o Peter de 16 anos agora ao seu lado.

\- Você sabe que tinha que estar me repelindo da sua mente, certo? – Perguntou Hydra, assistindo sua própria seleção, vendo uma menina de 14 anos que parecia segura e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu sei – Disse Peter.

Ele conseguiu repelir a cena, mas não Hydra de sua memória, a cena apenas mudou. Agora Hydra via a si mesma conversando com Olívio Wood no jardim do castelo.

\- Mas você não pode parar um dia, Olívio? – Perguntava Hydra parecendo triste.

\- Hydra, não dá, você não entende – Dizia Olívio impaciente.

\- Mas o campeonato foi cancelado! Daqui a pouco provavelmente alguém aparece para nos levar para a sala comunal e ainda assim, nem assim você consegue me dar um pouco mais de atenção? – Perguntava Hydra. Peter parecia estar atrás de uma parede, sentado e vendo a cena por uma abertura.

\- Me desculpe Hydra, não é que eu não queira ficar com você, entenda, é só que, eu preciso me concentrar nisso agora – Dizia o Olívio de 16 anos olhando sério para ela.

\- Eu não entendo mesmo, Olívio, eu sempre tive paciência com a sua obsecessão, eu sempre te apoiei, mas nem agora você consegue se desconectar disso um pouco? – A voz de Hydra parecia falhar, como se fosse chorar.

\- Eu sinto muito, Hydra, eu tenho que ir... – Disse Olívio se retirando e deixando Hydra triste e sozinha no local.

\- Você ficava me vigiando? – Perguntou Hydra se materializando de novo ao lado de Peter enquanto via a sua imagem de 14 anos sair correndo para dentro do castelo.

\- Não, quer dizer, as vezes eu te olhava e tal, mas nesse caso eu só estava procurando um pouco de liberdade, não aguentava mais ser seguido pelos professores e como eu era monitor e puro-sangue, o risco não era muito grande... decidi ficar nesse canto estudando quando vi vocês dois discutindo, foi o dia que eu vi o quanto ele não te merecia.

\- Ele era novo, Peter, eu também, não tem como julgar.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim, ele não te tratava direito e tudo que eu queria era te tratar do jeito que você merecia – O Peter de 16 anos olhou em seus olhos.

\- Saudades desse cabelo grande... – Disse Hydra mexendo nos lindos cabelos louros e longos do Peter de 16 anos – Mas Peter, o exercício...

Foram mais três cenas até Peter finalmente conseguir repelir Hydra da sua mente. Ao final de tudo, ela chegou perto dele e o beijou.

\- Por que isso? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

\- Porque eu tinha esquecido a quanto tempo nós já estamos nessa – Respondeu Hydra.

Fred e Jorge foram no dia seguinte exercitar.

\- Vocês já sabem o que fazer – Disse Hydra.

Primeiro ela invadiu a mente de Jorge, ela se viu de frente para Fred, os dois aparentavam ter 13 anos e estavam nos corredores de Hogwarts.

\- Mas se um dia a gente conseguir, será que vai ser um sucesso? – Perguntava a voz de Jorge para Fred.

\- Acho que sim, nossa própria loja de logros, já imaginou? – Perguntou Fred com olhos sonhadores.

\- Sim, sinceramente não imagino algo mais legal – Disse a voz de Jorge.

\- Fofo – Disse Hydra se materializando ao seu lado – Mas ainda não me tirou daqui por quê mesmo?

\- Porque eu não consigo – Disse o Jorge de 13 anos.

\- Vamos, se concentra.

A cena mudou, Jorge e Fred estavam no loft deles em cima da loja, Hydra via com os olhos de Fred eles conversando sentados no sofá.

\- É isso irmão, nós conseguimos! – Dizia a voz emocionada de Jorge.

\- Sim! É nossa loja, da para acreditar? – Perguntou Fred, que olhava tudo ao redor.

\- Não, parece um sonho...

\- Jorge, se concentra – Disse Hydra materializando apenas a sua voz dessa vez.

Jorge não conseguiu repelir Hydra, mas conseguiu fazer com que ela não visse algumas cenas.

Fred foi o próximo, ele foi um pouco melhor, Hydra só conseguiu ver duas cenas de sua mente antes de ele não repelir, mas conseguir bloquea-la.

Era Hogwarts, estava um dia de inverno e Jorge parecia ter 14 ou 15 anos.

\- Você viu o Olívio por aí? Eu precisava perguntar pra ele sobre uma jogada – Dizia a voz de Fred para Jorge.

\- Não, ele deve estar nos vestiários ou na sala comunal – Respondeu Jorge.

\- Não, na sala comunal ele não está, eu já vi.

\- Então está no vestiário, vamos eu vou com você.

Os dois andaram pelo campo de quadribol até o vestiário.

\- Ei, ouve só – Disse Jorge rindo.

\- Hydra! – Dizia uma voz masculina fraca e distante.

Jorge fez um sinal de vem para Fred e os dois foram até perto da sala do capitão. Hydra rapidamente percebeu do que se tratava e se materializou ao lado de Fred, impedindo que ele chegasse até a cena, inutilmente, já que sabia que aquilo era apenas uma lembrança e não a realidade.

\- NÃO! EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Disse ela irritada.

\- A gente não sabia o que era, é sério! E se você continuar vendo, vai ver que a gente saiu logo que viu que vocês dois estavam juntos ali dentro.

De fato, Jorge e a lembrança de Fred saíram rindo alguns poucos segundos depois.

\- É sério, Fred? – Perguntou Hydra ainda muito irritada o seguindo.

\- Ué, você invadiu minha mente...

A cena mudou, Fred conseguiu repelir ela da anterior, mas Hydra ainda estava muito irritada. Ela então se viu, grávida nos gramados de Hogwarts ao lado de Jorge e do que devia ser Fred.

\- Eu sei, Palermas, só me prometam que aconteça o que acontecer, nós vamos sempre ser um trio, aconteça o que acontecer conosco... – Disse Hydra apertando o braço dos dois.

\- Vamos sempre ser um trio, aconteça o que acontecer conosco... – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Os três ficaram ali por um tempo, até que Hydra levantou e disse que ia ver como Peter estava, os dois ficaram ali sozinhos.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que eu fosse amar alguém como irmã que bem... não fosse minha irmã – Disse a voz de Fred.

\- Eu também não, mas... – Disse Jorge sorrindo.

Fred conseguiu repelir Hydra de sua mente depois disso.

\- Ok... isso foi fofo! – Disse ela.

\- Eu sei – Disse Fred piscando com um olho só e abrindo um pouco a boca.


	17. DE VOLTA AO MINISTÉRIO

Hydra foi visitar Fleur nos dias seguintes, com esperança de ver Rony e saber mais sobre seus planos com Harry, mas o rapaz tinha ido embora, Fleur disse que ele tinha achado um jeito de voltar para os dois. Hydra só torcia que estivessem em segurança

Os programas de rádio de Lino eram a fonte mais confiável de notícias do mundo bruxo agora, mas por várias semanas ele teve que evitar transmissão devido ao excesso de Comensais na área, estava tudo ficando cada vez mais difícil.

\- Quando acaba a sua licença? – Perguntou a sra. Weasley para Hydra, em um dos dias que a estava ajudando com Libra, agora já com 4 meses.

\- Em março, mas eu recebi uma carta me pedindo para voltar agora em Fevereiro– Disse Hydra.

\- Mas você vai voltar? – Perguntou sra. Weasley.

\- Não sei, eu não sei se aguento ficar com a Umbridge, mas também não sei se aguento não ficar e ter todos vocês perseguidos – Disse Hydra sentando na poltrona ao lado da que embalava Libra.

\- Eu acho que você não deveria ir, filha, já estamos sendo perseguidos de qualquer maneira... com o sequestro da filha do Lovegood e a prisão dele, acho que tudo está pior.

De fato, saber que Luna tinha sido sequestrada nas férias do Natal e que Lovegood tinha sido preso por Comensais da morte em sua casa logo depois, tinha sido um grande choque e até hoje Hydra não sabia o que Harry estava fazendo lá, ainda mais sozinho, o pobre Xenophilius agora estava sozinho em Azkaban, sem casa, que explodiu e sem notícias sobre a filha.

\- Eu sei, mas eu não quero piorar mais ainda, entende? Bem, amanhã eu vou no Ministério conversar com eles e ver o que pode ser feito, se voltar, será só meio período, Libra ainda é muito novinha.

\- Você sabe que eu e Andrômeda...

\- Eu sei, mas a tia Andrômeda vai ser avó em poucos meses e a senhora tem uma família, eu preciso achar uma babá, mas é tão difícil alguém em quem eu confie...

\- Bobagem Hydra, eu, Andrômeda, sua cunhada e sua sogra nos revezamos aqui nos primeiros meses e vamos continuar agora se você voltar a trabalhar, é um prazer cuidar da Libra, acredite... E além disso, depois que o bebê da Tonks nascer, vocês podem deixar os bebês juntos.

\- É, pode ser, mas vamos ver, não quero dar trabalho... A filha é minha e do Peter, nós temos que nos virar... – Disse Hydra.

\- Não é trabalho nenhum, olha para ela, é uma bonequinha! – Afirmou a sra. Weasley olhando para o rostinho de Libra que sorria para ela, a sra. Weasley era mais uma do time das apaixonadas por Hydra.

No dia seguinte, Hydra colocou uma bela veste amarelo escuro com chapéu combinando e seguiu nervosamente para o Ministério.

\- Por favor, não aceite o que você não é obrigada – Disse Peter antes dela sair.

Hydra sentia falta de fazer o caminho que estava fazendo agora, de entrar no Ministério, de ser uma funcionária novamente, mas definitivamente não sentiu falta de ir até a sala de Umbridge.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, que prazer! – Disse a voz de Umbridge quando ela entrou.

\- Madame Umbridge, eu...

Hydra parou ao ver a cena que ali tinha, Umbridge não estava sozinha no escritório, não, não, ela estava com Lúcio Malfoy, pai de Hydra na frente dela, sentado na cadeira na frente de sua escrivaninha.

\- Sente-se – Disse ela apontando para a cadeira ao lado de Lúcio.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela, sem olhar nos olhos do pai a quem não via tinha muito tempo.

\- O Senhor Malfoy, seu querido pai, está aqui como meu convidado, estávamos conversando.

\- E ele vai ficar aqui? – Disse Hydra nervosamente olhando diretamente para frente, sentindo os olhos de seu pai ao seu lado.

\- Hydra, por favor... – Disse ele.

\- Mas é claro que sim, ele é seu pai, não é? Vocês tem algum problema? – Perguntou ela com seu tom mais doce e falso.

\- Não, problema nenhum Madame Umbridge – Disse Hydra.

\- Muito bem, seu pai aqui estava dizendo o quanto achava que você está sendo menosprezada aqui no Ministério – Disse Umbridge.

\- Eu o que? – Perguntou Hydra assustada.

\- Ele acha e eu concordo, que você merecia um bom cargo, de acordo com a pureza do seu status sanguíneo.

\- E que cargo? – Perguntou Hydra.

Umbridge sorriu.

\- Assistente Júnior para o Diretor do Departamento de Cooperação internacional em Magia, que tal?

\- O que? Mas esse é um cargo altíssimo.

\- Exatamente, Senhorita Malfoy, altíssimo, como seu status merece, é claro que você começaria com meio período até março, é um cargo novo, você será segunda assistente júnior, não envolve viagens desacompanhada, isso eu garanto – Disse ela dando uma boa encarada em Hydra – O que acha?

\- O que acontece se eu disser que não quero voltar? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Hydra, você não faria isso, por quê faria isso? – Perguntou Lúcio, mas Hydra continuou não olhando para ele.

\- Você sabe o que aconteceria, Senhorita Malfoy, o mesmo que conversamos antes – Disse Umbridge séria, porém com a voz doce.

\- Ok, Umbridge, eu aceito o emprego, apenas meio período, eu tenho uma filha pequena ainda.

\- É Madame Umbridge e sim, apenas meio período até o final de março, espero você na segunda?

\- Na segunda... – Afirmou Hydra – Eu posso ir embora agora?

\- Mas é claro, os dois por sinal, eu estou tão ocupada... você entende, não é Lúcio, querido?

\- Mas é claro, Umbridge, muito obrigada por tudo.

Hydra saiu e foi acompanhada por seu pai que a seguiu até o corredor do elevador em silêncio.

\- Hydra, por que você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou ele, segurando em seu braço e a virando.

\- Isso o que? – Disse ela, evitando olhar nos olhos do pai, doia saber que eram os mesmos olhos dela e de Libra.

\- Escondendo a menina de mim e da sua mãe, você sabe o quanto está fazendo ela sofrer? O quanto está me fazendo sofrer?

\- Papai, é sério? E quanto você já me fez sofrer? Heim? Além disso, é escolha de vocês, vocês querem roubar a minha filha e isso eu não vou admitir!

\- Quem foi que te disse esse absurdo? – Perguntou Lúcio se fazendo de extremamente ofendido.

\- Eu sei papai, eu só sei e não me faça de estúpida, eu tenho certeza disso que estou te falando, eu sei também que não foi ideia sua ou da mamãe e que vocês não querem de fato fazer isso, mas vão se tiverem a oportunidade... roubar a minha filha, a minha filha! Vocês desceram o mais baixo que eu já imaginei que poderiam! Eu entendo que queiram se proteger, mas ainda assim... - Disse Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto Lúcio parecia petrificado com as informações.

\- Hydra, eu...

\- Eu não quero saber papai, de coração, não quero, só me deixe em paz, por favor me deixe em paz, se depender de mim vocês não vão ter a minha filha, nunca, ouviu? NUNCA! – Hydra saiu correndo em direção ao elevador.

\- Ela tem meus olhos! – Gritou Lúcio para Hydra, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

\- Vamos torcer para que isso e o cabelo sejam as únicas coisas suas que ela tenha.

Peter não recebeu tão bem a notícia de que Hydra voltaria para o Ministério, mas ao menos ficou satisfeito em saber que estaria em um cargo melhor do que o anterior.

\- E além disso é meio período, de tarde eu estarei aqui com a Libra – Disse Hydra.

\- Hydra, isso tudo bem, eu não acho que a responsabilidade de cuidar da Libra seja só sua, é minha também, nós vamos nos revezar nos horários para que isso não seja um problema, o meu único medo é de você estar de volta naquele lugar agora... - Disse Peter, deitado ao seu lado. Hydra se sentiu feliz com a sinceridade do marido e o beijou.

\- Eu vou tentar me cuidar, ok? Eu prometo.

\- Se eu te perder Hydra, eu sinceramente não sei o que eu faço... eu não sei... - Peter parecia prestes a chorar.

\- Não pense nisso então... – Disse ela o abraçando.

No jantar de domingo, Hydra foi até a casa de Gui e Fleur, aonde também estavam o Sr e a Sra Weasley, Andrômeda ficou com Libra na casa e Peter estava no hospital.

\- Eles te ofereceram um cargo desses Hydra? – Perguntou o sr. Weasley, incrédulo quando ela contou a história.

\- Sim, mas eu não sou como o... – Hydra ia dizer Percy, mas parou e mudou a frase – Eu não sou iludida, eu sei que provavelmente eles só estão fazendo isso para ver se conseguem informações de vocês e do Harry e me manter por perto.

A Sra. Weasley parecia entender o que ela disse, fez um olhar triste antes de responder.

\- Eu ainda acho que você deveria se preservar mais, Hydra.

\- Isso provavelmente ela não vai fazer nunca... – Disse Peter.

\- Eu te entendo, Hydra, eu não acho que você esteja errada, eu acho você muito corajosa – Disse Fleur em Francês, de forma que só elas duas entenderam (e Gui, pelo visto, já que ele sorria também).

\- Obrigada! – Respondeu Hydra também em Francês sorrindo para a amiga.

O primeiro dia de trabalho, parecia tão excitante quanto a dois anos atrás, ela subiu o elevador até o seu antigo andar, mas ao invés de virar a direita no seu antigo setor, foi direto até o escritório do chefe do setor. Ela viu uma plaquinha em sua porta.

Akynyi Guialo

Diretora do Departamento de Cooperação internacional em Magia – Sede Britânica

\- Entre – Disse uma voz feminina quando ela bateu na porta.

\- Com licença, me disseram que eu deveria me apresentar aqui hoje – Disse Hydra olhando timidamente a sala ricamente decorada com várias fotos que se mexiam de bruxos de várias nacionalidades, também mapas bandeiras, livros e uma linda escrivaninha em madeira pesada e marrom escura.

\- Senhora Macmillan, certo? Hydra Macmillan? – Perguntou a bruxa que se levantou virou com sua cadeira e se levantou.

Era uma bruxa linda, devia ter seus quase 45 anos, sua pele era marrom escura e parecia emitir um brilho bonito, era elegante, usava uma veste de tecido bem fino branca com pequenas flores pretas, usava na cabeça um turbante preto e prateado que deixava um pouco do seu cabelo castanho sair, seus olhos eram pequenos e lindamente castanhos, com uma maquiagem negra embaixo dele e um denileado de "gatinho" que os deixava ainda mais bonitos, também tinha os lábios grandes e grosses.

\- Umbridge me falou de você, é um prazer, eu sou Akynyi Guialo, eu estou substituindo desde o meio do ano passado aquele idiota do Bulstrode que decidiu se aposentar, graças a Deus$ – Disse a bruxa indo ao encontro de Hydra, que estava meio chocada com aquelas palavras e estendendo a mão para ela apertar.

\- O prazer é meu – Disse Hydra apertando a mão dela, ainda admirada com o porte e beleza da bruxa.

\- Por favor – Disse a Bruxa fazendo sinal para Hydra sentar na cadeira em frente de sua escrivaninha enquanto a bruxa sentava na sua frente.

\- Obrigada, Senhora Guialo.

\- Por favor, me chame de Akynyi, então, Hydra, certo?

Hydra concordou com a cabeça.

\- Umbridge diz aqui que você foi transferida desse setor para o dela, você sabe me dizer a razão disso?

Hydra ficou sem graça, o que iria responder sem se comprometer?

\- Não precisa responder, Hydra, eu só queria mesmo era ver a sua reação, então é verdade tudo que me disseram sobre você.

Hydra abriu a boca, como se fosse falar algo, mas não sabia o que poderia dizer naquele momento.

\- O que é verdade? – Perguntou Hydra se sentindo cada vez mais nervosa e de coração acelerado.

A bruxa não respondeu, ela apenas sorriu, um belo sorriso branco e disse:

\- Mande minhas lembranças para Kingsley, ok?

Foram alguns minutos para assimilar, o que ELA queria dizer agora? Ela conhecia Shacklebolt? Ela conhecia a ordem? Ela o apoiava?

\- Relaxa, minha criança, aquela maldita da Umbridge não irá poder lhe prejudicar aqui comigo, não se eu tiver algum dizer nisso... mas preciso fazer parecer que só te aceitei com muita reluntância porque me forçaram a aceitar uma bruxa de sobrenome sangue-puro famoso, ok?

\- Mas... O que? Como?

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt, ele é um velho amigo, conhecido de família, somos primos distantes, talvez? Não, mas minha família veio da mesma cidade na Angola que a dele, só que a dele muitos anos antes que a minha, eu sei tudo sobre você, Hydra Macmillan, Née Malfoy, certo? – Perguntou a bruxa e Hydra só concordou com a cabeça, ainda se sentindo incapaz de falar algo ou se mover direito – Da Ordem da Fênix, do seu clube secreto aqui no Ministério para mandar nascidos trouxas para fora do país, não se preocupe, eu fingi que não tinha percebido nada de errado com as viagens do Ian Kozlov, certo? Bem, eu achei um bom plano, só um pouco falho porque nada passa despercebido por aqui, se não fosse eu aqui nessa posição, bem... quem sabe...

\- A senhora sabia de tudo? – Perguntou Hydra ainda muito chocada.

\- Sim, claro minha querida, Kingsley me contou, nós fomos criados juntos, mas não se preocupe, não quero que me confirme nada, prefiro, aliás, preciso que pensem que não sei de nada e que sou completamente contra tudo isso, afinal minha posição aqui pode ser afetada e alguém bem pior colocado no meu lugar, não acha?

\- Eu não estou acreditando! – Disse Hydra ainda com a boca aberta.

\- Eu sei – Disse Akynyi rindo e voltando a se sentar na sua escrivaninha.

\- Por que o Shacklebolt nunca falou de você antes comigo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque eu pedi, queria me manter completamente anônima, te observar de longe, você não podia saber que tinha uma aliada nesse setor, era melhor assim, eles com certeza não sabem – Disse ela de forma muito segura.

\- Eu não acredito que finalmente encontrei alguém assim que ainda trabalhe de forma discreta no Ministério – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, eu aprendi a escolher minhas batalhas, minha querida – Disse ela pegando alguns pergaminhos da mesa – Vamos falar de você, eu fico feliz de ter uma assistente aparentemente competente, me colocaram uma filha de não sei lá quem que sinceramente... – Ela fez uma pausa e revirou os olhos – O sr. Adams, que Deus o tenha, falava muito bem do seu trabalho, você será minha segunda assistente, por enquanto meio período, certo? Mas vou dar para você os trabalhos que exigem mais inteligência, porque sinceramente seu colega não consegue fazer eles muito bem e eu estou atolada.

\- Tudo bem e o que seria exatamente isso? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Nada muito diferente do que você já fazia, mas agora pegando todos os setores e não só um pequeno pedacinho da Europa, eu preciso que você tenha contato direto com os representantes de todos os países, de todas as divisões, resolva alguns problemas relacionados a isso, nada de entrevistas mais, só liga grande agora, ok? Reuniões com Ministros, diretores, algumas em meu nome, algumas comigo, está acompanhando? – Disse ela para Hydra que tinha uma expressão de confusão no rosto.

\- Sim, sim, claro – Mentiu ela.

\- Eu vou ensinar tudo, não se preocupe, você vai ser a minha sombra por essa semana, durante o tempo que estiver trabalhando pelo menos... Línguas não mágicas, Inglês, Francês, Búlgaro e Português?

Hydra confirmou

\- Ótimo, mas não o suficiente, aprenda mais, essa é a minha dica.

\- Eu também sei Russo e Alemão, aprendi nos últimos dois anos, mas ainda não está completamente fluente, eu acho, não tive a chance de testar muito ainda.

\- Melhor... Muito melhor, preciso que estude Árabe, Espanhol e Italiano para começar, tudo bem por você?

\- Sim... sim, claro – Disse Hydra meio chocada.

\- Não se preocupe, ainda tem tempo para aprender e eu posso te ajudar, Serêiaco, boa língua mágica, pode ajudar e muito!

\- Quantas línguas a Senhora fala? Desculpe perguntar – Disse Hydra, acrescentando a última parte rapidamente.

\- Quatorze, bom, quinze se contar o Inglês – Disse ela fazendo parecer a coisa mais comum do mundo.

\- Meu Deus! – Disse Hydra – Isso é... Isso é demais, é maravilhoso!

\- Não se preocupe, vou te treinar para chegar lá, gostei de você e eu estava desesperadamente precisando de uma pupila e além disso, sete línguas com 19 anos é um número excelente.

Hydra sorriu, parecia um sonho, uma coisa boa no meio de coisas horríveis, elas sempre davam um jeito de aparecer no final das contas.

\- Bom, pronta para me seguir? – Perguntou a bruxa levantando a cabeça e olhando para ela.

\- Prontíssima – Disse Hydra animada.

\- A, eu esqueci, você tem que estar sempre muito bem arrumada para esse cargo, ok? Suas melhores vestes não formais, mas você não parece alguém que precisa desse aviso – Disse ela rindo.

\- Obrigada... – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Vamos ver, sua sala primeiro, o que acha? – Perguntou a bruxa se levantando e fazendo sinal para Hydra a acompanhar.

\- Eu tenho uma sala? Só minha?

\- Mas é claro querida, vem com os benefícios do trabalho, claro que foi criada, porque normalmente eu teria só uma assistente júnior, mas sinceramente eu espero que isso se torne realidade novamente em breve, só você já estaria ótimo...

Hydra teve que acompanhar a chefe pelos corredores, enquanto ela saia falando e andando sem nem olhar para trás.

Tem a assistente sênior, esse era meu cargo antes de ser diretora, mas para isso você precisa de mais alguns anos na sua bagagem, assistente sênior trata das reuniões realmente muito importantes, você vai tratar das também importantes, mas sem tanta consequencia de desastre internacional se fizer besteira, o que espero que você não faça..., mas você parece uma boa menina...

Ela falava sem parar, Hydra tinha dificuldade de acompanhar seus passos e fala rápidos, até que pararam em uma sala pouco depois da dela.

\- Aqui, deixe eu ajeitar isso para você.

Elas estavam paradas diante de uma porta de madeira com uma placa prateada sem nada escrito, Akynyi pegou a varinha, apontou e surgiram as palavras na placa:

Hydra Malfoy-Macmillan

Segunda assistente Júnior da diretora do Departamento de Cooperação internacional em Magia – Sede Britânica

\- Peço desculpas pelo Malfoy, eu sei que você não usa mais ele, mas foram ordens diretas, você entende, certo? – Perguntou a bruxa olhando para ela.

\- Certo – Concordou Hydra, nem se importante em ver seu nome como Malfoy naquele momento, não ia estragar aquele momento uma coisa dessas.

Akynyi abriu a sala, era bem menor do que a dela, mas era bonita, paredes brancas com detalhes em verdes e azuis, tinha quadros de pessoas que olhavam curiosos para ela e um grande quadro com o mapa mundi, tinha uma escrivaninha de madeira, prateleiras e estantes com muitos livros e pergaminhos.

\- Você pode decorar do jeito que quiser, se quiser, só não tira nada de importante, esses quadros são de antigos funcionários que estiveram no seu cargo, irão lhe ajudar quando puderem, eu deixei eles na sua sala e não daquela menina, porque... bem... digam olá para Hydra Macmillan pessoal.

\- Olá! – Responderam as pessoas nos quadros.

\- Olá! - Disse Hydra timidamente, também acenando.

\- Esse mapa tem uma grande importância – Disse ela apontando para o mapa Mundi enorme na parede – Ele vai ficar vermelho na parte do mundo que está tendo alguma emergência mágica, verde no país aonde o representante aqui no Ministério Britânico precisa da sua assistência, azul no representante Britânico fora do país que precisa da sua assistência, ele todo vai ficar rosa se eu precisar da sua assistência.

Hydra notou que o Reino Unido estava em vermelho.

\- Não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso, os em vermelho são para mim, para eu intervir quado necessário e possível...

\- E o que acontece se eu ver o verde, azul ou rosa?

\- Você vai direto até a pessoa que a chamou, a sala 27 das chaves de portal já está conectada com esse mapa e prontas para te levar para o local necessário, é claro que você não tem permissão para viajar sozinha, então não se preocupe que ele não ficará azul para você, não por enquanto de qualquer maneira...

\- Tudo bem... – Disse Hydra se lembrando triste do motivo.

\- Agora que já está em casa, vamos me seguir, hoje eu tenho o dia muito cheio e você só fica aqui até a hora do almoço.

\- Claro, aonde vamos agora? – Disse Hydra, lutando para acompanhar o passo da nova chefe.

\- Olhe para o seu mapa, me diga você.

Hydra viu o mapa e deu um grande sorriso

\- Suécia - Disse ela olhando para o país que agora estava em verde.

\- Isso mesmo, Gedman é uma pessoa muito agradável, mas você já sabe disso, não sabe?

Hydra seguiu Akynyi, admirada de como ela sabia que conhecia Gustav, já que ele não fora incluído nos suspeitos pelas viagens dos nascidos trouxas.

Elas viraram para a esquerda e Hydra passou pelo arco que a fez sentir muita saudade, olhando a placa anunciando que estavam entrando na subdivisão para os países do Norte e Leste Europeu, seguiram então até a sala de Gustav, que deixou as duas entrarem imediatamente, apesar de levar um choque ao ver Hydra.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele olhando para ela.

\- A Senhora Macmillan é minha nova sub-assistente – Disse Akynyi.

\- A, então quer dizer que aquela outra foi embora? – Perguntou ele parecendo muito animado.

\- Não, infelizmente ainda não, o nome dela vai prender ela aqui até você sabe quando... Bem, Hydra é minha segunda assistente Júnior, ela ficará conosco só meio período durante esse mês, creio que vocês já se conheçam bem.

\- Sim, somos bons amigos – Sorriu Gustav.

\- Ótimo, então podemos ir direto ao assunto.

Akynyi se sentou no sofá na sala de Gustav antes mesmo que ele a convidasse, ele só a seguiu com Hydra e os três se sentaram.

\- É o Ministro, ele está ameaçando um rompimento com o Ministério Britânico de novo – Disse Gustav.

\- E o idiota do Thicknesse não consegue resolver, é claro, certo? Mas também, com uma maldição Imperius nas minhas costas, nem eu poderia, talvez...

Existia alguma coisa que aquela mulher não soubesse? Pensava Hydra chocada e admirada com a atitude dela.

\- Não, ele não consegue.

\- Ok, eu não vou enviar a Nott porque né... eu não quero que o mundo exploda! Acha que devo enviar o Travers ou não?

\- Travers? – Perguntou Hydra, lembrando do comensal da morte chamando Travers.

\- Irmão ou primo, sei lá, desse que você está pensando, um preconceituoso, com certeza, mas pelo menos é competente no seu trabalho e não trabalha com os comensais da morte – Respondeu Akynyi – E Nott é a Marisa Nott, a sua colega de trabalho incompetente.

\- Marisa Nott? A aluna da Sonserina? – Perguntou Hydra, lembrando da menina que era do mesmo ano que Peter e andava as vezes com Draco.

\- Algo contra os alunos da Sonserina? – Perguntou Akynyi sorrindo.

\- Não! Não, não, de jeito nenhum! O cunhado do meu marido ele é...

\- Calma Macmillan, só estou brincando, eu achava metade da minha turma detestável, não te julgo – Disse Akynyi agora rindo e acendendo uma espécie de cigarro igual ao que Mundungus costumava fumar no Largo Grimmauld.

\- De qualquer maneira, eu acho melhor você mesmo ir, e importante – Disse Gustav.

\- Ok então, me acompanha hoje de tarde? Vou marcar para às 2 da tarde lá no escritório dele – Disse Akynyi.

\- Sim, com certeza, vou limpar minha agenda – Respondeu Gustav, ele parecia ter um respeito enorme por Akynyi.

Na verdade, ao passar do dia, Hydra viu que todos pareciam ter um respeito enorme por Akynyi, todos pareciam temer e admirar sua presença e ela andava como se todos os lugares pertencessem a ela, mas de uma forma ruim.

Na hora do almoço, quando Hydra ia embora, ela encontrou novamente Gustav.

\- Eu não acredito que você está trabalhando com a Guialo, ela é a melhor diretora que esse departamente já teve! – Disse Gustav enquanto os dois conversavam no Átrio.

\- Eu sei, ela é maravilhosa! Tão inteligente e...

\- Não, não Hydra, nós somos inteligentes, a mulher é um gênio, ela tem uns 10 N.I.E.M.s e todos maravilhosos, pelo menos é o que dizem por aí – Disse Gustav.

\- E ela fala 14 idiomas! – Completou Hydra.

\- Você merece um bom cargo depois daquele sufoco que passou com a Umbridge – Disse Gustav, com o rosto completamente solidário.

\- Eu sei, eu também acho, acredite...

\- Bem, vai lá ver a Libra, manda um beijo meu para ela e um abraço para o Peter.

\- Ok, o mesmo para as suas meninas – Disse Hydra sorrindo.


	18. O SEQUESTRO DE HYDRA

Durante toda semana, Hydra só falava de sua nova chefe e de como ela era incrível, isso enquanto não estava estudando árabe, o primeiro idioma dos que Akynyi pediu para ela aprender ou cuidando de Libra.

\- Eu sinceramente preciso conhecer essa mulher, ela está claramente competindo pelo meu amor com você – Disse Peter brincando em uma das tardes que ele estava em casa.

\- Não mesmo! É só que a Akynyi é uma das poucas pessoas lá dentro que não se curvaram ao novo regime – Disse o Sr. Weasley que estava com a esposa visitando Hydra – Apesar de não falar nada, é claro.

\- Ela é uma boa amiga do Shacklebolt, certo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, eles cresceram juntos pelo que entendi – Disse o Sr. Weasley.

\- Que bom que pelo menos o seu trabalho está sendo bom, Hydra, era essa uma das nossas maiores preocupações – Disse a sra. Weasley.

Março chegou rápido, Libra agora com cinco meses de vida já estava quase sentando sozinha e já gostava de repetir sons que ninguém entendia, além de estar com a aparência mais definida, tinha com certeza os olhos e cabelos louros de Hydra, mas o formato do rosto e a boca eram todinha do Peter.

\- Será que um dia um dos nossos bebês vai ter os meus olhos? – Perguntou Peter durante uma noite enquanto olhavam Libra no berço.

\- Acho pouco provável, o gene Malfoy é forte demais, persiste por gerações, mas tudo é possível – Disse ela rindo.

Os dois ouviram um barulho vindo de fora de casa e correram para ver.

A cena foi horrível, Tonks, com a barriga já enorme de gravidez chorava descontrolada, seguida de Lupin que a abraçava e Andrômeda que chorava, mas parecia não estar com a alma dentro do corpo.

\- Meu Deus do céu, o que houve? – Perguntou Hydra desesperada indo ao encontro dos três.

\- Meu pai... – Tonks quis continuar a falar, mas não conseguia, ela abraçou Lupin que a consolava carinhosamente.

Hydra não precisava de mais detalhes, já sabia o que aconteceu... ela também começou a chorar e abraçou sua tia Andrômeda.

\- Eu sinto muito! – Disse Hydra também chorando.

\- Eu não sei como eu vou... Eu não sei... – A voz de Andrômeda também falhou e ela chorou no ombro de Hydra.

\- Como foi? – Perguntou Hydra para Lupin.

\- Sequestradores, pegaram ele e mais... Calma Tonks, o bebê... – Disse ele quando a mulher deu grande grito.

\- Peter, leva a Tonks e a tia Drômeda para ver a Libra...

Ela sabia que Libra iria acalmar a prima e Peter a carregou para dentro da casa.

\- Eu pedi para que elas viessem para cá, aqui tem proteção e bem, família... nós vamos proteger melhor a casa hoje, mas você se importa se...

\- Fiquem aqui o tempo que quiserem, tem mais dois quartos vazios, por favor, eu peço para que fiquem, eu peço por favor, eu quero ficar com vocês agora... – Disse Hydra que ainda tinha a tia nos braços.

\- Obrigada, Hydra! – Disse Lupin a abraçando, em um momento triste e desesperado.

Foi uma noite horrível, Tonks e Andrômeda se acalmaram com o toque de Libra, mas não por tempo o suficiente, Hydra ouvia o choro das duas durante a noite e o coração se apertava e ela choravam de pensar no seu bondoso tio Teddy, a pessoa mais doce que conhecera, morto.

\- Eu poderia ter ajudado ele – Disse ela também chorando, deitada na cama com Peter.

\- Mas ele não quis Hydra, não pensa nisso agora – Disse Peter.

\- O que será delas agora?

\- Elas vão seguir em frente, vai doer no começo, mas vão, infelizmente é asim mesmo em tempos de guerra, nunca sabemos quem vamos perder – Peter disse trazendo Hydra para junto de seu peito e ela sabia que esse era seu medo, perder ela e perder ele era tamém o dela.

Tonks, Lupin e Andrômeda ficaram na casa de Hydra durante toda a semana, depois de Hydra insistir muito.

\- É melhor assim, não quero estar em casa agora... – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Além disso, nós podemos cuidar da Libra – Disse Lupin – É um bom treino.

O carinho de Lupin que Tonks era lindo de se ver, depois de tudo que a prima e ele mesmo passaram para ficar juntos, ele também era muito carinhoso com Andrômeda e mostrava grandes preocupações do bebê nascer com a maldição dele.

A casa cheia, trouxe uma certa alegria, o máximo possível pelo menos para sua tia e prima, Hydra também gostou de ter eles por perto.

Eles continuaram lá durante o mês de março que ia passando.

\- O Representante Francês pediu para eu te elogiar, Hydra – Disse Akynyi durante uma reunião em seu escritório – Ele disse que nunca viu uma Inglesa com a pronuncia em Francês tão boa.

\- A – Disse Hydra corada e envergonhada – Eu morei lá por anos, fiz parte da Beauxbatons, a escola de magia deles.

\- Sim, sim, eu li no seu registro, de qualquer maneira, bom trabalho, ele não é o representante mais fácil de se agradar – Disse Akynyi sorrindo.

\- Obrigada... – Respondeu Hydra ainda muito corada.

\- Espero que a idiota da Nott não tenha te dado muito trabalho.

Sua colega de trabalho era de fato muito incopetente (por preguiça pelo que Hydra podia ver e falta de interesse de aprender, parecia Letizia) e agora tinha mania de despejar em Hydra, que já trabalhava tempo integral, tudo que não sabia fazer direito, a deixando sobrecarregada.

\- Eu sei lidar com ela, mas realmente é complicado! – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Bom eu vou pedir só para deixar esses pergaminhos na sua sala e pode ir, está liberada, vá brincar com a sua bebezinha.

\- Obrigada, Akynyi.

Hydra foi até a sua sala, agora, porta-retratos adornavam a sua mesa, tinham a foto de Libra ela e Peter, dela com Fred e Jorge, dos Weasleys, os Macmillans, os Shafiqs e os Tonks no dia do casamento de Hydra e mais algumas, incluindo uma dela ela e Peter no dia do seu casamento e Peter e Libra com Tonks, Lupin e Andrômeda que tinham tirado alguns dias antes.

\- Foi liberada mais cedo pela chefona? – Perguntou uma das mulheres de um quadro na sua sala.

\- Sim, vou poder brincar com a minha bebê – Respondeu Hydra animada.

\- Muito bem, faça boa viagem! – Respondeu um homem do outro quadro.

\- Obrigada Maurice, Gisela, boa noite para todos!

Hydra saiu alegre, tinha sido um bom dia e agora mal podia esperar para ver Peter e Libra e também sua nova família adicional, Lupin, Tonks e Andrômeda.

Tinha acabado de sair do Ministério e estava pronta para aparatar em uma rua próxima, quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Sua primeira reação foi puxar a varinha do bolso e a deixar apontada.

\- Expelliarmus – Disse uma voz feminina e mais rápido do que Hydra podia imaginar, sua varinha saiu da sua mão em direção a de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Ora, ora, ora, se não é a minha sobrinha preferida – Disse sua voz em tom elouquecido, o coração de Hydra batia forte, ela pensou em gritar, mas sabia que mesmo se alguém ouvisse, Bellatrix mataria a pessoa no mesmo momento e não tinha ninguém por perto.

\- O que você quer, Bellatrix? – Perguntou Hydra tentando manter a calma na voz.

\- Eu quero a criança – Respondeu ela.

\- Eu não vou te dar, você pode me matar aqui, agora, eu não me importo, mas eu não vou te dar a minha filha – Respondeu Hydra com a voz firme e ameaçadora.

\- E que graça teria isso? – Disse Bellatrix dando uma risada maligna – Não, eu prefiro te fazer querer me dar a criança...

\- Bellatrix, ela é minha filha, você é minha tia, pelo amor de Deus, será que não tem nenhuma humanidade restante em você? – Disse Hydra que pensava desesperadamente em Libra e Peter.

\- Ela merece ser criada de forma correta, como você também deveria, uma filha vinda de uma linhagem de sangue puro como ela, alias, uma não, duas, porque os Macmillans podem não ser nós, mas são sangue puro também, não merece andar com traídores do sangue como você! –Disse ela com desprezo na voz.

\- Me deixe ir, Bellatrix, eu prefiro morrer, mas não vou te entregar a minha filha, não adianta!

\- Ora, minha querida sobrinha, como assim você já quer me deixar? Just quando a titia quer tato conversar com você...

Bellatrix correu e pegou no braço de Hydra, logo as duas aparataram e Hydra se viu de frente a sua antiga casa, a mansão dos Malfoy.

\- Não! Me deixa! Me larga! – Gritava Hydra.

Mas Bellatrix a arrastou até dentro da casa e então até o lugar de lá que ela mais odiava, as masmorras.

\- Fique aí pensando bonitinha, titia já vai voltar para te ver – Disse Bellatrix dando uma risada de louca.

\- NÃO, MINHA FILHA, ME TIRA DAQUI EU QUERO VER A MINHA FILHA – Gritava Hydra desesperada enquanto tentava abrir as grades com toda força que tinha.

\- É inútil – Disse uma doce voz feminina vinda de dentro da masmorra.

\- Quem está aí? – Gritou ela.

\- Sou eu, Hydra, lembra de mim? – Ao se aproximar, Hydra conseguiu ver o rosto de Luna Lovegood.

\- Luna? É você? Você esteve aqui esse tempo todo? – Perguntou Hydra que ainda tinha muitas lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim e por quê você está aqui?

\- Porque minha tia quer minha filha, ela quer tirar ela de mim, ela diz que é o Você-sabe-quem quer, mas eu sei que é mentira.

\- Isso é uma coisa horrível – Disse Luna.

\- Você não é um deles? – Perguntou um duende que agora se aproximava deles.

\- Deles quem? Malfoy?

\- Sim!

\- Eu sou – Respondeu Hydra secamente, sem ter muita vontade de conversar.

\- E está aqui? – Perguntou o duende com a voz surpresa.

Hydra ouviu mais um barulho vindo do fundo das masmorras.

\- Quem mais está ali?

\- Eu, Hydra, lemra de mim? – Perguntou um jovem que Hydra reconheceu (apesar de o local não dar para ver muita coisa) como Dino Thomas.

\- Dino, você, você estava com meu tio quando ele... – Hydra abaixou os olhos em tristeza.

\- Teddy Tonks? – Perguntou ele.

\- Sim, ele mesmo.

\- Eu sinto muito, ele era um grande homem, me ajudou muito e morreu lutando – Respondeu Dino solidário.

\- Eu sinto muito por vocês, eu realmente, como ele? ... – Hydra ia começar a chorar, mas se controlou e preferiu não saber da resposta, – Quem mais está aqui?

\- Olivaras – Respondeu Luna.

Hydra foi até o senhor que parecia ferido.

\- Eu lembro de você – Disse ele – Eu não acredito que eles trancariam um dos membros de sua família aqui dentro.

\- Não é a minha primeira vez aqui... - Disse Hydra com tristeza.

Hydra ouviu um outro barulho, agora vindo das escadas e saiu correndo até ela, era Peter Pettigrew, o bruxo que traíra Tiago e Lilian Potter.

\- Para trás, todos vocês, para trás – Dizia ele apontado a varinha.

\- Eu quero sair daqui! – Disse Hydra com firmeza.

\- E você vai – Disse ele abrindo a porta das masmorras e puxando Hydra pelo braço.

Ele a levou até a parte de cima da casa, até a sala de estar, aonde passou tantos momentos com sua família, mas somente Bellatrix estava lá.

\- Aonde estão meus pais?

\- Saíram – Respondeu Bellatrix com um sorriso cruel no rosto – Mas não devem demorar muito.

\- E Draco? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Com eles.

\- Eles não vão deixar você me manter aqui.

\- A mas vão... eles já sabem que é a vontade do Lorde das trevas, eles já aceitaram que você teria que ficar aqui para não ser pior.

\- Mas eu sei que isso é mentira, não é ele que quer minha bebê, é você! – Disse Hydra com nojo.

Bellatrix apenas riu levemente.

\- Pode se retirar agora – Disse ela para Peter.

Bellatrix pegou a varinha de Hydra do bolso das vestes.

\- Bonita varinha, a capa é da Senhora Malfoy, não?

Hydra não respondeu, Bellatrix deixou a varinha em cima da mesa.

\- Não quer conversar... Ok, vamos direto aos trabalhos.

Bellatrix se aproximou de Hydra com um olhar sanguinário e alucinado.

\- Cruccio! – Disse ela apontando a varinha para Hydra que caiu imediatamente no chão.

A dor era a pior que já tinha sentido, doia tanto o corpo, seus olhos reviravam, parece que estava em chamas por dentro, durou um tempo e depois parou.

\- Está disposta a falar agora? A colaborar? – Disse Bellatrix rindo.

\- Não, nunca! – Gritou Hydra.

\- Então vamos brincar novamente...

Hydra foi torturada pela maldição por um tempo, Bellatrix também deixou feridas em seu corpo com diversas outras maldições antes de chamar Pettigrew.

\- Leva essa menina para as masmorrar de novo, ela não quer falar agora, mas aposto que vai uma hora... minha irmã está chegando daqui a pouco e não pode ver e nem saber de nada o que aconteceu aqui, compreende? – Disse ela lançando um olhar ameaçador para Pettigrew.

\- Sim, sim madame Lestrange – Disse ele.

Hydra foi empurrada, mesmo sem conseguir andar direito até as masmorras, aonde Pettigrew a trancou.

\- Você está bem? – Disse Luna quando ela chegou – Nós ouvimos os seus gritos, foi horrível...

Hydra não conseguia falar nada, só pensava na filha, em Peter, como ambos deviam estar desesperados naquele momento, achando que ela estava morta talvez.

Se passaram horas até que alguma comida fosse levada para os prisioneiros, mas era muito pouco e Hydra ainda estava muito fraca.

\- Você precisa de cuidados –Disse Dino, que estava ajudando Hydra a se alimentar.

\- Eu preciso sair daqui eu preciso ver minha filha, marido... – Disse Hydra chorando.

\- Eu sinto muito, de verdade, eu acho uma crueldade sem tamanho o que estão fazendo com você, ainda mais você sendo filha deles!

\- É minha tia, Bellatrix, ela é cruel, ela é maluca! MALUCA, DESGRAÇADA! – Gritava Hydra que comia a sopa que Dino dava na sua boca.

\- Bellatrix, eu quero ver minha filha –Disse uma voz de cima da escada.

Hydra levantou com a pouca força que tinha e foi correndo até a porta.

\- Ai meu Deus! – Disse Narcisa, levando a mão até a boca em choque – Eles te machucaram tanto assim?

\- Eles? Eles quem, mãe? Foi a sua irmã maluca! – Disse Hydra com ódio na voz.

\- Não... eles já me contaram lá em cima que você resistiu para vir e eles tiveram que te machucar...

\- Mãe, pelo amor de Deus, acredita em mim, não é o Você-sabe-quem que quer minha bebê, é ela, ela me machucou, me torturou por mais de uma hora! – Disse Hydra chorando.

\- É tão feio contar mentiras, Hydra – Disse Bellatrix que agora se aproximava.

\- Bellatrix, isso é verdade?

\- Eu já disse que não, eu estava lá sim, mas foram os outros que a machucaram...

\- É mentira, ela chegou aqui normal, você que a levou lá para cima e a machucou! – Disse Dino.

\- Silêncio, seu sangue-ruim mentiroso! – Disse Bellatrix apontando a varinha para ele, Hydra se colocou na frente de Dino antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

\- Deixa ele em paz, seu monstro! Ele está somente falando a verdade.

\- Bella, o que está acontecendo aqui? – PerguntouA Narcisa.

\- O Lorde das trevas disse que se eu não a trouxesse por força, ele iria matá-la e toda sua família, eu já te disse isso – Respondeu Bellatrix.

\- Não podemos pelo menos levar ela para o quarto dela? Ela precisa de cuidados.

\- Não, ele deu ordens para que ela ficasse aqui embaixo, para refletir no que fez e entregar a criança de boa vontade – Bellatrix tinha um brilho sinistro no olhar.

\- Mãe, pelo amor de Deus, isso é mentira, por favor, por favor me ajuda, me tira daqui eu preciso ver a minha filha... Meu marido... – Disse Hydra chorando.

\- Minha pequena, eu não posso... Ele vai te matar Hydra, se eu fizer isso, ele vai matar toda a sua família, incluindo ela e o seu marido... E a família dele também e talvez até nós! Foi o que me disseram... Ele não está satisfeito com você... - Disse Narcisa parecendo desesperada.

\- Vamos embora, venha! – Disse Bellatrix segurando Narcisa que relutava em subir, chorando.

\- Mãe, por favor, pelo amor de Deus, por favor, não me deixa aqui, MÃE, MÃEEEEEE! PELO AMOR DE DEUS MÃE, MAMÃE, ME AJUDA MAMÃE! – Gritava Hydra em vão.

\- Ela realmente não acredita em você, não é? – Perguntou Luna, agora se aproximando.

\- Não, ela e meu pai preferem ignorar a realidade... Draco... eu preciso do Draco, ele vai me ajudar, DRACO, DRACOOOOOO, ME AJUDA, DRACOOOOOOOOO! – Hydra gritou por mais de meia hora pelo irmão, mas nada aconteceu, teve que parar quando a dor em seu corpo voltou a ficar grande e suas feridas abriram e sangraram.

Foram dois dias iguais, ninguém mais veio visitá-la, ela gritava e chorava o dia inteiro, o duende reclamava que não aguentava mais ouvir seus lamentos, enquanto Dino e Luna eram solidários, o pobre Senhor Olivaras estava em pior estado que ela, então não tinha muito o que podia fazer. No terceiro dia, Hydra sangrava muito, um bruxo desceu até o local e lhe deu uma poção que iria ajudar a amenizar suas feridas, realmente ajudaram bastante, depois do quinto dia, já se sentia melhor.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui nunca, vou? – Perguntou Hydra para Luna e Dino, que estavam do lado dela.

\- Acho que todos nós vamos...

\- Meus pais nem tiveram a decência de vir até aqui novamente.

\- Eles vieram quando você estava dormindo, seu pai veio e depois sua mãe, eu ouvi eles dizendo que o Draco estava proibido de descer, sua mãe chorava sem parar – Disse Luna.

\- Eu nunca fui capaz de odiar eles, sabe? Não completamente, mas eu não sei... A partir de agora... eu não sei se um dia vou perdoar meus pais.

\- Eles realmente são pessoas horríveis Hydra, eu sinto muito por isso – Disse Dino.

\- Minha filha... ela deve estar sentindo a minha falta e o Peter, pobrezinho, deve estar achando que eu morri – Uma lágrima caia dos olhos de Hydra.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar – Disse uma voz no portão. Todos se assustaram, era Draco, ele estava parado do lado de fora da porta.

\- Draco –Disse Hydra levantando correndo de onde estava e indo em direção a ele – Me tira daqui, por favor meu irmão, eu te imploro, me tira daqui.

\- Eu não posso Hydra, não assim, eles estão vigiando, eles me deixaram descer aqui, mas estão na porta lá em cima me esperando – Disse Draco, que parecia mais miserável do que antes.

\- Draco, por favor! – A voz falhou, Hydra chorava um choro que parecia sem fim.

\- Eu, eu vou te ajudar, por favor, espera, ok? – Disse ele baixinho – Eu vou tentar, eu prometo que eu vou tentar.

Hydra não conseguia parar de chorar, mais olhou com esperança para o irmão.

\- Eu preciso ir agora..., mas eu volto, eu vou tentar Hydra, eu avisei pelo menos avisar ao seu marido que você está bem, que você está viva!

\- Draco – Disse Hydra que conseguiu fazer uma pausa de seu pranto, Draco parou no meio da escada e olhou para ela – Você sabe que se vocês não me tirarem daqui eu provavelmente nunca mais vou perdoar nenhum de vocês, não sabe? Vocês vão estar mortos para mim.

Draco não falou nada, fez um olhar extremamente triste e continuou subindo a escada.

\- Draco! – Chamou Hydra uma segunda vez - Diz ao Peter por favor que eu o amo e amo a nossa filha...

Draco fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e sumiu de vista. Hydra queria mandar recado aos gêmeos também, sua tia, Tonks, pensou muito neles, mas sabia que era menos provavel do Draco poder atender assim.

Mais um dia se passou sem nenhuma novidade, o duende agora parecia mais doente do que nunca, ele estava amarrado ao Dino e ao sr. Olivaras, todos pareciam muito doentes, apesar de na escuridão, Hydra não conseguir ver nada direito.

\- Que barulho é esse? – Perguntou Dino e Hydra parou para ouvir, havia uma agitação nos andares de cima.

O barulho começou a chegar mais perto deles, alguém descia, a porta abriu e fechou, estava escuro, mas parecia que duas pessoas foram jogadas ali dentro com eles.

– HERMIONE! – Urrou uma voz maculina conhecida. – HERMIONE!

– Fica quieto! – Disse outra voz masculina conhecida. – Cala a boca, Rony, precisamos descobrir um jeito...

– HERMIONE! HERMIONE!

\- São eles – Disse Luna, se afastando do grupo e indo em direção aos rapazes.

– Precisamos de um plano, pare de berrar... precisamos soltar essas cordas...

– Harry? – Ouviu-se um sussurro na escuridão. – Rony? São vocês?

Rony parou de gritar

– Harry? Rony?

– Luna?

– É, sou eu! Ah, não, eu não queria que vocês fossem apanhados!

– Luna, você pode nos ajudar a soltar essas cordas? – Perguntou Harry. – Ah, sim, espero que sim... tem um prego velho que usamos quando precisamos partir alguma coisa... espere um instante...

\- Rony? Harry? – Como vocês foram apanhados? – Perguntou Hydra chegando perto deles.

\- Hydra? Eu ouvi no rádio que você tinha sido sequestrada, eles disseram no Observatório Potter, mas eu nunca imaginei que estaria no porão dos seus próprios pais! – Disse Rony com o rosto de pura incredulidade.

\- Nem eu, acredite –Disse Hydra com tristeza.

Hermione tornou a gritar lá de cima, e eles ouviram Bellatrix gritando também, mas suas palavras foram inaudíveis, porque Rony tornou a berrar

– HERMIONE! HERMIONE!

– Sr. Olivaras? – Disse Luna. – Sr. Olivaras, o prego está com o senhor? Se o senhor se afastar um pouquinho, acho que estava ao lado do jarro de água...

A garota voltou segundos depois.

– Vocês precisam ficar parados – recomendou ela.

Hydra ouvia a voz de Bellatrix e imaginou que Hermione deveria estar sofrendo muito mais do que ela própria sofreu.

– Vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez! Onde conseguiram esta espada? Onde? – Hydra conseguiu ouvir Bellatrix falar

– Achamos... achamos... POR FAVOR! – Berrou Hermione.

– Rony, por favor, fique parado! – Sussurrou Luna. – Não consigo ver o que estou fazendo...

\- Meu bolso! – Disse Rony. – No meu bolso tem um desiluminador, e cheio de luz!

Segundos depois, ouviu-se um clique e as esferas luminosas que o desiluminador absorvera das luzes na barraca voaram pelo porão: impossibilitadas de se reunir à fonte luminosa, elas ficaram suspensas no ar, como minúsculos sóis, inundando de claridade a sala subterrânea.

Harry viu Luna, apenas olhos no rosto pálido, e o vulto imóvel de Olivaras, o fabricante de varinhas, enroscado no chão a um canto.

– Ah, assim é muito mais fácil, obrigada, Rony – disse Luna, e recomeçou a puir as cordas que os prendiam.

– Olá, Dino!

Do alto, a voz de Bellatrix:

– Você está mentindo, sua sangue-ruim imunda, sei que está! Você esteve no meu cofre em Gringotes! Diga a verdade, diga a verdade! Outro grito lancinante... –

\- HERMIONE!

– O que mais você tirou? O que mais tem com você? Me diga a verdade ou, juro, vou furar você com esta faca!

– Pronto!

Rony tentava, agora, desaparatar sem varinha.

– Não temos saída, Rony – comentou Luna, observando seus esforços infrutíferos. – O porão é completamente à prova de fugas. A princípio, eu tentei, o sr. Olivaras está aqui há muito tempo, ele tentou tudo.

Hermione recomeçava a gritar: o som atravessava Harry como uma dor física. Sem tomar consciência do forte formigamento de sua cicatriz, ele também começou a correr à volta do porão, apalpando as paredes sem saber para quê, convencido, em seu íntimo, de que era inútil.

– Que mais você tirou? Que mais? RESPONDA! CRUCIO!

Hydra sentiu um arrepio na espinha, tinha sofrido a mesma maldição poucos dias antes.

\- Você também foi torturada? – Perguntou Harry agora a observando na luz.

\- Sim e as feridas ainda não cicatrizaram direito.

Hydra se observou, sua roupa estava rasgada, suja e manchada de sangue.

Os berros de Hermione ecoavam pela sala de visitas. Rony quase soluçava socando as paredes com os punhos, foi completamente horrível.

– Como foi que você entrou no meu cofre? – Ouviram Bellatrix berrar.

– Aquele duende nojento, no porão, a ajudou?

– Só o conhecemos esta noite! – Soluçou Hermione. – Nunca estivemos em seu cofre... essa não é a espada verdadeira! É uma cópia, é só uma cópia!

– Uma cópia? – Guinchou Belatriz. – Ah, com certeza! – Mas é muito fácil descobrir! – Ouviu-se a voz de Lúcio. – Draco, vá buscar o duende, ele poderá nos dizer se a espada é ou não verdadeira!

Harry correu para falar com o duende.


	19. O ELO ETERNO

Eles ouviram alguém descer correndo a escada para o porão; no momento seguinte, a voz trêmula de Draco falou do outro lado da porta

\- Draco, Draco, por favor – Disse Hydra tentando sair, mas ele a empurrou.

\- Eu vou tentar te ajudar Hydra, mas agora não posso – Disse ele baixinho – Por favor, confie em mim.

– Afastem-se. Se enfileirem na parede do fundo. Não tentem nada, ou mato vocês! – Disse Draco.

Eles obedeceram; quando a chave girou na fechadura, Rony clicou o desiluminador e as luzes voltaram instantaneamente para o seu bolso, restaurando as trevas no porão. A porta se abriu de chofre; Malfoy entrou, a varinha à frente, pálido e decidido. Agarrou o pequeno duende pelo braço e recuou, arrastando Grampo com ele. A porta bateu e, no mesmo momento, um forte estalo ecoou no porão.

Rony clicou o desiluminador. Três bolas de luz em seu bolso voltaram ao ar, revelando Dobby, o elfo doméstico, que acabara de aparatar entre ele

– DOB...!

Harry deu um tapa no braço de Rony para impedi-lo de gritar, e o amigo pareceu horrorizado com o seu erro. Passos cruzaram o teto no andar de cima: Draco levava Grampo a Belatriz.

Os enormes olhos de Dobby, do tamanho de bolas de tênis, se arregalaram; ele tremia dos pés às pontas das orelhas. Voltara à casa dos seus antigos senhores e, logicamente, estava petrificado.

\- Mas é claro, Elfos tem a magia diferente – Disse Hydra baixinho.

– Harry Potter – chiou ele, num fiapinho trêmulo de voz –, Dobby veio salvá-lo.

– Mas como foi que você...?

Um grito terrível abafou as palavras de Harry: Hermione estava sendo novamente torturada. Ele se limitou ao essencial.

– Você pode desaparatar deste porão? – Perguntou ele a Dobby, que assentiu, abanando as orelhas. – E pode levar humanos com você? Dobby tornou a assentir.

– Certo. Dobby, quero que você segure Luna, Hydra, Dino e o sr. Olivaras e leve-os... leve-os para...

– A casa de Gui e Fleur – sugeriu Rony. – O Chalé das Conchas nos arredores de Tinworth!

– E depois volte. Você pode fazer isso, Dobby? – Claro, Harry Potter – sussurrou o elfo.

E correu para o sr. Olivaras, que pareceu estar quase inconsciente. Segurou, então, uma das mãos do fabricante de varinhas, depois estendeu a outra a Hydra, Luna e Dino, que não se moveram. O elfo assentiu pela terceira vez.

– Harry, queremos ajudar vocês! – Sussurrou Luna.

– Não podemos deixar vocês aqui – disse Dino.

\- Harry, não podemos te deixar sozinho! – Confirmou Hydra, apesar de ter o desejo enorme de ir embora.

– Vão, os três! Nos veremos na casa de Gui e Fleur.

– Vão! – Harry suplicou, parecendo doente, paraa Hydra, Luna e Dino. – Vão! Nós os seguiremos, vão!

Eles seguraram os dedos estendidos do elfo. Ouviu-se um novo estalo, tudo girou e então, Hydra estava com Dino, Olivaras e Luna na casa de Fleur e Gui.

Hydra caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando.

\- Dobby, obrigada Dobby! – Dizia ela chorando.

\- A jovem mestre Malfoy sempre foi boa comigo, Dobby fica feliz em ajudar, mas agora ele precisa ir ajudar Harry Potter e assim ele desapareceu com um clique.

Fleur e Gui chegaram correndo, Hydra ainda estava de joelhos chorando, ela olhou para cima e viu sua casa.

\- Hydra, Hydra! – Dizia Fleur, vindo em sua direção, se abaixando e a abraçando. Hydra notou que ela também chorava – Nós achamos que você tinha morrido quando sumiu! – Disse ela em Francês com a menina.

Gui ajudava o Sr Olivaras, Luna e Dino a se levantarem.

\- O Peter está louco – Disse ele – Graças a Deus você está bem, vocês todos estão bem.

\- Beem não, vocêr estar completamenti ferrida, orra parra você – Disse Fleur a ajudando a ficar em pé.

\- Eu preciso ir até minha casa, eu preciso ver a Libra, o Peter.

\- Eles não estão em casa, estão na casa dos pais dele, entre, deixe a Fleur te ajudar, eu vou mandar uma mensagem imediatamente para ele vir até aqui – Disse Gui.

Hydra relutou, mas acabou entrando com Fleur.

\- Vamus dirretu parra o banhu – Disse Fleur, enquanto Gui ajudava os outros.

Ao tirar a roupa, Hydra notou como seu corpo estava ferido, cheio de pequenas cicatrizes malcuidadas, Fleur se forçou a não comentar nada, mas parecia horrorizada, ela colocou Hydra embaixo do chuveiro, as feridas pareciam brilhar no começo ao toque da água, mas as poções que tomou antes de entrar no banho não deixaram elas doerem, então se ouviu um barulho lá fora.

\- Eu vou deixar uma veste na cama para você, vou ver o que aconteceu... – Disse Fleur.

Hydra colocou as vestes calmamente e desceu, Hermione e Rony estavam lá dentro, Fleur cuidava dos ferimentos da menina.

\- Aonde está o Harry? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Lá fora, ele está... – Fleur fez uma pausa – Ele está enterrando o Dobby.

\- O Dobby morreu? Como? – Disse Hydra, horrorizada, segurando as lágrimas.

\- Bellatrix... – Disse Fleur.

Hydra saiu correndo, encontrou Harry, Gui, Luna, Rony e Dino em volta a um pequeno túmulo recém cavado com o corpinho de Dobby lá dentro, Hydra começou a chorar.

– Acho que deveríamos dizer algumas palavras – sugeriu Luna. – Eu falo primeiro, posso?

E, como todos olharam para ela, Luna se dirigiu ao elfo morto no fundo da cova.

– Muito obrigada, Dobby, por me tirar daquele porão. É tão injusto que você tivesse que morrer, quando foi tão bom e corajoso. Eu sempre me lembrarei do que fez por nós. Espero que você agora esteja feliz.

Ela olhou para Rony na expectativa, e ele, pigarreando, disse com a voz rouca:

– É... obrigado, Dobby.

– Obrigado – murmurou Dino.

\- Eu sinto muito Dobby, por tudo, por nunca ter tido a coragem de enfrentar a minha família pelo jeito que te trataram, eu agradeço por todos os anos, desde que nasci, que você cuidou de mim com toda gentileza enquanto aqueles monstros te maltratavam e eu agradeço por ter me ajudado hoje a poder ver meu marido e minha filha novamente – Disse Hydra chorando.

\- Adeus Dobby – Disse Harry, parecendo arrasado.

– Vocês se importam se eu ficar aqui mais um pouco? – Harry perguntou aos outros.

Hydra ia saindo com os meninos e Rony ficou ao seu lado.

\- Hydra, essa é sua varinha? – Perguntou ele mostrando a varinha dourada da menina.

\- Sim, como vocês?

\- Nós recuperamos algumas – Disse ele entregando a varinha para a menina.

\- Obrigada Ron – Disse Hydra.

Ao entrar na casa, se sentou, ainda sentia dores com o efeito das poções passando...

\- Eu já vou cuidar de você, Hydra – Você precisa de uma poção direita para essas cicatrizes – Disse Fleur em Francês para ela.

Ela ouviu um grande barulho e alguém entrou correndo pela porta

\- Hydra! –Disse a voz emocionada de Peter, o rapaz estava com a barba cheia e muitas olheiras.

\- Peter! – Hydra levantou correndo e foi ao seu encontro.

Os dois choravam tanto que todos olhavam meio emocionados e sem graça.

\- Eu achei que você tinha morrido! No dia que você sumiu eu achei... – Disse ele chorando – Eu recebi uma mensagem dizendo que você estava viva, isso foi um alívio tão grande, mas tive tanto medo, tanto medo do que podia acontecer!

\- A Libra? Aonde está a Libra? – Disse Hydra ainda chorando.

\- Na casa dos meus pais, nós colocamos o Fidelius lá também.

\- Eu quero ir para lá.

\- Calma, Hydra, você precisa recuperar as forças – Disse Gui – Eu mandei também uma mensagem para o Fred e o Jorge, os dois estavam tão arrasados que pareciam que iam morrer.

\- Aonde eles estão? – Perguntou Hydra, sentando no sofá junto com Peter.

Gui começou a falar sobre como sua família quase foi atacada quando souberam que Rony estava com eles e ele estava levando todos para segurança na casa da tia Muriel, nesse momento, Harry entrou e ficou parado na porta.

– ... por sorte, Gina está de férias. Se estivesse em Hogwarts, poderiam tê-la levado antes de chegarmos a ela. Agora sabemos que também está a salvo.

Gui virou a cabeça e viu Harry parado

– Estou tirando todos d'A Toca – explicou. – Levei-os para a casa de Muriel. Os Comensais da Morte já sabem que Rony está com você, fatalmente irão perseguir nossa família; não se desculpe – acrescentou, ao ver a expressão de Harry. – Sempre foi uma questão de tempo, papai vem dizendo isso há meses. Somos os maiores traidores do sangue que existem.

– Como estão protegidos? – Perguntou Harry.

– Feitiço Fidelius. Papai é o fiel do segredo. E fizemos o mesmo com este chalé; aqui sou o fiel do segredo. Nenhum de nós pode ir trabalhar, mas isso não é o mais importante no momento. Quando Olivaras e Grampo melhorarem, vamos transferi-los para a casa de Muriel também. Não temos muito espaço, mas ela tem. As pernas de Grampo estão se refazendo, Fleur lhe deu Esquelesce: provavelmente, poderemos fazer a transferência dentro de uma hora ou...

– Não – disse Harry, e Gui pareceu espantado. – Preciso dos dois aqui. Preciso falar com eles. É importante.

Todos os rostos se voltaram para ele, intrigados.

– Vou me lavar – disse Harry a Gui, olhando para as mãos sujas de lama e sangue de Dobby. – Em seguida, preciso vê-los imediatamente.

Harry entrou na cozinha, parecia completamente atordoado.

\- Eu preciso ir embora, Peter, eu preciso ver minha filha, por favor – Pediu Hydra.

\- Hydra, você está fraca – Disse Fleur em Francês.

\- Eu estou bem para isso, além disso vou para uma casa cheia de curandeiros, não se preocupe comigo e continue fazendo o ótimo trabalho que está fazendo com eles – Disse Hydra sorrindo para a amiga.

\- Mandem notícias quando chegarem, por favor – Disse Gui enquanto eles se despediam.

\- Pede para o Jorge e o Fred irem até lá quando puderem? Manda notícias minhas para eles? Perguntou Hydra.

\- Peço, pode deixar, eles provavelmente vão querer ir correndo – Disse Gui sorrindo.

Hydra e Peter estavam prontos para sair do limite da casa, quando Peter se lembrou.

\- Preciso lhe contar o segredo da casa antes de você conseguir aparatar lá.

\- Você é o fiel do segredo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, a casa deles fica na Rua Aldget, número 143, Londres.

\- Ok – Disse Hydra.

\- Vamos aparatar bem no limite da casa, entao segure firme a minha mão.

\- Eu vou – Disse Hydra.

Os dois aparataram quase na porta do jardim da casa e entraram mais do que rapidamente, lá dentro, a sra. Macmillan veio correndo ao encontro dos dois.

\- Minha filha! Aí meu Deus, Hydra – Disse ela que chorava e correu para abraçá-la.

Jeniffer, Abbas e o sr. Macmillan vieram correndo logo depois também a abraçando.

\- Já mandamos mensagem para a cada da tia Andrômeda, eles já devem estar a caminho – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Hydra precisa de cuidados agora – Disse Peter – Mãe, eu preciso de algumas poções, eu vou levar ela até o quarto para olhar as feridas dela e...

\- Não, espera, eu quero ver minha filha primeiro, aonde ela está? – Disse Hydra interrompendo Peter.

\- Ela está no quarto do Peter, Hydra – Disse Jeniffer.

Hydra saiu correndo, nem esperou para ouvir o resto, foi seguida por Peter, logo depois de ele pedir uma lista de poções para a mãe.

O quarto de Peter estava exatamente igual ao que Hydra lembrava, com excessão de um bercinho que fora colocado ao lado da cama e lá estava Libra. Hydra correu ao seu encontro, chorando desesperada, pegou a filha sem nem pensar duas vezes, a segurou perto de seu corpo, sentiu sua dor e desespero passarem, um alívio enorme percorreu seu interior, era o poder de Libra, se intensificando talvez, ou apenas o poder de uma mãe que foi reunida com sua filha, vai saber, existem magias mais fortes do que se possa imaginar.

\- Ela está em Hydra – Disse a voz de Peter na porta – Ela sentiu sua falta, chorou por dias, mas está bem.

\- Eu prometo Libra, eu prometo que por minha vontade, eu nunca mais vou te deixar por tanto tempo, me perdoa filha... eu te amo tanto meu amorzinho da mamãe, meu bebê! – Dizia Hydra chorando.

\- Hydra, não foi sua culpa – Disse Peter, abraçando as duas.

Jeniffer cuidou de Libra (depois de vários minutos tentando convencer Hydra a entregar a menina para ela), Peter cuidou de suas feridas com poções e feitiços, as cicatrizes todas sumiram com pouco tempo e Hydra se sentia bem melhor.

Foi ouvido um grande barulho na sala e vozes que logo foram se aproximando.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus! Você está aqui! Graças a Deus! – Disse Fred, correndo e abraçando forte a amiga.

\- Ficamos desesperados! – Disse Jorge, fazendo o mesmo.

\- Eu sei, eu estou bem, é sério – Disse Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mas os meninos demoraram alguns bons minutos para largar Hydra, pareciam ter medo que ela sumisse novamente se assim o fizessem.

Todos desceram para sala, aonde a sra. Macmillan fez um delicioso jantar, Hydra não comia bem tinha tantos dias, que nem disfarçou a fome enorme que sentia.

Logo, Tonks, Lupin e Andrômeda também chegaram, Andrômeda chorava aliviada.

\- Hydra, nos conte o que aconteceu, pelo amor de Deus – Pediu Lupin, depois de abraçá-la.

Hydra aconteceu tudo que aconteceu, desde a hora que foi encurralada perto do Ministério da magia até ser resgatada por Dobby.

\- Sua tia te sequestrou e torturou? – Perguntou a sra. Macmillan com horror nos olhos e na voz.

\- Sim...

\- Bellatrix... – Disse Andrômeda com tristeza – Eu não imaginaria que ela chegaria tão baixo, mas também, depois de ela matar o Sirius eu já esperava algo do tipo, mas torturar sua própria sobrinha, ela é um monstro, minha irmã é um monstro!

\- E seus pais não fizeram nada? – Perguntou Peter.

Hydra explicou para todos sobre as atitudes de seus pais e de Draco.

\- Eles provavelmente acharam que estavam te protegendo – Disse Lupin.

\- Me deixando apodrecer em um porão? DE NOVO? – Perguntou Hydra depois se sentindo culpada pelo tom agressivo que usou.

\- Draco, ele disse que ia te ajudar, ele ajudou? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Ele mandou as cartas para vocês, pelo menos isso, não deu tempo de saber se ele iria me ajudar ou não, o Harry chegou e bem, o resto vocês sabem.

\- Pobre Dobby... – Disse Tonks.

\- Sim, pobre Dobby, nos ajudou tanto – Disse Hydra triste lembrando da cova com o pequeno Elfo Doméstico dentro.

\- Então todos estão bem agora na casa do Gui? – Perguntou Abbas.

\- Sim – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Quando você sumiu... – Disse Andrômeda – A gente achou o pior, o Peter e o Lupin saíram de procurando, por dias... tentamos contato com os comensais, nada funcionava.

\- Meu irmão ficou inconsolável quando não teve notícias suas, foi horrível! Todos nós ficamos muito mal – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Depois de alguns dias eu me mudei com a Libra para cá, para ficar mais fácil – Disse Peter.

\- E todos nós tivemos que parar de trabalhar, os comensais nos encurralaram um dia, eu e o Peter, queriam nos sequestrar também, mas escapamos, agora temos que ficar escondidos – Disse Abbas.

\- Eu pensei em deixar me levarem, para ver se eu te encontrava - Disse Peter - Mas o Abbas me protegeu e disse que seria pior deixar a Libra sozinha agora e que eu não ajudaria em nada preso... - Peter parecia meio envergonhado, meio frustrado.

\- Ele tinha razão, obrigada Abbas por isso... - Disse Hydra sorrindo para o con cunhado.

\- De nada - Sorriu ele de volta, sendo paparicado por Jeniffer.

\- Alguém avisou a minha...

\- Chefe? – Perguntou Peter e Hydra afirmou – Sim, eu vou enviar uma coruja dizendo que você apareceu, ela ficou muito preocupada, o Gustav e a Juliane também, os outros acho que não ficaram sabendo.

\- Olha, eu agradeço, mas eu quero muito ir para minha casa, eu preciso de tudo lá, eu preciso...

\- Passe só essa noite pelo menos aqui querida, por favor... depois vocês podem ir, só uma noite juntos, todos juntos, por favor... - Pediu a sra. Macmillan com os olhos suplicantes.

Hydra queria com todas as suas forças dizer que não, mas não conseguiu, ela concordou em dormir ali aquela noite.

\- Mamãe disse que vai te ver assim que você estiver melhor para receber visitas – Disse Fred – Ela ficou muito preocupada, chorou por dias inteiros.

\- Nós achamos que tínhamos te perdendo, Palerma, foi horrível – Disse Jorge, que parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

\- Não perderam... eu amo vocês dois... – Disse Hydra abraçando os dois.

Logo, todos os visitantes foram embora, só sobraram os moradores da casa, Hydra dormiu feliz em uma cama finalmente, ao lado de Peter e Libra, parecia um sonho, só queria não estar na verdade naquela cela sonhando que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas quando Peter a abraçou, sentiu que aquilo tudo era verdade.

A noite foi tranquila, confortável, Hydra estava realmente cansada e agora sentia isso com toda a força possível.

\- Bom-dia, meu amor – Disse o rosto embaçado de Peter quando ela acordou – ou seria boa-tarde? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

\- Tarde? Que horas são? – Perguntou Hydra assustada, levantando.

\- Duas da tarde – Disse Peter.

\- Eu dormi tudo isso? – Perguntou Hydra ainda muito assustada.

\- Sim, você devia estar muito cansada Hydra, é mais do que normal – Disse ele colocando na sua frente uma bandeja que flutuava, cheia de frutas, pães, mel, queijos, ovos fritos e suco.

\- Aonde está a Libra? – Perguntou ela olhando para o bercinho vazio – Eu não ouvi ela chorar a noite inteira.

\- Isso porque ela não chorou – Respondeu Peter, se servindo de um pouco de torrada com mel.

\- Não? Ela não chora mais? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Chora, claro que chora, mas ela dormiu traquila do lado da mãe, ela está lá embaixo agora com a mamãe e a Jeniffer comendo.

\- Comendo o que?

\- Mamadeira e um pouco de uma papinha especial que a mamãe fez, ela já tem 6 meses agora, Hydra.

\- Ela não precisa mais de mim então? – Perguntou Hydra triste, mas Peter só deu uma risada.

\- Mas é claro que precisa, mais do que nunca, acho que vai sempre precisar, ela só está comendo outras coisas além do seu leite agora.

Hydra se sentiu triste parece que em alguns dias perdeu anos da vida de Libra, Peter convenceu ela a comer um pouco, ainda se sentia fraca, então comeu um pouco, mas logo desceu para ver Libra que abriu um enorme sorriso para ela.

\- Meu amor da mamãe! – Disse Hydra abraçando Libra e a pegando do colo de Jeniffer.

\- Ela realmente te ama muito – Disse Jeniffer sorrindo.

\- Claro que ama, é a mãe dela! – Disse a sra. Macmillan.

\- Vocês estão todos mesmo não trabalhando? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, não se preocupe, de uma certa forma, é reconfortante – Disse o Sr. Macmillan – Você sabe a quantos anos eu e Merza não tiramos nem mesmo umas férias?

\- Quanto tempo será que vamos ter que ficar escondidos? Será que a Libra vai crescer no meio disso? Presa? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu duvido muito, eu acho que algo vai parar essa guerra, assim como da primeira vez e dessa vez eu espero que seja para sempre – Disse o sr. Macmillan.

\- E eu acho que será o Harry Potter novamente – Acrescentou Abbas.

\- Eu também acho que será ele – Disse Hydra – Ele realmente parecia ter um plano, eu só não sei qual.

No fim da tarde, mesmo com a Sra. Macmillan e todos relutando muito, Hydra partiu com Peter e Libra para casa e foi realmente um alívio muito grande quando Hydra viu sua linda casa de novo, Lacerta foi a primeira a vir feliz, se enrolar entre suas pernas.

\- Tentamos levar ela para a casa da mamãe, mas ela não quis ir, ficou aqui protegendo a casa eu acho, mesmo sem a Libra aqui, acho que ela quis cuidar do lugar para você, pelo menos é o que parecia e eu vinha alimentar ela e as corujas todos os dias – Disse Peter enquanto entravam para a casa.

\- Ela é muito leal... – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Tudo na casa parecia um sonho bom, o cheirinho do mar, o vento fresco da primavera, o barulho das ondas, o sol batendo na janela da sala, tudo era lindo para ela, tudo era reconfortante.

Hydra colocou Libra no bercinho, ela dormia profundamente, Lacerta pulou para o perto de Libra imediatamente, as duas dormiram juntinhas.

\- Agora não tem muito o que podemos fazer, certo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, Hydra, basicamente temos que esperar, não é seguro sair agora.

De fato, por alguns dias, Hydra viu comensais da morte rodarem pela sua casa e a de Gui e Fleur.

No terceiro dia, a Sra. Weasley veio junto com os gêmeos e o Sr. Weasley visitá-la.

\- Você não acredita no quanto todos nós sofremos pensando o pior de você, Hydra – Disse a Sra. Weasley.

\- Eu imagino, sinceramente vocês não sabem o quanto eu pensei em todos vocês durante o tempo em cativeiro, durante aqueles dias horríveis.

\- Ainda não acredito que seus pais permitiram aquilo – Disse Fred.

\- Não quero saber deles! – Disse Hydra cheia de ódio no olhar.

\- Não diga isso, filha, eles são seus pais, apesar de tudo, eles são seus pais... – Disse a sra. Weasley, mas nem mesmo ela parecia ter muita confiança em duas palavras.

\- Pais não te deixam sangrando em um porão, duas vezes! – Disse Hydra.

Ninguém mas tocou no assunto, sra. Weasley agora falava como a tia Muriel estava irritada com os gêmeos e ao mesmo tempo, os gêmeos explicavam para Hydra como estavam gerindo seus negócios pelo porão da tia, entregando via coruja as encomendas.

\- Falando nisso, venham comigo no meu laboratório, eu tenho uma coisa para vocês – Disse Hydra.

Os três foram para a salinha ao lado da estufa, no jardim dos fundos da casa.

\- Venham até aqui – Disse Hydra, que estava na frente de uma mesinha onde tinham seis pulseiras, 2 vermelhas, 2 azul marinho e 2 pretas.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Fred, chegando primeiro.

\- São nossos elos mágicos, como eu disse, eu ia entregar para vocês antes de...

\- Antes de você sumir e nos matar de susto – Disse Jorge.

\- Isso mesmo, eu não sei se ficou muito bom, é uma magia extremamente complicada, eu nunca vi nada igual, vocês devem saber, ela não suga nossa magia, apenas usa a "carga extra" que cada um temos em caso de emergência e nos liga para a vida, então é um compromisso muito sério, tem certeza que querem mesmo fazer isso?

\- Dê logo as pulseiras, Palerma – Disse Jorge sorrindo e Fred concordou.

\- Ok – Hydra voltou sua atenção para as pulseiras na mesa – As vermelhas têm a minha essência, as pretas do Jorge e azuis do Fred.

Hydra colocou uma pulseira preta no seu pulso direito, uma azul e uma vermelha no pulso direito do Jorge e uma preta e uma vermelha no pulso direito de Fred.

\- Elas não funcionam bem em parentes ou com elos de matrimônio, mas como a criadora sou eu e eu não sou parente de vocês, não tem problema, não daria muito certo se um de vocês a criasse – Explicou.

Hydra pegou a varinha e juntou os três braços, girando a varinha em cima dos braços três vezes e recitando três vezes um encantamento, no mesmo momento, as seis pulseiras começaram a brilhar, um brilho dourado como ouro, ela sentiu como se as pulseiras aderissem a sua pele, ardia levemente, mas nada doloroso.

\- Pronto, está feito... – Disse Hydra depois de guardar a varinha e as pulseiras pararem de brilhar.

\- Muito bem e o que acontece se a gente tirar as pulseiras? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Não tem como! - Explicou Hydra.

No mesmo tempo, Fred e Jorge tentaram puxar as pulseiras para ver o que acontecia, mas realmente era impossível, a pulseira não saia do lugar, nem ao menos se movia um pouco.

\- Mas você pode fazer elas ficarem invisíveis, é só apontar a varinha e dizer "invisibilia"

Hydra demonstrou e os três viram as pulseiras preta e azul ficarem completamente invisíveis.

\- E diga "visibilia" para ela ficar visível – Hydra fez a mesma coisa dizendo a nova palavra e as pulseiras voltaram a aparecer.

\- Ok, legal – Disse Fred, admirando seu pulso direito.

\- Usem com sabedoria... – Disse Hydra sorrindo – Isso é um elo eterno entre nós.

\- Acho que sempre tivemos um... - Disse Jorge sorrindo.


	20. TEDDY LUPIN

Harry, Rony e Hermione, o Duende, Olivaras, Dino e Luna ficaram no chalé de Fleur e Gui por um tempo, Hydra visitava às vezes, também gostava de visitar o túmulo de Dobby e materializar flores nele, Dobby a ajudou durante a sua vida inteira e mais ainda no final da dele.

Tonks estava no estágio final da sua gravidez e pedia cada vez mais ajuda de Hydra sobre a maternidade.

Ficar em casa sem trabalhar, estava sendo mais tedioso para Peter do que para Hydra, no terceiro ou quarto dia depois de voltar, ela recebeu uma carta de sua chefe.

"Hydra,

Não se preocupe, querida, seu escritório está lacrado do exato jeito que você deixou, te esperando, eu mesma fiz o feitiço que sela a sala, então já sabe que as chances de alguém entrar nela são bem pequenas...

Estou feliz que esteja bem, fiquei muito preocupada, enquanto isso, vamos vivendo com essa menina incompetente que ficou...

Mande Notícias,

Akynyi"

\- Ela com certeza é bastante auto-confiante – Disse Peter rindo, depois de ler a carta.

\- Bastante..., Mas também é uma pessoa maravilhosa, eu não acredito que ela selou a minha sala.

\- Ela gostou de você, deu para ver isso, ela ficou preocupada com o seu sumiço, mandou várias corujas.

Hydra andou pensando muito em Draco e seus pais desde que chegou em casa, de novo, tentava odiá-los com todas as suas forças, mas nunca conseguia.

\- Você acha que o Você-sabe-quem vai castigar meus pais? Por terem perdido Harry e tal...?

\- Não acho que irá matar eles ou fazer pior que sua tia fez com você, ainda precisa deles...

Peter perdera toda a paciência que tinha com os pais de Hydra depois do acontecido, apenas Draco ele tolerava falar sobre, mas ainda assim, muito pouco.

Em uma das visitas ao chalé de Fleur e Gui, ela viu o quanto a casa estava apertada com as visitas.

\- Fleur, por que você não manda algumas pessoas para a minha casa? – Perguntou ela em Francês para a menina enquanto ajudava Fleur a preparar o jantar– Peter já vem todos os dias aqui cuidar do Olivaras mesmo.

\- Não, não precisa, Olivaras vai ser transferido para a casa da tia Muriel hoje, eu gosto de ter os outros por perto, menos o Duende..., Mas Harry insiste que ele fique aqui, não sei direito o porquê.

\- Harry e essa missão misteriosa dele me deixa nervosa, mas Dumbledore nos disse para confiar nele então... Só nos resta esperar, espero que ele consiga um jeito de dar um fim em... bem, em tudo isso.

\- Você sente falta de poder sair e trabalhar, não? – Perguntou Fleur.

\- Muita! Mas não tanto quanto Peter, ele parece que vai elouquecer sem o hospital, ele vai nos pais todos os dias e ficam falando sobre coisas de curandeiro, acho que ele nunca percebeu o quanto sentia falta antes.

\- Mas pelo menos vocês estão passando muito tempo juntos agora.

\- Sim, verdade, isso é o que me deixa mais feliz e me dá um certo consolo agora – Respondeu Hydra.

Hydra foi até a sala ajudar Hermione a colocar a mesa e Harry foi até a cozinhar a ajudar. Luna e Dino entraram falando qualquer besteira sobre um chifre de sei lá o que, Hydra parou de prestar muita atenção no que Luna falava, era uma menina boa e doce, mas avoada.

\- Luna, nós já lhe dissemos – interpôs Hermione enquanto Luna e Dino arrumavam a lenha na lareira. – Aquele chifre explodiu. Era de erumpente, não um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado...

– Não, positivamente era um chifre de Bufador – respondeu Luna, com serenidade. – Papai me disse. É provável que a essa altura já tenha voltado a se formar, eles se restauram sozinhos, sabe.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e continuou a arrumar os talheres no momento em que Gui descia a escada com o sr. Olivaras. O fabricante de varinhas ainda parecia excepcionalmente frágil, e apoiava-se no braço de Gui, que lhe dava suporte e carregava uma grande mala.

– Vou sentir saudades, sr. Olivaras – disse Luna, aproximando-se do velho.

– E eu de você, minha querida – disse-lhe, com uma palmadinha no ombro. – Você foi um consolo indizível para mim naquele lugar medonho.

Hydra se arrepiou toda lembrando dos dias que viveu em cativeiro, imaginou o que o pobre Sr. Olivaras passou em todos aqueles meses.

\- Tchau Sr. Olivaras, espero que fique tudo bem com o Senhor – Disse Hydra se despedindo do velho.

– Entam, au revoir, sr. Olivarras – disse Fleur, beijando-o nas faces. – E serrá que o senhorr poderria me fazerr o favorr de entrregarr esse embrrulho à tia de Gui, Murriel? Nunca lhe devolvi a tiarra.

– Será uma honra – disse Olivaras, com uma pequena reverência –, é o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir sua generosa hospitalidade.

Fleur apanhou um estojo de veludo puído, que abriu para mostrar ao fabricante de varinhas. A tiara brilhava e cintilava à luz do candeeiro suspenso

– Pedras da lua e diamante – disse Grampo, que entrara na sala sem que Harry percebesse. – Acho que feito por duendes, não?

– E pago por bruxos – disse Gui calmamente, e o duende lhe lançou um olhar ao mesmo tempo furtivo e desafiador.

Um vento forte fustigava as janelas do chalé quando Gui e Olivaras saíram noite afora. Os demais se espremeram em torno da mesa; cotovelo contra cotovelo, quase sem espaço para se mexer, começaram a jantar. O fogo estalava e saltava na grade da lareira ao lado deles. Fleur, apenas ciscava a comida no prato; olhava para a janela a todo instante.

\- Fleur, o Peter faz viagens diariamente até a casa da tia dele e eu até a Tonks, quase diariamente, precisa de cuidado para sair, mas geralmente dá tudo certo.

\- Vocês não deveriam, deveriam ficar em casa, é muito perigoso... – Disse Fleur em Francês para Hydra.

\- Eu sei, mas com a capa de invisibilidade que o Peter arranjou, fica relativamente seguro aparatar e desaparatar nas casas, tanto que ele está lá na mãe dele agora com a Libra e bem, para vir para cá é mais seguro ainda.

\- Eu sei, mas eu fico preocupada, eu não quero que nada aconteça com meu Gui... - Disse Fleur de uma forma muito triste e preocupada – Eu vi como foi horrível para o Peter, Hydra, sinceramente, não sei se suportaria...

Hydra ficou quieta, ainda se sentia estranha por seu próprio sumisso

Gui regressou antes de terminarem o primeiro prato, os cabelos embaraçados pelo vento.

– Correu tudo bem – disse a Fleur. – Olivaras está acomodado, mamãe e papai mandaram lembranças. Gina enviou carinhos a todos. Fred e Jorge estão fazendo Muriel subir pelas paredes, continuam operando um reembolsocoruja de um quarto nos fundos da casa. Ela ficou contente com a devolução da tiara. Disse que pensou que a tivéssemos roubado.

– Ah, ela é charmante, a sue tie – comentou Fleur indignada, acenando com a varinha e fazendo os pratos servidos se erguerem da mesa e formarem uma pilha no ar. Depois recolheu-os e saiu da sala.

– Papai fez uma tiara para mim – falou Luna. – Na realidade, foi mais uma coroa - É, ele está tentando recriar o diadema perdido de Ravenclaw. Acha que já identificou a maioria dos elementos principais. Acrescentar as asas do gira-gira realmente fez diferença... Ouviram, então, uma batida na porta da frente. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para o ruído. Fleur veio correndo da cozinha com ar assustado; Gui levantou-se de um salto, a varinha apontando para a porta. Harry, Rony e Hermione o imitaram. Silenciosamente, Grampo escorregou para baixo da mesa, se escondendo.

– Quem é? – Perguntou Gui.

– Sou eu, Remo João Lupin! – Respondeu uma voz sobrepondo-se ao uivo do vento. Harry sentiu um tremor de medo; que acontecera? – Sou um lobisomem, casado com Ninfadora Tonks, e você, o fiel do segredo do Chalé das Conchas, me informou o endereço e me pediu para vir se houvesse uma emergência!

– Lupin – murmurou Gui e, correndo à porta, abriu-a.

Lupin desabou na soleira. Estava muito pálido, envolto em uma capa de viagem, seus cabelos grisalhos despenteados pela ventania. Ele se ergueu, correu o olhar pela sala, verificando quem estava presente, então gritou:

– É um menino! Demos a ele o nome de Teddy, em homenagem ao pai de Dora!

Hermione deu um gritinho.

– Qu... Tonks... Tonks teve o bebê?

Hydra levantou na mesma hora correndo para abraçar o amigo.

\- Parabéns!

– Teve, teve, teve o bebê! – Gritou Lupin. Em volta da mesa ouviram-se gritos de alegria, suspiros de alívio. Hermione, Hydra e Fleur guincharam:

– Parabéns! – E Rony exclamou:

– Caramba, um menino! – Como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar em tal coisa antes.

– É... é... um menino – repetiu Lupin, que parecia atordoado com a própria felicidade. E, contornando a mesa, abraçou Harry; a cena no porão do largo Grimmauld parecia jamais ter acontecido.

– Você será o padrinho? – Perguntou, ao soltar o garoto

– E-eu? – Gaguejou Harry.

– Você, é claro... Dora está de acordo, ninguém melhor...

– Eu... é... caramba...

Gui corria a buscar vinho e Fleur convencia Lupin a tomar uma taça com eles.

– Não posso me demorar, preciso voltar – disse Lupin, sorrindo para todos: parecia mais jovem do que Harry jamais o vira. – Obrigado, obrigado, Gui. Hydra, você vem comigo? A Dora quer te ver.

\- Mas é claro que eu vou – Disse Hydra alegremente.

Logo Gui enchera as taças; todos se levantaram e as ergueram num brinde.

– A Teddy Remo Lupin – disse o pai –, um futuro grande bruxo!

– Com quam ele parrece? – Indagou Fleur.

– Acho que parece com Dora, mas ela acha que é como eu. Pouco cabelo. Parecia preto quando nasceu, mas juro que virou ruivo desde então. Provavelmente estará louro quando eu voltar. Andrômeda diz que os cabelos de Tonks começaram a mudar de cor no dia em que ela nasceu. – Ele esvaziou a taça. – Ah, aceito, só mais uma – acrescentou, sorridente, quando Gui fez menção de tornar a servi-lo

O vento açoitava o pequeno chalé, e o fogo saltava e estalava, e logo Gui estava abrindo uma segunda garrafa de vinho. Todos estavam felizes e animados.

– Não... não... eu realmente preciso voltar – disse Lupin, por fim, agradecendo mais uma taça de vinho. Levantou-se, vestiu a capa de viagem. – Tchau, tchau... vou tentar trazer umas fotos dentro de alguns dias... todos ficarão muito contentes quando souberem que estive com vocês... Vamos Hydra?

\- Vamos – Confirmou ela, se despedindo de todos.

Ele abotoou a capa e se despediu, abraçando as mulheres e apertando as mãos dos homens, então, ainda sorrindo, voltou para a noite tempestuosa junto com Hydra.

\- Segure o meu braço – Disse ele.

Hydra e ele aparataram perto do limite da casa da tia Andrômeda e logo entraram correndo, ensopados pela chuva.

O choro de um bebê era ouvido em um dos quartos, Lupin andava correndo na sua frente.

Tonks estava deitada na cama, com um lindo bebê de cabelos louros em seus braços e Andrômeda ao seu lado, Lupin correu para beijar sua testa e abraçá-la.

\- Parabéns, ele é lindo! – Disse Hydra se aproximando.

\- Toma, segure seu afilhado – Disse Tonks.

\- Meu afilhado? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa.

\- Sim, se você aceitar, queremos você e o Harry como padrinhos, significaria muito para mim – Disse Tonks.

\- Mas é claro que eu aceito! – Disse Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos, pegando dos braços de Tonks o menininho pequeno e louro que chorava.

\- Quem sabe um futuro namorado da Libra – Disse Lupin rindo.

\- Eles são primos, Remus... – Lembrou Tonks.

\- É verdade, tinha esquecido, quem sabe um futuro melhor amigo então... – Corrigiu ele.

Hydra estava encantada, era tão bom segurar um bebezinho recém-nascido em seus braços.

\- Ele é tão fofinho, não sei com quem ele parece mais – Disse Hydra.

\- Acho que com a Dora – Disse Lupin.

\- Eu acho que parece mais com a Dora também – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para ele conhecer a Libra – Disse Hydra sorrindo para o afilhado que agora parara de chorar.

\- Eu quis que você viesse aqui para eu te pedir pessoalmente para ser madrinha e também para conhecer ele – Disse Tonks – Mas você veio sem a capa de invisibilidade? – Perguntou ela – é perigoso, Hydra!

\- Não se preocupe, foi tudo bem, além disso, a capa está com o Peter na casa dos pais, ele está lá com a Libra.

\- Vou mandar uma mensagem para ele vir até aqui buscar você então – Disse Lupin, se retirando rapidamente do quarto.

\- Ele está tão orgulhoso – Disse Hydra para Tonks.

\- Eu sei, tem que ver a alegria quando o bebê nasceu e bem, não tinha nenhum sinal de ser um lobisomen...

\- Eu nunca achei que ele teria – Afirmou Hydra, - nem Peter e nem os pais dele que são curandeiros achavam.

\- Mas era um risco, só que eu nunca temi – Disse Tonks, Hydra agora devolviva o bebezinho para ela.

Lupin voltou rapidamente, parecia tão encatado com o bebê que era lindo de se ver, pouco antes de Peter chegar com Libra, de louro, o bebê agora voltava a ter o cabelo preto.

\- Ele é lindo, parabéns! – Disse Peter abraçando os três.

Hydra pegou Libra no colo, a menininha parecia extremamente curiosa com o pequeno ser humano na sua frente, ela sentou do lado de Tonks, cada uma com seu bebê no colo e os apresentou.

\- Libra Andrômeda Macmillan, conheça Teddy Remus Lupin, seu primo - Disse ela enquanto Libra olhava muito curiosa para o bebê e colocava a mãozinha em seu rosto.

\- Acho que ela já gosta dele – Disse Tonks rindo.

Libra, agora com sete meses, parecia esperta demais a todos os movimentos ao seu redor e realmente parecia gostar de Teddy, já que ria toda vez que chegava perto dele.

\- Mal posso esperar para que eles cresçam juntos – Disse Hydra para a prima, quando estavam sozinhas, elas e Andrômeda no quarto, Lupin e Peter foram pegar algumas taças para comemorarem o nascimento de Teddy.

\- Eu também não, pelo menos eu vou ter alguém passando pelas mesmas fases praticamente, ele e Libra tem só sete meses de diferença.

\- Isso não é nada, vão estar no mesmo ano em Hogwarts quando fizerem 11 anos, quem sabe na mesma casa – Disse Hydra.

\- Se Libra puxar a mãe e o Teddy o pai, podem sim, os dois na Grifinória – Disse Andrômeda rindo.

\- Ou ser ao contrário e ela puxar o pai e ele e a mãe e um acabar na Corvinal e o outro na Lufa-Lufa – Disse Tonks.

\- De qualquer maneira, não precisa ser da mesma casa para serem grandes amigos – Afirmou Hydra.

Lupin e Peter voltaram, os cinco brindaram ao Teddy duas vezes.

\- Teddy Remus Lupin, acho que podemos esperar grandes coisas desse rapazinho aí! - Disse Peter.

A tempestade lá fora finalmente passou, Hydra Peter e Libra retornaram em segurança para casa embaixo da capa de invisiibilidade.

\- Papai acha melhor não sairmos muito, eu avistei alguns comensais perto da casa dele hoje – Disse Peter.

\- Bom, com certeza não vamos mais mover a Libra de casa, é só que, eu queria muito que ela crescesse em um mundo livre, não tendo que ficar só em casa o dia todo, sabe?

\- Claro que sei, Hydra, mas eu não acho que ela vá ter que viver assim para sempre.

Os dias passaram calmos, Hydra trabalhava muito em seu laboratório e Peter gostava de passar os dias lendo e brincando com Libra. Hydra também conversava diariamente com os gêmeos pelo espelho e entregava as poções que seus clientes encomendavam por coruja.

\- Ela está crescendo rápido, não? – Perguntou Hydra que tinha acabado de entrar em casa, para Peter, que brincava com Libra e Lacerta no sofá.

\- Sim, está uma mocinha quase, faz oito meses esse mês, é tao estranho! Parece que ela nasceu ontem! – Disse Peter.

\- Sim, parece que era ontem que eu estava com aquele barrigão enorme andando pelos lugares.

\- Ou que você quase teve um treco quando recebeu a notícia que estava grávida.

Hydra se sentiu mais uma vez, um pouco culpada, tinha recebido a notícia da gravidez de Libra da pior maneira possível para ela, tinha desejado com todas as forças ser mentira e que não estivesse grávida, culpou e xingou sua mãe por ter forçado essa situação, no entanto, agora tinha algo que amava tanto que não sabia como cabia tanto amor dentro de si.

\- Sim, mas eu ganhei o melhor presente possível, eu me arrependo de ter reagido tão mal daquela forma – Hydra se aproximou e sentou na poltrona perto deles.

\- Você não podia imaginar, Hydra, nem eu na verdade, eu também não planejava ser pai agora.

\- É, mas ela faz tudo valer a pena, não faz?

\- Faz, com certeza faz.

Libra agora já dormia a noite toda, tinha seus horários certinhos e dava cada vez menos trabalho para Hydra e Peter, que aproveitavam então o tempo para ficarem juntos.

\- Sabe o que eu estava pensando esses dias? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter, uma noite antes de dormir, quando ambos estavam na cama abraçados.

\- No que? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Amee Goat, sua ex namorada.

\- Você estava pensando na minha ex namorada? – Perguntou Peter rindo, - por quê?

\- Porque eu estava pensado no nosso começo, a primeira vez que eu realmente reparei em você, em como você era lindo, a Alicia disse que você era um dos meninos mais bonitos de Hogwarts e que Amee Goat era sua namorada e era super ciumenta.

\- Ela era mesmo, nós não gostávamos de verdade um do outro, era estranho, mas ela realmente tinha um sentimento de posse esquisito, ela às vezes machucava as meninas que olhavam para mim – Disse Peter com o olhar de quem vagava em uma memória.

\- Ela tentou me assustar, eu lembro.

\- Eu sei, eu fiquei com muita raiva dela nesse dia – Disse Peter ficando mais sério.

\- E outra coisa que eu lembro – Disse Hydra tentando aliviar o humor de Peter agora, - é que você era bem namorador antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts, as meninas me contaram isso.

Peter ficou na hora muito vermelho, seu rosto corado fazia Hydra rir.

\- Quem te disse isso? – Perguntou ele sem graça.

\- Várias pessoas – Respondeu Hydra rindo.

\- Eu não era namorador, eu só, eu só tive...

Peter ficou tão sem graça que não encontrava as palavras para responder, o que só fez Hydra rir mais ainda.

\- Tudo bem, eu não ligo, é bom lembrar do passado, eu gosto de como tudo acabou acontecendo de formas surpeendentes – Disse Hydra, olhando nos olhos profundamente azuis de Peter.

\- Eu também, apesar de eu odiar lembrar de você com aquele Olívio Wood.

\- Como será que ele está agora? – Perguntou Hydra, ela ainda tinha bons sentimentos por Olívio, sentimentos de amizade e carinho.

\- Provavelmente jogando quadribol... – Respondeu Peter parecendo não muito satisfeito.

\- Eu encontrei ele uma vez no Ministério, eu nem estava grávida ainda, ele tinha saído do time reserva, estava muito feliz.

\- Você encontrou o Olívio? – Perguntou Peter parecendo incomodado.

\- Sim, ele estava no departamento de esportes e eu tive que ir lá assinar uma coisa, mas não foi nada demais, só conversamos brevemente, por quê? Está com ciúmes?

\- Não, não é isso, é só que eu não sabia, só estou surpreso.

\- Sei – Disse Hydra rindo, vendo o rosto de Peter fechado.

\- Eu não estou, de verdade!

Hydra se virou para Peter, tocou em seu rosto e lhe deu um grande beijo.

\- Eu te amo, Peter Macmillan.

Peter sorriu com o gesto inesperado e retribuiu o carinho.

\- Eu também te amo, Hydra Malfoy.

\- Macmillan – Corrigiou Hydra sorrindo.

Apesar do final de noite agradável, seus sonhos não foram nada felizes, primeiro, Hydra sonhou que estava voando em uma grande núvem negra e seus pais estavam ao seu lado.

\- Nós não tivemos escolha... – Dizia Lúcio chorando.

\- Não nos leve a mal, Hydra, nada disso é culpa nossa – Dizia Narcisa.

A cena do sonho mudou, ela agora via Draco parado, encostado em uma parede de pedra ensanguentado, mas quando ela correu até ele, ele sumiu.

De novo a cena mudou, agora via Fred e Jorge, mas eles pareciam se fundir em apenas uma pessoa quando Hydra chegava perto, parado, totalmente parado e olhando fixamente para Hydra.

\- Hydra, acorda, você está bem? – Perguntou Peter, já era de manhã.

\- Sim, eu só tive um sonho estranho – Respondeu ela esfregando os olhos.

\- Eu recebi uma mensagem de Gui, parece que o Harry partiu com a Hermione o Rony e o Duende.

\- O Duende? Por quê? - Perguntou Hydra sentando na cama.

\- Eu não sei, mas parece que estão tramando algo, Gui está preocupado.

\- Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa, Peter? – Perguntou Hydra, lembrando de seus estranhos sonhos.

\- Não sei, Hydra, mas quem sabe o Harry não achou uma forma de acabar com essa guerra de vez?


	21. A BATALHA DE HOGWARTS

Mais tarde, Gui apareceu na casa de Hydra e Peter.

\- Harry invadiu Gringotes! – Disse ele em um tom preocupado assim que entrou na casa.

\- ELE FEZ O QUE? – Perguntaram Hydra e Peter ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ele invadiu, ele roubou algo, tiveram mortes, ele saiu em um dragão! – Disse Gui se sentando, como se perdesse as forças das pernas.

\- Quem morreu, Gui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Muitos Duendes, alguns trabalhadores de Gringotes – O rapaz parecia arrasado, - colegas meus... Mas não foi culpa dos meninos... - Completou ele tristemente.

\- Eu sinto muito... - Disseram Hydra e Peter ao mesmo tempo, chateados pelo amigo.

\- Mas por quê eles invadiram? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Eu não sei, eu sabia que ele tinha um plano com o Grampo, mas eu só não sabia o que, agora, agora eu não sei mais de nada – Respondeu Gui.

Fleur agora apareceu na casa.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Gui, para a esposa que parecia branca.

\- Umas mensagens, da Armada Dumbledore para Luna, estão convocando os membros para irem para Hogwarts, Harry está lá, algo grande está prestes a acontecer.

Foi tudo ao mesmo tempo, Gui e Fleur saíram para pegar mais informações e avisar a ordem da Fênix sobre o ocorrido, Hydra correu para pegar Libra no quarto.

\- Peter, nós temos que ir – Disse ela.

\- Hydra, fique com a Libra...

\- Você acha mesmo que tem alguma possibilidade de você me convencer a ficar? – Perguntou ela olhando seriamente para o marido.

Ele parecia derrotado, apenas relaxou os ombros e disse:

\- Eu acho que não, vamos deixar a Libra aonde entao?

\- Na casa da tia Andrômeda, com o Teddy e a Tonks – Respondeu Hydra, fazendo uma pequena malinha para Libra.

Peter preparou a capa de invisibilidade, em pouco tempo, os dois partiram para a casa da tia.

\- Já estamos sabendo – Disse Lupin, temos que ir logo, que se preparava para sair.

\- Tia, podemos deixar a Libra com você? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Filha, por quê você não fica? – Perguntou a tia cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Porque eu preciso lutar, eu preciso acabar com isso, por ela tia – Disse Hydra olhando para a menina.

\- Eu também quero ir – Disse Tonks aparecendo na sala com Teddy no colo.

\- Não, por favor, fique aqui comigo e com ele – Suplicou Andrômeda.

Lupin conversou com a esposa que estavas as lágrimas enquanto Peter e Hydra se despediam de Libra, que estava no colo de Andrômeda.

\- Eu prometo para você que eu vou fazer meu melhor, filha e que eu vou tentar voltar para você... inteirinha, eu e seu pai, vou tentar trazer os dois de volta para você minha filha, meu amor... – Disse Hydra com lágrimas correndo o rosto enquanto beijava as bochechas rosadas da filha.

\- Ela vai ficar – Anunciou Lupin sobre Tonks, Hydra correu para abraçar a prima que também estava chorando.

\- Você é minha família – Disse Hydra, cuida da minha filha para mim, ok?

\- Eu vou cuidar, eu vou esperar vocês – Respondeu Tonks.

Depois de se despedir da tia Andrômeda, Hydra, Lupin e Peter aparataram em Hogsmeade.

\- Por aqui – Disse Lupin, indo até o velho pub que Hydra tinha entrado poucas vezes.

Eles desceram até a casa de um bruxo muito parecido com Dumbledore, o local estava aborratado de gente e o bruxo parecia nervoso.

\- Desse jeito vocês vão chamar muita atenção – Gritava ele.

Hydra conseguiu passar pelo que aparentemente era uma passagem secreta primeiro, seguida por Peter, eles saíram em uma sala que ela não conhecia, era enorme. Redes multicoloridas pendiam do teto e de uma galeria que rodeava o cômodo cujas paredes sem janelas eram revestidas de painéis de madeira escura, cobertas de tapeçarias de cores vibrantes. Tinha o leão dourado da Grifinória sobre o fundo vermelho, o texugo negro da Lufa-Lufa sobre o amarelo e a águia bronze da Corvinal sobre o azul. Só estava ausente o verde e prata da Sonserina. Havia estantes superlotadas, algumas vassouras encostadas nas paredes e, a um canto, um grande rádio com caixa de madeira. Logo, Fred e Jorge se atiraram nela.

\- Que bom que você chegou! – Disse Jorge.

\- Eu não acho que perderia isso... – Respondeu Hydra, cumprimentando as outras pessoas conhecidas da sala.

\- Aonde está o Harry? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Ele saiu com a Luna – Respondeu Fred, eles foram atrás de algum diadema, sei lá, mas temos que esperar aqui.

Hydra e Peter se ajeitaram em um canto, com Fred, Jorge, Gina e Lino, muitas outras pessoas saiam do retrato que era a passagem secreta, incluindo suas amigas, Angelina e Alicia, Hydra correu para abraçá-las.

\- Eu senti tantas saudades... – Disse Angelina.

\- Eu ouvi rumores horríveis, de que você tinha sido sequestrada – Disse Alicia também a abraçando.

\- É uma longa história – Disse Hydra.

Os pais de Peter apareceram junto com Jeniffer e Abbas, os Weasleys também apareceram, Gui e Fleur, Shacklebolt, Kate Bell e Olívo Wood, que correu para abraçá-la quando a viu, deixando Peter olhando um pouco nervoso no canto aonde estava sentado.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele, que tinha uma aparência muito mais madura do que antes, ele ainda era ainda muito bonito.

\- Estou e você?

\- Estou bem também, feliz que todos estejam aqui... – Disse ele olhando ao redor da sala e abraçando com o mesmo vigor os seus outros amigos.

A porta da sala se abriu, Hydra foi para o lado de Peter, Harry apareceu com Luna.

– Harry, que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Lupin, indo ao seu encontro no pé da escada que dava para a porta.

– Voldemort está a caminho, estão barricando a escola... Snape fugiu... que estão fazendo aqui? Como souberam?

– Enviamos mensagens a todo o resto da Armada de Dumbledore – explicou Fred. – Você não esperava que o pessoal fosse perder a festa, Harry, e a Armada de Dumbledore avisou a Ordem da Fênix, e a coisa virou uma bola de neve

– Que vai ser primeiro, Harry? – Perguntou Jorge. – Que está acontecendo?

– Estão evacuando os alunos menores, e todos vão se encontrar no Salão Principal para nos organizarmos – disse Harry. – Vamos lutar.

Hydra sentiu o coração bater forte e respirou fundo, olhou para Peter e segurou firme a sua mão.

Ergueu-se um forte brado e uma onda de pessoas avançou para a escada, Hydra segurou Peter e foi com ele para o lado de Fred e Jorge.

A multidão foi rareando: apenas um grupinho de pessoas permaneceu na Sala Precisa, A sra. Weasley debatia-se com Gina. Em torno das duas, Lupin, Fred e

Jorge, Gui e Fleur, Hydra e Peter e depois chegou mais para perto, Harry Potter.

– Você é menor de idade! – Gritava a Sra. Weasley para a filha quando Harry se aproximou.

– Não vou permitir! Os rapazes, sim, mas você tem que voltar para casa.

– Não vou voltar. Os cabelos de Gina esvoaçavam enquanto ela tentava soltar o braço do aperto da mãe. – Estou na Armada de Dumbledore...

– ... um bando de adolescentes!

Um bando de adolescentes que está disposto a enfrentar ele, o que mais ninguém se atreveu a fazer! – Replicou Fred.

– Ela tem dezesseis anos! – Gritou a Sra. Weasley. – Não tem idade suficiente! Que é que vocês dois tinham na cabeça quando a trouxeram junto...

Fred e Jorge pareceram um pouco envergonhados.

– Mamãe tem razão, Gina – disse Gui, delicadamente. – Você não pode lutar. Todos os menores de idade terão de se retirar, é o certo.

– Não posso ir para casa! – Gritou Gina, lágrimas de raiva brilhando em seus olhos. – Toda a minha família está aqui, eu não suportaria ficar lá sozinha, esperando sem saber e...

Hydra reparou que Gina olhou diretamente para Harry.

– Ótimo! – Disse, com os olhos na entrada do túnel para o Cabeça de Javali. – Vou dizer adeus então e...

Ouviram alguma coisa raspando e um forte baque: alguém mais saíra do túnel, desequilibrara-se um pouco e caíra. O homem se guindou para a cadeira mais próxima, olhou ao redor através dos óculos tortos e perguntou:

– Cheguei tarde demais? Já começou? Acabei de saber, então eu... eu... Percy embatucou e se calou. Evidentemente, não tinha esperado topar com quase toda a família. Houve um longo momento de espanto, rompido por Fleur que se virou para Lupin e falou, em uma tentativa muito transparente de quebrar a tensão:

– Entam... come vai o pequene Teddy í?

Lupin piscou os olhos, espantado. O silêncio entre os Weasley pareceu se solidificar, como gelo. Hydra e Peter não se atreviam a falar nada, só ficaram quietos observando junto com o resto do grupo.

– Eu... ah, sim... está ótimo! – Respondeu Lupin em voz alta. – É, a Tonks está com ele... na casa da mãe.

Percy e os outros Weasley continuavam a se encarar, paralisados.

– Olhe, tenho uma foto! – Gritou Lupin, puxando uma foto do bolso interno do blusão e mostrando-a a Fleur, Hydra, Peter e Harry, um bebezinho com um tufo de cabelos turquesa-berrante, acenando os punhos gorduchos para a máquina fotográfica, mas é claro que Hydra tinha acabado de ver ele na casa da tia.

– Fui um tolo! – Bradou Percy, tão alto que Lupin quase deixou cair a foto. – Fui um idiota, um covarde pomposo, fui um... um...

– Cego pelo Ministério, um renegador da família, um debiloide sedento de poder – concluiu Fred. Percy engoliu em seco.

– Fui tudo isso!

– Bem, você não poderia falar com maior justeza – disse Fred, estendendo a mão ao irmão. A sra. Weasley caiu no choro. Avançou correndo, empurrou Fred para o lado e puxou Percy para um abraço de sufocar, enquanto ele retribuía com palmadinhas em suas costas, com os olhos no pai.

\- Isso é bonito – Disse Hydra para Peter, - eu sempre soube que o Peter tinha um bem dentro dele.

– Desculpe, papai – pediu Percy. O sr. Weasley piscou rapidamente, então, ele também apressou-se a abraçar o filho.

– Que o fez tomar juízo, Perce? – Perguntou Jorge.

– Eu já vinha tomando há algum tempo – respondeu ele, enxugando os olhos por baixo dos óculos com uma ponta da capa de viagem. – Mas precisava encontrar um modo de sair e não é fácil, no Ministério não param de prender traidores. Consegui fazer contato com Aberforth e ele me avisou faz dez minutos que Hogwarts ia resistir, então vim.

– Bem, esperamos que os nossos monitores assumam a liderança em momentos como esses – disse Jorge, em uma boa imitação do tom mais pomposo de Percy. – Agora vamos subir e lutar, ou não sobrará bons Comensais da Morte para nós.

– Então, você agora é minha cunhada? – Perguntou Percy, apertando a mão de Fleur enquanto se apressavam a subir as escadas com Gui, Fred e Jorge.

– Gina! – Bradou a sra. Weasley. A garota estava tentando, sob o disfarce da reconciliação, subir furtivamente.

– Molly, vou dar uma sugestão – disse Lupin. – Por que Gina não fica aqui, pelo menos permanecerá no castelo e saberá o que está acontecendo, mas não estará no meio da batalha?

– Eu... – É uma boa ideia – disse o sr. Weasley, com firmeza.

– Gina, você fica aqui nesta sala, ouviu?

Gina não pareceu gostar muito da ideia, mas sob o olhar raramente severo do pai concordou. O sr. e a sra. Weasley, Hydra, Peter e Lupin se encaminharam também para a escada.

– Onde está Rony? – Perguntou Harry. – Onde está Hermione?

\- Vamos indo? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter e os gêmeos, os quatro foram correndo até o Salão principal.

A abóbada encantada do Salão Principal estava escura e salpicada de estrelas, e abaixo viam-se as quatro longas mesas ocupadas por alunos desarrumados, alguns de capas de viagem, outros de robes. Aqui e ali, brilhavam os vultos branco-perolados dos fantasmas da escola. Todos os olhares, dos vivos e dos mortos, fixavam-se na professora McGonagall, que falava de cima de uma plataforma no fundo do salão.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que voltaria aqui desse jeito... – Disse Hydra para Peter.

– ... a evacuação será supervisionada pelo sr. Filch e por Madame Pomfrey. Monitores, quando eu der a ordem, vocês organizarão os alunos de suas Casas e os levarão, enfileirados, ao lugar da retirada. – Dizia McGonagall.

Ernesto (ou Ernie, seu nome em Inglês), primo de Peter, levantou da mesa e perguntou:

– E se eu quiser ficar e lutar?

Ouviram-se breves aplausos.

– Se você for maior de idade, pode ficar – definiu McGonagall.

– E as nossas coisas? – Perguntou uma garota à mesa da Corvinal. – Nossos malões, nossas corujas?

– Não temos tempo para recolher pertences – respondeu a professora. – O importante é sair daqui são e salvo.

Hydra encontrou os pais de Peter, Jeniffer e Abbas e ficou perto deles, junto com Peter e os gêmeos.

– Onde está o professor Snape? – Gritou uma garota à mesa da Sonserina.

\- Para usar a expressão vulgar, ele se mandou – esclareceu a professora, e ouviu-se uma grande ovação nas mesas da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

– Já fizemos a proteção ao redor do castelo – continuava a professora –, mas é pouco provável que dure muito tempo, a não ser que a reforcemos. Portanto, devo pedir a vocês que andem rápida e calmamente e façam o que os seus monitores...

Suas palavras finais, no entanto, foram abafadas por outra voz que ecoou pelo salão. Era aguda, clara e fria: não era possível identificar sua origem; parecia sair das próprias paredes. Tal como o monstro que, no passado, ela comandara, poderia estar ali, em estado de latência, havia séculos, Hydra levou as mãos aos ouvidos e Peter a abraçou.

"Sei que estão se preparando para lutar."

Ouviram-se gritos entre os alunos, alguns se abraçaram, aterrorizados, enquanto procuravam ao redor de onde vinha aquele som.

"Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico."

Fez-se, então, silêncio no salão, o tipo de silêncio que comprime os tímpanos, que parece vasto demais para ser contido entre paredes.

"Entreguem-me Harry Potter", disse a voz de Voldemort, "e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados.

"Terão até meia-noite."

O barulho parou, Hydra ainda abraçava Peter, se sentindo muito assustada.

Todas as cabeças se viraram, todos os olhares no salão pareciam ter encontrado Harry. Então, Pansy Parkison, a menina que Hydra sempre desprezara falou da mesa da Sonserina:

– Mas ele está ali! Potter está ali! Agarrem ele!

Hydra, Peter e vários alunos da Grifinória, no mesmo momento, antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, tinham se erguido à sua frente e encaravam, não Harry, mas os colegas da Sonserina. Em seguida, os da Lufa-Lufa se puseram de pé e, quase no mesmo momento, os da Corvinal, todos de costas para Harry, todos olhando para Pansy, várias varinhas surgiram.

– Obrigada, srta. Parkinson – disse a professora McGonagall, em tom seco. – Será a primeira a deixar o salão com o sr. Filch. Se os demais alunos de sua Casa puderem acompanhá-la...

Vários alunos da Sonserina saíram, Hydra foi se sentar junto com os Weasleys e os Macmillans na mesa da Grifinória.

– Os alunos da Corvinal em seguida! – Gritou a professora.

Lentamente, as quatro mesas se esvaziaram. A da Sonserina ficou completamente deserta, mas alguns alunos mais velhos da Corvinal continuaram sentados depois que os colegas saíram: um número ainda maior de alunos da Lufa-Lufa ficou para trás, e metade da Grifinória não deixou os bancos, e foi preciso a professora McGonagall descer da plataforma para fazer os menores de idade saírem.

– Onde estão Rony e Hermione? – Perguntou Harry chegando perto deles na mesa.

Você não os encon...? – Começou o sr. Weasley, preocupado. Parou, no entanto, de falar: Kingsley se adiantara na plataforma para se dirigir aos que tinham permanecido.

– Temos apenas meia hora até a meia-noite, portanto precisamos agir com rapidez! Os professores de Hogwarts e a Ordem da Fênix concordaram com um plano de batalha. Os professores Flitwick, Sprout e McGonagall vão levar grupos de combatentes ao topo das três torres mais altas: Corvinal, Astronomia e Grifinória; - Ele olhou para Hydra, Peter e os Macmillans - dali terão uma visão abrangente e ótimas posições para lançar seus feitiços. Nesse meio-tempo, Remo – ele indicou Lupin –, Arthur – ele apontou para o sr. Weasley, sentado à mesa da Grifinória – e eu levaremos grupos para os jardins. Precisaremos de alguém para organizar a defesa das entradas das passagens para a escola...

– ... parece trabalho para nós – falou Fred em voz alta, indicando a si mesmo e a Jorge, e Kingsley aprovou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Não, vocês não vão ficar longe de mim! – Disse Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Relaxa, Palerma, a gente pode se encontrar depois aqui, tá bom? – Disse Fred.

– Muito bem, os líderes subam aqui para dividirmos as tropas!

Hydra se preparou para ir até a torre da Corvinal com Peter e o Professor Flitwick.

\- Eu vou com vocês... por favor, eu e Peter... – Disse Hydra chorando com um aperto no peito para Fred e Jorge.

\- Não, vai com eles, nós podemos nos encontrar aqui depois, é sério – Disse Jorge.

Hydra abraçou os dois do modo mais apertado que conseguia.

\- Eu amo vocês! – Disse ela.

\- Também te amamos! – Disseram os dois.

Hydra aperto o passo e encontrou Peter, os dois subiram para a torre com o Professor.

\- Calma – Disse Peter apertando a sua mão.

A sala comunal da Corvinal estava tão bonito quanto da última vez que Hydra a vira, Peter parecia feliz de pisar ali novamente, ele encontrou seus amigos, Jenono e Marilee que tinham sido levados ao mesmo lugar.

\- Atenção, cada um vigie uma parte da janela – Disse o Professor Flitwick.

Hydra ficou ao lado de Peter, varinha na mão, pronta para alguma invasão. A meia-noite, a batalha começou.

\- Eles estão invadindo o castelo, não vai adiantar nada ficarmos de guarda aqui em cima – Disse Hydra.

\- Temos que vigiar, aqui temos uma visão...

\- Professor, me desculpe, mas eu vou descer... - Disse Hydra e Peter a seguiu.

Uma grande confusão de pessoas gritando e luzes saindo de varinhas tomava conta dos corredores.

\- Reducto! – Gritou Hydra apontando a varinha para um comensal, fazedo com que ele voasse para longe e batesse em uma parede.

Ela e Peter ficaram encurralados no quinto andar com dois comensais e duelaram com eles.

\- Protego – Gritava Hydra quando um jato de luz vermelha veio da varinha de um grande comensal louro.

\- Petrificus Totalus – Disse Peter e o comensal na sua frente caiu, completamente duro.

Hydra aproveitou a distração do comensal que lutava com ela para atingir ele com um feitiço estuporante, o feitiço acabou fazendo ele desmaiar.

\- Petrificus Totalus – Disse também Hydra, para impedir que o bruxo se movesse.

\- Vamos – Disse Hydra, os dois desceram os corredores e lutaram e desarmaram mais dois comensais, Hydra foi ferida no braço.

\- Jorge – Disse Hydra abraçando o amigo que finalmente encontrara, estava junto de Angelina e Alicia – Aonde está o Fred?

\- Não sei, nós nos separamos... Ele está com o Percy – Disse Jorge, que parecia agoniado.

\- Vamos, lá fora devem estar precisando da gente – Disse Peter e Hydra e Jorge o seguiram.

Era uma grande confusão de varinhas e luzes brilhantes, Hydra não sabia nem mais mesmo com quem estava lutando, tinha sido atingida por três feitiços e agora sangrava fortemente, mas conseguiu derrubar mais um comensal.

Ela viu quando um comensal que conhecia, amigo de seu pai, cujo nome não se lembrava, causou uma grande explosão em uma parte do castelo e por algum motivo, sentiu uma grande dor em seu peito, como se tivesse sido atingida por algo.

\- Protego! – Gritou Peter ao lado de Hydra, a distração quase a fizera ser atingida por um feitiço.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele.

\- Sim, mas alguma coisa...

Antes que pudesse responder, teve que recomeçar uma grande batalha com mais dois comensais que se colocaram na frente dela.

\- Vamos entrar... – Disse Jorge.

Os três entraram no castelo, a cada momento novos comensais surgiam, dessa vez Peter foi atingido por um feitiço que feriu sua barriga e Hydra lançou um feitiço estuporante no comensal que fez isso.

Hydra viu um pouco de longe Harry com Hermione e Rony e então uma voz chamou sua atenção.

– Tenho mais! – Gritou a professora Trelawney, do alto da escada. – Mais para quem quiser! Aqui vai...

E com um movimento que lembrava um serviço de tênis, ela ergueu outra enorme bola de cristal da bolsa, acenou com a varinha no ar e fez a bola disparar pelo saguão e atravessar uma janela, destroçando-a. No mesmo momento, as pesadas portas de madeira da entrada se escancararam, e mais aranhas gigantes forçaram a entrada no saguão.

Berros de terror cortaram o ar: os combatentes se dispersaram, tanto Comensais da Morte quanto Hogwartianos, e jatos de luz vermelha e verde foram lançados no meio dos monstros atacantes, que estremeciam e se empinavam, mais pavorosos que nunca.

\- Como vamos enfrentá-los? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Com tudo que temos – Respondeu Peter.

Ela, Jorge e Peter conseguiram atacar e derrubar com muita dificuldade um dos gigantes. A todo momento, corpos surgiam, alguns de alunos, outros de comensais, o medo de algo ter acontecido com alguém que ela amasse tomava conta pavorosamente agora de Hydra.


	22. O QUE ACONTECEU?

Shacklebolt duelava com um comensal mascarado, Hydra e Peter ainda tentava deter mais dois gigantes, tentando escapar de suas pisadas mortais, Jorge tinha sumido na multidão, mas não havia muito tempo para se preocupar, a cada momento mais jatos de luzes cruzavam o ar, Hydra já tinha perdido muito sangue e se sentia fraca, porém não parada.

\- Você está bem? Você precisa parar, Hydra – Disse Peter, depois de terem derrubado um gigante.

\- Não posso agora, mesmo se eu quisesse – Disse Hydra que corria enquanto atirava feitiços no outro gigante que tentava derrubar.

Com a ajuda de dois alunos da corvinal e um da lufa-lufa, finalmente conseguiu derrubar o gigante e então a voz que ouviram antes recomeçou a falar.

"Vocês lutaram", disse a voz, "valorosamente. Lorde Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura.

"Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isto aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício.

"Lorde Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente.

"Vocês têm uma hora. Deem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos.

"Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora."

Todos os comensais começaram a se retirar, os alunos e professores finalmente começaram a se reunir e contar seus mortos, Hydra ajudou a levar alguns corpos de alunos que pareciam jovens demais até o salão principal quando Peter disse que precisava olhar seus ferimentos.

Os dois foram até uma sala próxima, Hydra tirou as vestes e Peter administrou algumas poções que tinha trazido nas vestes nela e nele, suas feridas começaram a fechar e o sangue a estancar, então ela recolocou as vestes.

O castelo estava anormalmente silencioso. Não havia clarões agora, nem estampidos, nem gritaria. As lages do deserto saguão de entrada estavam manchadas de sangue. As esmeraldas continuavam espalhadas pelo piso ao lado de pedaços de mármore e lascas de madeira. Parte do balaústre fora destruído.

Hydra voltou para o Salão principal, os mortos estavam enfileirados e muitas pessoas se consolovam, ela olhou ao redor e o mundo parece que parou por um segundo.

Ela vira a família Weasley rodeando um corpo, Jorge estava ajoelhado à cabeça de alguém; a sra. Weasley se deitara sobre o corpo falecido, e o seu corpo estava sacudindo, o sr. Weasley acariciava os cabelos dela e as lágrimas desciam em cascata pelo seu rosto.

\- Hydra, eu... – Disse Peter, percebendo o que estava acontecendo antes dela.

\- Não... - Disse ela baixo no começo, depois as lágrimas caindo descontroladamente do rosto – NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! – Gritava cada vez mais alto, caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos nos olhos, Peter tentava segurar ela, mas ela o afastava, todos pareciam a olhar, era ele, era Fred...

Ela levantou, viu que vários olhos realmente a olhavam, saiu correndo em direção ao corpo, então viu, Fred, seu amigo, seu irmão, uma das pessoas que ela mais amava na vida, estava morto, no chão sua mãe ainda chorando sob ele e Jorge também, ela se tacou no corpo chorando, segurou sua mão e começou a beijá-la.

\- Não, por favor, não, não, você não, por favor, pelo amor de Deus, Fred, não me deixa, eu não devia ter te deixado sozinho, eu não devia ter saído do seu lado, meu irmão, eu te amo Fred, não, não! – Dizia ela chorando.

Hydra sentiu a mão de Peter nas suas costas, ela levantou o rosto e deu um longo abraço apertado na sra. Weasley.

\- Eu sinto muito – Disse Hydra com a pouca voz que sobrava.

Ela olhou novamente Fred e então viu Jorge, ele precisava dela, assim como ela precisava dele, o olhar de Jorge encontrou com o dela, sem falar nada, Hydra se levantou e foi até o seu encontro, foi o abraço mais demorado que já deu na vida, os dois choravam descontroladamente e Hydra acariciava os cabelos de Jorge, nenhum dos dois precisava falar nada, acabaram de perder uma das pessoas mais preciosas em suas vidas, não tinha o que ser falado, a dor que Hydra sentia era maior do que qualquer palavra e tinha certeza que Jorge sentia o mesmo.

Depois de largar Jorge e abraçar os outros Weasleys, Hydra notou que Fred morrera usando as pulseiras que ela fez para ele, morrera com um pedaço seu, levaria ele para sempre e para sempre um pedaço de Hydra morrera.

\- Hydra... – Disse Peter delicadamente chamando atenção para os corpos ao lado de Fred.

Mais uma vez, parecia que uma grande facada foi dada em seu coração, ela recomeçou a chorar e caiu novamente no chão, os corpos de Lupin e Tonks, sem vida, pareciam dormir, juntos, lado a lado, Hydra chorou, chorou muito, se debruçou na prima e em Lupin, Peter chorava ao seu lado.

\- Aí minha prima, eu sinto muito, eu achei, eu achei que iríamos criar nossos filhos juntos, aí minha pobre tia, perdeu o marido e agora, o que você estava fazendo aqui? Você não ficou em casa... – Hydra não conseguiu completar a frase, a dor era imensa demais, depois de um tempo continuou se virando para o corpo de Lupin - Lupin, meu querido amigo Lupin, eu sinto muito Lupin, você era tão especial, é tão especial... - Disse Hydra chorando descontroladamente.

\- Hydra, venha comigo – Disse Peter a levantando.

\- Não, não, eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

\- Hydra, olha para mim – Disse Peter com um tom autoritário – Você não vai ajudar ninguém no estado que está, nem a você mesma, por favor, vamos sair.

Hydra olhou mais uma vez para os corpos de Fred, Tonks e Lupin, então para Jorge que ainda chorava, mas doia ver Jorge naquele momento, seu rosto tão igual ao de Fred...

\- Eu vou, mas fique aqui, ajude a cuidar dos feridos, você é curandeiro, certo? Eu vou dar uma volta e ver se consigo ajudar alguém e volto, ok?

Peter concordou relutante, começou a circular entre os feridos e Hydra se retirou do salão principal.

Cada passo que dava, era uma tortura, pensava em Fred, em Jorge, nos momentos bons que tiveram juntos ali dentro, pensava em Tonks e Lupin e em como estavam comemorando o nascimento de Teddy poucas semans antes, Hydra parou em uma coluna de pedra semi distruída do lado de fora.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo Fred... E pela sua prima e pelo Lupin... – Disse uma voz masculina, Hydra abriu os olhos e viu que se tratava de Olívio Wood.

\- Sim, obrigada... – Disse Hydra sem saber o que falar.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele.

\- Você sempre me pergunta isso – Respondeu ela.

\- Mas dessa vez eu realmente tenho um motivo, não acha? – Disse Olívio se aproximando.

\- Eu estou bem, eu estava ferida, mas o Peter me ajudou.

\- Ele é um bom homem, o Peter, ele está lá dentro ajudando os feridos, eu fico feliz que você tenha ficado com um bom homem.

\- Você também é um bom homem, Olívio.

\- Mesmo assim, eu fico feliz em ver a família que você formou, você merece.

\- Obrigada – Disse Hydra, sem muita vontade de conversar, só queria naquele momento sr encontrar mais uma vez com Fred, Tonks e Lupin.

\- Hydra, vem, é a mamãe... – Disse Jeniffer com as vestes rasgadas e cabelo em pé.

Hydra nem se despediu de Olívio, apenas correu seguindo Jeniffer, no salão principal, Mezra estava caída, não estava morta, mas parecia quase.

\- Ela precisa ir para o St Mungo's – Disse o Sr Macmillan.

\- Não temos como sair agora, mas eu acho que a ala hospitalar ainda está inteira – Disse Abbas, - vamos levar ela até lá!

\- O que ela tem? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Um feitiço forte a atingiu, ela precisa de poções, eu vou levar ela até a ala hospitalar, fique aqui e tenta ajudar alguns feridos mais leves – Disse Peter, saindo correndo com o pai para levar a mãe até a ala hospitalar, sendo seguido por Jeniffer.

Hydra viu Jorge, sentado em um canto com a mãe e o pai, ela foi até ele, sentou ao lado de Jorge, os dois encostaram a cabeça um no outro.

\- E agora? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- E agora, a gente honra a vida do Fred, a gente acaba com tudo isso, por ele...

Percy se sentou ao lado de Hydra, ele parecia extremamente arrasado.

\- O que houve com o Fred, Percy?

\- Uma explosão, teve uma explosão e... – Percy começou a chorar – Ele morreu rindo, rindo de algo que eu falei... Ele morreu feliz Hydra...

Hydra também voltara a chorar, abraçava forte o braço de Jorge, ela vira o comensal que provocou a explosão, apesar da alegria de saber que seu amigo morreu rápido, bem e feliz, um ódio subiu em seu corpo, ela iria fazer ele pagar pelo que fez...

\- E Tonks e Lupin? – Perguntou ela tentando disfarçar o ódio que sentia agora.

\- Bellatrix matou Tonks – Respondeu o Sr. Weasley.

\- Maldita... – Disse Hydra, pensando que não se importava se ela era sua tia ou não, só queria ver ela morta na sua frente.

Peter retornou algum tempo depois dizendo que conseguiram medicar a mãe com poções, mas que tiveram que deixar ela perto da ala hospitalar que estava lotada, seu pai ficara com ela.

\- Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, vai ficar bem... eu fico pensando na Libra, será que ela está bem? – Perguntou Peter.

Nesse momento, o estômago de Hydra novamente se remexeu, ela provavelmente teria que encontrar a tia em breve, ela teria que contar que ela nunca mais veria sua filha ou genro.

\- O que vai ser da tia Andrômeda? – Perguntou Hydra chorando.

\- Ela é forte Hydra e ela tem você, mais do que nunca ela vai precisa de você e do neto dela e de todos nós, de Libra, de sua família e amigos... – Disse Peter.

\- Espero ser forte o suficiente para ajudá-la – Hydra olhava para Jorge, que descansava a cabeça em seu ombro e pensava que as exatas mesmas palavras também serviam em relação a ele.

A hora que Voldemort dera para atacar novamente se aproximava, os corpos eram colocados juntos em uma outra parte do castelo, todos sabiam e temiam que haveria luta novamente, Hydra foi até a antiga sala de Snape (agora de Slughorn) e fez algumas doses de poção para curar feridas e revigorar, a ala hospitalar estava lotada demais para Madame Pomfrey fazer tudo sozinha.

\- Excelente, você é realmente boa nisso – Disse Slughorn enquanto ela fazia as poções junto com ele – Uma pena que não teve chance de ser minha aluna, gostaria muito de ter você no meu clube.

Hydra olhou para ele e forçou um falso sorriso, nada a alegrava de verdade agora, mas sabia que tinha que prosseguir.

\- Hydra? – Disse a voz de Draco enquanto ela e Slughorn subiam para o salão principal. Hydra se virou e viu o irmão que também parecia ferido.

\- Professor, você pode ir subindo com as poções? – Perguntou ela.

\- Claro, claro, vejo você lá em cima – Slughorn subiu como uma expressão desconfiada no rosto e sumiu.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hydra confrontando o irmão com ódio – Veio matar algum dos meus amigos?

\- Hydra, eu não...

\- O Fred morreu! Morreu! – Gritou ela, - ele morreu por causa de uma explosão que um comensal, um amigo seu comensal provocou! E o Lupin e a Tonks, a pobre Tonks morreu pelas mãos da tia, da nossa tia!

Draco não ousava dizer uma palavra e Hydra tirava tudo do peito, todo ódio, toda dor, tudo, sabia que estava descontando tudo, talvez até meio injustamente em Draco, mas ele tinha culpa por estar lá ao lado dos inimigos.

\- Eu sinto...

\- Você sente o que? Muito? Sério, Draco? – Perguntou Hydra agora chorando – você sente muito que dezenas de jovens morreram hoje? Você sente muito?

\- Se o Potter...

\- ELE NÃO TEM CULPA! – Gritou Hydra ainda mais alto – a culpa é do Voldemort e seu exército de idiotas o qual você faz parte, por quê você faz parte Draco, por quê?

\- Eu não tive escolha, Hydra, você sabe que não tive! – Hydra balançava a cabeça em negativa – você tem razão, a culpa é dele, mas eu vou fazer o que, Hydra? Eu não quero matar ninguém, muito menos alunos, muito menos meus colegas ou os seus! Eu quero ir embora daqui, mas eu não posso! – Gritava dessa vez Draco.

\- Pode sim, Draco e também pode lutar do lado certo.

\- Não, mamãe e papai poderiam ser mortos na mesma hora.

\- Então eles que venham para o nosso lado também – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu... eu sinto muito, pelo Fred, pelos seus amigos, eu sinto muito – Disse Draco se afastando rapidamente e deixando Hydra sozinha.

Depois de se recuperar de mais uma onde de choro, Hydra subiu para ajudar Slughorn com os feridos, quando foi ouvido um grito.

\- COMENSAIS, SE APROXIMANDO, COMENSAIS! – Disse uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, alguns correndo para o lado de fora, outros chorando, Hydra encontrou Peter, Jorge e os Weasleys e eles foram para o lado de fora do castelo, esperar o que aconteceria.

Eram centenas de comensais, parados em linha na frente dos portões, entre eles, o próprio Voldemort, o que fez com que alguns gritinhos de medo surgissem, Hydra levou as mãos a boca ao ver ele ali, Hagrid também estava com eles, aparentemente preso e levando um corpo nas mãos, mais um corpo...

– NÃO! – Gritou McGonagall de uma forma terível, Hydra não entendeu no começo o porquê do grito, mas logo viu, o corpo... O corpo nos braços de Hagrid, era de HARRY POTTER!

\- Ai, não, não! – Disse Hydra arrasada abraçando Peter.

Então, novamente o ódio subiu em seu corpo, Bellatrix ria, ria do desespero de McGonagall, "maldita", pensava Hydra, "maldita assassina da própria sobrinha, maldita mulher cujo sangue corre nas minhas veis, maldita!". Voldemort se aproximou do corpo de Harry e mexeu na sua enorme Cobra de estimação que também poderia causar pavor em qualquer um só de olhar.

-Não!

-Não!

– Harry! HARRY!

Gritavam Hermione, Rony e Gina, Hydra sabia exatamente o que sentiam, já que sentiu o gosto de perder um melhor amigo poucos minutos atrás. Os gritos dos três geraram uma espécie de gatilho para que todos os outros sobreviventes gritassem e chorassem em desespero e tristeza.

– SILÊNCIO! – Exclamou Voldemort. Em seguida, um estampido, um forte clarão, e o silêncio se impôs a todos. – Acabou! Ponha-o no chão, Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele!

Hagrid colocou o corpo de Harry na grama.

– Estão vendo? – Disse Voldemort, e Harry sentiu-o andando de um lado para outro, paralelamente ao lugar em que ele jazia. – Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele!

Hydra chorava com o rosto enterrado no peito de Peter e depois olhava novamente para a cena.

– Ele o derrotou! – Berrou Rony, e o feitiço se rompeu, e os defensores de Hogwarts voltaram a gritar e a insultar até que um segundo estampido mais forte tornou a extinguir mais uma vez suas vozes.

– Ele foi morto tentando sair escondido dos terrenos do castelo – disse Voldemort, e, na sua voz, havia prazer com a mentira –, morto tentando se salvar...

Algo de muito impressionante aconteceu, Voldemort foi interrompido por ninguém menos que Neville Longbottom que dava passos para frente e investiu contra Voldemort que o desarmou e o fez cair no chão, Hydra soltou um pequeno grito de susto.

– E quem é esse? – Perguntou Voldemort. – Quem está se voluntariando para demonstrar o que acontece com os que insistem em lutar quando a batalha está perdida?

Belatrix deu uma gargalhada prazerosa e o ódio voltou a correr nas veias de Hydra, só queria acabar com aquela mulher, com ela e com o homem quer causara a explosão que matara Fred, mas não o via agora na multidão de comensais, apesar de tristemente, ver seus pais, ali parados, olhando para ela em desespero e procurando por Draco com o olhar.

– É Neville Longbottom, milorde! O garoto que andou dando tanto trabalho aos Carrow! O filho dos aurores, lembra?

– Ah, sim, lembro – disse Voldemort, baixando os olhos para Neville, que fazia força para se pôr de pé... – Mas você tem sangue puro, não tem, meu bravo rapaz? – Perguntou.

Voldemort a Neville, que o encarava, as mãos vazias fechadas em punhos.

– E se tiver? – Respondeu Neville em voz alta.

– Você demonstra vivacidade e coragem, e descende de linhagem nobre... você dará um valioso Comensal da Morte. Precisamos de gente como você, Neville Longbottom.

– Me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar. Armada de Dumbledore! – Gritou ele e, da multidão, ouviram-se vivas em resposta, inclusive de Hydra, que se soltara de Peter e inflava o peito de orgulho e coragem e Jorge, que gritavam em resposta ao chamada de Neville, nem os Feitiços Silenciadores de Voldemort pareceram incapazes de conter.

– Muito bem – Disse Voldemort, e Harry detectou um perigo maior na suavidade de sua voz do que no feitiço mais poderoso. – Se essa é a sua escolha, Longbottom, revertemos ao plano original. A culpa será toda sua – disse ele, calmamente.

Voldemort acenou com a varinha. Segundos depois, das janelas estilhaçadas do castelo, algo voou e pousou na mão de Voldemort. Ele sacudiu o objeto mofado pelo bico e deixou-o pender vazio e roto: o Chapéu Seletor.

– Não haverá mais Seleção na Escola de Hogwarts – disse Voldemort. – Não haverá mais Casas. O emblema, escudo e cores do meu nobre antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, será suficiente para todos, não é mesmo, Neville Longbottom?

Hydra olhou para o lado e viu Abbas ao lado de Jeniffer, ele parecia completamente envergonhado, Hydra sabia que ele estava envergonhado de alguém tratar da sua casa desse jeito, mas também sabiam que nem todos, assim como ele, sua chefe e sua tia Andrômeda, concordavam com esse método e esse novo regime.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para Neville, que ficou rígido e calado, então forçou o chapéu a entrar na cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o escorregar abaixo dos seus olhos. A multidão que assistia à porta do castelo se movimentou e, sincronizados, os Comensais da Morte ergueram as varinhas, acuando os combatentes de Hogwarts.

– Neville agora vai demonstrar o que acontece com quem é suficientemente tolo para continuar a se opor a mim – anunciou Voldemort e, com um aceno da varinha, fez o Chapéu Seletor pegar fogo.

\- NÃO! – Gritou Hydra e centenas outros de gritos foram ouvidos.

E então, ouviu-se um clamor nas distantes divisas da escola, dando a impressão de que centenas de pessoas escalavam os muros fora do campo de visão de todos e corriam em direção ao castelo, proferindo retumbantes brados de guerra. Nessa hora, Grope apareceu contornando a quina do castelo e berrou "HAGGER!". Seu grito foi respondido por urros dos gigantes de Voldemort: eles avançaram para Grope como elefantes estremecendo a terra. Depois vieram os cascos, a vibração de arcos distendendo e flechas começaram repentinamente a chover entre os Comensais da Morte, que romperam fileiras, gritando, surpresos.

Com um único movimento rápido e fluido, Neville se libertou do Feitiço do Corpo Preso que o imobilizava; o chapéu em chamas caiu de sua cabeça e, do fundo dele, o garoto puxou um objeto prateado com um punho cravejado de rubis.

\- Hydra, vamos entrar no castelo – Dizia Peter a puxando, mas ela antes de correr, se virou e viu algo mais incrível ainda.

O ruído da espada de prata cortando o ar não pôde ser ouvido acima do vozerio da multidão que se aproximava, ou o estrépito dos gigantes se enfrentando, ou a cavalgada dos centauros, contudo, pareceu atrair todos os olhares. Com um único golpe, Neville decepou a cabeça de Nagini, que girou no alto, reluzindo à luz que vinha do saguão de entrada, e a boca de Voldemort se abriu em um berro de fúria, que ninguém pôde ouvir, e o corpo da cobra bateu com um baque surdo aos seus pés...

\- Meu Deus! – Exclamou Hydra surpresa, de novo levando as mãos até a boca. Voldemort, pela primeira vez, parecia realmente surpreso e por um segundo, sem ação.

Por algum motivo, ele não conseguiu investir contra Hagrid, então, Hydra ouviu um barulho mais alto do que todos na multidão.

– HARRY! – Gritou Hagrid. – HARRY... ONDE ESTÁ HARRY?

Reinou o caos. A investida dos centauros dispersava os Comensais da Morte, todos fugiam das pisadas dos gigantes, e, cada vez mais próximos, estrondeavam os reforços que ninguém sabia de onde tinham vindo; Hydra viu um hipogrifo, rodeando as cabeças dos gigantes de Voldemort, gadunhando seus olhos, enquanto Grope os esmurrava; e agora os bruxos, defensores de Hogwarts, bem como os Comensais de Voldemort, estavam sendo empurrados para dentro do castelo.

\- Vamos, temos que ir – Disse Peter a puxando, mas ele nem precisava, a multidão já fazia isso por ele.

Hydra disparava feitiço contra comensais enquanto era empurrada para dentro do castelo.

E agora havia mais, muito mais gente irrompendo pela escadaria da entrada, e Harry viu Carlinhos Weasley alcançar Slughorn. Pareciam ter reassumido a liderança dos familiares e amigos de cada estudante de Hogwarts que ficara para lutar, acompanhados dos lojistas e habitantes de Hogsmeade. Alguns centauros invadiram o saguão em um forte tropel, no momento em que a porta que levava à cozinha era arrancada das dobradiças.

Uma enxurrada de elfos domésticos de Hogwarts adentrou o saguão, gritando e brandindo seus trinchantes e cutelos, e à frente deles, vinha Monstro, sua voz de rã audível, apesar da zoeira:

– À luta! À luta! À luta pelo meu senhor, defensor dos elfos domésticos! À luta contra o Lorde das Trevas, em nome do corajoso Régulo! À luta!

Era algo incrível demais para seus olhos acreditarem, agora, todos pareciam querer lutar, por um momento, Hydra pensou que poderiam então ganhar, que tudo poderia ter fim! Lutou com mais vigor, derrubando todos os comensais que via pela frente e se protegendo com feitiços escudos silênciosos e poderosos.

Os elfos enquanto isso, cortavam e furavam os tornozelos e canelas dos Comensais da Morte. Os comensais pareciam finalmente estar sendo abatidos, estavam em menor número e em todos os cantos, pessoas lutavam vigorosamente.

Hydra entrou no salão principal, ela viu enquanto Jorge e Lino duelavam com Yaxley, ela correu para perto deles, Yaxley estava prestes a lançar um feitiço em Jorge quando ela lançou um poderoso feitiço escudo, se jogando na frente dele e o jogando para o lado. Yaxley pareceu assustado, a sra. Weasley, que estava perto, a olhava grata, ela ia continuar o duelo com Yaxley junto de Jorge e Lino, mas então, viu... ela viu o comenal que causara a explosão, ele estava tentando atacar um aluno da Lufa-Lufa que parecia pequeno.

\- Continuem, meninos... – Disse ela, deixando o lado deles e indo em direção ao comensal.

Jorge e Lino derrubaram Yaxley pouco depois, pelo que Hydra viu quando se virou e Hydra lançou um feitiço silencioso que fez o comensal que agora perseguiam cair no chão.

\- Corre, se protege! – Disse ela para o pequeno aluno, que a olhou asssutado e então saiu, atacando outro comensal perto deles.

\- A Malfoy, não? Filha de Lúcio? – Perguntou o Comensal.

\- Você matou o meu amigo... com a sua explosão, você matou o meu amigo, VOCÊ MATOU UM DOS MEUS IRMÃOS! – Respondeu Hydra, cheia de ódio.

\- Matei? Oras, bem... se ele mereceu – Disse ele sorrindo.

Os dois começaram a duelar, luzes das suas varinhas saiam furtivamente, o homem ria, como se achasse muita graça em tudo aquilo, Hydra não aguentou mais, sentiu o ódio subir em seu peito com muita força, mais do que jamais julgaria ser capaz, então lançou um feitiço que fez o homem parar por alguns segudos e logo depois, o feitiço final...

\- Avada Kevadra! – Disse Hydra, apontando a varinha para ele, um jato de luz verde saiu de sua varinha e o atingiu o cheio, ele caiu no chão, duro... morto...

"Eu o matei" pensou Hydra, voltando subtamente a si, recuperada de todo ódio, eu matei uma pessoa, eu o matei, mas espera, continuou Hydra, ele mereceu talvez, ele era um comensal, ele já tinha matado gente e provavelmente iria matar mais se pudesse, isso é uma guerra, ele mereceu talvez ... Ele mereceu...

Com esse pensamento, ela saiu de perto dele, do corpo que estava caído no chão e sendo pisoteado por centenas de pessoas que ainda duelavam e foi atrás de Peter e Jorge.

Hydra então viu seus pais, correndo entre a multidão, sem sequer tentar lutar, chamando, aos berros, por ela e por Draco, Narcisa a olhou e foi correndo em sua direção, seguida de Lúcio.

\- Minha filha, ai minha filha, você está viva! – Dizia ela chorando e a abraçando.

\- Não, vá, vão procurar o Draco – Disse Hydra, se libertando de Narcisa e correndo para o meio da multidão a ponto de ouvir um "não, por favor, volte" de Narcisa.

Mais uma vez, Hydra voltou a duelar com um comensal, grande e ruivo, mas queria mesmo era encontrar Bellatrix... aparentemente o ódio e sede de vingança não a deixara totalmente.

Hydra viu que Voldemort estava no centro da luta e duelava contra três ao mesmo tempo, McGonagall, Slughorn e Kingsley e Bellatrix, perto dele, depois de derrubar um comensal, ela foi em sua direção.

Bellatrix duelava com três de uma vez: Hermione, Gina e Luna, todas empenhadas ao máximo, mas Belatrix valia por todas juntas, Hydra estava se aproximando para ajudar elas quando uma Maldição da Morte passou tão perto de Gina que por menos de três centímetros não a matou...

– A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA!

A sra. Weasley atirou sua capa para longe enquanto corria, deixando os braços livres. Belatrix girou nos calcanhares, às gargalhadas, ao ver quem era sua nova desafiante.

– SAIAM DO MEU CAMINHO! – Gritou a sra. Weasley às três garotas, e, fazendo um gesto largo com a varinha, começou a duelar. Hydra, parou, ela sabia que não devia se intrometer, ela observou a varinha de Molly Weasley golpear e girar, e o sorriso de Belatrix Lestrange vacilar e se transformar em um esgar. Jorros de luz voavam de ambas as varinhas, o chão em torno dos pés das bruxas esquentou e fendeu; as duas mulheres travavam uma luta mortal.

– Não! – Gritou a sra. Weasley quando alguns estudantes correram, em seu auxílio. – Para trás! Para trás! Ela é minha!

Hydra não sabia se temia pela vida da Sra. Weasley ou não, ela parecia tão determinada que não conseguiu ter medo.

Centenas de pessoas agora se encostaram às paredes observando as duas lutas, Voldemort e seus três oponentes, e Belatrix e Molly.

\- Hydra, não faça nada... – Disse Peter surgindo atrás dela, como se lesse seus pensamentos, porque ela iria se juntar aos que atacavam Voldemort.

– Que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu matar você? – Provocou Belatriz, tão desvairada como o seu senhor, saltando para evitar os feitiços de Molly que dançavam ao seu redor. – Quando a mamãe for pelo mesmo caminho que o Fredinho?

Hydra foi contida por Peter, porque se preparou para correr em direção as duas.

\- Não, não Hydra! – Dizia ele.

\- ME SOLTA! – Gritava, Hydra, cheia de ódio pela menção ao seu amigo Fred.

– Você... nunca... mais... tocará... em... nossos... filhos! – Gritou a sra. Weasley. Belatrix deu uma gargalhada.

O feitiço de Molly voou por baixo do braço esticado de Belatriz e atingiu-a no peito, diretamente sobre o coração.

A risada triunfante de Belatriz congelou, seus olhos pareceram saltar das órbitas: por uma mínima fração de tempo, ela percebeu o que ocorrera e, então, desmontou, e a multidão que assistia bradou, Hydra apenas sorriu e aplaudiu, Peter finalmente a deixou livre de seu braço e Voldemort deu um grito.


	23. O FIM DA GUERRA

Mais rápido do que ela conseguiu agir, McGonagall, Kingsley e Slughorn foram arremessados para trás, debatendo-se e contorcendo-se no ar, quando a fúria de Voldemort pela morte de Bellatrix, explodiu com a força de uma bomba. Voldemort ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para Molly Weasley.

– Protego! – Berrou uma voz, e um Feitiço Escudo expandiu-se no meio do Salão Principal, e Voldemort olhou admirado ao redor, procurando de onde viera.

\- AI MEU DEUS! – Gritou Hydra.

Harry Potter aparecia do nada, aparentemente se despindo de uma capa de invisibilidade, COMPLETAMENTE INTEIRO, VIVO!

O berro de choque, os vivas, os gritos de todos os lados de "HARRY!", "ELE ESTÁ VIVO!" Foram imediatamente sufocados. A multidão se amedrontou, e o silêncio caiu brusca e completamente quando Voldemort e Harry se encararam e começaram no mesmo instante a se rodear.

– Não quero que mais ninguém tente ajudar – disse Harry em voz alta e, no silêncio total, sua voz ecoou como o toque de uma trompa. – Tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu.

\- Você ouviu, Hydra? – Perguntou Peter, - temos que deixar eles duelarem...

\- Eu sei, eu entendo isso agora... – Disse Hydra, vendo que Harry Potter é que teria que terminar aquela guerra por eles, não ela e ninguém mais.

Voldemort sibilou.

– Potter não está falando sério – disse ele, arregalando os olhos vermelhos. – Não é assim que ele age, é? Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?

– Ninguém – respondeu Harry, com simplicidade. – Não há mais Horcruxes. Só você e eu. Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e um de nós está prestes a partir para sempre...

– Um de nós? – Caçoou Voldemort, e todo o seu corpo estava tenso e seus olhos vermelhos atentos, uma cobra armando o bote. – Você acha que vai ser você, não é, o garoto que sobreviveu por acaso e porque Dumbledore estava puxando os cordões?

– Acaso, foi? Quando minha mãe morreu para me salvar? – Desafiou Harry. Eles continuaram a se movimentar de lado, os dois, em um círculo perfeito, mantendo a mesma distância entre si, e para Harry só existia um rosto, o de Voldemort. – Acaso, quando decidi lutar naquele cemitério? Acaso, quando não me defendi hoje à noite e, ainda assim, sobrevivi e retornei para lutar?

Hydra apenas observava chocada, encontrou Jorge e Lino que pararam perto dela, ela abraçou Peter e segurava a mão de Jorge forte, mantendo Lino também perto dela, observando toda a cena.

– Acasos! – Berrou Voldemort, mas ainda assim não atacou, e os circunstantes permaneceram imóveis como se estivessem petrificados, e, das centenas de pessoas no salão, ninguém parecia respirar, exceto os dois. – Acaso e sorte e o fato de você ter se escondido e choramingado atrás das saias de homens e mulheres superiores a você, e me permitido matálos em seu lugar!

– Você não matará mais ninguém hoje à noite – disse Harry, enquanto se rodeavam e se encaravam nos olhos, verdes e vermelhos. – Você não será capaz de matar nenhum deles, nunca mais. Você não está entendendo? Eu estive disposto a morrer para impedir que você ferisse essas pessoas...

– Mas você não morreu!

– ... mas tive intenção, e foi isso que fez a diferença. Fiz o que minha mãe fez. Protegi-os de você. Você não reparou que nenhum dos feitiços que lançou neles são duradouros? Você não pode torturá-los. Você não pode atingi-los. Você não aprende com os seus erros, Riddle, não é?

\- Uau! – Disse Hydra admirada com as palavras e a coragem de Harry Potter naquele momento.

– Você se atreve...

– Me atrevo, sim. Sei coisas que você ignora, Tom Riddle. Sei muitas coisas importantes que você ignora. Quer ouvir algumas, antes de cometer outro grande erro?

Voldemort não respondeu, continuou a rondá-lo em círculo, e Harry percebeu que o mantivera temporariamente hipnotizado e acuado, detido pela tênue possibilidade de que Harry pudesse, de fato, conhecer o segredo final...

– É o amor de novo? – Disse Voldemort, a zombaria em seu rosto ofídico. – A solução favorita de Dumbledore, amor, que ele alegava conquistar a morte, embora o amor não o tivesse impedido de cair da Torre e se quebrar como uma velha estátua de cera? Amor, que não me impediu de matar sua mãe sangue-ruim como uma barata, Potter; e ninguém parece amá-lo o suficiente para se apresentar desta vez e receber a minha maldição. Então, o que vai impedir que você morra agora quando eu atacar?

– Só uma coisa – respondeu Harry, e eles continuavam a se rodear e Hydra sentia seu coração bater mais forte a cada segundo, esperando o que iria acontecer, esperando o fim da guerra...

– Se não for o amor que irá salvá-lo desta vez – retrucou Voldemort –, você deve acreditar que é dotado de uma magia que não tenho, ou, então, de uma arma mais poderosa do que a minha?

– Creio que as duas coisas – replicou Harruy. Voldemort começou a rir, e o som era mais apavorante do que os seus gritos; desprovido de humor e sanidade, o riso ecoou pelo salão silencioso.

– Você acha que conhece mais magia do que eu? Do que eu, do que Lorde Voldemort, capaz de magia com que o próprio Dumbledore jamais sonhou?

– Ah, ele sonhou, sim, mas sabia mais do que você, sabia o suficiente para não fazer o que você fez.

– Você quer dizer que ele era fraco! – Berrou Voldemort. – Fraco demais para ousar, fraco demais para se apoderar do que poderia ser dele, do que será meu!

– Não, ele era mais inteligente do que você, um bruxo melhor e um homem melhor.

– Eu causei a morte de Alvo Dumbledore!

– Você pensa que causou, mas se enganou.

Hydra e todos agora olhavam curiosos, do que Harry estava falando afinal? Centenas de pessoas prenderam o fôlego, estaria Dumbledore então vivo? Pensou Hydra chocada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

– Dumbledore está morto! – Voldemort atirou as palavras para Harry como se pudessem lhe causar uma dor insuportável. – O corpo dele está apodrecendo no túmulo de mármore nos jardins deste castelo, eu o vi, Potter, e ele não irá retornar!

– Dumbledore está morto, sim – respondeu Harry, calmamente –, mas não foi você que mandou matá-lo. Ele escolheu como queria morrer, escolheu meses antes de morrer, combinou tudo com o homem que você julgou que era seu servo.

\- O que? Do que ele está falando? – Falou Hydra agora pela primeira vez, mas não alto o suficiente para Harry ouvir.

– Que sonho infantil é esse?! – Exclamou Voldemort, mas, ainda assim, ele não atacou, e seus olhos vermelhos não se afastaram dos de Harry.

– Severo Snape não era homem seu. Snape era de Dumbledore, desde o momento em que você começou a caçar minha mãe. E você nunca percebeu, por causa daquilo que não pode compreender. Você nunca viu Snape conjurar um Patrono, viu, Riddle?

Voldemort não respondeu, Hydra estava confusa demais para pensar qualquer coisa ou fazer qualquer sentido daquilo.

Eles continuaram a se rodear como dois lobos prestes a se estraçalhar. – O Patrono de Snape era uma corça – disse Harry –, o mesmo que o de minha mãe, porque ele a amou quase a vida toda, desde que eram crianças. Você devia ter percebido – disse Harry quando viu as narinas de Voldemort incharem –, ele lhe pediu para poupar a vida dela, não foi?

– Ele a desejava, nada mais – desdenhou Voldemort –, mas, quando ela se foi, ele concordou que havia outras mulheres, de sangue mais puro, mais dignas dele...

– Naturalmente foi o que Snape lhe disse, mas ele se tornou espião de Dumbledore a partir do momento em que você a ameaçou, e dali em diante trabalhou contra você! Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape o matou!

\- Snape! – Sussurrou Hydra, agora chorando, compreendendo que estava certa sobre ele desde o começo, ele era um homem bom no fundo, ele não traiu Dumbledore ou os seus amigos, ele não era o monstro que ela achou que ele era nos últimos tempos, ele tinha seus defeitos, muitos erros, mas no final, ele era mesmo um herói para ela... E para eles...

– Não faz diferença! – Guinchou Voldemort, que acompanhara cada palavra com extasiada atenção, mas, em seguida, soltou uma gargalhada demente. – Não faz diferença se Snape era meu seguidor ou de Dumbledore, ou que mesquinhos obstáculos ele tentou colocar em meu caminho! Eu os esmaguei como esmaguei sua mãe, o pretenso grande amor de Snape! Ah, mas tudo isso faz sentido, Potter, e de modos que você não compreende!

\- Não, pobre Snape... – Dizia Hydra, soluçando no ombro de Peter, agora chorando pela morte de seu mentor, Peter acariciou seus cabelos e Jorge ainda segurava firme em sua mão.

Voldemort continuava falando:

"Dumbledore tentou me impedir de possuir a Varinha das Varinhas! Queria que Snape fosse o verdadeiro senhor da varinha! Mas passei à sua frente, garotinho: cheguei à varinha antes que você pudesse pôr as mãos nela, compreendi a verdade antes que você a percebesse. Matei Severo Snape há três horas, e a Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha da Morte, a Varinha do Destino é realmente minha! O último plano de Dumbledore falhou, Harry Potter!"

– É, falhou. Você tem razão. Mas, antes de você tentar me matar, eu o aconselharia a pensar no que fez... pensar, e tentar sentir algum remorso, Riddle...

– Que é isso? – Perguntou Voldemort, parecendo realmente muito surpreso.

– É a sua última chance – continuou o garoto –, e é só o que lhe resta... vi em que se transformará se não aproveitá-la... seja homem... tente sentir algum remorso...

– Você ousa...

– Ouso, sim, porque o último plano de Dumbledore não saiu às avessas para mim. Saiu às avessas para você, Riddle- Harry observava Voldemort e continuou falando - A varinha não está funcionando corretamente para você, porque você matou a pessoa errada. Severo Snape jamais foi o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas. Ele jamais derrotou Dumbledore.

– Ele matou...

– Você não está prestando atenção? Snape nunca derrotou Dumbledore! A morte de Dumbledore foi planejada pelos dois! Dumbledore pretendia morrer sem ser derrotado, o último e verdadeiro senhor da varinha! Tudo correu conforme ele planejou, o poder da varinha morreria com ele, porque jamais foi arrebatada de suas mãos!

– Mas, então, Potter, Dumbledore praticamente me entregou a varinha! – A voz de Voldemort tremeu de malicioso prazer. – Roubei a varinha do túmulo do seu último senhor! Retirei-a, contrariando o desejo do seu último senhor! O seu poder é meu!

– Você ainda não entendeu, não é, Riddle! Possuir a varinha não é o suficiente! Empunhá-la, usá-la, não a torna realmente sua. Você não escutou o que Olivaras disse? A varinha escolhe o bruxo... A Varinha das Varinhas reconheceu um novo senhor antes de Dumbledore morrer, alguém que jamais tinha posto a mão nela. O novo senhor tirou a varinha de Dumbledore contra sua vontade, sem perceber exatamente o que tinha feito, ou que a varinha mais perigosa do mundo lhe dedicara a sua fidelidade... – Harry fez uma pequena pause e continuou - O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy.

\- Não! Ele vai querer matar meu irmão! – Disse Hydra procurando agora desesperadamente por Draco e o viu em um canto, junto com sua mãe e pai que o abraçavam, o protegendo, sentiu um alívio em ver o irmão protegido por aqueles que nunca foram capaz de proteger ela de verdade, pelo menos é o que ela achava, ela ia atrás dele, mas viu que não precisava com o continuar da conversa...

– Que diferença faz? – Perguntou Voldemort, brandamente. – Mesmo que você tenha razão, Potter, não faz a menor diferença para você nem para mim. Você não possui mais a varinha de fênix:

\- Duelaremos apenas com a perícia... e depois de tê-lo matado, posso cuidar de Draco Malfoy...

\- Não! – Disse Hydra, procurando novamente o irmão que não estava mais no mesmo canto, ela queria correr atrás dele para proteger o menino, não queria perder mais nenhum irmão naquele dia... Nenhuma mais família ou amigos...

– Mas é tarde demais. Você perdeu sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. Subjuguei Draco faz semanas. Arrebatei a varinha dele.

\- Calma, Hydra, calma, espere, ele pode perder, ele pode perder tudo agora – Dizia Peter e Jorge reforçou o pedido.

Hydra sentiu o alívio em seu peito, Draco não corria tanto perigo assim afinal, não mais, mas já o Harry...

Harry girou a varinha de pilriteiro, todos prestaram atenção, totalmente absortos na cena a seguir.

– Então, a questão se resume nisso, não é? – Sussurrou Harry. – Será que a varinha em sua mão sabe que o seu último senhor foi desarmado? Porque se sabe... eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.

Um brilho ouro-avermelhado irrompeu subitamente no céu encantado e incidiu sobre eles, quando um retalho ofuscante de sol surgiu no parapeito da janela mais próxima. Com a luz do sol brilhando em seus rostos, um apontou a varinha para o outro.

– Avada Kedavra!

– Expelliarmus!

O estampido foi o de um tiro de canhão e as chamas douradas que jorraram entre as duas, no centro absoluto do círculo que eles tinham descrito, marcaram o ponto em que os feitiços colidiram. Harry viu o jato verde da maldição de Voldemort ir de encontro ao seu próprio feitiço, viu a Varinha das Varinhas voar para o alto, escura contra o nascente, girar pelo céu encantado como a cabeça de Nagini, girar pelo ar em direção ao Harry Potter, que com facilidade, agarrou a varinha com a mão livre ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort caía para trás de braços abertos e bateu no chão com uma finalidade terrena, seu corpo fraco e encolhido, as mãos brancas vazias, o rosto de cobra apático e inconsciente. Voldemort estava morto, atingido pelo ricochete de sua própria maldição, e Harry ficou parado com as duas varinhas na mão.

\- Ele morreu! Acabou, acabou! Nós ganhamos! Nós ganhamos! O Harry Potter ganhou! - Dizia Hydra chorando, agora, pela primeira vez na noite de felicidade, abraçando e beijando Peter e logo depois o Jorge e Lino.

Os gritos e vivas e brados dos circunstantes rasgaram o ar. O intenso nascente ofuscou as janelas, e eles correram com estardalhaço para Harry, Hydra, Jorge, Lino e Peter se juntaram a multidão.

A manhã surgiu em Hogwarts e toda uma mistura de luto e comemoração permanecia entre os sobreviventes, Hydra abraçou cada um dos Macmillans e dos Weasleys, seus amigos, Lino, Angelina, Olívio, Kate, Alicia e Lino.

As notícias que agora chegavam aos poucos de todos os lados ao longo da manhã eram animadoras, parecia que os que estavam sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius no país tinham voltado a si, que os Comensais da Morte estavam fugindo ou sendo capturados, que os inocentes de Azkaban estavam sendo libertados naquele exato momento, e que Kingsley Shacklebolt fora nomeado ministro da Magia interino...

O corpo de Voldemort foi retirado e posto em uma câmara ao lado do Salão Principal, longe dos corpos de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey e cinquenta outros que tinham morrido, combatendo-o. McGonagall havia reposto as mesas no salão, mas ninguém estava sentado de acordo com as Casas: todos estavam misturados, professores e alunos, fantasmas e pais, centauros e elfos domésticos, e Firenze convalescia deitado a um canto, e Grope espiou para dentro, por uma janela quebrada, e as pessoas estavam atirando comida em sua boca sorridente.

\- Acho que vamos poder voltar a viver direito – Disse Hydra, em um pequeno momento de alegria, reunida com sua família e amigos no salão principal.

Gina descansava a cabeça nos ombros da mãe, Peter e Hydra se abraçavam e Jorge estava ao seu lado, aos poucos, ela sabia, eles teriam que voltar a lidar com a morte de Fred e todos os que haviam perdidos, mas não agora.

\- Hydra – Disse a sra. Weasley - seus pais estão ali, juntos com o seu irmão, por que não vai falar com eles?

Hydra viu os três Malfoys, seus pais e irmãos juntinhos em uma mesa, eles tinham o olhar de quem não sabia se deviam estar ali ou não, mas no final, não lutaram, não lutaram contra eles, devia Hydra perdoar eles afinal?

\- Eu não sei... – Disse ela.

\- Hydra, se tem uma lição que aprendemos aqui hoje, é que não devemos deixar para depois nada, nenhuma palavra não dita, perdoando ou não, vai lá, fala com eles – Disse Peter.

\- Nunca se sabe quando você vai poder voltar para a sua família Hydra... - Disse Percy, completando e Hydra soube o que ele queria dizer.

Hydra olhou para eles e concordou com a cabeça, levantou e caminhou vagarosamente em direção a eles, ninguém parecia estar dando atenção aos três, mas Narcisa levantou a cabeça, abriu os olhos e deu um grande sorriso ao ver Hydra.

\- Você veio... – Dizia ela.

Hydra se sentou ao lado dos três.

\- Eu vou... Eu vou deixar que vocês conheçam a Libra, eu vou deixar que convivam socialmente com ela, eu vou deixar que sejam avos, mas eu não vou perdoar vocês dois por tudo que vocês fizeram, não completamente, não agora, eu não consigo, não consigo ainda, ok? Apesar de estar orgulhosa de vocês não terem lutado no final – Disse ela decidida, enquanto Lúcio e Narcisa olhavam arrasados.

\- Eu sei que erramos, Hydra, mas tudo que fizemos foi tentando te proteger – Disse Narcisa calmamente, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Nós não queríamos te perder – Disse Lúcio, em uma das poucas palavras realmente carinhosas que já dissera para Hydra em muito tempo.

\- Eu sei, eu sei que iríamos roubar a sua filha e essa ideia não foi nossa, acredite, eu nunca ia querer roubar a sua filha, nunca, jamais, eu quero ela com você, eu sei que eu errei e errei muito em confiar na Bellatrix totalmente, hoje eu vejo que ela estava errada e cega, mas eu juro, eu juro que sempre pensamos que estaríamos te protegendo da morte e protegendo a sua família também. - Disse Narcisa meio desesperada.

\- É verdade, Hydra – Disse Draco, - eu também sempre achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

\- Você é o mais inocente de vocês três, Draco, não que não tenha culpa pelos seus atos, mas muitos cometeu coagido, eu sei, mas você nunca foi coagido a ser cruel com as pessoas antes de Voldemort voltar, espero que se lembre diso e mude de agora em diante... Eu te amo e eu nunca deixei de te amar, apesar de sempre me envergonhar de algumas atitudes suas com os outros, mas eu espero sinceramente, como eu disse, que elas estejam no passado, seja seu próprio homem Draco, de agora em diante, esquece o papai e a mamãe e o que eles pensam, seja seu próprio homem e eu estarei sempre aqui para você.

Draco ficou calado e olhou para baixo com vergonha.

\- Quanto a você, papai, para mim o grande vilão da minha história e a de Draco sem foi você e sua ambição, seu preconceito e seu egoísmo, eu acredito que tenha querido o melhor para mim r que até me ame do seu jeito, não se preocupe e eu vou mudar as minhas palavras agora, eu estarei aberta para poder um dia voltar a te olhar com respeito e quem sabe te perdoar, mas esse dia não será agora.

Lúcio também olhou para baixo triste, mas Hydra não sabia se era tristeza de verdade pelo que ela falou ou orgulho ferido, medo de admitir um erro muito grande que cometeu, ou até mesmo falta de arrependimento dele.

\- E quanto a você, mamãe – Narcisa olhou com medo, - eu vou mudar minhas palavras também, eu sei que você sempre me amou, eu também sempre te amei, eu só espero que você se prove para mim como a mulher que eu sei que existe aí embaixo, sem a influência do papai ou da família Black, se prove mamãe e quem sabe um dia, eu venha a te perdoar totalmente, eu te amo mamãe, eu realmente te amo e eu sempre te amei.

Com essas palavras, Hydra saiu satisfeita da mesa e voltou para junto de sua verdadeira famíla e amigos.

\- O que vai ser de nós agora? – Perguntou Jorge para ela.

\- Agora, nós recolhemos os pedaços que sobraram e recostruímos tudo, provavelmente não vai ser fácil, não sem o Fred, a Tonks e o Lupin e todos o que perdemos nessa guerra, mas acho que vamos conseguir.

\- Eu não sei se... – Disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu vou estar do seu lado, eu acho que vai porque eu te amo e toda a sua família também te ama é porque Fred não ia querer ver você devastado e nem a mim, eles não morreram em vão, eles morreram heróis e tudo que eles vão querer agora é que sejamos felizes com a vida que eles morreram para nos dar.

Jorge esboçou um sorriso, os dois se abraçaram e ele foi conversar com a família.

\- Precisamos ir ver Libra, pegar ela, contar para Andrômeda... – Disse Peter quando ela se virou para ele.

\- Eu sei, eu só não sei se aguento – Disse Hydra.

\- Aguenta sim, você é uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu já vi, Hydra Malfoy – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Macmillan – Corrigiu ela – Eu nunca mais quero ser chamada de Malfoy na minha vida...

\- Então não será, não por mim pelo menos... E quanto a sua tia, eu vou estar lá com você, ok? Vamos contar juntos.

\- Ok... – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Será que vão reconstruir Hogwarts, do jeitinho que era? – Perguntou Angelina, que estava perto deles.

\- Acho que sim, eu só não acho que um dia vá ser como antes... - Respondeu o sr. Weasley.

\- Acho que Dumbledore estaria orgulhoso... – Disse Gui Weasley, que abraçava agora Fleur.

\- Acho que o Olho-Tonto também... – Concordou o Sr. Weasley.

\- E o Sirius e todos que perdemos acho que também... - Disse Hydra.

\- Espero só poder consertar tudo que eu fiz de errado – Disse Percy, absorto em seus pensamentos.

\- O passado ficou para trás, - Disse a sra. Weasley, acariciando os cabelos do filho – eu só quero agora paz e meus filhos junto comigo, todos os que eu ainda tenho.

A multidão foi ficando menor com o tempo, todos foram se retirando, prontos para voltar para suas casas e viver as suas vidas, enterrar os seus mortos...

\- Vamos, Hydra? – Perguntou Peter, que estava perto da sua família.

A vontade de ver Libra, abraçá-la e beija-la e dizer que ela finalmente era livre para viver a vida de uma criança normal era grande, mas ela não queria ir embora ainda sem se despedir mais uma vez de Jorge, ela pediu um momento e foi proucurá-lo, ele estava com Lino, que também tinha ficado arrasado pela perda do amigo Fred e com sua família, Hydra o chamou, depois de se despedir de todos, prometendo ver cada um deles em breve.

\- Isso sai agora, sabia? – Disse Jorge, se referindo a pulseira que representava Fred.

\- Eu sei, quando a pessoa morre, a pulseira solta, mas acho que não vamos querer tirar ela de verdade, vamos? – Perguntou Hydra, olhando nos olhos do amigo.

\- Não, acho que jamais – Respondeu ele.

\- Eu vou estar com você, você sabe disso, né?

\- Eu sei e eu vou precisar – Disse ele chorando.

\- A sua alegria vai voltar, Jorge, eu sei que parece impossível agora, mas vai voltar, a nossa vai.

\- E se ela morreu junto com o Fred?

\- Não acho, Fred não ia deixar isso, não iria permitir, ele amava demais a você para isso, ele nos amava demais... – Disse Hydra segurando o choro.

\- Então, agora acabou? Sem mais guerra?

\- Sem mais guerra eu acho... - Disse Hydra, abraçando o amigo mais uma vez.


	24. EPÍLOGO 1: UM ANO DEPOIS

"Queridas Gabrielle, Gisele e Desiré,

Sou eu, Hydra, eu sei, vocês devem estar pensando que eu tinha sumido ou algo do tipo, eu sei que só nos falamos algumas poucas vezes durante todo esse ano e quando nos vimos, não quis, ou consegui, sei lá, falar muito, mas acho que agora estou pronta para desabafar, se estiverem prontas para me ouvir (ou ler, no caso).

Hoje é dia 2 de maio de 1999 e eu finalmente consigo falar sobre tudo que aconteceu desse mesmo dia no ano passado para cá...

Esse ano não foi fácil em muitas coisas, logo depois da batalha, tive que voltar com Peter para a casa da tia Andrômeda e dar aquela terrível notícia para ela de que sua filha e genro estavam mortos, mortos em batalha, mortos como heóris, mas mortos, nada importava como morreram no primeiro momento.

Tia Andrômeda ficou arrasada, é claro, por muito tempo, ela se apegou em Teddy, o neto dela e meu afilhado, que por sinal eu e Harry, o padrinho dele, sim, o Harry Potter, ajudamos a tia Andrômeda a criar agora, apesar de, devo dizer, Harry passar muito mais tempo com ele do que eu, eu tenho cuidado da tia Andrômeda como se fosse a minha mãe, ofereci para ela vir morar comigo, ela aceitou por algumas semanas só, foi bom para ela ter Libra e Teddy juntos naquela época, mas ela não quis mais depois disso, preferiu ficar na sua própria casa com o netinho, então eu vou na casa dela todos os dias, ou quase todos os dias, eu e Peter, isso parece fazer ela ficar melhor.

Harry, agora trabalha no ministério, Shacklebolt permitiu que ele e Rony entrassem no departamento de Aurores, é claro, acho mais que justo, mesmo sem eles terem voltado e completado o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, quem participou da batalha teve uma dispensa especial disso, vamos dizer assim em certos cargos, o que mais eles precisam para o cargo que já não tenham feito, certo? Mas vocês já sabem de toda essa história porquê isso eu já contrei para vocês.

O enterro do Lupin e da Tonks foi uma tristeza enorme, foi horrível, foi como reviver o sentimento de ver os corpos deles a primeira vez tudo de novo...

O enterro do Fred... bem, esse vocês se lembram, certo? Estavam lá, a sra. Weasley me colocou para sentar na frente, junto com a família dela e isso eu achei tão bonito que não consigo esquecer, mas também não consigo esquecer o pedaço de mim que foi embora com o meu amigo, com o corpo dele sendo conduzido para o velório, com tudo... não quero falar mais disso, não consigo ainda direito falar sobre isso em detalhes...

Draco assistiu o velório, acho que isso eu não contei para vocês... Ele assistiu no fundo, sem ninguém ver, só eu e Jorge, ele chorou... Jorge diz que considerou aquilo um pedido de desculpas, eu concordei com ele.

Depois do enterro de Fred, fiquei uma semana trancada no meu quarto, não saia para nada, nem para ver Libra, nem para ver Peter e nem para ver o Jorge, me doia um pouco ver o Jorge... Mas Peter me lembrou que estava sendo errada agindo daquele jeito e que meu amigo e minha família precisavam de mim, então voltei, levantei, brinquei com Libra, beijei Peter e fui até a casa de Jorge com Libra, eu passei a noite inteira deitada junto dos dois conversando, revivendo nossos momentos juntos, rindo e chorando. Finalmente Jorge conseguiu, junto comigo, voltar até a loja, eu ajudo ele com lá às vezes, mas agora ele tem conseguiu gerir tudo muito bem, mesmo sem o Fred... com a ajuda do Lino também, que sofreu muito também coitado... Ele também ficou lá na frente comigo no enterro. Eu e Jorge ainda somos melhores amigos, irmãos, acho que isso nunca vai mudar um dia, vai? Nem quero que vá, peço a Deus que não mudr nunca!

Continuando sobre o Jorge, ele ser apegou muito a Libra, muito mesmo, a trata como uma filha, nunca vi igual, mas eu gosto, Libra também, ela sorri toda vez que o vê e fica chamando pelo "Tio Joge", Peter não liga, ele na verdade fica feliz que tenha alguém que a ame tanto assim.

Eu mandei fazer um quadro de Fred, um não, dois, um ficou junto com o Jorge e outro mandei pendurar em Hogwarts, com a permissão da nossa nova diretora, Minverva McGonagall, aliviou um pouco a saudades, apesar de saber que não é ele ali, tem como conversar e ele brinca, como o Fred de verdade fazia, a sra. Weasley, no entanto, se recusa a ver a pintura, diz que não é o filho dela e não aguentaria. Eu a entendo, acho que talvez eu só goste de me iludir de que ele está ali de alguma forma...

Falando em filho, Libra está linda, estou mandando uma foto junto com a carta, ela está com quase dois anos agora, está falando e andando, correndo pela casa com a Lacerta, minha gata, ou melhor, acho que gata dela, né? E com Teddy, ele é o melhor amiguinho dela, apesar de ser mais novinho, ela também tem grande amizade com a filha dos meus amigos Gustav e Juliane, lembra deles?

Falando em trabalho, voltei para o trabalho uma semana depois dessa minha crise que fiquei trancada no quarto, a minha chefe me recebeu de braços abertos, todos os funcionários ruins e criminososo foram presos ou demitidos, mas não tem sido nada fácil, o Ministério está se reerguendo ainda e apesar do Shacklebolt ser um minsitro excelente, o melhor que já tivemos ao meu visto (que eu tenha conhecido pelo menos). Ele também está se desdobrando para colocar tudo no lugar. O preconceito, a maldade, ela existe ainda lá e em todo reino bruxo, mas está mais escondida agora e também virou de fato, um crime novamente.

Estou agora já tem um ano no meu cargo e amando, meus amigos Julie e Ian foram promovidos para bons cargos no nosso departamento. E falando em Julie, o Gregor e todos que ajudamos a fugir do país voltaram, ele e Julie se casaram logo depois que ele chegou aqui e agora esperam um filho, eu fui madrinha do casamento deles, foi lindo e emocionante, eles se sentiam muito gratos por tudo, mas sinceramente, acho que não fiz nada demais, todos ajudaram, todos foram heróis nessa situação.

Os heróis da batalha de Hogwarts ganharam medalhas de honra do Ministério, todos os que lutaram, eu também ganhei, mas sinto que preferia que ela nunca tivesse acontecido na verdade, a guerra toda digo, Voldemort ter surgido no poder e tudo mais, mas acho que todos se sentem assim, não? Eu matei um homem, eu não sei, todos me dizem que em guerra se mata ou morre, que eu não tive escolha, mas eu tive... eu não matei como a Molly Weasley fez com a minha tia, para proteger alguém, ou por honra, eu fiz por vingança, por ódio, eu às vezes me pego pensando nisso, será que eu sou mais Malfoy do que eu pensei? Não, acho que não, já me falaram que não, que é coisa da minha cabeça, mas isso mexe com você, sabem?

Peter voltou para o 's, a mãe dele ficou internada por um bom tempo lá, quase seis meses, mas já está totalmente recuperada e trabalhando também, assim como o pai dele. Jeniffer, minha cunhada, voltou para o Profeta Diário, ele foi recuperando das mãos de Voldemort e seus seguidores, ela tamém publicou um livro qu está fazendo muito sucesso sobre a guerra e seus combatentes, acho que vocês já Deven ter ouvido falar, ou talvez até lido, ela e Abbas esperam seu primeiro filho para Junho agora, um menino! A sra. Macmillan está enthusiasm adapter a beça, tem que ver! Eu também estou na verdade, mais um amiguinho para a Libra, certo?

Eu e Peter passamos por um momento difícil com a minha depressão, ele não sabia como me ajudar e nem como pedir ajuda no começo, mas ele tem sido incrível comigo, um marido maravilhoso, eu não poderia pedir ou escolher ninguém melhor do que ele para isso. Nossos amigos nos ajudaram muito também, entre eles, destaco Fleur e Gui, que se tornaram nossos melhores amigos (junto com Jorge, é claro e vocês, que sabem que moram para sempre no meu coração e sempre foram três das minhas melhores amigas, né?)

Hogwarts foi reconstruída e os alunos já voltaram a estudar lá, eu ainda não tive coragem de voltar ali, não... as lembranças boas de lá existem, mas as ruins da última vez que estive lá também persistem por enquanto.

Draco começou a trabalhar no Ministério, um cargo não tão alto, nada de usar seu nome para mais nada, eu deixei claro, mesmo que quisesse, o nome dos Malfoy não está valendo igual o que valia, eles não foram presos, meu pai e ele, mas perderam o prestígio que tinham na comunidade bruxa, isso com certeza, apesar do ouro, infelizmente falar mais alto em muitas situações e isso eles ainda tem de sobre, além do tal puro sangue que infelizmente muita gente ainda ama, mesmo que escondido alguns agora.

Meu pai e minha mãe visitam a Libra, eu fui capaz de voltar a ter uma boa relação com a minha mãe, mas meu pai ainda não me provou ser digno da minha confiança, quem sabe um dia... Vamos ver...

Draco e eu voltamos a ter uma relação de irmãos, conversamos sempre, eu estou tentando ajudar ele a mudar, mas sei que algumas coisas não são fáceis, mas meu irmão está realmente arrependido de ter se tornado um comensal da morte, espero que todos os arrependimentos dele sejam verdadeiro, parececem ser, ele é uma parece ser uma pessoa bem melhor agora, graças a Deus...

Quanto a mim, estou tentando voltar a viver normalmente, estou mais alegre, mais recuperada, mas não sei se sou mais totalmente a mesma, mas talvez, isso seja uma coisa boa, certo? Mais maturidade... mudar pode ser bom também, não acham?

Bom, venham me visitar, por favor, estou com saudades e amo muito vocês,

Com amor,

Hydra Macmillan"


	25. EPÍLOGO 2: 2017 (19 anos depois da batal

\- Ok, então, você entendeu tudo? – Perguntou Akynyi, no auge dos seus 58 anos, mais bonita do que nunca, sentada em sua escrivaninha com uma veste azul royal e um turbante roxo e azul royal na cabeça, sempre muito bem maqueada.

\- Sim, Akynyi, ok? Entendi absolutamente tudo! – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Ok... me desculpe, mas não é todos os dias que alguém decide largar tudo e ir para outro país.

\- Eu sei e eu te admiro muito por isso... – Respondeu Hydra, sorrindo.

\- E você tem certeza de que vai ser capaz de gerir todo esse departamento sozinha? Você é tão novinha... – Dizia Akynyi, com o olhar preocupado.

\- Novinha, Akynyi? – Perguntou Hydra rindo – Eu tenho 38 anos! – Exclamou Hydra.

\- 38 Anos hoje, eu sei! Mas ainda assim...

\- Você tinha 40 quando começou, lembra? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, vai, eu confio em você e eu sei que você é a melhor para isso, eu sei que posso confiar totalmente e que você tem capacidade certo? Nem precisava estar perguntando... - Disse Akynyi.

\- Certo – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Então assine aqui – Disse ela, entregando um pergaminho para Hydra assinar, - Shacklebolt já assinou e seja bem/vinda como Diretora do Departamento de Cooperação internacional em Magia.

Hydra assinou alegremente e olhou de novo para Akynyi.

\- Obrigada, você sabe que não tem com o que se preocupar, eu fui treinada pela melhor...

\- Sim, isso você foi mesmo – Disse Akynyi – 19 anos de duro treinamento, várias promoções e vários cargos, você merece estar aqui, Hydra – Akyni sorriu finalmente.

\- Obrigada, eu não acho que teria conseguido sem você, sem todo o seu treinamento.

\- Eu sei – Disse ela sem modestia enquanto Hydra ria, - cuida bem dessa sala, ok? Pode trazer os quadros que ficaram seus amigos para cá, mas, toma cuidado daqui, por favor...

Akyni parecia chorosa olhando ao redor da sala que ocupou por quase 20 anos.

\- Eu vou, eu vou cuidar bem de tudo e se eu precisar, eu vou te escrever... muito...

\- A não, isso não... – Brincou ela.

As duas deixaram o escritório juntas, conversando animadamente como velhas amigas.

\- A, espera – Dise Akyni quando fecharam a porta.

\- O que foi agora? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Só mais um detalhe – Akyni mexeu com a varinha e mudou o que estava escrito na placa na porta da sala, agora se lia.

Hydra Macmillan

Diretora do Departamento de Cooperação internacional em Magia – Sede Britânica

\- Obrigada - Disse Hydra, com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Bom, sem choradeira, ok? Nos vemos mais tarde na sua festa...

Hydra saiu do Ministério, fazendo a viagem com pó de Flu, não até a sua casa, mas primeiro passou na loja de Jorge.

A loja, agora era enorme, ocupava um espaço enorme no Beco Diagonal e é claro que era só uma das muitas lojas das gemialidades Weasleys pelo mundo.

\- Oi Rony, dirigindo a loja daqui hoje? – Disse Hydra para o irmão mais novo de Jorge, que ajudava a gerenciar as lojas agora.

\- Oi, Hydra, feliz aniversário, mais tarde eu, Hermione e as crianças estaremos lá para comemorar com você – Disse primeiro e depois continuou, - sim, Lino ficou dirigindo q filial de Hogsmeade hoje e eu vim para cá.

\- E como estão todos? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Bem, Rose vai começar Hogwarts em setembro e estamos todos nervosos com isso, mas fora isso, tudo bem.

\- Relaxa, Rony, dizem que a sindrôme do ninho vazio passa, acredite em mim e olha que você ainda vai ter um em casa para te consolar, esse ano também vou sentir isso...

Os dois riram e então Rony teve que se retirar para ajudar um cliente e conversar com uma funcionária, Hydra subiu então até o escritório de Jorge.

\- Entre – Disse a voz do seu amigo.

\- Ei Jorge, ei Fred! – Disse Hydra para o amigo e o retrato de Fred, conservado exatamente como parecia com 20 anos.

\- Ei Palerma, tudo bem? – Respondeu o retrato de Fred.

\- Tudo e com você? Alguma sorte com as meninas dos retratos de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Hydra depois de cumprimentar e abraçar Jorge.

\- Bem, até demais, se é que você me entende... falando nisso, vou indo correndo porque marquei com a dama do quadro perto da torre da Corvinal e bem... não quero me atrasar, vejo vocês depois.

O retrato de Fred se afastou, indo visitar com certeza a sua outra moldura em Hogwarts.

\- Eu diria que ele não muda, mas bem... como poderia... – Disse Hydra com uma certeza tristeza, ainda partia seu coração pensar na morte de Fred, mesmo tantos anos depois.

\- Sim... – Concordou Jorge, mais parecido com seu pai a cada dia, - bom, feliz aniversário, eu tenho um presente, mas te dou na festa.

\- Obrigada – Disse Hydra sorrindo, - como está a Angelina? Eu preciso ir lá ver ela e meus afilhados.

\- Eles vão estar lá hoje, estão todos com saudades – Afirmou Jorge.

A porta bateu novamente, Jorge deixou a pessoa que batia entrar e abriu um grande sorriso ao ver quem era, Hydra se virou para conferir e lá, parada na porta, com seu cabelo louro branco curto, seus olhos cinzas, sardinhas no rosto e um sorriso convidativo, estava sua linda Libra.

\- Mãe, eu não sabia que estaria aqui – Disse ela entrando e dando um beijo no rosto da mãe e outro no do dindo, logo depois ocupando a cadeira ao lado de Hydra.

\- Eu vim visitar o Jorge antes de ir para casa e você, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- A mesma coisa – Disse Libra sorrindo, ela tinha o sorrido de Peter, apesar de todo o resto ser muito parecido com o dela, crescera tão lindamente, uma moça de quase 20 anos, linda, inteligente, talentosa e especial.

\- Então eu estou com muita alegria hoje – Disse Jorge.

\- Bom, eu também vim conversar com você, dindo, e sobre, bem... – Libra olhou sem jeito para ele e depois para Hydra –é sobre a festa da mamãe hoje, eu vou levar alguém e... Eu sei que o senhor é protetor comigo, mas por favor, por favor, só conheça ele antes de falar que ele não presta.

Jorge emburrou a cara, para o choque de todas as pessoas que conheciam o Jorge brincalhão e irresponsável, quando se tratava de Libra e posteriormente de seus próprios filhos, ele era protetor, com Libra então... Ele implicava com todos os seus namorados, achava que nenhum era bom o suficiente para ela, por isso o motivo do medo dela hoje.

\- Jorge... Você prometeu – Disse Hydra séria.

\- Ok, ok, eu vou, ok? Eu vou conhecer o rapaz, mas, eu espero que ele seja bom, porque aquele seu último namorado... – Disse ele revirando os olhos.

\- O que tinha de errado com o Mark? – Perguntou Libra.

\- Nada, ele só era meio pateta – Respondeu Jorge, - todo cheio de frescura.

\- Ele não era pateta! – Respondeu Libra.

\- Ok, nos fale desse de agora Libra – Disse Hydra tentando amenizar o clima que na verdade estava engraçado,

\- Ele trabalha comigo no Ministério, ele era da Lufa-Lufa, mas dois anos mais velho, ele era colega de time do Teddy, foi ele que nos apresentou, eu não conhecia tanta gente fora da Corvinal em Hogwarts– Disse Libra sorrindo.

\- Qual o nome dele? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Brian Miller – Respondeu ela sorridente.

\- Sim, ele é do Ministério, não é? Do departamento da Hermione, não? Leis mágicas? – Perguntou Hydra, lembrando de um rapazinho muito bonito de pele negra e olhos castanhos.

\- Ele mesmo – Disse Libra.

\- É um bom rapaz – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Tenho, Jorge e você pode perguntar para Hermione se tiver dúvidas.

\- Sei... Teddy que apresentou? Achei que esse menino só tinha cabeça agora para Victoire.

\- Ele meio que só tem, mas faz outras coisas no meio tempo também – Disse Libra rindo, se referindo ao relacionameto de Teddy Lupin, seu primo e melhor amigo com Victoire Weasley, sobrinha de Jorge e filha mais velha de Fleur e Gui.

\- Ok... Eu darei uma chance.

\- Obrigada, dindo, você é maravilhoso! – Disse Libra se levantando e dando outro beijo na bochecha de Jorge.

\- Ministério, curandeira...Como é que vocês duas me saíram tão engomadinhas? – Brincou Jorge.

\- Libra está fazendo um ótimo trabalho no St. Mungo's, o Peter está orgulhoso, os avos dela e eu também! - Respondeu Hydra, toda orgulhosa dos talentos da filha.

\- Eu sempre achei que você ia sair do Ministério depois de ter descoberto aquela poção que retira colas permanentes – Disse Jorge para Hydra.

\- Não, eu gosto de trabalhar, acho que ia ficar louca em casa – Respondeu ela.

Pouco tempo depois, Libra se despediu dos dois, iria se encontrar com o Brian para irem juntos a festa da Hydra e Hydra não demorou, foi para a casa logo depois.

\- Demorou – Disse Peter, a cumprimentando com um beijo assim que ela chegou na varanda, ele estava junto com Abbas e Jeniffer e seus três sobrinhos ajeitando as coisas para a festa, Hydra cumprimentou cada um deles com um abraço.

Peter continuava um homem muito bonito, lindo na verdade, tinha quase 41 anos agora e continuava tão atraente para ela quanto quando tinha 16, mesmo com os ocasionais cabelos brancos que apareciam em seus fios louros.

\- Desculpe, eu passei no Jorge antes, a Libra estava lá, foi pedir para ele pegar leve com o novo namorado.

\- Novo namorado? – Perguntou Peter, - e o Jorge não teve um treco ainda? Deve ser o recorde...

Peter realmente nunca se importou nem com a amizade de Hydra com Jorge e nem com o sentimento paternal que ele tinha com Libra, pelo contrário, sempre agradeceu a Jorge por se importar tanto com Libra quanto ele se importava.

\- Pois é, da para imaginar? – Disse Hydra brincando, - precisam de ajuda aí?

\- Não, tia, está tudo sob controle aqui – Respondeu Noor, sobrinho mais velho dela, um lindo homem de 18 anos, recém-formado de Hogwarts que agora trabalhava com a mãe no Profeta Diário (onde ela era agora redatora-chefe), Noor era muito parecido com Abbas, todos os três eram, tinham pele morena e olhos castanhos, somente Samira, a mais nova, tinha os olhos azuis da mãe.

\- Ok, vou entrar então para me trocar – Disse Hydra, mas assim que chegou dentro de casa, ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha.

\- Ok, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, ok, Taurus?

\- Você só acha que sabe...

\- Não me digam que já estão brigando de novo? – Perguntou Hydra, entrando sorrateiramente na cozinha, para os filhos mais novos, que tentavam cozinhando.

\- Mãe, fala para o Taurus que eu sei cozinhar? – Dizia Orion, uma linda menina loura de olhos cinzas que seria a imagem de Hydra aos 13 anos, se não fosse pelo nariz e boca de Peter.

\- Ela sabe cozinhar, Taurus – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Mãe, ela acha que sabe, mas você já provou mesmo a comida dela? A minha é muito melhor! – Leo, um menino de quase 11 anos, era muito parecido com Peter, o único que não tinha nem os olhos de Hydra, somente os cabelos e talvez um pouco, o formato do rosto.

\- Já e gostei muito, agora parem de brigar, ok? Mais tarde vão chegar os convidados e eu não quero ver vocês discutindo.

\- Nós não estamos discutindo, mãe – Disse Orion.

\- É mãe, é só bobagem – Concordou Taurus.

\- Aham, sei...

Hydra se admirava com os dois filhos mais novos, lindos, doces, Orion já em Hogwarts, menos de um mês e voltaria para lá e levaria Taurus junto, deixando Hydra sozinha com Peter, Libra saira de casa no começo do ano para seu próprio apartamento em Londres, deixando Hydra carente de filhas e de gato (Libra levou Lacerta, ela já estava muito idosa, vivera mais do que Hydra imaginava que ela poderia, inclusive e Libra não quis deixar ela longe dela, não podia culpar, Lacerta acompanhou Libra durante toda a sua vida, inclusive em Hogwarts, Hydra teve que pedir uma permissão para que Libra pudesse levar a coruja e a gata com ela para lá nos 7 anos que passou na escola).

\- Vocês fizeram toda a comida? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, a tia Fleur fez a maior parte na casa dela e a vó Andrômeda também, Teddy foi buscar ela agora.

Tanto Libra quanto Orion e Taurus, tinham Andrômeda como sua avó, elas também conheciam e chamavam Narcisa de avó, gostavam muito dela inclusive, também se davam bem com Lúcio, mas tinham muito mais carinho e intimidade com o avô paterno, Lance e com a avó paterna, Mezra, eles tamém amavam visitar o Sr e a Sra. Weasley, todos agora já estavam com seus sessenta e tantos anos ou mais.

\- Ok, eu vou me arrumar então – Disse Hydra e subiu em direção ao quarto, mas antes, parou e abriu a porta do quarto de cada um dos filhos.

O primeiro quarto tinha uma pequena placa escrita:

"Libra Andrômeda Macmillan"

O quarto de Libra, convervava alguns desenhos que foram feitos por Fred e Jorge na parede como um tributo ao Fred, mas elas também eram cobertas com diversos pôsteres da Corvinal e fotos dela com os amigos de escola os pais e todo o resto da família, Libra sempre foi muito carinhosa, era reservada, muito mais do que Hydra, mas era amada pelo pequeno círculo de amigos que tinha, entre eles, seu primo Teddy Lupin e sua amiga Lydia, filha de Gustav e Juliane, seus melhores amigos desde sua infância.

O segundo quarto tinha uma pequena placa escrita:

"Orion Ninfadora Macmillan"

O quarto de Orion tinha os postêres de sua casa, Sonserina e de algumas bandas bruxas, pôsteres de quadribol (muitos, especialmente da seleção nacional e do Puddlemere United, sei time do coração, Orion amava quadribol, era a goleira da casa), além de desenhos e fotos. Oron, era o oposto de Libra em muitas coisas, era popular e brincalhona, gostava de atenção, mas sabia como cativá-la, era vaidosa, tanto quanto Hydra nessa idade, talvez até um pouco mais. Foi uma grande surpresa para todos quando Orion, assim como a maior parte da família de Hydra e de seus sobrinhos por parte de Jeniffer, foi selecionada para a Sonserina, Hydra tentou o máximo esconder seu choque e seus pais, é claro, amaram, Orion logo se tornou a preferida deles, estava no sangue diziam eles... Bem, não podiam estar mais errados, Orion era doce, se preocupava com os outros, especialmente com os amigos, era ambiciosa sim, mas não pisava nos outros e nunca teve preconceito com nascidos trouxas ou meio-sangue, Hydra e Peter sempre tiveram certeza de ensinar isso para ela e todos seus outros filhos.

O terceiro quarto tinha uma pequena placa escrita:

"Taurus Fred Macmillan"

No quarto de Taurus, tinham muitos pôsteres de quadribol, Taurus era um rapaz brincalhão (Jorge ensinou para ele todos os seus truques, para desespero de Hydra), inteligente e muito apegado principalmente ao pai, não que não desse sempre muito carinho para Hydra também, era bonito, simpático e bondoso com todos a sua volta.

Hydra levou um tempo para se recuperar de todos os acontecimentos de 1998, então esperou quase 7 anos até ter sua segunda filha, Orion, seus padrinhos foram Fleur e Gui e dois anos depois, nasceu Taurus, seus padrinhos foram Jenono e Marilee, amigos de Peter.

\- Você não ia se arrumar? – Perguntou Orion, surgindo ao seu lado, na porta do quarto de Taurus.

\- Eu vou, eu só queria ver o quarto de vocês um pouquinho – Respondeu ela, colocando o braço nos ombros da filha.

\- Para que?

\- Porque eu sinto saudades de quando todos vocês moravam aqui comigo o ano inteiro, agora eu só vejo vocês alguns meses no ano, nem o Taurus vai ficar mais aqui o ano inteiro agora...

Orion revirou os olhos e riu.

\- Os convidados já vão começar a chegar, papai pediu para eu te apressar.

\- Já estou indo.

Hydra correu para o quarto, seu quarto pouco mudara nos últimos 19 anos, só umas fotos a mais aqui e ali, mudança de alguns móveis, mas nada demais, continuava tão gostoso de se ficar e com uma vista tão linda para o mar quanto antes, Hydra e Peter nunca quiseram se mudar, ampliaram a casa diversas vezes, construíram mais cômodos, nunca quiseram ir para uma mansão como os pais de Hydra diversas vezes sugeriram, aquele era o lar deles.

Hydra entrou no seu closet, escolheu uma linda veste vermelha e se olhou no espelho depois de vesti-la e se maquiar. O reflexo ainda a agradava, seus cabelos agora estavam tão prateados que qualquer fio branco passava despercebido, sua pele continuava firme, apesar de leves ruguinhas perto dos olhos, ainda era bonita, sabia disso, não mais uma jovem adolescente como Orion ou Libra, mas bonita para sua idade.

\- Por que será que eu imaginei que você ia se atrasar? – Disse Peter sorrindo, entrando no quarto e dando um beijo em Hydra.

\- Eu não estou atrasada, são sete horas agora – Disse ela olhando para o relógio na parede.

\- Ta bem, ta bem, vamos, já tem gente chegando.

\- Estava olhando o quartinho das crianças, todas aquelas cores... - Disse Hydra sorridente.

\- Será que é esse ano que um dos quartos vai ter as cores da Grifinória? - Perguntou Perder brincando.

\- É, quem sabe... acho que ficaria feliz com qualquer casa que ele entre, desde que esteja feliz...

\- Isso eu concordo muito! - Disse Peter sorrindo.

A varanda estava iluminada com dezenas de lanterninhas que flutuavam, uma tenda fora colocada para cobrir as mesinhas com seis cadeiras cada ocupavam a varanda, com panos em tons lilás e branco, uma série de garçons esperavam para circular pelas mesas e uma música agradável saia de algumas flores que flutuavam no ar, era a primeira vez em muitos anos que Hydra concordava em ter uma festa de aniversário, algo que era tão comum para ela no passado e Peter aproveitou para fazer uma no melhor estilo possível.

Hydra foi para a entrada da tenda com Peter, Orion e Taurus para recepcionar quem chegava, além de Jeniffer, Abbas e os três filhos que já estavam por lá, os primeiros a chegarem foram Fleur e Gui com seus filhos, Victoire, Dominique e Louis, dos três, Hydra e Peter eram madrinhos de Victoire, a mais velha.

\- Parabéns, dinda – Disse Victoire, uma linda jovem de 17 anos, em seu último ano de Hogwarts, era bonita como os pais.

\- Obrigada minha lindinha! – Disse Hydra a abraçando.

\- Eu ainda não acredito como estamos ficando velhas – Disse Fleur, nessa altura da vida, seu Inglês, antes um pouco enferrujado, já era maravilhoso.

\- Velhas não, querida, menos jovens... – Brincou Hydra.

\- E ainda lindas! – Completou Gui. Fleur, assim como ela, conservava a beleza que tinham na juventude, apenas mais a Madureira, apesar de suas cicatrizes de uma batalha já passada...

Depois de falar com todos, mais convidados surgiam. Lino Jordan com sua esposa e filhos, Jorge e Angelina e seus filhos, Fred segundo e Roxane, afilhados de Hydra. Alicia com seu marido e filhos, suas três amigas Francesas, Gabrielle, com seu marido e dois filhos, Gisele, com Mikael e seus quatro filhos e Dominique, com seu marido e filha.

\- Que bom que vocês vieram! – Disse Hydra para as três em Francês.

\- Nos vemos pouco demais – Respondeu Gisele

\- Você deveria fazer mais viagens de lazer para a França, eu não quero te ver só no Ministério! – Disse Gabrielle.

\- Eu também digo o mesmo, não aguento mais te ver só na Macusa – Desiré se casou com um bruxo Americano e se mudou para lá, agora trabalhava para a Macusa.

Depois das três, Teddy Lupin surgiu com sua avó, Andrômeda Tonks, segurando carinhosamente ela pelo braço.

\- Tia Andrômeda$ – Disse Hydra com alegria, abraçando a tia.

\- Parabéns, minha filha.

\- Parabéns dinda – Disse Teddy a abraçando.

\- Obrigada – Respondeu Hydra, observando Teddy procurando alguém com o olha. – Ela está lá dentro – Disse rindo.

\- A, sim – Teddy, que tinha os cabelos azuis no momento, ficou com o rosto completamente vermelho. – Eu vou indo lá então, vamos vó?

Os senhores Weasley vieram acompanhados de Gina e Harry Potter e os filhos dos dois, Tiago, Alvo e Lilian.

\- Ansioso para Hogwarts, Alvo? – Perguntou Hydra, depois de comprimentar todos os Potters e Weasleys.

\- Sim, um pouco, eu acho... – Respondeu o menino timidamente.

\- Ele está com medo de ser devorado por um tersalho – Disse Tiago rindo, ele se assemelhava demais ao Fred e Jorge, brincalhão e piadista, não perdia nenhuma oportunidade.

\- Nada disso, não precisa ter medo, eles são criaturas maravilhosas e invisíveis para você – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu sei, ele está apenas brincando – Respondeu Alvo.

Rony, Hermione e seus filhos, Hugo e Rose vieram em seguida, logo depois, Gustav, Juliane, Lydia e seu marido, Gabriel.

\- Eu não acredito que a sua filha já está casada, sinceramente – Disse Hydra para Gustav.

\- Nem eu as vezes, acredite.

Julie e Gregor vieram com seus dois filhos e Erick e Ian também, eles tinham adotado uma linda menininha que ficara órfã na época da guerra, estava acompanhando os pais na festa. Também vieram Shacklebolt, Akyni, os senhores Macmillan e os tios e primos de Peter com suas famílias, alguns amigos de trabalho de Hydra, Kate Bell com o marido e filhos, Luna e seu marido, Rolf Scamander e seus gêmeos, Neville Longbotton e sua esposa, Hannah Abbot, Hagrid, Madame Maxime e muitas outras pessoas que faziam parte da vida de Hydra. Libra chegou com o namorado, que parecia completamente nervoso.

\- Mãe, pai, esse é o Brian – Disse ela orgulhosa, mostrando o rapaz.

\- Parabéns, senhora Macmillan – Disse ele educadamente, depois cumprimentando Peter, Orion e Taurus.

\- Relaxa, eu não mordo – Disse Hydra notando que o rapaz quase tremia de nervoso.

\- Não, eu sei que a senhora não morde – Disse ele rindo, - é que...

Ele apontou para Jorge com a cabeça, da mesa aonde estava, o rapaz olhava feio para a cena,

\- Ele também não more - Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Assim espero... – Brincou Brian.

No final, quando já estava cansada de tanto recepcionar as pessoas e as mesas estavam ficando cheias, Draco chegou com sua esposa, Astoria Malfoy e seu filho, Escórpio.

Astoria era muito querida por Hydra, era uma mulher bondosa e de saúde frágil, ensinara Escórpio a não ser como Draco era na adolescência e enfrentou os pais de Hydra para isso, Draco a amava profundamente e Hydra ficava feliz pela pessoa que ele se tornou com ela. Escórpio era o queridinho de Hydra, um menino completamente oposto ao Draco em personalidade e tão igual em físico, ele era extremamente doce, engraçado, desajeitado e simpático, apesar de tímido.

\- Como está meu sobrinho amado, ansioso para começar em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Hydra abraçando forte o menino.

\- Com certeza, só espero que não fiquem implicando comigo – Respondeu ele.

\- Um Malfoy com medo de ser implicado – Disse Hydra baixinho para Peter – O mundo realmente mudou muito.

\- Eu sei – Disse Peter, - graças a Deus, não pelo seu sobrinho ter medo, mas pelas mudanças!

\- Não se preocupe, Escórpio, você tem tudo para também ser muito feliz lá, como eu fui.

\- E eu também – Disse Astória, - já mandei ele não se preocupar com nada.

Hydra abraçou a cunhada e depois foi falar com Draco, o irmão que já tinha entradas aparecendo no cabelo claro.

\- Que bom que você veio – Disse ela.

\- E eu ia perder? Você provavelmente me mataria depois – Disse Draco brincando.

\- É, quanto a isso você talvez tenha razão.

Draco e Hydra se tornaram amigos, amigos de verdade, além da obrigação de irmãos, tinham se unido cada dia mais.

Os últimos a chegarem, foram seus pais, Narcisa e Lúcio apesar de mais velhos, mantinham sua aparência elegante e soberba.

\- Parabéns, minha filha – Disse Narcisa a abraçando.

\- Parabéns – Disse Lúcio secamente.

Sua relação com a mãe era boa, mas a com o pai, nunca foi realmente estabelecida, só era mais cordial e levemente mais carinhosa agora.

\- Vejo que Orion está com as vestes que mandamos para ela – Disse Narcisa olhando orgulhosa para a neta, que agora estava conversando com Dominique em uma mesa.

\- Sim, ela gostou muito – Disse Hydra.

\- Quem é aquele com Libra? – Perguntou Lúcio.

\- Brian Miller, namorado dela – Respondeu Hydra.

Lúcio olhou com um olhar desagradável para a cena, Libra abraçava Brian e mostrava ele para Angelina e Jorge.

\- Miller? Nunca ouvi falar... – Disse ele.

\- Não, mas eu já, é um bom garoto.

\- Sangue-Puro? – Perguntou Lúcio.

\- Quer saber pai, não perguntei e isso não me importa nem um pouco.

Com essa resposta, Lúcio fechou a cara e entrou na tenda com Narcisa, falando com pouquíssimas pessoas antes de sentarem na mesa com Draco, Astória e Escórpio. Narcisa lançava olhares para Andrômeda, Hydra sabia que no fundo, ela tinha vontade de falar com a irmã, aconteceu em algumas oportunidades apenas, como quando a Tonks morreu, mas falar mesmo, a sua mãe era aparentemente orgulhosa demais para fazer isso.

\- Agora podemos sentar – Disse Peter, parecendo tão cansado quanto ela de estar ali em pé na entrada da tenda.

\- Podemos – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Ei, eu esqueci de te dar os parabéns pela promoção, diretora de departamento.

\- Obrigada, chefe da equipe de curandeiros! – Respondeu Hydra, Peter tinha os braços em volta de sua cintura.

\- Eu te amo, Hydra – Disse ele, olhando profundamente para os seus olhos, - é uma boa vida essa que contruimos juntos, 20 anos casados, 23 anos juntos, nada mal.

\- Eu também te amo, Peter, com certeza, apesar de tudo que aconteceu, é uma boa vida... – Respondeu Hydra, observando todos que amava brincando, rindo e conversando pela tenda, reunidos, os que estavam vivos, os falecidos, estavam ali também, em pensamentos e lembranças queridas, isso jamais morreia, isso jamais ninguém iria tirar deles.

FIM

Bem, esse é o fim... Da saga original pelo menos...

Eu estou escrevendo um novo livro sobre a filha do meio de Hydra, Orion Ninfadora Macmillan que vocês conheceram aqui no epílogo, não sei quando será lançado porque ainda estou escrevendo, então sem previsões por enquanto, mas se passa no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts no ano de 2020, por enquanto planejo que seja apenas um livro, mas vamos ver, né? Hahaha não vou afirmar nada por enquanto.

Espero que gostem e que tenham gostado da saga da Hydra Malfoy, eu certamente amei escrever.

Além disso, estou com um projeto também escrevendo de uma trilogia fora do universo Harry Potter, de fantasia, entre outras coisas... é um projeto bem legal, espero que gostem quando eu lançar também (quem sabe por uma editora, se Deus quiser).

Um beijo para todos vocês e até a próxima!

Paula Vieira de Mello


End file.
